


Tomorrow Abandonded

by maachan08



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Torture, Triggers, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 122,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/pseuds/maachan08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apocalyptic story of friendship, violence, survival, and missing people. Add zombies into the mix and you've got yourself a mess. </p>
<p>Or the one where most of the combined members of GOT7 and BTS look for their missing friends in a post-apocalyptic zombie world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written, so please be gentle. 
> 
> Not beta read, so please feel free to point out any possible errors. 
> 
> Inspired by many movies and games but mostly thanks to 28 Days Later, Last of Us, World War Z and Resident Evil for the inspiration. 
> 
> The story happens in a zombie world, so please take into account the violence and the possible triggers that come with it.
> 
> Do not own the boys or the ideas from the movies. 
> 
> You can also come say hi at maachan08.tumblr.com!

Their first glimpse of the virus was way more  than they had bargained for. The members of GOT7, excluding Jinyoung, had been enjoying a lunch with Nichkhun and Junho from 2PM, enjoying the rare time they could spend with their sunbaenims. It had been during a burst of amused laughter when Nichkhun had started acting oddly. 

 

It had seemed like tremors had gone through him, soon turning into cramps, making their senior move with strange flashes. Everybody had fallen quiet, worried glances having been exchanged with Junho. Junho had then leaned towards Nichkhun, a careful hand on his shoulder, asking if everything was alright. Nichkhun’s movements had stopped for a second before his head had shot up towards Junho. 

 

The next thing everybody in the room had known, was Nichkhun pouncing on Junho, biting down on his neck. The pained and frightened scream and the following wet crunch had been enough to ensure future nightmares but what had gotten everyone moving quickly from their horrified frozen state had been Nichkhun’s face when he had finally lifted his head away from the neck of the limp body of Junho where they had both fallen onto the floor. Nichkhun’s eyes had been bloodshot, his pupils dilated, veins on his temples bulging as blood had been dripping from his mouth, jaws still working on the piece of meat in his mouth. 

 

That was how they found themselves scrambling away towards the door of the room, panicked yells filling the space as they tried to get away. 

 

The yells seemed to wake Nichkhun up as he got up from his crouch and sprinted towards them in speed no one knew was possible. Jackson was last at the door, having made sure the younger ones were safely out of the room. Nichkhun reached out but Jackson was clearly prepared. With a swift, well-timed kick on the older’s face, he managed to stop the pursuit and the rest got Jackson out of the room, quickly scrambling to lock the door with Nichkhun inside. The man was quick to recover, leaning against the door, staring at them through the glass on the door. He was snarling and soon started to bang the door with both his hands, letting out an inhumane screech, blood spattering onto the glass. 

 

Everyone was staring at the scene in front of them, disbelief and shock coloring their faces. Nobody dared to move and the only sounds in the hallway were their panicked and labored breaths. Just as Jaebum was about to suggest moving, a familiar face joined Nichkhun at the door. It was Junho. Despite the big chunk missing on his neck, he was there, standing next to his group member in a similar state to Nichkhun’s. The two pairs of bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils were staring at them, angry snarls evident on their faces.

 

Junho’s recovery should have been impossible, especially at this rate. Jaebum heard a loud whimper from his left side and just as he was turning to look at them the fire alarm went off. It seemed to wake them all up from the terrified trance they had been under and scramble up from the floor. 

 

“We have to get out. We have to get out now!” The manager was yelling over the loud alarm and pointing towards the emergency exit. The situation seemed ridiculous and hard to believe but a quick glance into the room they had been in mere moments before told them how true it all was. 

 

Jaebum quickly looked away and nodded fervently. “Let’s go guys! Quickly!” It seemed all the members had needed was Jaebum’s words as all of them quickly started to head towards the exit. With the fire alarm going on strongly, the elevators were out of the question, so the manager led them to the stairwell. Jaebum stayed behind, desperately wanting to make sure everyone was with them. Just before he closed the door to the stairwell, he quickly glanced back towards the door to their lunchroom. He could’ve sworn he saw the door give in just the tiniest bit but he wasn’t going to stay behind to see what would happen. 

 

He could hear the echoes of panicked and confused people in the stairwell. Were they rushing out just because of the alarm or had they witnessed something too? Jaebum swore under his breath and just made sure to rush the other members quickly down the stairs. They really needed to get outside. 

 

How was it all going to be outside though? 

 

Jaebum almost stopped with that terrifying thought. If he hadn’t seen Nichkhun and Junho go completely mad and bloodthirsty in front of them just moments ago, he wouldn’t have believed it all. But if it was happening inside their company, how was outside going to be like? 

 

Just as they passed the door of the fourth floor, they could hear another inhumane screech just outside it. “Go, go, go! Quickly!” Jaebum shouted in panic he felt constricting his throat.

 

Who knew what it was going to be like outside but they couldn’t stay inside either. 

 

Having young and fit members in the group fortunately meant that they were quickly able to reach the ground floor, half of them already outside the doors. The manager however stopped them and motioned towards the basement and the garage. Jaebum saw several eyes turn towards him, asking for assurance. Had the situation been any different, he would have been touched by their blind trust in him, but he only gave a quick nod before their descent of the stairs continued. 

 

The garage was surprisingly quiet, no one else around, the cars having been abandoned in people’s hurry to get out of the building. He sighed in quiet relief when he saw his members rushing towards the van, at least they were safe from whatever was going on inside the building.

 

“Jaebum!”

 

Jaebum came to a stop to look around the garage. JYP himself was there, jogging to him, looking disheveled and having the same look of panic as Jaebum was sure all of them had. 

 

“Thank goodness you’re all alright. There’s a plan for occasions like this. Just come with me.”

 

Jaebum stared at the CEO for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He then sighed in relief despite wanting to ask about ‘occasions like this’ but figured it could wait till they were safe. However, just as he was going to follow JYP, Jackson rushed past him towards the stairwell. Jaebum managed to grab his forearm and looked wide eyed at the blonde. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jaebum knew his voice had a tinge of panic in it but he wasn't going to let Jackson go back in there. Nothing was worth retrieving anymore, not worth the risk. 

 

Jackson looked at him with dark eyes, determination palpable on his face despite the lingering terror. “Junior,” was all he said. Jaebum stared back at the blonde before quickly glancing over his shoulder at the van. Jinyoung wasn’t with them. He had desperately hoped the younger man had gotten out already but it seemed it wasn’t the case.  Jaebum looked back at Jackson, saw his determined eyes and the way he was clenching his jaw, ready to stubbornly make his point and argue with the leader. Jaebum sighed heavily and let go of Jackson’s arm. 

 

The blonde had a flash of surprise on his face before he nodded. Jaebum wanted him to swear that he would come back unharmed, with Jinyoung safely with him. He also wanted to beg him not to go. In reality, however, he wanted to go with him. But a short glance at the scared faces of their maknae line told him he had to stay with them. Jackson was more than capable of doing this. If it was the two of them, the noise might attract too many of those _things._

 

Before Jaebum could tell Jackson any of the thoughts going on in his head, the younger had already rushed to the stairwell. The heavy door closed behind him, making it eerily quiet in the garage, nobody coming down the stairs anymore. He shivered and refused to think about what Jackson had just done. 

 

Jaebum steeled himself and quickly made his way towards the van. JYP looked up at him and glanced at the door, obviously expecting Jackson to come out with him. When he saw it was just him alone, he frowned but didn’t say anything. Anyone who knew Jackson, also knew how he perceived GOT7 as his family, and Jackson was loyal to a fault. There would be no way he was leaving without all the members. 

 

“Where’s Jackson?” BamBam was the first to voice it out. It was curious despite the lingering fear of the situation. When Jaebum didn’t answer, just kept walking past the group and following JYP, there was a panicked gasp. 

 

“JB, where’s Jackson?” This time the curiosity was gone. The fear of the situation bled into fear for his friend. 

 

“We need to move,” he snapped tightly. He knew he was being unreasonably harsh at the moment but he couldn’t take the questions when he had trouble accepting the situation himself. 

 

“JB! Did Jackson go back in? Why?!” It was Yugyeom. Jaebum’s heart gave a painful squeeze. Everyone had a soft spot for their youngest and it pained him to hear him so fearful, confusion and disbelief coloring his voice with emotions. 

 

Jaebum’s silence seemed to be confirmation enough as Yugyeom let out a quiet sob at that. 

 

“We can’t leave him behind! What are you doing?!” Yugyeom had rushed after him, catching up with Jaebum, coming in front of him and looking at him with pleading eyes. Jaebum wasn’t sure what he was pleading for; for Jaebum to stop, for him to explain, for him to make sense of the situation. Jaebum couldn’t do any of those. He had to keep them safe, that was his current priority. 

 

“Jackson is going to meet us at the rendezvous point. We have to move quickly.” Jaebum looked at JYP in surprise when the CEO spoke up and saw him look determined. JYP had always cared for them deeply, so by association he fortunately also understood well how their dynamics worked. Jaebum had never been more grateful to the older man. 

 

Yugyeom was left confused and upset but seemed to understand there was no room left for arguments. Jaebum could see the maknae steel himself and the leader swore quietly under his breath. He had never wanted to see their precious, gentle maknae go through something that would make him look as shattered as he was at the moment. They just didn’t have any other choice right now. 

 

Jaebum quickly glanced at Youngjae and Mark. They had both been quiet through the whole ordeal. Those two knew Jackson the best, Mark being his best friend and roommate, Youngjae having idolized Jackson for years now. They knew what this meant. 

 

When they had finally managed to get into the van, they carefully made their way outside. It wasn’t nearly as chaotic outside as Jaebum had thought, the people from their building already having scattered away. He tried not to think about the indications of a quiet surroundings at such a busy area.

 

None of them looked back at the JYP Entertainment building. 

 

***

 

As they kept driving along the streets of southern Seoul, it seemed nearly peaceful at first. Almost too quiet to be exact but they were taking what they could. For once in his life, Jaebum was glad for their silly imaginary games about zombies and apocalypses. They had always mused out loud about where to go, where to meet if they got separated from each other. After many discussions on the topic, they knew exactly where to go and wait for the others. JYP had agreed to drive them there. 

 

It had been too quiet for a while now, even all the members in the van were quiet. Jaebum figured they were lucky their office wasn’t on the other side of the river. He didn’t want to imagine how it was in the heart of Seoul. However, little by little he started seeing things happening on the side streets and alleyways. He tried to look and focus on the oddities but JYP was driving fast along the roads. That was until they hit Gangnam. 

 

There were cars everywhere, honking of the horns as nobody could get past and the line of cars wasn’t moving. JYP cursed in the driver’s seat and stared at the amount of traffic in front of them. He then glanced at the rearview mirror and put the car quickly on reverse. They would have to try something else. As JYP was reversing, Jaebum looked towards the other cars in front of them. The people were rushing out of their vehicles, the pained screams were starting to reach them. 

 

Jaebum sat frozen, looking at the scene unfold in front of him. Those _things_ were there. They were fast. They were faster than any human could possibly be. They were pouncing on people, leaping over cars and only the screams and splatters of blood showed where the wave was moving. They were coming towards them, the distance quickly decreasing. 

 

“JYP, drive faster!” Apparently the manager had also been watching the scene. Jaebum felt goosebumps all over his body, still unable to look away. What the hell was happening? 

 

JYP cursed again but managed to get the van to a spot where he could finally turn it around and drive. Just as he was shifting back into Drive gear, something hit the front window. The manager let out a scream at the sudden jump but it led to something closer to dread when they realized it was one of _them_. The thing was going crazy, hitting its head against the window, trying to get inside the van. Blood was splattering on the window, rivulets starting to run down the slippery surface. The thing’s hair was matted with blood, its bloodshot eyes barely seeable from its fast headbutts against the window. 

 

For a second, all of them stayed frozen, unable to do anything. The moment a small piece of the glass flew in and the cracks started appearing on the window, JYP seemed to wake up from his shock and slammed his foot onto the gas. He started driving ahead, recklessly. After a particularly nasty curve, the thing finally flew off and JYP managed to start driving away from Gangnam. Jaebum could see the tight tension set in the CEO’s shoulders, the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel.

 

Jaebum felt Yugyeom almost burrowing against his side with a shuddering breath, as if not wanting to see how the world had turned out all of a sudden. Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, desperately wanting to shield him from it all. He glanced to the backseat where the rest of the three were wrapped up together as well. Mark had his arms around the two younger men, holding the backs of their heads like he didn't want them to look up. He was staring back at Jaebum with wide, disbelieving eyes. Jaebum understood the feeling completely, having a hard time trying to comprehend the chaos that was raging outside.

 

Jaebum closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. This was not how he imagined it all to go when the day had started. It felt like the nightmare had been going on for a long time, despite it being only barely past noon. He really wished Jackson was alright, as well as Jinyoung. They had to be safely together. He wouldn’t accept any other option. 

 

Jaebum slid down on his seat, bringing Yugyeom lower with him. He could hear the screams and the screeches outside, at times too close for comfort. If he could deny and ignore whatever was happening, he would, just for this moment. 

 

After a while of driving, it started to quiet down. Jaebum raised his head a little to look outside. The clear spring weather was making it all look pretty, as if there was nothing odd about the day. The sun was shining bright, making it nice and warm just before the rainy season would be upon them. Jaebum looked down at Yugyeom. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hand clutching Jaebum’s shirt. 

 

Jaebum was going to do absolutely everything in his power to protect his group members. Right now he couldn’t do anything about Jinyoung or Jackson but he had to trust them, trust their ability to survive. Jinyoung had the smarts, he could get out of any situation safely. Jackson was smart as well but he had the explosive speed and strength that hopefully could work for his favor in the situation. He had to trust them, otherwise he would not be able to do his job at hand properly. 

 

It didn’t take them much longer to reach their destination. It was quieter up in the mountains. They hadn’t seen much of anything on their way up after they had left the busy streets of Seoul behind. There were some smaller towns around but they had opted to drive around the ones they could. Everything seemed disconcertingly normal. 

 

When JYP pulled over to the quiet rest stop, their rendezvous point, nobody moved for a moment, just looking around to see if there was anything or anyone around. They sighed in relief after some minutes went by without anything coming at them or anything happening. 

 

JYP turned around in his seat to look at them, his gaze going over all of them, making sure they were more or less alright. 

 

“There is a fallout shelter nearby here. I have our names on the list. We’ll go check it out, hopefully they haven’t closed the doors yet.”

 

Jaebum nodded as he thought about the situation, agreeing with the CEO. At least there would be shelter, the kids would be safe. 

 

“We can’t leave!” Yugyeom quickly sat up and glared at the CEO. Jaebum was surprised at his adamant tone. 

 

“Yugyommie,” he didn’t get far before said boy turned the glare towards him. 

 

“Jackson and Jinyoung aren’t here yet.” 

 

Jaebum sighed. He glanced at JYP who had a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Don’t worry. We will wait here until sunset. Then we have to go. I think the boys will know it’s too dangerous to move when it’s dark anyway.” JYP’s words were friendly and soft but there was an undercurrent of authority, daring any of them to disagree. JYP cared for them, cared for their safety. But when push came to shove, there would be no doubt that JYP would take care of the members he currently had with him, to make sure at least they were safe. GOT7 had wormed their way into JYP’s heart and despite having other idols with the agency, it seemed he looked after them the most. 

 

Jaebum didn’t want to think what was happening to the others left in the city. Was it just Seoul affected by this? Was it just Korea that was hit with this? He wanted to ask JYP to switch on the radio but was scared of what they would hear, what they would be told. He also didn’t want the younger boys to have to deal with it. It was already too much. 

 

Yugyeom had settled with some low grumbling about JYP’s decision but didn’t seem to have anything more to say. Jaebum took a moment to take out his phone and looked down at it, sighing when he noticed there was no network to work with. He didn’t know if they were so out of everywhere that it didn’t work there or if the incident had already taken out the phone lines. There would be no contacting anyone. 

 

He knew they all had family out there. He really wished for everyone’s sake they were safe. Not that they would know with the current situation anymore but for later. He knew the kids would want to go and look for their families. 

 

Nobody said a word for hours. It was quiet and none of those things came across the rest stop. Save for a few cars that passed by, it was as if there was nobody around. All of them took naps, trying their best to ignore the happenings of the day. The escape, the worry and the fear tired them all out and only the older men in the front seemed to stay awake the whole time. 

 

When Jaebum opened his eyes from his fitful nap, he noticed the sky was turning red. His blood ran cold and he quickly glanced at the clock. It was 6.30pm. Less than an hour till the sunset.  Jaebum looked around the van and noticed that most of them were sleeping. Mark looked up at him and gave him a rueful smile. Jaebum returned it but neither said a word. There was no need for words. He also didn’t want to wake the younger ones up. As long as they could stay out of this world, it would be best. 

 

Jaebum stared at the minutes go by. When it turned 7pm, he saw how grim JYP was starting to look. It was not looking good. Neither of their missing group members were here yet. And he knew they had to get to safety when it got dark but Jinyoung and Jackson wouldn’t know about the shelter. They would come here in vain. Jaebum considered begging JYP to wait, wait till midnight, or sunrise or anything really. 

 

The sky was getting darker by the minute and Jaebum felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had trusted his bandmates to get themselves here on time. He had let Jackson go. He had had a grip on his arm and yet he still had _let him go_. Jaebum needed some air. He went for the door handle when Youngjae gasped. 

 

“There’s someone there!” It was a cautious yet hopeful sound. Jaebum looked up and tried to see the person who was jogging up the road towards the rest stop. It seemed like they were without any of the murderous tendencies, they looked composed. The whole van was waiting without a sound. 

 

When the person came to the opening from within the shade of the forest, Jaebum felt like he could cry. It was Jinyoung. He quickly opened the door without much thought and stopped right outside. The rest of the members were poised to come out quickly as well. Jinyoung came to a stop some feet away from them, gasping for breath but looking unharmed. He looked at all of them, then at Jaebum before smiling widely in relief. 

 

“I knew you’d be here.” 

 

It was all that was needed for everybody to rush out of the van and get themselves into a group hug, with a laughing Jinyoung in the middle. Nobody said anything, they just let their relief come out in their hugs and small bursts of laughter. It wasn’t until they had composed themselves and gotten ready to get back in the van that Jinyoung looked at them. A small frown came upon his face. 

 

“Where’s Jackson?”

 

Jaebum felt like time froze. He saw the same reaction on the others. Jackson. He had hoped the other would be coming right behind Jinyoung or wait and come and surprise them with a small reunion. 

 

“He came for you,” was all Jaebum could get out, albeit weakly. 

 

Jinyoung looked at him and his eyes widened. 

 

“What? Came for me?” He looked around the others, saw the few careful nods and then he looked back at Jaebum. 

 

“What, where?” Jinyoung was starting to get himself worked up. Jaebum could understand him completely. 

 

“At the office. During lunch.” 

 

Jinyoung stared at him and let out a humorless laugh. “Lunch? I wasn’t in the office for lunch. The director took me out so we could talk about the drama.”

 

The situation was catching up to them. Jackson had rushed back into the building with those things, for nothing. Jinyoung had left the building almost an hour before it all happened. Jackson. 

 

“Oh my god. Jackson. Oh my god.” Jaebum felt dizzy. He stared at Jinyoung, hoping this all to be a big joke. Jackson was all alone out there. It was already dark and he was all alone. He had done his heroic act for the group, only for it to misfire badly. 

 

The gravity of the situation came clear to them all. 

 

“Get in. Now,” JYP had opened the window and was looking at them with a grim look. No doubt he had heard them all. Yugyeom and BamBam started to protest but JYP cursed loudly and glared at them. 

 

“Now. I mean it! We have to get to safety.”

 

Jaebum had trouble accepting the situation. It couldn’t end like this. 

 

“But sir, Jackson-“ Mark was cutoff quickly. 

 

“I know!” The frustrated exclamation from their CEO completely silenced them all. JYP took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, continuing with a calmer tone, “Trust me, I know. But we have to get going. He wants you to be safe. That’s the least we can do for him now.” 

 

Jaebum didn’t know if it was pure genius or just absolutely mean to use Jackson like that but somehow he got them all back in the van. The half an hour drive to the shelter was spent in solemn silence, knowing the indication of leaving the rendezvous point behind. 

 

The shelter was located further up the mountain, down a service road that obviously hadn't been used much prior to this chaos. When the road ended, there were several cars parked, as well as armed men standing near the entrance. Jaebum didn’t trust the whole situation at all but knew he had to trust JYP. He secretly hoped they would be denied access, just so they could go and look for Jackson. 

 

_Jackson._

 

Just thinking about him alone in Seoul, with those creatures around him, made him clench his hands into a fist and want to cry out in frustration. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. If he hadn’t let Jackson go, they would all be safe together. Now, just Jackson was out there, probably still looking for Jinyoung to get him to safety. 

 

When they got to the entrance, they let JYP do the talking. Meanwhile Jaebum looked around and saw that the entrance of the fallout shelter looked all the way to Seoul. He could see the lights of the city and the skyline, and he could almost pretend there was nothing wrong. 

 

Just as he heard JYP call for them to go inside, several fighter jets flew over their heads. Jaebum looked at them in disbelief and a cold dread settled over him when he realized where they were heading. He started backing towards the entrance of the shelter, turning Yugyeom and Youngjae away. 

 

It seemed the guards had noticed the same jets as they were ushering them in, forcefully pushing them. “Quickly, go in! You need to go in now!” 

 

The moment Jaebum was being bodily pushed in, he saw several bright flashes and a deep rumbling come from the direction of Seoul. Their capital. Bombed. He froze and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. It was the last thing he saw as the guards closed the heavy metal door, locking it. Just mere seconds later, he could feel slight tremors in the ground beneath their feet. It made him shiver as he realized it was from the effects of the bombs. If the effects could reach this far… 

 

Jaebum collapsed on the floor as he stared at the door. The guards left him alone and he wasn’t sure where the other members were. Seoul was bombed. Jackson was in Seoul. Had been in Seoul. He quickly shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. He jumped a little when he felt a tentative touch on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Yugyeom looking down at him with tearful smile. 

 

Tears. Yugyeom. GOT7. Jaebum managed to slowly get up and looked around, just to see all their members, their manager and JYP hovering close. He couldn’t afford to break down, not now. He had his duties as a leader that needed to be taken care of. He took a deep breath and looked up, opening his arms wide. It didn’t take long before he had an armful of maknaes, Mark and Jinyoung quickly closing in too. Yugyeom was the first to break down, and Jaebum had to do everything in his power not to follow suit as he pressed his face against Yugyeom’s hair. It had been a nightmare of a day. And now on top of everything they had no idea what the future would bring them. 

 

After a while, one of the guards came over to JYP to tell him something. Jaebum saw the nod and he looked as the CEO turned towards them, face grim. 

 

“We should go. They have our accommodations ready.” 

 

It took him longer than he expected to get everyone off him and moving after JYP. He gave up trying with Yugyeom, letting him hold onto him as he tried to comfort the younger. They moved down the concrete steps deeper into the shelter. They saw other people there, mostly celebrities that Jaebum recognized from TV or having worked together before. He realized they were the only ones from JYP Entertainment. It made him grim but at least they were safe. Some of the JYP groups had been abroad, maybe they were doing better? 

 

As they moved along endless corridors and stairs, they were escorted into their sleeping quarters. It was part of a bigger area with a huge common room in the middle and six rooms around it. They had three beds in a room, so it was decided Mark and Jinyoung would take one with Youngjae, and Jaebum would be left to take care of the maknaes. The rooms were bare and clinical but he guessed he couldn’t complain. They had electricity, warm water, warm beds to sleep in, but most of all they had safety. Jaebum sighed and shuffled Yugyeom onto one of the beds. The younger looked up at Jaebum with such sad eyes that he had to turn his gaze away. He couldn’t take the guilt and the misery and the sorrow. Jackson had to be alright. 

 

Yugyeom and BamBam started getting ready to go to bed, shuffling around solemnly, and Jaebum walked out of the room to sit on the couch in the common room. He needed some time on his own. He looked around and wondered who were in the three other rooms. He glanced at the door to Mark’s room and saw said man come out. Mark walked over to sit next to the leader with a deep sigh. 

 

“What a day,” Mark said with a humorless laugh, hand coming up to mess with his hair. Jaebum glanced at him and nodded. What was there to say? They sat in silence, both deep in thought when Jinyoung came out to join them as well. Youngjae seemed to have passed out on the bed, probably from exhaustion and shock. 

 

Jinyoung started to talk. Told them about how things had started getting odd around the streets around the restaurant. They had been lucky, no one in the restaurant had had it but being a street level restaurant, one of those creatures had crashed in through the windows. It had led to panic and Jinyoung had managed to use that to his advantage and escape. The streets to the office had been insanely crowded so he had decided to come straight to the rendezvous point. He had fortunately gotten a ride from a fan and her family, all the way up to the mountain but had had to run up the rest of the few miles left. Talked about how relieved he had been to see the van waiting there. Everybody waiting, aside from Jackson. 

 

They fell quiet at that, deep in thought and memories of the past day. Mark then told Jinyoung about Jackson in as few words as possible. Jaebum could see guilt on Jinyoung’s face but he couldn’t do anything about it, not when he was feeling like himself was the main reason Jackson had even been able to go look for Jinyoung. 

 

Just as Jaebum thought the atmosphere couldn’t get more solemn, one of the doors to the other rooms opened. 

 

“Look what we have here!” Jaebum looked up in surprise and just stared at the occupants. He saw Hoseok, Taehyung and Seokjin standing at the door, with a rather disheveled Yoongi behind them. 

 

Jaebum stared at them in disbelief. BTS were rooming with them. One of the only groups they could say were honestly their friends. If Jaebum wasn’t so worried about Jackson, he would get up and hug the lot of them. 

 

Jinyoung fortunately was a little more aware with it all and got up with a small smile. “Hey guys.”

 

It was really good to see them. See someone familiar in a situation like this. The four of them sat down around the coffee table in the common room to talk. Their story seemed to be the same, been out for lunch with odd things happening. Got out last minute and got to the shelter with two of their managers. 

 

Jimin, Namjoon and Jungkook hadn’t been with them. It also explained the disheveled look of Yoongi. Jin told them how he had fought so hard against everybody when leaving the town for the shelter that a guard had had to knock him out. Hearing it, Jaebum felt even guiltier. He hadn’t fought. He had just let go, thinking Jackson would come with them later. He felt stupid, as well as incompetent as a leader. As if reading his thoughts, Mark bumped against his shoulder, trying to smile at him in reassurance. It didn’t help but it made Jaebum put on a brave face. If only for the others. 

 

It was hard to go to sleep, for all of them, but in the end the shock of the day weighed too much and all of them passed out within a few hours of getting to bed.

 

***

 

It turned out the shelter had 300 people in there, most of them idols and celebrities. Most had broken groups, some members left out in the chaos outside. Some were fortunate enough to have their whole group together. 

 

The shelter was a fallout shelter, designed to withstand practically anything. There was food for up to three years for 300 people, there were enough generators for electricity and their own well for water. They had entertainment systems, gyms, and even a basketball court. It was designed to keep them entertained and occupied for the next few years. 

 

The biggest common room had a radio that the elders listened to every day. Jaebum had taken to listening to it as well, accompanied by Mark, as well as Seokjin and Yoongi. The news were grim. A virus had broken out around the border between South and North Korea. Nobody knew if it was a biological weapon and which country was responsible for the incident. The virus spread quickly through ways yet unknown and had reached the whole big mainland going all the way to Europe and Africa. There had been outbreaks also in Chile, Peru, and the USA. There was no cure and no way of knowing what the virus exactly was. 

 

The news started out fairly positive, talking about quarantines and search for a cure. It started to dwindle down to increasingly grim news. How approximately 85% of the world population had been infected within the first five weeks. 

 

After four months of news they ended abruptly. No world news, no local news. Pure silence. When the radio silence started, people in the shelter started getting more restless. Was there any hope in the world anymore? 

 

The group of GOT7 members mostly stuck with the remaining BTS members. They got along well, and the hyungs of the groups tried to keep the younger ones, as well as themselves, occupied with sports and games. It was getting tougher and tougher, especially since they wanted to shield them from the restlessness of the other people. 

 

Fortunately the friendship between the members was going well and so far nobody had snapped at each other, despite tempers being on the test at times. Jaebum had found a quiet, strong friend in Yoongi as they took care of the others, coming up with various activities. Jinyoung and Jin had bonded over their need to mother over everybody, making sure they had eaten and slept enough. The rest of the group seemed to cling together. Youngjae had found a Jackson resemblance in Taehyung with his endless energy and odd pranks here and there. The maknaes just followed their hyungs’ antics, also seeing the energy of Jackson in Taehyung. Hoseok seemed to have made himself their guardian, the fun hyung he prided himself of being even back in the day with Taehyung and Jimin. 

 

They all went well together but none could deny the large holes left by the missing members. Everyone just did their best to ignore the fact and push through. Aside from the first two nights, no words had been exchanged about the missing members, no tears shed and no memories remembered. Deep in denial but nobody commented on it, not even JYP. 

 

It was almost seven months since the incident when things started happening inside the shelter walls. The restlessness had been expected but some people started getting paranoid. They got paranoid about food and water, other supplies, even about the people they were with. It had been a long time coming, making Jaebum increasingly tense with every passing day. He barely let the members out of his sight and realized Yoongi and Jin were doing the same. Something wasn’t right.

 

It was like insanity was spreading in the shelter. Jaebum heard mysterious laughter at times, someone mumbling to themselves, saw some people eyeing the guard’s weapons with too much interest. 

 

When it all came to an end, Jaebum couldn’t say he was surprised. In fact, he and Yoongi had been secretly prepared if anything were to happen. 

 

So when one night, Jaebum got harshly awoken by a screech and mad laughter after, he quickly scrambled up from his bed and woke the others in the room. He had had a bag packed ready for some weeks now, just waiting for the moment when they had to get out. He got the bewildered maknaes out, noticing that Yoongi was doing the exact same thing with his members. He quickly woke the members in the other room and went to wake up the manager and JYP. He froze for a second when he noticed they weren't there. The beds hadn’t even been slept in. He shook his head, deciding it wasn’t worth their time and glanced around at all the GOT7 and BTS members in the room. 

 

“We are getting out. Now. There’s a service door leading to an old tunnel that gets us out. We have to be quick but also quiet,” Yoongi’s voice was dark and serious, no one daring to say anything despite not having a clue about what was happening. During the months spent inside the shelter, the trust between all the members was strong, so it was easy for them to follow Yoongi’s word. 

 

Before they could leave, they could hear another scream and the terrorizing laughter after. All of them stared at the door in dread. When a minute went by with no one coming in, Yoongi started moving. Jaebum took the rear, letting Yoongi lead the way as he knew where the service door was. Jaebum had known the shorter man had been wandering the hallways and corridors ever since they had arrived, and this was obviously the result of such explorations. Jaebum couldn’t be more grateful for it. He had to take care of his members, there was no other option for him. He had let Jackson down already, he was not going to let anything happen to the rest. 

 

Yoongi led them through the endless corridors, stopping every once in a while, making sure the way ahead was clear. At one point they heard several gunshots and knew they had to hurry. They didn’t have any weapons on themselves and if the guns were with people who had gone insane, they stood absolutely no chance.  The corridors seemed to go on forever, Jaebum frantically looking over his shoulder at the slightest of sounds. They had encountered a few people but they seemed to ignore the younger bunch in order to just get away from anybody. 

 

After many turns and corners, they finally arrived at the service door. It took a few tries but it finally creaked open to reveal a mostly dark tunnel. He felt the hesitation in his younger members but he just forcefully pushed them through the door. The mad laughter was getting closer. It was too close. Yoongi kept the door open as the members got into the tunnel. It was just the two of them left when they heard loud footsteps behind them. There was Hara, panting and sweating, looking at the two of them with a wicked smile. “Boys…” Her voice was hoarse and Jaebum could see a bloody hammer gripped in her hands. Yoongi cursed out loud and started pushing Jaebum through the door as Hara leapt towards them. They got the door slammed shut just in time for the hammer to bang against it. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Yoongi was cursing as he tried his best to scramble to lock the door. He somehow managed but they had no idea how long it would last. Fortunately the younger boys hadn’t been waiting for them for too long, having gone a good way along the tunnel already. The older two caught up with them, ushering them forward, needing the boys to move quickly. 

 

The moment they got out, they realized it was dark and cold, and they couldn’t see much of anything. There weren’t any lights coming from the nearby city nor the moon for the clouds. Fortunately they carried the flashlights with them, making it easier to navigate towards the cars.  They were going to have to take several cars if they didn’t find a bigger vehicle to fit all ten of them. They were rushing around, looking around all the vehicles when they finally heard a victorious shout. 

 

“Yoongi hyung! JB hyung!” The two glanced at each other and jogged over to Jinyoung who was beaming at them. He was standing next to a minibus. Jaebum sighed in relief. That could fit all of them. He glanced at the exit of the service tunnel and hoped nobody had followed them. 

 

“Alright, search the cars for anything useful! Food, flashlights, matches, clothes, basically anything that can be of use. Then we have to leave, quickly.” Jaebum’s orders were listened intently as they all started darting around the cars, getting whatever they found in the cars. Food was perhaps impossible but other useful items were fortunately found. 

 

Jaebum was looking through the last car when there was a screech. His blood ran cold and he cursed. “Everyone in the bus! Now!” He watched them all rush to the bus. Jaebum had never been more grateful than seeing the keys dangle in the keyhole. He tried to start the bus, praying in his mind that the batteries were well enough after seven months. He knew it was probably a moot point but he had to try. The screeches were getting closer. 

 

Somehow, miraculously, they managed to get the bus started and Jaebum felt like he could cry in relief as he began driving away. He didn’t look back to see what the screeches were about and who were making them. It didn’t matter if it was the people from the shelter or some outside creatures, they were in a bus, safe for now. 

 

Jaebum made sure to drive slowly in the pitch dark, not wanting to crash the bus after their escape. He could hear the members talking to each other excitedly in the back. Yoongi and Jin were sitting right behind him, looking at the road. As they listened to the others talk about their escape, Jaebum realized how important it had been to get out of the shelter. Now he could get back to his mission he had been wanting to go on for the last many months. Finding Jackson. Also, he had a deep need to find Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook for the others as well. They needed to be alright. They needed to have survived. 

 

 

When the dawn broke, Jaebum had to stop the vehicle right in the middle of the road. He was tired but the sight that was awaiting them had him freezing. He couldn’t breathe. They were coming down the slope of the mountain, with views of Seoul spanning in front of him. With the daylight, on a crisp winter morning he could see the destruction. The city wasn’t completely destroyed but it was a near thing. 

 

Over half of the city had burned down, some of the tallest buildings looking like they could fall over any moment. The biggest destruction seemed to be limited to the actual heart of Seoul, the nearby areas looking fairly intact from afar. Still, the memory of the bombs hitting Seoul was still fresh for Jaebum and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to prevent images of Jackson running away from the blasts, just to be taken down by one of the creatures. 

 

A rough squeeze on his arm made him jump slightly and look to the owner of said hand. Yoongi frowned down at him and tsk’ed at him. “Don’t go there. Whatever it is, don’t go there. It’s not worth it.” Jaebum stared at Yoongi for a while longer and nodded, letting out a sigh before forcing himself to let some of the tension flow out of him. Yoongi was right. There was nothing good where his mind was going, he needed to keep the images away. 

 

He glanced back in the bus and saw most of the members sleeping. Only Mark and Jin were awake, watching the two of them carefully. Jaebum let himself smile a little tensely but Mark seemed content with that, nodding back and turning to look outside. 

 

Jaebum looked at the others for a second more, just needing to remind himself they were safe here, with him and Yoongi, away from the insanity of the shelter. He didn’t know if it was good to be out here but somehow deep down, he was sure it had to be the right choice. They would’ve been slaughtered in that shelter. 

 

Yoongi crouched next to him, keeping his voice low to let the others sleep. 

 

“We need to stop somewhere. Get some warm clothes, and you need to sleep.” Jaebum didn’t have it in himself to complain, he was too tried now that the tension of escape was slowly ebbing away. He put the gear back on drive and started cautiously driving down the road. 

 

They passed several abandoned cars, some of them upside down and some burnt. Some seemed like they had just been left there, right in the middle of the road. Jaebum tried not to think too much into it, just concentrated on navigating through the debris. 

 

Yoongi and him had decided to find a place to stop, a little further outside the city. Despite not having seen any of the creatures as of yet, they had no idea where they would be lurking and how powerful they were. It was too quiet for Jaebum’s liking, knowing what could happen when it got too quiet. He tried to ignore the paranoia and just concentrate on getting them somewhere safe to sleep and rest. 

 

They were still up on the slopes of the mountain when Yoongi pointed towards a guest house next to an abandoned service area. Jaebum nodded and drove the bus to the mostly empty parking lot, slowly coming to a stop. It was quiet enough to hear the wind blowing and a wind chime clinking somewhere nearby. Jaebum looked at Mark and Jin and motioned them to be quiet as he and Yoongi went outside. They had to make sure it was safe for the others to exit as well. Mark came to the driver’s seat to open the door and quickly close it behind them. Jaebum really appreciated Mark understanding how to work with this. There was no room for emotions in this world, not in the current situation.

 

Their biggest problem, however, was their lack of weapons. If anything came out, they would have no way of defending themselves. And having seen how fast the creatures could move, they couldn’t outrun them either. The lack of weapons made both of them nervous but they had to go without for now. 

 

The parking lot seemed clear, weeds having started to grow through the asphalt from lack of use and care. Everything was overgrown, even with the harsh weather of winter upon them. The glass of the front doors of the service station was shattered, making it hard to walk quietly with the glass crunching loudly beneath their shoes. 

 

It was still quiet as they walked a little further along. They started to relax a little, as there were no sudden movements or sounds from anywhere around them. Yoongi went to check out the beverages as Jaebum decided to go and see if the kitchen was clear. The moment he stepped in through the swinging doors, he froze. 

 

There, right in front of him was a body of a man with his head blown off, the pieces of bone and hair splattered on the floor. Eating said body’s remains of a rotting neck was one of those creatures. Jaebum didn’t know whether to run, try get away quietly or just retch at the stench and the sight. 

 

The creature seemed to have missed him completely, giving him some hope that he could get out unnoticed. At that exact moment though, the swinging doors on the other side of the kitchen swung open, showing a satisfied Yoongi. 

 

“JB! Look what I-“ he was cut off quickly. He stared at the same sight as Jaebum. The creature now quickly raised its head and snarled loudly at Yoongi. Jaebum cursed out aloud and his eyes grew wide as the creature swiveled its head to look at him. He couldn’t move. The creature was staring at him with those bloodshot eyes. It looked to be in a fairly good condition which made Jaebum even more nervous. Its clothes were tattered and the clotted blood was dark against its sickly white skin. 

 

Suddenly the creature screeched and bolted towards him. Jaebum quickly rushed out of the kitchen, glad to have gotten some time with the swinging doors hitting the creature when it tried to come after him. He glanced over his shoulder at it and saw it was gaining on him quickly. Jaebum just cursed under his breath and tried to his best to run as fast as he could. He made it out the front doors when another screech sounded behind him. It was too close for comfort. He looked at the bus in front of him, some dozens of yards away and he saw Mark’s wide-eyed look staring at him, his hand on the handle, ready to open the door to the bus. 

 

Jaebum knew, rationally, that he would never make it. Even if he could reach the bus, the creature would be right on him at that point that there was no way Mark could open the door without endangering the life of the others. 

 

Now that he could see, all of his members were right at the window, staring at him in disbelief. He wanted to smirk at them, tell them they were worrying for nothing but he knew it wasn’t true. There was little chance of him getting out of this alive. He couldn’t let the terror and the fear of dying right in front of his friends get to him, otherwise he would have frozen already.

 

Just as he was bracing himself for the impact there was a loud bang and something sticky and wet splattered on his back. Jaebum stumbled and fell over, looking back in bewilderment from the ground. The creature was lying close to his feet with part of its head missing, and some of the blood was on Jaebum. The creature was dead. But how…?

 

Jaebum looked up and saw Yoongi at the doors to the station, holding a shotgun. Yoongi looked just as surprised as he did, both of them staring at each other in bewilderment before Jaebum started to laugh in hysterics. He had been so sure he was done for, he hadn’t even taken into account that Yoongi could actually save him. 

 

As he was finally calming down, Jaebum quickly glanced up at the bus that was only a few yards away and shook his head, knowing the others wanted to come out and make sure he was alright. They still needed to secure the place though, he wouldn’t want to risk the others’ lives for this. He got up from the ground and grimaced at the sticky feeling of blood and tissue on him. He slowly walked over to Yoongi who was still standing there, looking wide-eyed, holding the shotgun limply in his arms. 

 

“You… You are an angel.” Jaebum grinned, still feeling a little hysterical and patted him on the arm, not wanting to get the gross tissue on him. The shorter man seemed shocked and unable to speak as he stared at Jaebum.

 

“Where the hell did you get the gun?” Jaebum asked as Yoongi was slowly starting to realize what had just happened. 

 

“The guy. The dead guy in the kitchen. He’s a soldier or something. Had a bunch on him so I just grabbed when the thing followed you. Holy shit.” Yoongi was babbling. It was a change to see him like that but Jaebum could understand. 

 

When the gravity of the situation dawned on them, almost simultaneously they slid down onto the ground, unable to believe their luck. 

 

“Holy shit,” Jaebum whispered under his breath as his hands started shaking uncontrollably. This was not how he had imagined this going. Perhaps this was something they should get used to though. If they wanted to survive, they had to get used to seeing those things but also killing them. Jaebum glanced at Yoongi who had dropped the gun on the ground and was currently nervously playing with his own hands. It seemed like it had affected the both of them quite a bit. 

 

It took a few more quiet minutes for them to be able to get up and go back inside the station. Jaebum was now behind Yoongi, who was tightly holding the gun. With the loud bang of the gunshot, he was sure any creatures around would be coming out but it seemed quiet for the moment. They went back to the kitchen and Jaebum noticed what Yoongi had mentioned. The headless man had a few pistols and a taser on him. The clothes seemed practical with belts and boots. They glanced at each other, Jaebum nodding and grimacing with Yoongi. They had to get the man undressed before the others would come out. The others didn’t need to know how they would be getting their tactical gear. 

 

While they were undressing the man, Jaebum felt very disturbed until he steeled himself against it. He had to be clinical about it, otherwise they wouldn’t get anything done. He took a deep breath and they quickly managed to undress the man. Aside from the t-shirt and the jacket, the clothes were blood free, so they might be able to wash the jacket. They had no need for the man’s t-shirt as the attached guest house hopefully had some in there.  Before they left the kitchen, Jaebum got rid of his own jacket, not particularly fond of having blood and tissue on it. They could find a different jacket for him, this one was too ruined.

 

They then went to check all the rooms in the guest house before being able to deem it safe enough. They got out and motioned for the others to come over. They stayed out to watch the surroundings but fortunately all went without a hitch. The moment the main door to the guest house closed and locked behind them, Jaebum found himself arms full of his friends. The maknaes were right against him with the others, including the BTS members all around him. 

 

“Scared you, huh?” Jaebum said quietly, the earlier fear a shadow in his mind. He felt relief fill him as he tried to reassure everyone by touching their heads and shoulders where he could reach. It wasn’t only them who needed the reassurance, Jaebum really needed the contact as well. 

 

He only got a quiet sob as a response and he sighed quietly, secretly very happy about having the others close and safe to him. He glanced at Yoongi, who had a small, amused smirk on his face. The moment they had gotten out of the shelter, Yoongi seemed to be in a much better mood already. Jaebum felt a quiet relief settle in him. It really had been the right choice to leave. 

 

“Hey, where’s my welcoming committee?” Yoongi said, pouting with humor evident in his face. The others squealed in delight and practically tackled the shorter man. Only Yugyeom stayed in Jaebum’s arms, Mark and Jinyoung also opting to stay back from the group hug. 

 

Jaebum looked around and smiled a little. It would get better. As long as they had each other, they would survive. 

 

After everybody had managed to assure themselves that the two men were unharmed and alright, they started to look around the small guesthouse. It was obvious it had been abandoned in a hurry. The beds had sheets on them, the electronics and the keys were still at the reception desk. There was even ruined food on white plates on the tables. It all looked very eerie but it was a good place for them to stay the night. 

 

With the help of the others, they managed to block all the other exits to the guest house, as well as cover all the windows. Yoongi and Jaebum went back into the station to get something to drink and eat for the night. They lucked out as they found untouched bottled beverages as well as some canned foods around. Fortunately it seemed that the station hadn’t been badly raided before them, enabling them to take care of their groups more easily. 

 

Since they still had some time, they looked around the station area and found some shirts and hoodies meant for souvenirs of the area. They grabbed all they could, the cold weather creeping on them despite the sunny weather. They really had to be careful not to get cold. Before they left the station for the guest house, Jaebum grabbed some stationaries as well as some of the maps he could find. 

 

They blocked the last exit as well, not wanting to get any nasty surprises when they were completely unaware and unprepared. The two of them were greeted with relieved smiles from the others when they came back despite not having been gone for long. The shock of the earlier incident was too fresh in their minds and any stress at the moment seemed too much to deal with. 

 

They set all of their findings on the table in the reception area as the others came to look curiously at the items. The clothes quickly found their new owners and the first bottles of water were thirstily emptied. Jaebum was happy with the progress and grabbed a few pens and the maps as he walked to another empty table, setting the maps down. 

 

Jaebum spread one of the maps of Seoul in front of him and stared down at it. They had to have a plan. He knew they had just escaped the shelter and maybe this could wait but he couldn’t let himself wait any longer. He had to do something for their mission, get them started towards finding their missing members. 

 

Jaebum was so immersed in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up from the map to see Yoongi and Jinyoung looking at him before turning to look down at the map as well. He was expecting Jinyoung to say something about waiting a little, maybe resting before starting but the younger just frowned slightly and leaned over the map. 

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

Jaebum gave a relieved sigh and smiled at his friend a little before turning to the map. What was the plan indeed. He reached out with the pen in his hand and marked their current location. 

 

“This is us now,” he reached out again, drawing two, dark circles. “These are the offices. I’m thinking that’s where we will start. We… We need to start somewhere.” Jaebum’s grip on the pen tightened a little, “I know it’s unlikely they would be around the offices anymore…” he trailed off as he felt a tinge of hopelessness hit him. There had been a bomb blast on the day of the incident. It was entirely possible, even likely that none of their friends were alive anymore. Even if they were somehow, miraculously alive, there was no way of knowing they would be around their previous offices anymore. It had been over seven months. They could be anywhere in Korea already. Maybe not even in the country anymore. 

 

“It’s a good place to start as any. We’ll work our way towards there and go from there.” Yoongi’s sure voice made Jaebum glance up. He saw a determined look on the man’s face and he nodded, letting the doubts and thoughts of dead friends leave his mind. There was no place for such thoughts, not now, if ever. They had a mission to execute and that was what they had come out for. 

 

As they reached an agreement on the start of the mission, Jaebum felt a bone deep exhaustion settle in. The adrenalin was leaving his system, the excitement of escape from both the shelter and the creature were fading, and the drive through the night was finally catching up on him. He hadn’t even noticed his eyes drooping closed before Jinyoung touched his arm with a soft “JB?”. He just nodded and glanced at Yoongi who was in a similar state. 

 

It was barely afternoon but they needed to rest. They couldn’t plan anything more like this. Before he realized it, most of the members were leading them towards the rooms. Jaebum saw Yoongi being part pushed and part led into the room by his members, with a worried Jin looking after them. 

 

Jaebum felt himself relax a little. They had a place to sleep for the night, they had some food and drinks. Yoongi was taken care of by the others and he had his members taking are of their leader for once. He let himself be led into the room opposite of Yoongi’s, practically crashing down on the bed. He groaned in delight at the softness of the mattress. He knew he should change out of his clothes but the sleep was creeping in already. He heard Youngjae telling him about his clothes and he grudgingly sat up, just enough to get his shoes and outerwear off. 

 

Jaebum felt free at that point to just collapse back down on the bed. He heard the others get ready for a nap as well. The last thing he knew was the feeling of someone crawling next to him and setting the blankets on them both. It was enough for Jaebum as he let himself fall asleep. 

 

 

That day set the tone for the next few days for them. They stayed another night at the guest house, gathering all the supplies from the guest house and the attached service station. They checked the routes how to get back to Seoul and to the areas they knew they needed to get to. 

 

Since they were still a little further away from Seoul, they found a few more stores that had gone fairly untouched before them, giving them plenty of supplies and some gear to wear. Unfortunately also along the way they had some complete busts. Either the stores were raided to the last bit or they were infested with either wild animals or those infected with the virus. They had had their moments of having to get out quickly and driving away fast. 

 

The closer they got to Seoul, however, the worse it seemed to get. There were more infected around and they got less supplies. Their lucky raids before helped them enough but they knew they needed to get more to ensure food and water for the younger members. 

 

They purposely took it slowly towards Seoul. All of them were scared to see how the capital was, for both infected as well as the condition of it. As soon as they were closing in on the outskirts of Gwacheon, they realized there was no more driving around with the bus. There were roadblocks and so many abandoned cars on the way that they had no hope of using the bus as their shield. Their location was still quite far away from where they needed to be but they had no other choice but to leave their vehicle and proceed by foot. 

 

The world had become absolutely ruthless. They had all been expecting it but the reality hit them harder than any of them had anticipated. Without the safety of their vehicle, they had to carry all their supplies and walk for hours every day. They had managed to avoid most of the infected they had come across, if only by quick thinking from Yoongi and at times by sheer dumb luck. 

 

Despite the older men of the group desperately trying their best to keep any of the infected getting close to their group, within a week of leaving the bus behind, every single one of the members had had to kill an infected. Those kills seemed to change the dynamics of the group. The maknaes were no longer feeling helpless and everyone could contribute to the group. It gave them some hope, as well as confidence they seemed to have been lacking ever since the whole chaos had started months prior. 

 

It still took them plenty of trial and errors to learn how the new world worked. They had to learn how the infected were not the only dangers out there. During the nine months of the virus, the wild animals had come into the urban areas to reclaim the areas. Most of the animals were fortunately scared of people but the group quickly learned to avoid any carnivores, no matter how small or slow. 

 

Their biggest and most painful lesson, however, was with other survivors.Around the outskirts of Seoul, they hadn’t seen any survivors, making them all wonder if any had actually stayed in Seoul or even survived the virus. It was when they were closing in on Seocho that they finally saw other survivors. 

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure who was more shocked to see each other, their group or the lone survivor. It seemed like they only stared at each other before the survivor took off running the narrower streets between the buildings. Mark almost ran after him but Taehyung quickly grabbed the back of his jacket and shook his head. At Mark’s questioning look, he glanced around the group and looked down as if embarrassed by his actions. 

 

“We must look intimidating with our gear. I mean there’s ten of us, and only one of him.” His tone was contemplating but Jaebum had to admit he was right. As much as he wanted to chase the other survivor, if only to check if it was Jackson, he knew they had to think of a different approach, not wanting to scare the survivor off completely. He looked around the gear they had on, the masks covering half their faces and the weapons they had hanging off of their survival gear. He certainly wouldn’t like to be approached by a group like this if he was on his own. 

 

They agreed on splitting into two groups and having the other group go after the survivor. They needed all the contacts they could get. They needed to get any inside information about the situation in Seoul, as well as find as many survivors as possible. Having seen the lone survivor, it gave them an immense amount of hope. There had been survivors of the ordeal after all. 

 

Jaebum took the lead of the group going after the survivor. Mark, Taehyung, Yugyeom and Jin came with him, whereas the rest of the group stayed behind with Yoongi, keeping an eye out for any possible disturbances. They were starting to close in on the city already, the amount of infected that were around could increase quickly so they needed someone to look out for them, just in case. 

 

Jaebum led their group further down the streets, constantly on the look out for both the survivor and the infected. He could feel the energy in the group, just wanting to find the survivor and have some questions answered. He only hoped it wouldn’t make them careless.  It was surprisingly quiet on the streets, only the sound of their footsteps crunching on the gravel and rubble on the ground. Jaebum glanced around his group and saw them looking down alleyways and the quiet entrances of the rundown buildings they passed.

 

It happened as they rounded another corner. There was the survivor, standing right in the middle of the street, facing them. The weapon was held in the survivor’s hands, not pointing at them but ready to be used quickly.  Jaebum quickly stopped and the rest of them gathered around him to look at the survivor. The need to find him had been strong but the situation for Jaebum didn’t feel good anymore. There was something odd going on, the atmosphere threatening despite them facing off with just one survivor. 

 

“I was hoping you would follow me. You made it all even easier after splitting up,” the survivor let out a nasty laugh as he shook his head. “You must be so stupid.”

 

Before Jaebum could ask what he meant by it all, a few other survivors in similar gear as the man in front of them exited the buildings around them. Jaebum saw a few more get up on top of the rooftops of buildings and he tensed. This was not a warm welcome.  He glanced over his shoulder at the others and saw them upset and terrified as well. They were surrounded by other threatening survivors and they could do nothing about it. 

 

“We just want to talk,” Jaebum started. It really was what they had wanted in the first place. They weren’t out to get them or threaten them. They just wanted some information, some answers. 

 

Jaebum’s words were met with laughter around them and he clenched his jaw in irritation. 

 

“Oh, we are going to talk. Just come along now,” the man in front of them said as he turned to walk down an alleyway. Jaebum knew they had no choice but to follow, even when his gut was telling him to run away fast. He was pushed roughly forward by someone behind him and he heard voices of complaint from Taehyung. He glanced behind and saw more of the survivors behind them, pushing them along. Taehyung fortunately quickly quieted down when Jin shot a nasty glare at him. They didn’t need to give the men any more ammunition. 

 

They were led through a rundown warehouse and into the backroom. Their weapons were forcefully taken away from them before they were bodily sat down on the dusty ground. Jaebum wanted to cry out in frustration when their arms were bound behind them with zip ties. 

 

This was what excitement over finding another survivor had gotten them. If only they had stayed together or just let the survivor run away. If there was one survivor, there was bound to be more somewhere around the city. 

 

They were left alone in the room, only one guard staring them down, and no doubt some outside the door. Jaebum felt a shiver down his side and glanced Yugyeom. The maknae was leaning against him, curled in on himself, trying to look as small as possible. Jaebum then glanced around him, looking at the other members. 

 

Mark was wearing a stoic look, sitting up as confidently as he could, glaring into the side of the head of the guard. Taehyung seemed to be just as angry as he was frowning and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. The dark look in his eyes gave him away. It wasn’t like Taehyung to just relinquish control like this and it seemed to be taking a toll on him. Jin was sitting quietly, his knees against Taehyung and Mark’s on either of his sides. Despite the stress of the situation, Jin was able to remain calm and tried to assure the other members. Their eyes met and Jaebum saw how Jin frowned a little before shrugging lightly. 

 

There was nothing they could do about the situation right now. Jaebum turned a little to Yugyeom and whispered, “Try to look as confident as possible. Don’t give them any reason to bully you.” That was the last thing they needed, the survivors picking on any of them. Fortunately the maknae listened to him and straightened up a little. He had height on his side but the look in his eyes was beyond terrified. Jaebum only hoped the survivors would leave Yugyeom alone for his size. 

 

Suddenly the door banged open and four people were pushed roughly inside. Jaebum cursed under his breath as he looked at Yoongi, Jinyoung, BamBam and Youngjae. They hadn’t been able to avoid the survivors either. Hoseok was the only one missing, making worry creep quickly into him. Had something happened to Hobi? 

 

The guards inside were quick to tie down the four others as well, Yoongi trying to resist but was quickly forced down anyway. 

 

There stood a broad man at the door, staring down at the nine of them. He exuded power and Jaebum could swear he was leader of this survivors’ group. The man then took a few more steps into the room and crouched in front of Jaebum. 

 

“Why are you all here?” The man’s voice was rough and low, making cold shivers go down Jaebum’s spine. He sounded odd and all the warning bells in his head were going off. 

 

“It’s none of your business!” Yoongi spat out at the man, making him sharply turn to look at him. Jaebum wanted to curse Yoongi out, but the hyung had a temper and would not react well to being treated like this. 

 

The man stared at Yoongi and huffed out a humorless laugh. 

  
“I was told you were stupid but now I certainly have a confirmation of the fact. Your business here is, in fact, my business as well. You come into this territory, expecting to just walk through without any repercussions?” The man’s tone had tightened towards the end as he tightly grabbed Yoongi’s chin and made him look up at the man. 

 

Jaebum felt a slight panic at the sight. He would not let anyone get hurt under his watch. 

 

“We are looking for someone!” He blurted out, needing the attention back at him. The man turned to look at him, curiosity evident in his eyes. He pushed Yoongi roughly to the side as he came back to crouch in front of Jaebum. 

 

“Looking for someone? Here?”

 

Jaebum had managed to catch the man’s attention but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to give much more information. He still nodded and ignored the warning looks of the others. 

 

“Just need some information.” He ignored the previous question. They really needed any kind of information they could get. 

 

“Information? About what? This someone you’re looking for?” The man’s voice had an edge to it and Jaebum knew he had to thread carefully. 

 

“About… About the city. About other survivors,” Jaebum knew he had to give some information to the man, in exchange for anything he was willing to give them. 

 

“What do you need to know anyway? Where are you headed?” The curiosity hadn’t disappeared from the man’s eyes as he stared Jaebum down. Jaebum wanted to keep it that way. As long as his attention was on him, the others were safe. 

 

Jaebum didn’t know how much he could reveal. If he clammed up now, he knew the man would not be happy. He could try lying but he had never been particularly good at it. Above everything else, he needed to protect the others. 

 

“We… Samseong. We need to get to Samseong,” Jaebum said quietly. It was part of the truth. They needed to get to Samseong to get to Cheongdam and Sinsa.

 

The man’s reaction surprised him. The man was laughing out loud and shaking his head in amusement. 

 

“Samseong? Nobody goes to Samseong. This is the closest you’ll get to whole Gangnam. It’s suicide going in there.” It was the first bit of information they had gotten. He wanted to demand to know why Gangnam was out of bounds, why it was suicide to go in there. However before he could ask anything, the man was looking at him with a dark look and a dangerous smirk on his face. 

 

“It would be suicide to go in there. But you’re not going anywhere, sweetheart. In fact, you’re all going to be staying right here. There may be more information I can give you but…” The man paused and the smirk widened. “It comes with a price.”

 

Jaebum froze. He had known it would come to this but somehow the way the man said it, it sounded a lot more dangerous. 

 

“I can give information in exchange for… _services_.” The last word was said with an exaggerated purr. Jaebum fought against a shiver but then saw the man’s eyes stray to his side towards Mark and Jin. Jaebum felt cold sweat break his skin when he realized what the man was implying. He knew Mark and Jin could handle themselves but this was too much. 

 

“No!” He exclaimed in panic. The man’s eyes snapped back to him. Jaebum was not going to let anything happen to the members, least of all _that._ The man glared at him. 

 

“Fine. We almost had an understanding here.” He then stood up with a huff and motioned at the guards. The man was leaving the room and the guards were walking towards Mark and Jin. Jaebum could feel further panic hit him and he tried desperately to free his hands and get up. 

 

“No! _No, no, no_ ,” Jaebum couldn’t stop the images flashing in his mind of what would happen if he let the men take his two members. Yoongi had somehow managed to move to partly cover Mark and Jin, glaring hotly at the offending guards. This was what they got for finding other survivors?

 

The guards managed to wrestle Yoongi roughly out of the way, the members’ panicked cries filling the back room. Jaebum saw the anger in Mark’s eyes, saw the way Jin was trying to back away from the guards. This would absolutely destroy the two. 

 

Then all of a sudden, echoing screeches filled the air of the surroundings. Everybody froze and turned to look at the closed door. They heard shouts and screams before gunshots were being fired. The screeches seemed to be overpowering the gunshots. Several heavy thuds could be heard in between the panicked and terrified screams. 

 

The infected were here. They were inside the warehouse. The guards quickly cursed as they stood and went over to the door. They seemed to be hesitating whether to go in there or not. Jaebum partly wished they would go just to be killed by the infected. The other part however hoped they wouldn’t open the door, since there was no guarantee the infected wouldn’t rush into the backroom as well. 

 

It seemed the guards couldn’t decide what to do about the chaos that was going on just beyond the door. The gunshots were more prominent now, screams and shouts accompanied by the blood freezing screeches. Some of the infected were so close to the door that they could hear the wet squelches and body parts hitting the floor. Before anything could be decided however, the window to the backroom crashed, making most of the people in the room yelp in surprise. 

 

Jaebum could swear he would remember the moment for the rest of his life. The crashed window fairly high up on the wall suddenly revealed the wide-eyed, yet grinning face of Hoseok. He had his gun pointed at the speechless guards. 

 

“Miss me?” He asked playfully as he scrambled inside and jumped down into the room. He was met with excited and relieved shouts from the members. It seemed the guards were too overwhelmed by everything that was happening that they didn’t even try to stop Hoseok when he went for the zip ties that had been used to bind their hands. The moment Hoseok had cut the ties on Yoongi’s hands, the man sprung up and rushed to their gear left in the corner. He grabbed the first gun he could reach and was pointing at the dumbfounded guards. 

 

The screams were quieting down outside their room but it seemed that Yoongi was completely focused on the two survivors. The grip on the gun was tight and his arms were trembling. The safety had been turned off and his finger was reaching for the trigger. 

 

“You sick fuckers…” Yoongi gritted out and Jaebum quickly rushed to his side. They couldn’t afford to have the infected come crashing through the door after the gunshot. He shared the intense need for violence against the guards but shooting them wasn’t an option. He put his hand carefully on Yoongi’s tense forearms and tried to catch his eyes. 

 

“The infected will come through this way. And we need to hurry.” Jaebum for once hated being the voice for reason. He still had trouble grasping on what the guards and the leader of this place had wanted with Mark and Jin. The world was sick and crazy. He had truly hoped to bond and connect with other survivors but that seemed to be impossible. 

 

It took a few tense seconds of Yoongi staring down the guards but he finally turned on the safety as he lowered the weapon with an irritated sigh. Jaebum felt himself relax as he turned to look at the guards, confident now that they could get out undetected. It surprised him though, when Mark came out of nowhere and delivered a harsh blow to one guard’s cheek. The man fell on the floor with a pained cry, his hands coming up to his face. 

 

Mark looked absolutely livid, panting harshly as he glared at the other guard still standing. The man quickly dropped his weapon and raised his hands in an unthreatening manner, trying to explain his way out of the situation. However Mark wasn’t appeased as he took a deep breath and kicked the man in the stomach. There was an audible, pained gasp from the man as he collapsed on the floor, next to his friend. Mark looked like he wanted to do a lot more but it was Jin who came up behind him, taking a hold of his arm with both his hands. 

 

It must’ve been a shock for both of them to be perceived as something to just be taken for _services_ without any regard to themselves. Jaebum had known Mark and Jin were more than capable of handling things on their own but having seen the rage in Mark made Jaebum glad he was on their side. Jin got Mark dragged away from the gasping two guards. That finally got the rest of them moving as well, rushing to get their gear. 

 

Jaebum could see Hoseok slightly confused at the scene with the guards but seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and didn’t voice out any of his questions. Hoseok helped Yugyeom and BamBam move the desk in the room under the window before they went to get their own gear. When they were all ready and geared back up, they started climbing out the window, using the gunshots and the screeches of the infected as their cover. Jaebum and Yoongi were anxiously waiting for the others to climb out, hoping outside would be clear of the infected. 

 

Jaebum was finally just about to climb out the window, leaving Yoongi last, when the shorter man rushed towards the door. Jaebum only managed to let out a confused “Yoongi!” when the man delivered a shift kick against one of the guard’s jaw, his neck snapping backwards in a nasty manner. He then carefully reached for the door, just enough for it to click open before he rushed back to the window. Jaebum helped him up before jumping down on the ground, waiting for Yoongi to come as well. He only heard a loud bang from inside the room as Yoongi seemed to throw something on the floor. The answering screeches were threatening enough and Yoongi jumped down on the ground before the infected could swarm the room. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t think of what had just happened yet perfectly understood the reasoning behind Yoongi’s actions: those two didn’t deserve to live for having threatened their friends. It really was the survival of the fittest out in the world. 

 

The group didn’t have time for a reunion aside from quick pats on each others’ back and shoulders, relieved to be united again. It was getting dark outside already, them having lost a lot of time due to the other survivors. They would have to find some place to stay for the night. The infected were even more dangerous in the dark so they had to hurry. 

 

They were careful leaving the vicinity of the warehouse, not wanting to alarm any of the infected to their presence. Fortunately they succeeded, mostly staying out of the open areas and sticking to the alleyways. When Jaebum deemed them a safe enough distance away from the warehouse, they started looking around for a place to stay for the night. 

 

They found a small rundown apartment building that seemed devoid of life. The entrance was small, slightly hidden and to the side so Yoongi and Hoseok went up to check if any infected were lingering around. Jaebum kept looking around nervously, the dusk starting to settle threateningly. He glanced at the door and then up at the windows of the building. He knew silence was good for now but he was still feeling nervous for his friends. So when Hoseok’s smiling face was what came out of the building, he felt a small sigh escape his lips. At least they would get to rest for the night.

 

Jaebum ushered everybody in to follow Hoseok into the building before he looked around for one last time, finally entering the building too, closing the door behind him. It was hard to navigate through the hallways of the building due to the lack of light, none of them wanting to use their flashlights for fear of attracting unwanted attention. The little he could see, the building was just as rundown in the inside as it had been on the outside. They would still take anything, they needed a safe place for the night. 

 

The room Hoseok took them to was high enough to be safe but still located strategically for fast exit. The windows looked towards the street and Jaebum quietly approved. It would all keep them prepared. Fortunately none of the windows were broken either, so they could actually fight the cold of the night. 

 

It was quiet as the members started putting their gear down, reaching for water bottles and power-bars in their backpacks. Jaebum leaned against the windowsill, watching the members in the low light. He could see exhaustion marring their faces but also the shock of the events of the day. They were not in the fight-or-flight mode anymore, temporarily safe inside the tiny two bedroom apartment. 

 

Despite there being two actual bedrooms, it didn’t take long for all the mattresses and blankets to appear in the living room, nobody wanting to get separated from each other even within the same apartment. Jaebum watched everybody settling on the cushions before he let himself calm down a little, walking over to the couch and sitting down in the middle. He was finally able to relax, legs sprawled, completely content with having his friends around him, despite all the happenings of the day. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. They would have to take turns to watch the streets but for now, everybody was willing to just be quiet together. 

 

Jaebum started a little in surprise when he felt the cushions beside him give as someone settled next to him. He turned his head as he opened his eyes. It surprised him to see Mark being the one next to him. The older man settled to lie on his side on the couch, head carefully lowered onto Jaebum’s lap. The American was coiled tightly, tense set of his shoulders visible even in the lack of light. 

 

The flash of what had happened in that backroom of the warehouse hit Jaebum and he carefully settled his hand on Mark’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The tight tension in Mark’s shoulders seemed to seep out, even if only slightly, and his hand came to rest of Jaebum’s thigh. Mark rarely came to seek comfort and even on those rare occasions, it was always something subtle. He started to softly run his hand along Mark’s shoulders and down his side. He had a desperate need to take all the unwanted images and memories out of Mark’s mind, but knowing it was impossible, he gave the older man what he could in the moment. 

 

Jaebum watched as Yugyeom got up from the mattress and came to the other side of him. He sat down, snuggled against his side as Jaebum wrapped his arm around him. The maknae then slipped his hand in Mark’s hair, carding carefully. BamBam and Youngjae were cuddled up next to Jinyoung, all three of them close enough to the couch that the leader felt he could breathe. Mark seemed to agree with the notion as Jaebum started to feel him relax gradually under their ministrations.

 

Jaebum looked up from his own members and saw all three BTS members carefully wrapped around Jin who seemed to try to stay calm and strong, be the mom of the group they were so used to him being. The indications of what the other survivor group had tried to do seemed to be too heavy though as Jin buried his face against Taehyung’s side, a tremble of his shoulder visible to Jaebum. 

 

Hoseok had had amazing timing for them. Just a few more minutes and Mark and Jin could have been properly traumatized and the rest of them probably killed. Jaebum’s hold on both Mark and Yugyeom tightened at the thought. Their first actual encounter with other survivors and the outcome had been something none of them could have ever imagined. It despaired Jaebum as he had always thought the other survivors would be help they needed. He had hoped they could help them find their missing four friends, give them information and even give some pointers on how to survive around the city. All those thoughts and hopes had gone flying out the window with their encounter. 

 

Hoseok’s strong yet soft voice broke him out of his reverie. He looked up at him as the dancer started telling his view of the day’s happenings. How he had gone scouting a little further away from the group, just to make sure no infected were able to sneak up on them. He had then heard confused yells and when he had rushed back to the group, he had seen masked and geared survivors take away the weapons before roughly forcing the group to walk with them. He had carefully followed them before he saw where they all were going. There had been a few dozen of the survivors but all of them had been completely concentrated on their new prisoners that they hadn’t bothered to check if they had been followed or not. 

 

Hoseok’s fitness and agility had been in good use as the man had been going around the area and the warehouse before seeing the window to the backroom. He had found his group but seen them bound and unarmed. Hoseok had always been impulsive and he decided to take advantage of that for once. With his speed and endurance, it hadn’t taken long for him to find some infected nearby. He had made sure to be far enough from them before purposefully making noise to attract the infected and com after him. The rest had gone as planned, getting the infected inside the warehouse and overwhelming the armed group before he was able to come and get their group. 

 

Everybody was listening intently as Hoseok told his story in colorful detail. He told them how he had thought about the other survivors, how he had been sneaking around like a cat, how the infected had screeched as if in delight when they had spotted him, and how he was “totally the hero of the day”. Jaebum couldn’t help but agree with their mood maker. Who knew where they would be now without the quick thinking of one Jung Hoseok? 

 

Jaebum watched as the remaining members laughed a little with Hoseok before cuddling in close. The way Hoseok had told the story had taken out some of the tension in the room. The day would leave all of them unwanted memories and emotional scarring but they were still all together, all of them alive and all of them driven to find their missing members. 

 

A few hours later found Jaebum sitting back on the windowsill, watching outside. The sky was cloudless tonight, the moon almost reaching its peak, casting tall shadows on the streets. He had been able to check a part of the map with the help of the soft light from the moon. Their captors had taken them further down than Jaebum had initially thought. Fortunately it meant thatthey were getting closer. 

 

Jaebum saw a lone infected stumble along the road. With no fresh humans to prey on, the infected seemed clumsy and almost unthreatening. Jaebum knew the truth but it still made him nervous to see the infected act so out of the behavior he was used to seeing. He took a deep breath and glanced back at the room. 

 

Yugyeom and Mark had stayed on the couch, both of them somehow having managed to fit themselves to sleep on it. The rest of the group was scattered on the various mattresses on the floor. Taehyung and Hoseok had themselves wrapped protectively around Jin, Yoongi having gone to sleep a little to the side. To Jaebum’s relief, all of them were resting, even Yoongi. The day had taken a toll on them and they would need all their strength to keep going the next day. 

 

Jaebum glanced outside again. It was quiet and the moonlight was almost poetic in its surprising brightness and shadows. They needed to find a shelter, a base. This constant moving and the stress of having to find a safe place to sleep was too much. If they wanted to seriously pursue their mission of finding the four, they would have to be better prepared. 

 

He looked up at the sky and couldn’t help but wonder if Jackson, Jimin, Namjoon and Jungkook were out there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it. Here's the second chapter!

It took them a few more weeks of desperate searching that they found a place they decided to make their base. It was close enough to Gangnam not to have to take half a day just to get there but quiet enough not to have as many infected around as the more open areas. They knew it was a risk to choose a simple detached house but it was covered enough by other houses and buildings with high walls and sturdy gates. The fairly tall apartment building next to their house gave them an excellent scouting spot as well as some good amount of supplies in the form of clothes and beddings. 

 

Finding a suitable base for them had been their main mission for the last shorts months so everyone was beyond ecstatic to have finally found a place. However Jaebum could sense how restless and eager Yoongi was to go out and start their searching mission. Jaebum shared the feeling but he also knew they had to be properly prepared before starting with their search. 

 

Slowly but surely they managed to get almost comfortable in their base. They had no problem with supplies for the moment and they could put some effort into making their base better. They worked hard to get it more covered and thus safer as well. They managed to even get the gas working, getting warm meals and warm baths at times as well. 

 

With everything slowly falling into place with their base and with their missions, the members of the group started to find their places and roles as well. 

 

Jinyoung and Jin took care of the storage and made sure everyone was healthy. They called them back from days and mission too long, and made food so they would have energy to keep going. Hoseok was the mood maker, making sure everyone had something to do and nobody could wallow on their own. He kept them moving and active, sometimes also doing field work around the base. 

 

Taehyung was a jack-of-all-trades, surprisingly good at maintenance and fixing broken items. He was their unofficial weaponsmith as well, making sure everything worked for the next day’s missions. BamBam was an errand boy of a kind. Mostly he just kept the others preoccupied, making sure everyone was comfortable and nobody could talk about topics too depressing. Most of the time he hung out in the kitchen with the hyungs, trying to be of help every once in a while. 

 

Youngjae was their sniper of sorts. They had, through some dumb luck, managed to snatch themselves a sniper rifle. It had barely any bullets left and with no time to get any more, it was mostly used as a protective tool. Youngjae would be on the rooftop of the apartment building near their base, looking towards the block where the field members were and would warn them if there was some uncontrollable danger coming up. His work had been invaluable as his help had gotten them through some dangerously tough spots. 

 

Yugyeom was training for missions but everyone was apprehensive about letting the maknae out of their sight. It was not because he couldn’t be trusted or that he wasn’t competent enough for the tough role. No, it was more about wanting to keep him safe and guarded, let him stay the gentle maknae as long as possible. So they let him train and mostly let him go on field days with Hoseok around the base. 

 

That left Jaebum, Yoongi and Mark for the actual missions, the field work, as they had taken to calling it. Their missions mainly started off with supply runs around the area of their base to both secure the area and ensure they would not have to worry about food right away. However the more comfortable they got with working around, the further they went on their missions. With proper gear of weapons, masks, and walkie-talkies, they felt confident enough to start looking for their friends. 

 

Infected were still their biggest problem, this close to busy areas of Seoul, the amount of infected they encountered was no joke. Through extensive scouting and sneaking around, they had found buildings and alleyways they could use to their escape if it came down to that. They knew they had to use their smarts to get around, they couldn’t afford to get overwhelmed by the infected. 

 

***

 

Despite their main mission being all about finding the missing members, they needed supplies as well. Jaebum was the only one going for the supply run for the day. Yoongi had once again worked himself exhausted, Jin completely refusing to let him go anywhere before he actually got some rest and could be deemed reliable enough to be back on the field. Mark had offered to go with Jaebum but he had refused, trusting Yoongi’s word on this particular run being a quick and easy one. 

 

As he approached the new, uncharted block, he watched his surroundings, how it all seemed more destroyed than further south towards Gangnam. The area was rundown and it seemed like the blasts of the bombs on D-Day had reached all the way here as well. The empty, partly destroyed buildings gave an eerie feeling to the area. The ground was covered in thick ash and rubble. All the cars on the streets were more or less broken, windows smashed with none of them looking like they would work anymore. Despite the day being clear, the dusty rundown area seemed dark and ominous. The surroundings made Jaebum nervous, wondering what had made Yoongi so convinced the supply run would be easy. 

 

He was closing in on the stores Yoongi had marked for him when he stopped, gripping his gun a little more tightly in his hands. There were bloody letters of English staring right at him. _Welcome to Kingdom._ Jaebum wanted to laugh at the cliche of using blood for the writing but he felt it like the warning he was sure it was supposed to be. He felt like he would be making a huge mistake of walking past the sign into the area. The _Kingdom_. Jaebum hesitated for a minute longer before he knew he had to go there. He had a mission and he couldn’t let some cliched, veiled warnings stop him. 

 

It was ominously calm enough around the streets and the alleys as he was walking along. He knew it was probably a calm before the storm but he would take it for now, making it far easier to look around and scout the area. Suddenly he saw a smaller corner shop that looked surprisingly untouched. He quickly looked around himself and entered cautiously, wielding his baseball bat just in case there was anything inside, not wanting to risk using his gun in a small space as the store. His careful footsteps on the ground barely made a noise as he tried to see around the dark store. When there seemed to be no immediate danger, he hit the bat against the door of a cupboard, the loud bang echoing in the dusty space. He waited with a held breath but nothing came out at the sound so he let himself relax a little. 

 

 

Jaebum was rummaging through the storage area in the back when he heard heavy footsteps in the main room. He cursed under his breath for not having been more careful and quickly crouched against the wall near the doorway. He quickly placed his hand on the rifle, not daring to move it yet in the fear of making too much noise. He listened to the crunches of heavy footsteps on the rubble, rummaging around the shelves and cupboards there. He heard items being carelessly dropped on the floor as they were probably deemed unusable or unnecessary. Jaebum cursed in his mind again as he realized it was another survivor. Two months ago he would’ve been ecstatic at the thought but he had since learned not to trust any outsiders anymore. It was first come, first serve; survival of the fittest out there. There was no need for cooperation or grouping together. 

 

Jaebum heard the footsteps pause slightly further away from him so he dared a peek around the doorway at the other survivor. He took his gear into account; heavily armed with a large backpack, every inch of his skin covered in protective gear of some sorts. It seemed to be a mismatch of SWAT gear, military gear and survival gear. It looked so perfect for survival that Jaebum almost cursed his “no killing other survivors” rule. However as he looked at the man, he knew he wouldn’t even stand a chance if it came down to that. The man was built and probably very fit as well under all the layers, to have survived this long and to still be wearing gear so extensive. 

 

There was such a dangerous aura around the man that Jaebum was convinced the man would kill him without a blink. He could see a few semiautomatics strung around him, two katanas draped on his back, baseball bat at his side, two pistols on his belt and no doubt several knives hidden somewhere on his gear. He was holding a machete and as he was turning, Jaebum could see some honest-to-god grenades on his belt. His head and face was covered in a mask and protective goggles. He seemed like a character from a post-apocalyptic movie they used to watch in the dorm with the guys. 

 

Jaebum realized he had been looking for too long, and definitely not willing to get caught, he quickly turned away. Unfortunately for him, the man seemed to have caught his fast turning movement as he heard the footsteps come closer, calculated and careful. He heard another weapon being unsheathed and he squeezed his eyes shut in fear and anxiety. _Shit, shit, shit._ Was he really going to die like this? This was supposed to have been a regular supply run, no danger. Damn Yoongi, and his “quick and easy”. 

 

Just as the footsteps were nearing, something crackled in the space. Jaebum at first looked down at his own walkie-talkie, desperately hoping it wasn’t him because really, there was no way anybody needed him right now. 

 

_“King, we’ve got a rat out here.”_ Jaebum held his breath and wanted to cry in relief. It wasn’t his. It actually hadn’t been his walkie-talkie. He wanted to let out a deep, relieved breath but realized he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The man hadn’t left but at least he had stopped coming closer. 

 

“What? Minnie, you can’t be serious.” 

 

Jaebum listened to the man’s muffled, deep voice. King? Minnie? 

 

_“Like I would joke around like that. Oh, and there seems to be a kitty just around the corner from you.”_

 

He heard the man curse and sigh deeply. 

 

“Is it a new one? Please tell me it’s a stray.”

 

_“Nope, seems like a new one. I feel sorry for whoever got bitten this time. Haven’t seen new ones in a while.”_

 

The man in the room sighed deeply again. 

 

“Can’t you get it? There’s something in here I want to check out.”

 

Jaebum shook his head, as if that would make the man actually leave the store and get the rat and the kitty, whatever they were. He hoped against hope that the man would turn around and leave.

 

_“I’m on my last five, King. No can do. Just watching out for you.”_ The voice at the other end sounded amused. Jaebum found himself so lost with the conversation and the meaning behind their words, that he realized he hadn’t understood anything about it. 

 

“I’ll go get some for you tomorrow? I’ll even take Mon with me, that way we’ll have plenty.” It sounded like a suggestion. Somewhat desperate, if the man’s tone of voice was any indication. 

 

The other man laughed through the walkie-talkie. 

 

_“That desperate? It takes you like less than a second to get rid of both. Not to mention, Cookie already promised to go tonight. Sorry, King!”_ The man, King, laughed lowly at the response and Jaebum frowned. What was going on? 

 

“Fine, fine, Minnie. Geez, just wanting to get some help around here sometimes but nooo.”

 

The footsteps finally started to walk away from him. Just when Jaebum had slumped down in relief, there was a loud gunshot and the wall just above his head blew off, shattering the insulation all over him and storage room. He had to have his own hand pressed against his mouth not to let out a sound. 

 

“Huh. Just my imagination then.” The man’s footsteps went outside the store then and Jaebum couldn’t stop shaking. He glanced up at the hole on the wall. His head had been there just mere seconds before. He could’ve been killed just like that. _Holy shit_. The dust that had been raised by the gunshot with the insulation still floating in the air made Jaebum want to cough but he willed himself not to, trying everything in himself to not attract that man’s attention.

 

Jaebum waited a few minutes. There was a loud screech outside, a screech he had learned to connect with Big Trouble. However the screech ended with a loud squelch, loud enough to reach inside the store. Following the squelch came an eerie silence. 

 

Jaebum still patiently waited for 20 more minutes, just in case, before he scrambled up and rushed out of the store. He needed to get back to the base. He needed to see the others and see they were fine. This day hadn’t gone that badly but he had, in a sense, been almost killed and he just had an inane need for his friends right now. 

 

As he stumbled out, he was met with two fresh bodies right next to the entrance to the store. The other had its head completely cut off. Its body had the familiar markers of the creatures: the bulging veins all over its body, visible where she had been stripped almost naked, no doubt by King. The other body had half of his head slashed away. There were no markers of him being infected. A normal human being, also stripped close to naked. That man, King, had killed a survivor. For what? It couldn’t be because of supplies. King seemed to have had aplenty. 

 

Jaebum felt like he could be sick. He had been right. King was dangerous. Ruthless and merciless, a killing machine from the looks of it. Did that Minnie person mean this when he had told King it would only take less than a second? To kill them both? Jaebum let out a rough, shaky breath before starting to jog towards their base. He needed to get away, as soon as possible. He couldn’t deal with this. He needed Yugyeom’s embrace and Yoongi’s silent support, not to mention the comfort the others could give him. 

 

***

 

Jaebum stared at the map in front of him. They had covered a good part of the southern regions of the city but with no luck whatsoever. They had several maps but the blue map was the one everyone almost revered. It was the map for their mission: find the four missing members of their groups. They had lately taken to killing all the creatures out there, just to see if any of them were their members. So far they had had no luck. They had even managed to go back to JYP Entertainment, just to see Junho still in the lunchroom, now with half of his head blown off. Nichkhun had been nowhere to be seen but Jaebum had had enough trouble with seeing a familiar face of Junho in such a state. 

 

Jaebum stared at the map as if it held all the secrets. JYP Entertainment and BigHit Entertainment were pinned on the map, all the members somehow convinced their missing members were close to the offices. 

 

Jaebum sighed and crashed down on the armchair in the map room. He glanced at the other maps on the wall: supply map, accommodation map, map of other territories. They always marked all they had managed to find on the maps. He sighed deeply as he took in the map that showed the territories of other survivors. It had been mapped quite nicely but tonight’s meeting with King and his companions was new. 

 

He drew an arrow to the general area and wrote _Kingdom?_ on it. Yoongi came into the room at that moment and raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

 

Jaebum only shrugged. “There were signs saying it was a Kingdom. There was even a sign of ‘Welcome to Kingdom’ written in actual blood.” He huffed and heard Yoongi do the same. “I met with them today,” he admitted quietly and waited for Yoongi to sit down on the armchair next to him before he looked up at the man who had become his best friend during the last months of survival. They understood each other better than anyone else. 

 

“I mean I saw King.” Jaebum closed his eyes and sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“We have to stay away. We would be absolutely powerless against them. The amount of weaponry only this one man, King, had… If it’s like that with him, how is it with his companions? They sounded like they were playing around the whole time. It’s like it’s a game for them. They killed a survivor. I don’t know what happened but King just went and… killed an infected and a survivor. Just like that.” He let out a shuddering breath and looked at Yoongi, who was looking grim. 

 

“Alright, I’ll tell the others to stay away from Block B. It’s a good block, so close to the offices but I get that. We don’t need to have the threat of other survivors willing to kill without a conscience on top of all else,” Yoongi didn’t sound like he was too happy about it but there was nothing else to be done. This would change their plans a little but they couldn’t help it, not if they wanted to survive long enough to find their friends. 

 

***

 

With the new rules to stay out of Block B and _Kingdom_ as much as they can, they had managed to avoid King and his companions. The experience had shook Jaebum enough for the others not to ask too many questions. Despite their avoidance of Block B, they still had plenty of other areas to search through, other areas to raid for supplies. The runs went on longer and further than before, their territory expanding run by run. One such run found Jaebum at a department store, leisurely looking for supplies.

 

Jaebum cursed under his breath as he was sifting through the items in the store. They had it fairly good, considering the circumstances. Now that the spring was almost there, the fresh produce was going to be absolutely amazing. The clothes needed to be changed though. Not to mention they needed to find more medicine. He sighed and looked around. It was rare to see a floor of a store almost completely untouched so close to Seoul. He was sure he was supposed to be suspicious of the fact but he would take this for now. He glanced down at his walkie-talkie, almost wishing to be able to talk with Yugyeom but knew he couldn’t, not right now. Any communication was a risk to attract unwanted attention.

 

Rationally thinking Jaebum knew quite well that Yugyeom could take care of himself. The man, despite being their beloved maknae, had practiced and trained hard, even when inside the shelter but he had been absolutely unrelenting when outside. Yugyeom wanted to be of help, wanted to be out there looking for their group members as well. Jaebum understood the feeling perfectly. He had only had a handful of days off of field since they came back into this world of chaos. It had been nearly four months now, yet none of them had lost hope. They killed all the infected, they asked from all the survivors; they knew they would find the members someday. They had to, simple as that.

 

So Yugyeom had trained and practiced, and he was fast on his feet, his thinking was rivaling Yoongi’s, and he was strong. So along with Jaebum, Yoongi and Mark’s field team, Yugyeom had been recently doing his part too. 

 

Currently though, Jaebum was on his own on the third floor of the building. Yoongi had come back from a mission with a nasty gash on his side and had been forced to rest for at least a week. (Which really meant three days for Yoongi, but Jin really tried keeping him back at the base). With Yoongi out of the game, it was only the three of them on the field for the day. They were used to working with teams of two-and-two but because of medicinal needs, they had decided to go all three on their own to cover more area. Jaebum absolutely hated it but knew he had no choice with the matter. 

 

Just some few minutes prior, Mark had told them through the radio that he had found some antibiotics and painkillers, and would quickly go and take them back to base before coming back. Jaebum had been glad to hear the news, glad to know Yoongi would be back on the field with proper medicine, but at the same time he couldn’t deny he was slightly anxious. It was just him and Yugyeom out there for the moment. They were lacking two members on the field, and if anything were to happen… Jaebum forced those thoughts out of his head and tried to concentrate properly on his search. 

 

Things went peacefully for 15 more minutes, his backpack holding some items he had found useful, before his walkie-talkie started crackling. He glanced down at it, waiting for whatever news the members had. 

 

“ _Hyung?_ ”

 

It was Yugyeom. 

 

“Hey there, what’s up?” Jaebum asked, trying to keep his tone casual, even though there was fear already starting to creep in. He stopped looking around the items and started quickly heading towards the exit. Yugyeom never contacted him, not unless it was a desperate situation. 

 

“ _They are everywhere…_ ” Yugyeom’s voice was barely a whisper and the blood in Jaebum’s veins ran cold. 

 

“The infected? Shit! Where are you?” Jaebum started jumping down the stairs, the echoes evident in the building, yet not caring about the noise he was making. Not when Yugyeom was in trouble. The panic was threatening to overwhelm him but he tried not to let his thoughts be clouded at a time like this. 

 

“ _It’s a nest. I didn’t realize… It’s a nest, hyung!_ ” Yugyeom’s voice cracked at the end with desperation and Jaebum cursed, fear and nervousness starting to mix in his chest. Nests were bad. Nests could only mean bad news. 

 

“It’s alright, Yugyeommie. I’m coming right for you. Where are you?” He tried to keep calm, already rushing down the streets, trying to remember where Yugyeom had been going for the day. 

 

“ _They are so close… Oh god, hyung…_ ” Jaebum could hear Yugyeom close to losing it completely, his tone tearful and scared. It had been a long time since he had heard the same frightened tone in Yugyeom’s voice. Yugyeom was fast, and he was strong, but he was still the youngest of the group, a gentle soul, used to playing around. This kind of pressure was something Yugyeom didn’t deal with well, not having experienced it many times before. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m almost there. Just tell me where you are, please,” Jaebum was getting desperate. If Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to tell him his location, there was little chance of him getting to the maknae in time. Jaebum refused to think of that, it was not an option, not with Yugyeom. 

 

Jaebum knew all the other members were listening to their exchange as well, hearing what was happening. He was certain Mark had probably already turned around to come back for Yugyeom and try to help them but Mark had been gone for a while after his find, a long way to come back to them. 

 

“ _Hyung… It’s the small store right behind the old Starbucks… I can hear them. Oh god, I can hear them…_ ” Yugyeom fortunately answered him, but he was almost sobbing at this point, and Jaebum tried to run faster. He was almost there, just two more blocks and around the corner. He could get there in time. Before he could give a response, he could hear Yugyeom again. 

 

“ _Hyung… I don’t want to die… I really don’t want to die. I wanted to find Jackson hyung and all the BTS hyungs as well. I wanted to be able to help and see them again, be happy with them again,_ ” Yugyeom was babbling in fear and Jaebum understood his need for that but he couldn’t take this, he couldn’t deal with this. 

 

“You’re not going to die, Yugyeom. You hear me? I’m almost there, just wait!” He growled tightly into the radio. Yugyeom couldn’t give up, he needed to concentrate on something else. 

 

“ _I don’t want to die alone. They are so close… I don’t want to die alone, hyung… Just for—_ “ Just as Jaebum was about to snap at the younger to stop with that kind of talk the tone cut off. A clean cutoff without any kind of sounds coming through anymore. Jaebum panicked. 

 

“Yugyeom? Answer me! Goddamnit, Yugyeom _answer me right now_!” He was getting completely out of breath, his lungs burning and his thighs screaming for mercy, but the store was just around the corner. Yugyeom was just around the corner. 

 

There was no reply anymore on the radio and he could hear the screeches of the creatures when they find a new prey. Jaebum didn’t care it was going to be a complete suicide to run straight into a nest but Yugyeom wasn’t going to die alone. He couldn’t let him. Yugyeom had always kept their hopes up about finding Jackson and the others. He couldn’t let him down, not him too. 

 

The screeches were loud and disturbing, and Jaebum steeled himself as he rounded the corner. He could see the narrow, dark door right behind Starbucks and just as he was reaching for the handle, it all went eerily quiet. Dread filled Jaebum in that instant. Was he really too late? He roughly wrenched the door open, just to be met with the shining blade of a machete. 

 

He quickly stopped on his tracks and stared at the man in front of him. He had similar gear as King but seemed taller and slimmer. He was almost completely drenched in blood that was dripping onto the floor, and the room around him was full of headless bodies and detached heads of the infected. Jaebum stood frozen, trying to see if any of the bodies were Yugyeom. He could feel the rage building up. If this survivor had killed Yugyeom, he would do anything to avenge him, King’s man or not. 

 

Just as he clenched his hands into fists, he saw a flurry of movement from behind a counter and recognized the crouched, masked man as Yugyeom. He felt like he could cry in relief but the man in front of him cut Yugyeom’s run short as he put another machete in front of the maknae. 

 

“Hold it riiight there.” The man’s voice was muffled with his mask and the goggles made him completely unrecognizable. He wore a stitched crown on his sleeve, confirming Jaebum’s suspicions. King’s companion. 

 

Jaebum didn’t want any kind of confrontation though. He only wanted to get to Yugyeom, he could see his eyes and could see them brimming with tears. He turned to look at the man and held his hands up. 

 

“Please, let me get to my friend. I’m only asking for that.” 

 

The man cocked his head to the side, as if thinking about it. He glanced at Yugyeom who pleadingly glanced up at the man before looking back at Jaebum. He felt the need to be close to Yugyeom, wanted to hold him, even if it was the last moment for their lives. 

 

The man tsk’ed and raised his machetes enough so that Jaebum could rush to Yugyeom. The younger crumbled against his side, sobbing against his chest as he crouched next to him, arms tightly wrapped around each other. He sighed deeply in relief, feeling so much better with Yugyeom right there with him. He then turned to look at the man who still had a machete out but was sheathing the other. 

 

He felt the man’s eyes on them and it was unnerving. He could still remember what King had done to that one man outside the store. There was no guarantee this man wouldn’t do the same. He had just killed every single infected in the goddamn nest already, there wasn’t anything they could possibly give him. 

 

“Thank you, for saving his life,” Jaebum still offered quietly. The man may kill them now but with his help, Yugyeom was still alive and not one of those infected creatures that Jaebum would’ve had to kill. No, this way of dying was better, even though he treasured both their lives. 

 

The man huffed out a laugh and looked at them. The gaze seemed intense despite Jaebum not able to see his eyes through the mask and the safety goggles. 

 

“Saving a life. Psh. Rather just getting rid of these strays, makes things much easier.” The man laughed a little as he crouched down to their level, hands still playing around with the machete. Jaebum knew it was to intimidate them, and it was working. But it wasn’t just Jaebum there now, Yugyeom was with him, he had to do everything in his power to protect him. 

 

“Please, let us go. We mean no harm,” Jaebum’s plead was met with harsh laughter as the man leaned more towards them. Jaebum tightened his arms around Yugyeom, wanting to shield him away from this all. 

 

“No harm, you say? What’s with the guns then? The walkie-talkie? Oh, you’ve probably stolen quite a bit of our supplies, huh?” The man’s voice got tighter towards the end, the humor completely gone by the last words. 

 

Jaebum swallowed. He couldn’t help it. For once he hoped for his hand radio to come alive with words from the base, just a word here or there, but knew they wouldn’t, they knew at the base he had gone running straight into the nest of those sound sensitive creatures. Knew they had to keep him alive by staying quiet. He had never hated it more. 

 

“It is all just to protect ourselves. We can give back any supplies. Just please, don’t harm him,” Jaebum tried to sound as unthreatening as possible. He knew it was impossible with their masks and weapons but he had to try. 

 

The man shook his head and raised his machete, the tip of it almost touching Jaebum. “You see, I don’t believe you. You seem too naive. Should’ve learned out of that by now, boy. Thus it really makes you look really untrustworthy.”

 

Jaebum bristled at the words but kept himself in check. He couldn’t argue, not with Yugyeom still trembling against him. 

 

“Please, we will tell you our identities. Show our base. Just, don’t harm him,” Jaebum was not above begging. 

 

The man laughed at him again, apparently finding the whole situation hilarious. “Show your identity, huh. What would I even do with such information?” He huffed and leaned forward again. “Go on then, let’s see if you’re as tough as you seem.”

 

Jaebum gritted his teeth but slowly took one arm from around Yugyeom and tugged his own mask down before carefully reaching down for Yugyeom’s. He gently wiped away a few stray tears from Yugyeom’s face and turned to look at the man. 

 

The man seemed frozen. He stared at them before he quickly got up, took a few steps back, almost stumbling over a body as he kept staring. Jaebum stared back at him, squeezing Yugyeom in his arms and tried to make sense of the man’s reaction. If the man wanted to… _do_ something, he would volunteer, Yugyeom couldn’t be subjected to any of that. 

 

“What… What’s your name?” The man asked then, almost quiet enough to be a whisper, the sudden lack of confidence enough to throw Jaebum off the loop. He looked at the man and knew he had promised to reveal their identities. It still felt like giving something precious away. 

 

“I’m… I’m JB and this is Yugyeom,” he replied quietly and glanced down at Yugyeom who seemed to have calmed down a little. There was a sudden loud noise and he saw the man having basically collapsed down on the floor. He was sitting completely sprawled as he stared at them. 

 

“No… No way,” he whispered and stared more. Jaebum didn’t understand. Had the man maybe been a fan before? 

 

Before he could say anything, the man scrambled towards them on all fours, the machete all but forgotten on the floor as he came close. He stared at them and started laughing. It sounded hysterical, like he was going mad. Jaebum had heard the same kind of laughter many times before, knowing fully well what kind of behavior usually followed. 

 

The man then reached up to tug his mask off, revealing soft pink hair and a dimpled smile. The goggles were the last to leave. Jaebum was staring. He knew he was. _It couldn’t be_. After all this time? 

 

“Namjoon?” It was Yugyeom’s quiet voice that said it out aloud first. Jaebum couldn’t stop staring in turn. It was Namjoon. Rap Monster of BTS. Right in front of him, grinning widely and looking so happy, if a little dumbfounded. Jaebum was absolutely frozen but Yugyeom seemed to be faster to catch up with the situation, wiggling out of Jaebum’s tight hold and literally bouncing on Namjoon. “Joonie hyung!” Yugyeom was laughing a delighted laughter that Jaebum hadn’t heard in months. Namjoon was laughing right along with him, squeezing Yugyeom a tad too much but the younger didn’t seem to be minding it at all, the bloody clothes forgotten as well. 

 

“JB hyung! It’s Joonie hyung! _We found him!_ ” Yugyeom was grinning at him, grabbing Jaebum’s hand as the leader was still frozen on spot. He couldn’t wait to tell Yoongi. And Jin. Oh god, Hoseok and Taehyung. _This couldn’t be_. 

 

Namjoon was looking at him, still grinning, albeit a little more softly, as if understanding the shock Jaebum was under. “JB, wake up. It’s me,” Namjoon’s voice was soft and comforting. They had never been particularly close before this all happened but they got along well enough and enjoyed each other’s company when the groups had gotten together on occasion. But right then and there, he felt like there was nothing that could make him happier. He shot up then and hugged Namjoon tightly, feeling the taller man’s arms around him as well. 

 

Yugyeom was giggling with delight next to them as Jaebum finally managed to pull himself away from the rapper, his hands still on the taller man’s arms. He stared at him in awe and just simply couldn’t wait to tell everyone. Oh god. _The others_. He quickly scrambled for his walkie-talkie, almost unable to come up with anything to say. 

 

“Base? This is JB. All is well, Yugyeom is fine…” He trailed off and just a second later the radio crackled alive with an onslaught of delighted and relieved comments. He had to chuckle a little, too overwhelmed by everything that had happened. He glanced at Namjoon with his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders, saw how relaxed Yugyeom finally was. He couldn’t believe it. The man was right in front of him yet he still couldn’t believe it. 

 

“I know I know, we’ll tell you all about it. We’re coming back in. We have a guest. Youngjae, don’t shoot him,” Jaebum warned with humor and saw Namjoon’s eyes widen a little as he looked at Yugyeom. “Youngjae’s with you guys?” He asked, voice filled with wonder. It made Jaebum’s heart ache in the best way possible. If Namjoon only knew. 

 

“ _A guest? Come on quickly then! There’s a few coming towards you guys, maybe three blocks away. Fortunately towards Block B though._ ” Jaebum sighed in relief at Youngjae’s voice. 

 

“Alright thanks. We’ll go silent till we get there. If Mark’s not listening, call him back in,” Jaebum reminded. Usually they all used the same channel but for reasons like today, the change was possible at times. 

 

Namjoon froze again. “Mark is with you too?!” He exclaimed and stared at Jaebum before glancing at grinning Yugyeom. “Yup!” Was all the answer he got from the younger. 

 

Jaebum looked at the wonder, the relief and the awe on the rapper’s face at the news. If only he knew who else was waiting. He didn’t want to tell beforehand though, and he could see Yugyeom wanted to keep it a secret as well. But it delighted Jaebum to see Namjoon so amazed by seeing them alive, that despite being one of that King’s men, he was still Namjoon deep inside. It gave him hope.

 

The three of them put their masks back on, Namjoon going back to the merciless killer he had been before they knew who it was behind the mask. It was still safer to go out with the masks up and their identities hidden. They walked briskly, staying quiet the whole time, even though Yugyeom kept glancing at Namjoon, seemingly unable to believe they had found one of the missing members. It gave them hope. It gave Jaebum hope that Jimin and Jungkook would be found. It gave him hope that they would finally find Jackson, find him safe and well, having survived this whole chaos. 

 

It took them a little while to navigate through the streets and the debris but finally they got close to the base. The entrance was hidden enough that Namjoon just laughed softly as they got to the gates. They weren’t hopeless, despite Namjoon having called them naive. 

 

They were closing in on the front doors when the door banged open. The whole lot of them came stumbling out, just happy to see Yugyeom and Jaebum alive after what had happened and how they had had to listen through the radio to Yugyeom’s tearful fear. 

 

Jaebum raised his hand though, to stop them and turned to look at Namjoon who had stopped a few feet behind them. The man was frozen, staring at the lot of them. Eight combined members of GOT7 and BTS were standing at the door, staring back at the guest. Jaebum could swear he heard a sob from Namjoon before he took a shaky step forwards. The members at the door looked a somewhat doubtful, the man still looking very menacing with his bloody gear. 

 

Yugyeom stepped in front of Namjoon and smiled softly. “Hyung,” he said quietly and removed his mask and goggles for him. He smiled at the rapper encouragingly before stepping away from in front of him so the other members could see him. 

 

There was a moment of silence. Jaebum had gone through the shock already, so he was thoroughly enjoying observing the moment. There was nothing like it. 

 

Surprisingly, it was Jin who was the first to move. Yoongi was stuck all the way to the back of the group and Hoseok and Taehyung seemed unable to believe what was right in front of them. Jin was walking quickly, almost stumbling along as he quickened his pace. He stopped right in front of Namjoon, the two of them staring at each other. Jaebum could see tears in Namjoon’s eyes, unshed, unlike the ones in Jin’s. Jin slowly raised his hand to cup Namjoon’s cheek. The rapper’s eyes slid closed as he turned his head just slightly against the hand. That seemed to convince Jin as he let out a quiet cry and practically jumped on Namjoon. 

 

Namjoon wrapped his arms tightly around Jin as he buried his face against the older’s shoulder. Both of them were near sobbing and Jaebum grabbed a hold of Yugyeom’s arm to take them inside, so the members could have a moment to themselves. Just as Jaebum took a few first steps towards the doors, Hoseok and Taehyung flung past them and jumped on the embracing two, both crying and laughing at the same time. Yoongi was still at the doors, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him. Jaebum walked over to him and glanced at the now laughing group with a soft smile. He then looked at Yoongi and nodded. 

 

“It’s him. Go.” Yoongi glanced at him and held his gaze for a few seconds before rushing to the group. He was welcomed into the group hug, almost disappearing into the arms of the taller members. Jaebum wrapped his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders and sighed in contentment as he looked at the BTS members. One down. Three to go. 

 

Fortunately the rest of the GOT7 members seemed to understand the situation and let the BTS members have the moment to themselves. Everyone was happy about the reunion but it was different for them. They walked inside into the living room and both Jaebum and Yugyeom were bombarded with endless questions about Namjoon and the situation Yugyeom had been in. It took some time but they got through the story, just in time for Namjoon to come in with all the members somehow clinging to him. 

 

Jaebum had never seen a face happier than Namjoon’s. He seemed completely blissed out with the attention he was getting from all of his members, none of them understandably wanting to leave him alone. Somehow they managed to get him situated in the middle of the couch, Jin and Hoseok on both of his sides, with Taehyung sitting at the back of the couch, Namjoon in between his legs. Yoongi seemed to have situated himself between Namjoon’s legs on the floor. 

 

Jaebum’s cheeks were hurting with all the wide smiles he had been subjected to during the last few hours but deep inside, there was a small voice asking him would he rather have had it be Jackson. And _yes_ , Jaebum would’ve wanted Jackson there. He wanted Jackson to be the one on the couch, with the rest of the members finally being able to hug him and be close to him again. But that voice was small, the BTS members, the members he already considered to be his family, had one of their missing members back. He could never take it away from them. 

 

When all of them started to calm down, they were telling stories about survival, the shelter, about the last few months. Namjoon mainly just listened, nodding his head every once in a while, looking around all the members in the room with a small smile on his lips. He didn’t tell much about himself, not yet, and Jaebum understood. Their group had had it easy during the first months, inside the shelter. This man in front of him had had to endure it all. He had seen the bombs, he had seen most of the people go mad and eat each other, he had had to survive through it all. He had become the man capable of killing a nest of the creatures on his own with just a machete. He was with King, possibly the scariest man Jaebum had ever witnessed in all his life. The dark stories behind him were not going be revealed today, if ever. And Jaebum understood. 

 

Fortunately it seemed the others were completely happy talking to Namjoon, the rapper content to just listen to everybody. Yoongi seemed content too but Jaebum could see the wheels turning in his head, making sense of everything and perhaps coming to the same conclusion as Jaebum. They had seen too much already during the last few months out there. 

 

It wasn’t until the walkie-talkie on Namjoon’s shoulder crackled to life, that people fell quiet. 

 

“ _Mon? Where you at? There’s still no sign of King_ ,” the sound was muffled and everybody looked at Namjoon. The rapper sighed quietly and reached out for the radio. 

 

“Hey… You would never believe it if I told you. Just come over, it’s down the arcade, I’ll come meet you,” Namjoon’s voice held a little worry despite the quiet excitement being evident as well. 

 

“ _Arcade? Uh, sure,_ ” he sounded bewildered. It seemed to be an odd request but the man at the other end wasn’t going to say no. 

 

“Yeah. Just come asap. And bring… bring the one guy as well. He with you?” Namjoon was careful with names, Jaebum noticed. And by the way most of the members were frowning, it was obvious they had noticed it too. 

 

“ _Other guy? What’s going on, Mon? Why do you sound so weird?_ ” The man was starting to suspect something, that much was obvious. When Jaebum heard the other man call Namjoon Mon, he started connecting the dots. Mon. As in Monster, Rap Monster. They had King, Mon, Minnie and Cookie, as far as he knew. If Mon was Rap Monster, could it be…? He quickly looked at Namjoon, seeing him looking back at him, shaking his head quietly. 

 

Jaebum stayed quiet, not sure how Namjoon knew what he was thinking. They would talk about it later, he was sure. 

 

“Seriously, just come on over. Just bring him. Alright?” Namjoon sighed a little and waited for the reply. 

 

“ _He’s not here. He’s still out looking for King. Probably going to work himself to death at this rate…_ ” The man mumbled and they heard a sigh. Namjoon sighed as well. 

 

“ _Anyway, I’m coming. ETA 45 minutes or so. If lucky. King ain’t here, so ‘the other guy’ ain’t here either. We’ll be lucky if we see him at all before he finds King,_ ” the man mumbled. Namjoon looked dejected for a moment before replying quickly. 

 

“Will be there. Don’t worry about the two. King knows his stuff and I’m sure M knows this. They’ll be home before you know it. But come quick anyway.” There was no reply to that and Namjoon sighed. He just put the radio back on his shoulder and turned to press his face against Jin’s neck. 

 

“Who’s coming, Joonie?” Hoseok asked curiously and Namjoon just shrugged.

 

“Teammate. Wanted you to meet the whole team, it’s just the four of us but two are MIA at the moment so you’ll get to see the baby of the group first,” Namjoon smiled a little and seemed to cheer up a little as he realized once again that he was still surrounded by his group members he hadn’t seen in months. 

 

Jaebum had watched the whole thing with keen eyes and was quite sure he knew who was coming right now. He wanted to be right. If he was right, the reunion would be even better than he first had expected it. He couldn’t wait to see faces of the others. But something was clearly off. King was missing, and if Jaebum was right, Minnie was missing while trying to find King. 

 

Jaebum had no idea about who King was but he seemed important to the group. Maybe it was their CEO or manager, since Minnie and Cookie seemed to be who Jaebum suspected them to be. But it was likely he was not going to find out about that in a while, if they were both missing. 

 

He glanced at the BTS members, still wrapped up in each other and wondered about Jackson. Where was he? Did he have a team as well? Was he happy? Had he even survived? He shook his head and noticed that the members of GOT7 had gotten close to Namjoon as well, all happy to welcome the missing member into their group. At least something was going right, for the first time in the months since it all happened. 

 

***

 

Jinyoung was in the kitchen making some snacks for everyone, as Jaebum came to sit on the stool next to the stove. Jaebum stared outside, aware of the cautious looks Jinyoung kept sending him. He knew he should be happy, and honestly he was very happy with Namjoon finding his way to them, but something was nagging at him. He just couldn’t put his finger as to what it was. 

 

“JB?” Jinyoung asked softly, making the leader look at him. He just hummed in response as he glanced at what Jinyoung was making. 

 

“Did something happen? I mean I know you said Namjoon saved Yugyeom from those creatures but… Is there something you are not telling?” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and wondered. He didn’t want to tell anyone about his musings, just in case he was wrong. But Jinyoung was one of his best friends, had been his confidant for years already. 

 

“He killed the whole nest by himself. A pair of machetes and himself,” Jaebum said quietly. He was impressed, he really was, but to be able to do that, there had to be a story behind him. Maybe this King person was a trainer of assassins or something. But no one normal could do that. 

 

Jinyoung seemed to think about it and sighed. 

 

“I know what you mean. I know how your brain works. It might not be bad. Maybe he just learned. He’s had it tough, like most of the survivors. We were lucky. We could be like him if we had been out here since the beginning,” Jinyoung was reasoning well. Jaebum knew that. But still, there was something unsettling about it all. He didn’t say anything but he heard Jinyoung sighing. 

 

“JB, you’re reading too much into it. Just take this as it is and if something were to happen, we’ll deal with it as it comes. Yeah?” Jinyoung smiled a little as he placed his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. The leader smiled softly and nodded. He could give that much to Jinyoung. 

 

“You’re a good mom,” Jaebum grinned and looked as Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him and let a deep sigh. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. And now this mom is telling you to get out of this kitchen before you manage to ruin anything. Now shoo!” Jaebum just laughed at Jinyoung and got out of the kitchen, making his way back into the living room. Maybe he really should let it be. He knew Namjoon would come and talk to him, or any one of them really, if he was willing and ready. 

 

Just as he was getting to the living room, Namjoon came out of the room. He grinned at him and pointed to the door. “Going to get my friend, will be right back. It’s faster if I go on my own. They are fretting though,” He pointed towards the living room. Jaebum could understand. He understood how Namjoon was used to working a certain way and how it was faster to do it on his own without distractions. Jaebum also understood the others and their feelings, not wanting to let Namjoon out of their sights ever again. But Jaebum just nodded and grinned back at the rapper. 

 

“Go ahead. Be careful though. You have quite a few fans here waiting for you,” Jaebum smiled at Namjoon who looked grateful in return. He quickly said a “thanks” and “see you in a bit” before putting on his mask and goggles and leaving the house. Jaebum stared at the door for a second before going back into the living room. Everybody was still excited about Namjoon, just talking animatedly among themselves. 

 

Jaebum sat on one of the armchairs and looked at the happy group in front of him. Yoongi came up to him and sat next to him on the armrest of the chair. Jaebum looked up at him and saw Yoongi sporting a soft smile. 

 

“It’s like we’re so close to being complete,” Yoongi said quietly and glanced at Jaebum from the corner of his eye. 

 

“I know it’s tough for you.” Before Jaebum could protest, Yoongi shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it. You’re not obvious about it or anything. I just know you well enough already. You’re happy for us but imagine if it was Jackson. You wouldn’t have anyone missing anymore,” Yoongi kept his voice quiet, not letting the others in on their conversation. 

 

Jaebum was quiet for a while. 

 

“I’ve never felt happier than when I realized it was Namjoon. I realized it meant we were going to live and not be executed by some nutcase. It’s also great, giving you guys so much joy already. But he also gave me, all of us, so much more hope about finding Jackson,” Jaebum glanced at Yugyeom who seemed to be doing well, just basking in affection and attention from the others. 

 

“I feel like this was especially good for Yugyeom. He’s kept our hopes up the whole time. Not even BamBam or Mark’s pessimism could bring him down. And then he thought he was going to die alone in that store. Just to be was saved by Namjoon of all people. There’s so much hope now that I feel like we’re just going to end up getting hugely disappointed,” Jaebum confessed quietly. Too much hope meant a long way to fall when it didn’t come through. 

 

Yoongi didn’t say anything to that. Didn’t have to. They had both been there, feeling it. There was a reason they were best friends, the reason both of them were out in the field. Jaebum just closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the chair. It was comfortable. It was safe. Their mission had taken a huge step forward with Namjoon. They could make it. 

 

The front door banged open and they could hear Namjoon’s voice booming in excitement. “We’re here!” Jaebum opened his eyes and looked towards the door and saw the door to the living room fly open. Namjoon was grinning from ear to ear before stepping to the side, revealing none other than Jungkook. Aka Kookie. Jaebum had been right. It had never felt so good to be right. 

 

There was a second of silence before everyone was yelling and screaming in excited outrage, people rushing to the door. Jaebum was staring at Jungkook, the young man who was looking around with wide, disbelieving eyes. He looked at the members of GOT7 and the members of BTS. Taehyung was lifting him up and others were crowding him. Namjoon shot a grin at Jaebum, and he couldn’t help but shake his head in affection. And then there were 12. Two down, two to go. Both groups missing only one member. 

 

Yoongi had left his side at one point, also eager to crowd against their maknae. It was loud and boisterous, the living room starting to feel a little crowded with all of the current members in the room. With the shock of having found Namjoon, Jungkook was received more quickly and with even more enthusiasm. The poor boy was so overwhelmed and dumbfounded that it took him a whole 30 minutes to properly start reacting to anything. It was good to see them. It was so good to see them together. 

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by with telling stories and catching up and just being close to each other. When it was finally calming down a little bit, Jungkook looked at Namjoon and glanced around. 

 

“What about the other two…? Have you told-“ he was quickly cut off by Namjoon. 

 

“No. They are missing,” Namjoon’s voice was tight with seriousness. 

 

“Yeah, but they deserve to know-“ 

 

“No, they don’t. They are missing. We are unable to contact. You know exactly what that means around here,” Namjoon’s voice had taken a dangerous tone. Everybody was staring at him, Jungkook the only one who was simply glaring at him. They seemed to glare at each other for a while before Jungkook looked away with a pained sigh. 

 

“Fine. You’re an asshole, but fine,” he grumbled and cuddled against Taehyung’s side. It was awkwardly quiet for a minute before Hoseok got up and looked at his newly found members. “It’s getting late, we can get you a nice warm bed to sleep in tonight!” 

 

It was obvious none of them wanted to let the two out of their sight. Jungkook and Namjoon shared a glance that seemed to communicate more than it looked. 

 

Jungkook smiled softly then, nodding quickly. “Show me the way!” Just like that, the preparations for the night started to be on their way. The candles were lit up around the house, making it easier to navigate around. 

 

Because of such a long and eventful day, it didn’t take long before most of the members had gone to bed already, soft snoring filling the house. It was just Jaebum, Yoongi and Namjoon left in the living room, Yugyeom sleeping on the couch with his head on Jaebum’s lap. The leader was carding his fingers through the younger’s hair, wanting to make sure he was comfortable but also ensuring he was sleeping. 

 

He then glanced up at Yoongi and then at Namjoon. 

 

“The one missing with King, it’s Jimin, right?” Jaebum said quietly. He heard Yoongi gasp and quickly get up from the chair. 

 

Namjoon glanced at Jaebum and then at Yoongi, who seemed to have trouble breathing and was paling by the minute. The rapper then nodded with a deep sigh. “Yeah, it’s Jiminnie.” Yoongi collapsed back on the chair and stared at Namjoon in disbelief. 

 

“Jimin.. Jimin’s alive.. He’s out, out there?” Yoongi had trouble articulating his thoughts, and Jaebum could see where he was coming from. Ever since the beginning, Yoongi seemed to have taken Jimin’s disappearance the hardest. He didn’t know how close the two had been but judging by the desperation on Yoongi’s face, he could only guess. 

 

Namjoon nodded and sighed. “You can’t talk to anyone about this, either of you, alright?” He was making sure they understood he was serious. This talk was happening earlier than Jaebum had expected but he didn’t mind. He was just happy to hear what had been going on. And he really wanted to know what was happening with Jimin as well. With both their agreements to secrecy, Namjoon sat back on the couch and looked at the candle on the table. 

 

“It was a mess, in the beginning. It’s still a mess but it was different. There were so many people, literally millions of people, and you had no idea who was who. You had no idea who to avoid and who wasn’t infected. It got bad really quickly. There were the warning sirens for the jets but most of the people didn’t know what it was for and didn’t get out fast enough,” Namjoon was immersed in the story. He was clutching the side of the couch, his knuckles almost white. Jaebum still remembered the shock of seeing the jets fly over, on their way to bomb the city. 

 

“I’m not going to go into detail, not tonight. But I met with… King. It was a few weeks after everything had started. I was struggling with it all, on my own and no idea how to go on. Then King came along. He knew things. He showed me things. Then we found Jungkook and Jimin. Kookie was ill but Jimin had been taking care of him the best he could. The problem had been with how Jimin just couldn’t leave Kookie on his own in that condition. So they didn’t have proper food or water, not to mention medication. King found them first and quickly brought me to them. Jimin was good. _Is_ good. He’s fast and ruthless, the absolute best tracker out there. Also quiet as a mouse, which, obviously is impossible for me. So he scouts,” Namjoon had relaxed a little as his story went by. He seemed to leave all the gory details out. Yoongi and Jaebum knew what was out there, yet Namjoon still wanted to shield them. They didn’t need to know the whole ugly truth of their group of four. 

 

“King went on a mission a few weeks back. Never heard from him again. Disappeared, just like that,” Namjoon sank deeper into the couch. 

 

“It’s uncommon. King… He’s the best out there. He’s fast, he tracks, he kills… Basically he just survives like no other. Should’ve called him a roach instead,” he let out a humorless laugh as he glanced back up at the two of them. 

 

“We haven’t been able to contact him since. Been killing those fuckers for days, just trying to find out if King is among them. We’ve raided others, trying to find clues. Jimin’s been working practically 24/7, tracking with all his might, coming up empty. And now, for the last 20 hours, nobody’s heard of him either. Disappeared, just like King,” Namjoon went quiet for a moment. Jaebum couldn’t say anything. He glanced at Yoongi who had sat back down, with his hands clenched into fists, pressing against his thighs. It had to be tough to hear that they were only 20 hours late to having Jimin safe with them as well. 

 

“King’s all we’ve got. Or had at least. Now there are you guys,” Namjoon smiled softly but the worry he had for Jimin and King was deep and genuine, surpassing the happiness of finding them.

 

“Jungkook is so happy to be with you all. Keep him here. Whatever it takes,” Yoongi looked up at that, narrowing his eyes at the rapper. Namjoon’s words didn’t sound promising. 

 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi with a sheepish smile and then at Jaebum. 

 

“I have to go out there. I have to find them. It’s not like them to disappear. Not without a word. King’s the best out there. Jimin can hide like no other. They are fine…” Namjoon trailed off, sounding like he tried to desperately convince himself of the fact. 

 

“I’m coming with you,” Yoongi announced and Jaebum sighed. When it came to Jimin, Yoongi was reckless. He had known that. But to hear it come from him, while badly injured, it still managed to surprise him. 

 

“No you won’t,” Namjoon already said before Jaebum could say anything. 

 

“You’re injured. You would need Jimin to rescue you, not the other way around,” Jaebum smiled at the man and he could see the man couldn’t say anything to that. As much as they wanted to help out, help look for Jimin and this King person, there was nothing they could do. Not like this. 

 

“I’m giving you a walkie-talkie. Two. So you can’t lose them. Or break them. You have to keep in contact,” Yoongi was rambling, going around the room to get him the walkie-talkies. Namjoon looked at him a little amused but understood where it was coming from. 

 

“I’ll keep contact. I’ll be back in a few days, at the latest,” Namjoon said as he got up from the couch. It was stupid to leave when it was dark but Namjoon seemed used to it. There was no time to lose. 

 

Before either of them knew it, the living room was quiet with just the two of them left standing in the middle. They stared at the door and were left wondering if the last 24 hours had been a dream. Yugyeom almost getting himself killed in a nest, finding Namjoon, finding Jungkook, finding out Jimin was alive, if missing… Jaebum had to calm his racing heart as he collapsed onto the couch. Now Namjoon was gone again, trying to find Jimin and this mysterious King person. He looked at Yoongi who had also all but collapsed on the armchair. They stared at each other before Yoongi shook his head. 

 

“Jimin… Jiminnie… All this time,” he whispered but Jaebum heard it. He heard his words but he also heard all that was not said. He heard the desperation and the hope, the fear for the possibility of not finding him anymore. It couldn’t end like this, he couldn’t let it. 

 

***

 

The following morning was full of swearing and loud words when people discovered Namjoon’s departure. It was especially hard on Jungkook, who almost physically lashed out on the others when they tried to get him to stay. It took hours and lots of words for Jungkook to promise to stay in. He was clutching the walkie-talkie their little group had on their shoulders, as well as the one Yoongi had given Namjoon. Periodically, he would contact Namjoon on either one, demanding a response. The responses were quick and short, Namjoon wanting as much quiet to work as possible. 

 

It became a part of their routine during the next few days. Jungkook would only allow Jaebum or Yoongi to take the extra walkie-talkie but often demanded it back quickly. He was anxious, despite having the rest of the group with him. He had spent the worst months of his life with those three, he was not going to just watch them disappear from his life like this. But he had also promised to stay in, to stay on the lookout. After many promises, albeit reluctant ones from Jungkook, he was allowed on three occasions to go and check out their own HQ but he wouldn’t let anyone go with him. Didn’t seem to trust them enough to let them know where King and his men resided. 

 

Every time Jungkook came back from the HQ, he was looking grimmer and darker than before. He would talk less and would only indulge in physical affection from the members when he wasn’t clutching the walkie-talkies. 

 

Just by watching Jungkook and his reaction to it all, made Jaebum realize how much he had underestimated their group. They had gone through so much more than Jaebum could ever imagine, having bonded this deeply and not willing to sleep or eat unless forced to. The worry and fear was clear on Jungkook’s face and his whole body screamed for rest, but he would rest only when his group was back together with him. 

 

The whole thing made the rest of the group solemn. The rest didn’t know that one of the missing members was Jimin. Nobody knew who King was. The only time BamBam had asked, Jungkook had clammed up so fast and shot a mean glare at the Thai boy that no one dared ask again. Jaebum could feel the loyalty the boy had for King. So not knowing why Namjoon had risked it all to go out again, or why Jungkook was so tense and worried, made the whole group confused but also feeling uneasy. They couldn’t understand what was going on. Only Jaebum and Yoongi knew half the truth, and could piece things out together, and they still couldn’t completely understand it all. 

 

They watched Jungkook almost pass out from exhaustion five days after Namjoon had left. The boy had barely eaten or slept during the whole time, only sleeping snippets against Yoongi while the elder had the walkie-talkie with him. He would always be up in a few minutes, checking up on Namjoon all the time. The rapper seemed to let Jungkook do it all, humoring him and diligently answering all his questions. 

 

It had been quiet in the household since Namjoon had left, nobody having the courage to just be happy about finding two lost members of the group. Jungkook wasn’t in the mood and Namjoon wasn’t around. Nobody dared ask Jungkook anything after having been shot down every time in an increasingly mean manner. 

 

It was eight days after Namjoon had left when the door to their house loudly banged open, followed by quick footsteps. Everybody in the living room was completely awake at the sudden noise, waiting for whatever news. They hadn’t heard from Namjoon in 14 hours. It was the longest silence yet and the footsteps seemed to be bringing an answer. The door to the living room flew open, crashing against the wall. Everybody was staring at the person at the doorway, all of them frozen. 

 

Jaebum stared at the man in front of him. He was smaller than he remembered, his hair bright red and eyes blazing in what seemed like anger. Jimin was standing in the living room, looking worse for wear but alive and breathing. 

 

Jimin seemed to look around all of them, staring at the familiar faces. His gaze lingered a second longer on Yoongi before seemingly waking up from whatever stupor he had gone into with the surprise of all the people there. 

 

Just as people were about to start crowding him in disbelief and excitement, his face turned grim as he vehemently shook his head and pointed at Jungkook. 

 

“You, out now! We need you,” Jimin’s voice almost cracked at the end, making Jungkook quickly jump up from his chair and rush outside past him. Jimin looked back into the room quickly before rushing out as well. Everybody was just standing there, completely shocked by having seen Jimin appear all of a sudden without any kind of warning. 

 

Jaebum and Yoongi caught up on the situation quickly though, ordering everyone to sit and wait while they rushed out as well. They could see Namjoon half carrying, half dragging a man in extensive gear. Jungkook reached them first, coming up to the other side of the injured man, propping him up and helping him. Jimin was still doing his best to reach the three, trying to help the best he could. Now that Jaebum could see, Jimin was limping rather badly, blood evident on his trousers. The man being carried, the fourth man, had to be King. He was still wearing all his gear, his mask and goggles covering his face. 

 

Jaebum could see all the way from the door how blood was dripping onto the ground as they carried the man, how he seemed completely limp in their hold. He remembered what Namjoon had told them about King. About how he was the best of them all, able to beat everything. Yet here he was, being helped by three of his men, completely out of this world, if even alive anymore. 

 

Jaebum was frozen. Yoongi rushed past him to the men, but was quickly shoved to the side by Jimin of all people. Now that Jaebum was watching, he could see the deep rooted worry on Jimin’s face, the fear and the anxiety. All three of them shared the same emotions. Namjoon seemed determined to get King inside, Jungkook was on the verge of tears but helping the best he could, and Jimin was trying his best while limping with an injured leg. 

 

Jaebum quickly shook himself out of it and rushed inside. He was met with a barrage of questions but he was quick to yell at them to shut up. He pointed at Jin and Jinyoung. “Jin, Jinyoung, get the kitchen ready. They are injured. Badly. We need the counter,” Jaebum didn’t wait for confirmation from the others but just rushed back outside to see them already close to the doors. Yoongi was hovering, unsure what to do, but most certainly just wanting to get to Jimin and help. The three BTS members seemed to be ignoring him though, just wanting to get their King inside. 

 

“Take him into the kitchen, there’s a better counter,” Jaebum told them and saw a quick flash of gratitude on Namjoon’s face before they pushed inside and towards the kitchen. Fortunately the kitchen was off to the side with no need to go through the living room. Jaebum didn’t want the others to see what was going on. 

 

The kitchen was cleaned bare and there was a plastic cover on the counter, Jin and Jinyoung having made sure it was as sterile and clean as it could get in the moment. They had all their medical equipment with them. 

 

The three got King lying on the counter before getting most of his gear off. The amount of weapons and other tactical gear was extensive as they hit the corner of the room. When the gear had been removed, Jaebum could see the blood seeping through the clothes. He then saw Jin and Jinyoung with large scissors, approaching the table, ready to cut open through the cloth and gear. Before they could get close though, Jimin stopped them with a glare. 

 

“Check if he has any bites,” he gritted out and looked down at King. Nobody moved. 

 

“But Jimin-,” Yoongi was rudely cut off when Jimin turned to snarl at him. 

 

“Check if he has any bites,” he said again. His voice tight and almost devoid of all emotion, making him sound cold and ruthless. The way he grabbed a machete from King’s belt on the floor, bringing it close to the man’s head told Jaebum he wasn’t joking. It looked surreal. To have seen men so dedicated to each other, just to be ready to kill so easily? He looked at Jungkook and Namjoon, trying to see if they were going to protest but both were also gripping their weapons. 

 

Jaebum had a hard time understanding. He knew the bite was obviously bad but this reaction was not something he was expecting. Namjoon saw his look and slightly softened his expression. “It’s our code. Protocol,” was all he said before he let Jin and Jinyoung through to cut through King’s clothes. 

 

They worked carefully, yet quickly. The amount of blood pooling on the table and dripping onto the floor beneath was alarming to say the least but after some minutes, King was declared bite free. There was a collective sigh of relief as everybody was glad about the lack of bites. King’s mask stayed on, a quiet request from Jimin. It was surprising but they followed without question. 

 

King had major cuts on his torso and thighs. They were quickly and efficiently disinfected, stitched and covered. When it was certain King was taken care of, Jin carefully asked Jimin to show him his leg. After a few moments of intense staring, the redhead seemed to give in with a sigh, presenting his leg. It had a nasty cut, close to cutting the tendon but seemed treatable nonetheless. The same procedures were done on him as on King and he soon had a bandage on his leg. Nobody seemed to know what to say, Jimin staring at King’s still body on the counter, Jungkook holding onto King’s hand and Namjoon looking out, staying close to them all. 

 

Jaebum felt like he was intruding. He wanted to leave and give them a moment but he couldn’t. He had to make sure they were all safe and well, had to get them to bed to rest and take it easy for once. He didn’t miss the looks Yoongi kept shooting at Jimin. Jaebum wanted to herd the man out, to gather his thoughts but couldn’t bear to do it. 

 

It was a few more quiet moments when Namjoon looked up. “Can we wash up? And get a wet towel to clean King a little bit. And get him situated somewhere? Maybe?” He sounded tired. A little uncertain as well but mostly tired. Jaebum nodded quickly and asked Jinyoung to make sure everybody else went to bed and stayed in their rooms. He was more than glad when he just saw Jinyoung nod and go get the others without any questions. He could hear the loud protests through the door, knew everyone was more than sick of being left out of the loop but it had to be done. Jin went to get the beds ready while Jaebum ushered Yoongi out to make sure there was some water for a bath for the men. 

 

When Jaebum turned back to look at the four men, he was sure he felt his heart break. BTS was finally complete, all seven of them together at last. But three of them were preoccupied with their own fourth member. King. Still faceless and nameless, even after having him lying down and bleeding on the counter of their kitchen. 

 

The three men around King looked so broken, just wishing for the man on the counter to wake up. Jaebum reached out with a wet towel, wanting to help out a little but Jimin’s hand shot out to grab onto Jaebum’s forearms. The grip was painfully tight but Jaebum understood. He gave the towel to Jimin, who took it without a glance at him. He started carefully, softly cleaning the blood off the man. 

 

The towel was red with blood in mere moments but Jimin continued. He washed the towel a few times before continuing with his work. He washed carefully around the cuts and bandages, knowing he could do it more easily now that the man was unconscious. 

 

Jaebum looked at the gentle way Jimin was working. He looked at the way Jungkook still held the man’s hand. He looked at the way Namjoon was hovering, making sure Jimin was careful enough, that Jungkook wasn’t holding too tightly. Jaebum looked at the floor, at the amount of blood presented. He didn’t know if the man would survive. He didn’t know what would happen to the three if the man wouldn’t survive. He didn’t want to think about it. For the moment, it was just important to get them to rest and be better. Heal and sleep. 

 

Just as Jimin was finishing up, Jinyoung peeked in the door with a tentative smile. “The beds are ready. Also the water for your bath.”

 

Namjoon went to take the man into a bridal carry, the easiest way to get him out of the kitchen. Jungkook and Jimin hovering close, holding his head or legs if needed. Namjoon did a good job of carrying King into the quiet bedroom, carefully lowering him on the bed. He looked up and stared at Jimin. “You go first. I know you’ll come back here,” he smiled tiredly and Jaebum saw Jimin nod tersely before reluctantly following Jinyoung into the bathroom. Jungkook sat down on the floor next to the bed, head already on the mattress next to King, closing his eyes. It seemed that Jungkook was content just being close to him. 

 

Namjoon quietly got up as well, walking to Jaebum. 

 

“Thank you,” it was said in a soft voice, yet it told Jaebum all he needed to know. He nodded, tried to smile a little and watched as Namjoon walked into another bedroom, probably to get something else to wear. Jaebum stayed at the doorway, awkwardly leaning against the doorframe as he stared at the unmoving body of King and Jungkook, who seemed to have fallen asleep already, despite his uncomfortable position. Jaebum sighed and went to move Jungkook but the boy woke up the moment he was moved and shook his head. 

 

“I’m staying,” the words were clear and determined despite the sleep. Jaebum sighed but smiled a little. 

 

“I know. Just figured you should take the other bed,” he pointed at the other bed. Jungkook glanced at it and shook his head. Jaebum cocked his head a little to the side. Jungkook seemed determined. 

 

“Jimin’s taking that one. Namjoon’ll take the chair. I’m good here,” Jungkook mumbled tiredly. 

 

Jaebum stood there, frozen. It seemed all so clear to them. How it worked with their group. Jimin had never been in this house before. King either. But it was as if it was so obvious to them. Just then Namjoon came back in, wearing soft sleepwear before he collapsed onto the armchair in the corner of the room. He stared at the man a little then at Jungkook. He saw the younger just grin and shrug tiredly. 

 

Jaebum nodded and felt like he had to leave the room. He walked out into the living room, wanting some thinking time when he noticed Yoongi awake in the armchair, staring unseeingly right ahead. Jaebum walked to the armchair next to him and sat down. 

 

They were quiet for a long time, only the quiet sounds coming from the bathroom disturbing the complete silence. They heard the bathroom door open, soft steps walking into the room where the four were residing. Jaebum listened to the familiar steps of Namjoon going into the bathroom for a quick wash as well. Jaebum saw Jinyoung slip into his own bedroom, but not without a meaningful glance at Jaebum. He knew he owed him an explanation but fortunately Jinyoung seemed to understand that the time for such was not now. Jinyoung seemed satisfied with Jaebum’s small nod as the door closed behind him.

 

“It was like I wasn’t there at all,” Jaebum turned to look at Yoongi who had talked quietly. 

 

“Jimin… It was like I wasn’t there. Like he didn’t know who I was. Just pushed me away. Every time,” Yoongi sounded tired. Exhausted more like, and just simply broken. He should be happy Jimin was alive and finally right there with them but Jimin had practically ignored the man when he had tried to help. 

 

“Yoongi… Don’t beat yourself up for it,” Jaebum said softly. He listened to Namjoon leave the bathroom, the soft click he heard when the bedroom door was closed shut. Leaving the four of them to heal and mend on their own. 

 

“It’s different for them. You heard Namjoon earlier. It was tough. It was just the four of them for so long,” Jaebum offered. He felt like he needed some kind of an explanation as well but he also needed to have something for Yoongi. Yoongi, who was always so brave and strong, who was the people turned to when things got tough. Yoongi, who seemed to be breaking right now. The man had missed Jimin something immense the last months, just to be roughly pushed away the moment they met. It had been different with the other two. But circumstances were different as well. He was quite sure neither Namjoon nor Jungkook would have accepted help or affection at a time like this. 

 

Jaebum glanced at the closed door and wished he could go there, see how they interacted. He wanted to be a part of them, be part of that secret, tight knit group. And he knew Yoongi wanted that too. Perhaps for different reasons but the same feeling was there. 

 

Yoongi didn’t say anything for the rest of the night. Neither did Jaebum. It was tough to understand but both of them still got it. They may not have the experiences the four share but they’ve been out there, they know a part of it. It was tough enough with their knowledge, so it helped them understand a little. 

 

 

Jaebum woke up in the armchair in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark and he frowned a little, wondering what had woken him up. He glanced up and saw Namjoon walking out of the room with Jungkook asleep in his arms. He saw Jaebum awake and smiled a little. “Get him comfortable on his own bed,” he explained quietly and Jaebum just nodded. He watched the rapper disappear into their room. He let out a deep sigh and got up. Yoongi had apparently left to sleep in his own bed as well. 

 

Jaebum stretched a little, ready to go and sleep on his own bed when he stopped at the door to the guest room. Jimin was standing at the door, staring at him with an intense look in his eyes. The other bed looked undisturbed, Jimin obviously not having slept on it at all. Jaebum looked at the redhead and did his best not to shift under his gaze. Whatever Jimin saw, it seemed he deemed him worthy and nodded. 

 

“I’m guessing you need to be here just as much as we do,” Jimin said as he reckoned him into the room. Jaebum was quizzical, unsure what Jimin was talking about. The room was dark now that the door was closed. They hadn’t lit any candles inside the room. 

 

“You need to see him,” Jimin said softly as he leaned over the desk to light a candle. Jaebum squinted a little against the sudden soft light, his eyes still on Jimin. Yes, he was curious, but that was nothing that couldn’t wait until the man was better. Jimin didn’t say anything else though, just smiled a little and sat on his bed before pointing towards King’s bed. 

 

Jaebum turned and promptly stopped on his tracks. He stared at the bed and felt his breaths stop. He couldn’t breathe. He was sure he was dreaming. Actually dreaming. He felt all the oxygen being pushed out of his lungs and he felt lightheaded. Jimin was suddenly right next to him, holding onto him and helping him sit down on the bed. He did the motions but couldn’t stop staring at the person on the bed. King. 

 

Jaebum almost laughed out in hysterics. Probably would have if he had been able to draw a breath at all. He felt Jimin’s hand on his back, rubbing a little as if to help him breathe. Jaebum shook his head and forced himself to take a deep breath. It came out shuddering and uneven but it was better than nothing. He carefully reached out, getting on his knees as he went closer to the occupied bed. 

 

The man on the bed had been washed clean, bandages and several other scars marring his skin. Jaebum looked up and down his body, unable to believe his eyes. He then stopped at the man’s face. He carefully reached out, half expecting Jimin to intercept him but nothing happened. He set his hand on the man’s hair, carding through the soft, familiar blond hair. How was it this blond still? He could feel himself shaking, hands trembling with tremors. It was King. King. Wang. Wang Jackson. 

 

“ _Jackson_ ,” he breathed out and pressed his forehead carefully against Jackson’s shoulder. He left his one hand in his hair, the other carefully clutching Jackson’s clammy hand. He could hardly believe it. King had been Jackson all along. Jackson had been under their noses the whole time. Jaebum took another uneven breath and had to concentrate on breathing for once. 

 

How was it possible? 

 

He looked up from Jackson’s shoulder again, making sure it was really him. The blond hair, the full, red lips. It was all Jackson. He had been right here with them. He had been the one who had scared Jaebum that one time. He was the one he had warned the others against. And now he was here. He was alive, if barely, and safe, if not conscious. But he was here. Their group was complete. Their groups were complete. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder at Jimin who was sitting crosslegged on the bed, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. Jimin had stuck with Jackson the whole time. He had gone after him, had helped him, had brought him back. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug or kiss Jimin for his efforts. He knew Jimin hadn’t done it for him, not for them, but for their own little makeshift group. But in the end, it had ended with Jackson coming back to them. 

 

“Thank you,” Jaebum managed to say in the end. Jimin just smiled a little more widely, his whole face transforming back into the boy Jaebum remembered him as. Jaebum looked back at Jackson and still couldn’t believe it. Their Jackson was King. Their Jackson was the one who had been wreaking havoc all around. He was the owner of Kingdom. He was the ruthless, cold killer. But it was still Jackson. Jaebum pressed his forehead again against Jackson’s shoulder. He could feel the exhaustion and stress catch up to him fast. He closed his eyes again, and before he knew it, he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter but still a very important filler of sorts. More zombies to come later!

Jaebum was slowly roused from sleep with a soft yet consistent knocking at the door. He raised his head but cringed when there was a nasty twinge on his neck from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He rubbed his neck, massaging it to get some blood circulation going. There was another knock on the door and Jaebum opened his eyes to look towards the door. He then glanced at the bed and promptly froze. He stared at the still body of Jackson. 

 

Jaebum took a shuddering breath and squeezed the hand he was still clutching in his own. The warmth was returning to Jackson’s skin but the man still didn’t look well; pale and clammy, but fortunately still breathing. Jaebum sighed and almost jumped out of his skin when there was another knock at the door. This time the knock was accompanied by a quiet “Jaebum?” that he right away recognized as Yugyeom. He quickly jumped up and rushed to the door. He knew everybody wanted to know about Jimin and the mystery man they had brought in the night before but he couldn’t bear telling the others about Jackson yet. His recovery wasn’t certain, and he knew the others would want to crowd in on the younger man if they heard he was there. Jaebum was aware he was being partly selfish, only wanting to keep Jackson to himself for the time being but he knew they couldn’t afford ripping his stitches or causing any additional damage. 

 

Right before he opened the door, Jaebum glanced around the room. Jimin was still deep asleep on the other bed, clearly having fallen asleep sitting up and later fallen to his side. Jaebum had to admit he was surprised the younger man was still asleep, despite the knocking on the door. It seemed that the whole ordeal of finding Jackson and getting him back had been tiring for him. 

 

Jaebum then glanced at the armchair and saw Namjoon slouched on it, still half asleep but carefully watching Jaebum. Jaebum pointed at the door, “Yugyeom. He shouldn’t… Jackson.” He struggled with his words, still having a hard time believing Jackson was right in the same room as him. Namjoon still seemed to understand what he meant as he only received a nod before the man had closed his eyes once again. 

 

With a deep breath, Jaebum opened the door and quickly got outside before rushing to close the door behind him. Jimin needed his sleep and Jackson needed to stay a secret  for the time being. Yugyeom looked at him with slight suspicion in his eyes before asking “Is everything alright?”. 

 

Jaebum looked at their youngest and nodded quickly with a quiet sigh. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. Sorry about yesterday.” He had to admit they had gone about things the wrong way. Nobody had addressed any of the questions about Jimin’s sudden appearance or even allowed a word about the mystery that was King. They were supposed to be in it together, the mashup of GOT7 and BTS. Yet Jaebum knew they had made the right choice.He couldn't imagine the chaos that would have erupted. He knew they would have to address the problems today but at least they had some time now. 

 

Yugyeom stared at him a few more seconds before he smiled softly. “It’s alright. Everybody is just so excited and also confused about Jimin. I mean he’s alive!” Jaebum smiled at the maknae’s enthusiasm and nodded. BTS was complete. They had all the members alive under the same roof. GOT7 was complete as well but that was only for Jaebum to know for the moment. 

 

“I know, what a surprise, huh?” Before Jaebum could say anything else, Yugyeom had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. Most of their group was already awake, grilling Yoongi with endless questions about Jimin and the mystery man. Yoongi glanced up at him and Jaebum couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips at the desperate look Yoongi shot him. The man looked absolutely panicked as he had no idea what to reply to the questions with which he was being bombarded. Jaebum could guess Yoongi still hadn’t had enough time to comprehend Jimin’s presence himself, so it was tough to be questioned like he was. 

 

The moment the others heard Jaebum’s laughter however, they turned to him with all the questions. He still found the whole situation ridiculous and hard to believe. He looked at the rest of the members of BTS, at their pleading looks. Jimin’s appearance the night before had been so sudden and brief that it seemed the others had a hard time believing it as well. Before he could start answering any of the questions though, it became eerily silent all of a sudden in the room. Jaebum frowned and was just about to ask when he glanced over his shoulder. 

 

It was Jimin. He was there, standing at the doorway to the living room, staring at the group. It seemed that the last member of BTS also had trouble believing what he was seeing. He was favoring his injured leg as he looked from one member to another. It was as if nobody dared speak in fear of Jimin disappearing. Jimin looked absolutely exhausted but having taken a bath the night before, he was looking much better than when he had first appeared at the house. He had a wide-eyed look on his face, struggling to keep his emotions in check. 

 

Now that there was good light, he could get a better look at Jimin. His hair seemed just as fluffy as it used to be, framing his face and his shocked eyes. He seemed to have lost weight but still gained more muscle, and despite his height he seemed like someone one had to take absolutely seriously if having to face off with him. The situation however seemed to have completely softened the hard look on his face as he stared into the living room.

 

It was Taehyung who moved first. His movements were careful as he got up from the couch and started to walk towards Jimin. He got to a few feet away from his fellow 95-liner before he stopped. The two stared at each other before Taehyung’s quiet, disbelieving voice could be heard, “Jimin?”

 

It seemed like Taehyung’s voice was all Jimin had needed before the shorter man had his friend in a tight hug. Taehyung returned the favor with fervor. His shoulders started shaking as he buried his face against the side Jimin’s neck. Hoseok was the next to scramble up from the floor where he had been sitting, rushing to Taehyung and Jimin’s side, eager to be a part of the hug. Jin’s approach was slightly calmer as he had seen Jimin the previous night while tending to Jackson in the kitchen. His arms around his boys were not any looser though, clearly feeling overwhelmed that Jimin was finally allowing them this. 

 

Whispers could be heard from within the group hug, Jimin’s tearful, yet happy laughter was also coming through it all. Jaebum could see all of them emotional, tears flowing freely. Yoongi, however, seemed frozen in the armchair, staring at the group hug with a wistful look on his face. Jimin was completely enfolded in the group, his red hair barely visible. Most of the members were either crying or laughing at that point, none of them willing to let go of their last member yet. 

 

The members of GOT7 were happy to stay behind but Jaebum could see they were eager to go and hug Jimin as well. They were still willing to give this moment to BTS, all of them just looking at the group hug with happy smiles. It was the happiest they had been in months, Jaebum realized. Having found Namjoon and Jungkook had been amazing for them all but to have found their last member gave a new meaning of bliss for them. 

 

Jaebum glanced at Yoongi, who was perched on the edge of his seat. He seemed conflicted and Jaebum could understand him. With the way Jimin had been acting the night before, Yoongi was reluctant to be rejected again. Jaebum sighed quietly and wanted to encourage the older man to go with his members. Just at that moment the group hug broke and Jimin’s gaze met that of Yoongi’s. 

 

The two looked at each other for a second before Jimin smiled softly and took a limping step towards the rapper. “Yoongi,” the voice was quiet and the other members were hovering around Jimin but it seemed to do the trick. Yoongi jumped up from his armchair and rushed to envelope Jimin in his arms, mindful of his injured leg. Jimin wrapped his arms tightly around Yoongi’s neck, his face buried against him. Yoongi’s arms were around Jimin’s middle, hands clutching the material of his shirt. 

 

The hug looked intimate to Jaebum and he was tempted to just push the others out of the room to give the two some privacy. The other members of the BTS didn’t seem to think the same way as they crowded the two and they were once again in a tight group hug. Jaebum couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Everybody was safe, at last. 

 

Among the happy chaos that was their living room, they somehow all managed to get Jimin carefully sitting on the couch and all ten members sitting as close to the redhead as possible. Jaebum looked at them with a smile on his face from the armchair, starting to feel overwhelmed. 

 

It had been a year since all of it had started. Since the chaos had erupted and the infection had spread all over the world. It was five months since they had escaped from the confines of the fallout shelter just to be met with what Korea and Seoul had become after all those months. It had been five months of survival and five months of fighting. It had literally taken them blood, sweat, and tears, more than he was willing to think about, to get themselves here. They had all their friends with them now. All the missions they had gone on, all the hopelessness they had felt during the past months was finally gone.

 

Jaebum had to close his eyes as he tightly clutched the armrests of the chair. He couldn’t afford to lose himself now, not with everyone there with him and still unaware of the presence of a certain blonde in the bedroom next to the living room. He took a few deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. He opened his eyes to Jinyoung and Yugyeom looking at him closely. The rest of the members were completely focused on Jimin but the two were staring at their leader. 

 

Jaebum smiled at them, trying to reassure them. This shouldn’t be a moment of worry. It really wasn’t that for Jaebum either but he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by it all. His smile couldn’t fool either of the younger men but they let it be, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to them. 

 

The gratitude he felt towards his two dongsaengs was more than he could express so he just smiled a little again, this time with more honesty. He then looked up at the big group around the couch, all focused on Jimin and his soft smile. Jaebum noticed he was doing the same as the other previously missing members; not giving any proper answers and not talking about the past year. He was telling them just enough for the others not to raise any suspicion but he wasn’t really telling them much either. It was once again more about the others telling their story and Jimin listening. 

 

Jimin seemed content with the situation and was leaning his head against Taehyung’s shoulder as his one hand was clutched in Yoongi’s tight grip and the other was placed on Hoseok’s thigh. Jin was sitting close to his injured leg, as if wanting to protect it and not let anyone get too close it. Mark and Jinyoung were sitting on the floor, at the edge of the group as the least affectionate people in their group. Youngjae was cuddled up between Hoseok and BamBam, all too happy about the closeness. Yugyeom had found himself a prime spot at Taehyung’s side, leaning against the elder man as he was able to reach and stroke Jimin’s hair on occasion. 

 

The whole scene in front of him made Jaebum giddy with happiness. They all seemed to go so well together. There was no clear distinction between GOT7 and BTS anymore, all of them really like a part of a huge family. 

 

It was Mark who was first to voice the question about what had happened the night before. Jimin and Jaebum shared a quick look. Everybody seemed to turn to look at Jaebum. During the months, he had become the unofficial leader of their mixed group, the one whose vote always counted as the final. So it was up to him to start explaining. If only he knew where to start and what he could actually tell. Jimin remained quiet but the sharp look had softened a little. Jaebum took it as it was meant: Jimin trusted him to tell what was needed and leave out everything else. Jaebum felt a squeeze around his heart for the blatant show of trust from Jimin. He really hadn’t expected it from him, having seen the dynamics of their little group the night before. 

 

Jaebum took a deep breath and looked around the expectant faces of the members. 

 

“As you all may know already, Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook are all part of a small group of four. They all met during the first weeks of this whole thing. Their, leader I guess?” Jaebum glanced at Jimin, realizing he wasn’t completely sure how the dynamics actually worked and who was their leader. When he saw Jimin’s nod, he took a breath and continued, “Their leader went missing a few weeks back. Jimin went after him and later Namjoon left as well. Last night they brought the injured leader back here. He is unconscious and badly wounded but being cared after now.”

 

Jaebum knew he left out a lot. His story probably raised more questions than were answered but that was the most he could tell them. He didn’t know where Jackson had gone and why he was injured. He didn’t know the story behind survival. This was all he could give the other members. 

 

The group was quiet for once, looking between the thoughtful face of Jaebum and the tightness of Jimin’s eyes. 

 

“Who’s your leader?” It was BamBam. Jaebum looked at the Thai man and wondered what Jimin would answer to that. He saw the redhead turn to look at BamBam and saw the cautious smile. 

 

“He’s King. We met him when this all started and he took care of us.” The answer didn’t tell them anything. 

 

“Wait! The man in that room is King? Your _leader_ is King?” It seemed like it had taken the younger ones a little longer to realize the connections, as Youngjae exclaimed his understanding. They all knew about King though. They remembered how Jaebum had warned them about him, talked about what had happened in that store some weeks back. 

 

Jimin glanced at Youngjae and then at Jaebum before nodding. 

 

“Yeah, he’s our leader. Why?” Jimin asked carefully, a small frown appearing on his face. 

 

Jaebum knew the four of them were extremely close and their loyalty ran deeper than he could ever understand. He had to be really careful with his words, definitely not wanting to upset Jimin at all. 

 

“There is a… _reputation_ among the other survivors about King,” Jaebum said carefully, trying to be as political with his words as possible. Now that he knew King was Jackson, he felt differently about the whole situation but the words on the streets about King could not be ignored. 

 

What Jaebum hadn’t been expecting however was the burst of laughter that left Jimin. Everybody was staring at him with a dumbfounded look on their faces. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jimin managed to say as he was calming down, still shaking his head in amusement. 

 

“Yeah, King has a reputation.” Jimin smiled with a fond look and shrugged. “It’s not totally uncalled for either. He can be nasty out there,” he glanced at Jaebum but didn’t say anything more. Jaebum knew exactly how nasty Jackson had been out there. Jimin didn’t know about that yet but the look Jimin was giving him was telling him that the younger may know more than he suspected. 

 

With Jimin’s clear dismissal of the topic, they started asking for stories about the past months. Jimin seemed happy enough to indulge them, though clearly leaving out the worst situations and stories out. Mostly he kept the atmosphere light and happy, telling humorous stories of Namjoon being the klutz everyone knew him as, as well as stories about Jungkook’s funny failings. 

 

It was during one these stories that a loud bang from a bedroom was heard. Everyone fell quiet as a disheveled looking Jungkook rushed out from his room, coming to the doorway to the living room and looking around quickly. There was a wild and scared look in his eyes and it seemed he couldn’t find what he was looking for as he rushed back into the corridor and into the room where King and Namjoon were. 

 

It was quiet for a second before Jimin started scrambling up, having difficulties with moving for his injured leg and the people who had been cuddled up with him. They quickly let him move though, Yoongi helping him up before being shoved away. Jimin quickly made his way to that same room, the limp clearly slowing him down but not stopping him. The quiet click of the door being shut was the last sound they heard in the living room before silence was upon them. 

 

The easy atmosphere was gone in an instant. The wild look of Jungkook as well as the subtle panic of Jimin left all of them reeling. Jaebum understood though. He fought against the need to get up and go check on them but knew Jungkook needed a moment. 

 

The previous night had obviously caught up with the maknae. Namjoon had carried him into the other bedroom to get some sleep on an actual bed but the wakeup call had clearly been rough, sleeping alone in a room other than where King and the rest were. He could only imagine the relief going through Jungkook when he saw that Jackson was actually there, safe and not missing anymore. 

 

Jaebum then stole a glance at Yoongi, once again left standing alone, his hand still hovering in the air as if still ready to help Jimin. It broke Jaebum’s heart to see Yoongi so unsure of himself and his actions. Yoongi was sensitive beneath his calm demeanor and Jaebum knew the older man had trouble understanding Jimin right now. Jaebum wanted to comfort the man but knew it was tough for him. 

 

Youngjae reached out to grip the back of Yoongi’s shirt, gently pulling him down to sit on the couch. The man seemed to go with it and quickly had a few of his friends coming close to him, giving him comfort with actions rather than words. 

 

The curiosity was too much for him to bear, so Jaebum then got up and walked over to the door of Jackson’s room. He softly knocked and heard a quiet “come in” before he walked in, closing the door behind him. Jungkook was back to the same position from the night before, sitting on the floor, his hand clutching Jackson’s and the tension slowly seeping out of his shoulders. Jimin was sitting behind Jungkook, arms around the maknae’s chest, legs going along Jungkook’s and cheek pressed against Jungkook’s back. 

 

Namjoon was sitting on the bed and smiled at Jaebum. 

 

“Kiddo got scared it had only been a dream,” he offered as an explanation, confirming the thoughts Jaebum had had. Jaebum nodded with a small smile and sat down on the armchair, watching Jackson and his companions. He had never seen Jungkook like this. He had often been known for his cool demeanor and the disinterested way he had often acted around other people. It wasn’t what he was seeing here now. 

 

From the angle where Jaebum was now sitting, he saw Jungkook’s other hand tightly gripping Jimin’s wrist, clearly getting comfort from the smaller man completely wrapped around him. 

 

“I really thought it was a dream. That I had dreamt of Jimin barging in and Namjoon carrying Jackson… When I woke up in my bed…” Jungkook’s pained voice trailed off as his grip on both Jackson and Jimin tightened. Jimin in turn tightened his hold of Jungkook, willing for the pain to go away. 

 

“He’s here, Kookie. I’m sorry I took you away, you needed some sleep,” Namjoon soft voice was met with a small nod from Jungkook as his grip gradually started to loosen. He kept staring at Jackson before relaxing more. 

 

“He’ll be fine, right?” Jungkook’s voice was muffled where he had his face pressed against the mattress. His question made Namjoon and Jimin quickly share a look. The hesitation before an answer was probably too long but the quiet “Of course” seemed to be enough Jungkook anyway. 

 

Jaebum admired the blind trust and loyalty between the members. Jaebum and their group of ten had had plenty of altercations and conflicts during the months, when frustration and fear had overruled all else. He knew Jungkook was far from stupid and actually knew how serious the situation with Jackson was but he still seemed willing to rely on his hyungs’ word about Jackson being alright. Like their word was all he needed. 

 

It took ten more minutes of Jungkook playing with Jackson’s hand and Jimin wrapped around him that he calmed down enough to look up at them. “I’m sorry,” he said with a slightly embarrassed smile but was only met with a dismissing “pssh” from Namjoon. There was nothing to apologize in the situation. It had been a tough situation and anyone who lived in this chaotic world knew there was all the reason to freak out about basically anything. Jungkook’s freak out about Jackson and Jimin had been justified. 

 

Jungkook let Jackson’s hand go and reached with his free hand to pat Jimin’s interlocked hands. Jimin’s hold tightened for a split second before he let go, Jungkook able to get up. He helped Jimin get up as well, careful with his injured leg. 

 

Jaebum found himself feeling more than glad for having been accepted into their small group. Despite Jimin and Jungkook’s clear distrust of other people than their group of four, they had let Jaebum in on their secret of King being Jackson, let him observe them and see how they interacted with each other. He wouldn’t have held it against them to have kept it all a secret but Jaebum couldn’t express the gratitude he had for the three. He knew Jackson was taken care of, had been looked after for the past year. It calmed some of his fears of the past year having been a torture for Jackson. 

 

It took some more time before Jungkook was assured enough for them to leave the room. Jackson seemed as stable as he could be considering his condition and situation, so they felt like they could go and be with their group members. 

 

It was the first moment in over a year that all BTS members were in the same room, all relatively unharmed and safe with each other. The reunion was boisterous and loud, the members of GOT7 adding to the affair. The joy and happiness filled the room, the need to celebrate the completion of one group clear in all the members. Jin and Jinyoung even got out some fruit cans they had been saving for special occasions. 

 

It wasn’t until hours later when it was already getting dark that Yugyeom approached Jaebum who had been sitting at the corner of the couch, watching the other members gradually calming down and playing around in the living room. Jaebum glanced up at the taller man as he came to sit next to him. Yugyeom raised his feet onto the couch, slightly curling in on himself as he snuggled up against Jaebum’s side. The leader let him find a good position before wrapping his arm around the maknae. 

 

They stayed quiet for a moment, both of them just staring at their friends having fun and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even Mark, Jin and Yoongi could be seen laughing out loud. It looked like the three missing members hadn’t had time to relax and just take a moment for themselves in ages as the looks on all their faces were adoring and absolutely happy. 

 

Jaebum was relaxed, slumped on the couch and enjoying Yugyeom’s presence next to him. It was a little while later, when Jaebum was sure Yugyeom had actually fallen asleep that the maknae quietly spoke up. 

 

“Jackson isn’t here.” 

 

The sentence itself was simple. The emotions coloring Yugyeom’s quiet voice however were anything but. It was about fear and concern. There was yearning and disappointment. It talked about anxiety and tiredness. Mostly it was about how much Yugyeom was missing him and wishing him to be there, celebrating with them all.

 

The sentence shocked Jaebum to the core. The shock didn’t come from hearing it or even the feelings he could feel from Yugyeom. It was how their gentle and positive maknae thought about such a thing during such an occasion. He wanted Yugyeom to be free of worry and anxiety, the negative feelings not suiting him well. He could hear the silent “ _how dare they celebrate without Jackson”_ in Yugyeom’s words even though he knew Yugyeom could never say something like that aloud. He knew the younger was beyond happy for BTS and for them all and would not wish any of the found members to not be there. It still reminded Jaebum how young Yugyeom was, how his thoughts were affected more easily. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t deny he hadn’t thought something similar when Namjoon and Jungkook had been found. He didn’t want to take it away from his friends but just the thought of either one of them having been Jackson instead… Jaebum only wrapped his arms more tightly around Yugyeom, pulling him close. 

 

“I know, Yugyeommie.” _I wish he was here too._

 

Yugyeom burrowed against his side, hiding his face against Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum could feel the shivers and tremors along Yugyeom’s body as the younger fought against the onslaught of feelings. He couldn’t help the quick glance at the closed door to the room where Jackson was resting. He was so tempted to just tell Yugyeom. He knew he could keep the secret. Jaebum really wished to be able to just take Yugyeom into the room and show that Jackson was already there. 

 

There was no way he could do it though. If Jackson wouldn’t survive the injuries and were to die… He couldn’t take it. He knew Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to take it either. So Jaebum kept quiet. All he could do was give comfort to Yugyeom, make sure to keep his hopes up and keep him believing that Jackson was fine out there. 

 

Jaebum felt like he was betraying Yugyeom and the rest of their group for not telling them about Jackson. He had his reasons and Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook had agreed with him. He still felt guilty and knew there would be a big blowup if Jackson was ever going to be discovered. 

 

Jaebum would deal with it then. 

 

It was a few hours later that the party quieted down completely. Jinyoung had gone to bed already, dragging exhausted Mark and BamBam with him. Youngjae was asleep on the arm chair, cuddled up to a sleepy Taehyung. Jimin was sandwiched between Yoongi and Jungkook on the couch, talking quietly with the two of them as well as with Namjoon who was sitting on the floor, back against the couch. Jin and Hoseok had gone to bed after cleaning up the living room. Yugyeom was still cuddled up to Jaebum, now lax with sleep. Jaebum listened to the small group talking, mostly reminiscing their BTS performances. 

 

Jaebum felt exhausted as well, not having a clue about the time anymore. Someone had lit up just enough candles for them to be able to see each other, and the dim light was making him fall asleep. He leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes, comforted by the quiet drone of the others talking. 

 

Jaebum hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep before he was gently shaken awake. He startled a little and sat up on the couch, just to relax when he saw the soft look of Namjoon looking down at him. 

 

“We should go and sleep. Should I help you with Yugyeom?” Namjoon whispered and it took a second for Jaebum to actually register what the rapper was talking about. He then shook his head and fought against a yawn. 

 

“It’s alright. He sleeps light, it should be easy to get him up and on his own bed,” Jaebum explained and smiled with quiet gratitude, Namjoon nodding in turn. Despite the harsh months in even harsher environment, the men had retained their humanity, their gentleness. It gave Jaebum hope Jackson would be fine as well. 

 

Jaebum gently shook Yugyeom awake. He was met with droopy eyes and a confused, sleepy look, making Jaebum smile with fondness. This group was his family, there was no way around it. The love he had for each member went beyond what he ever could have imagined. Yugyeom was special though, his little brother. Despite his tall height and broad shoulders, the man was gentle and optimistic, the gap between his looks and personality making him even more adorable. 

 

Jaebum just smiled a little more before nodding towards the bedrooms. Yugyeom stared at him and then towards the hallway before nodding and pushing himself up from the couch. Jaebum noticed that everybody else had left the living room for their own beds. Jaebum reveled in the peaceful quiet that was left in the living room after the chaotic day they had just had. 

 

The candles were blown before he started heading to bed as well. He stopped at Jackson’s door though. He stared at the door for a minute before giving in to his temptation, knocking softly on the door. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to come to the door, carefully opening the door before letting Jaebum in when he saw who it was. 

 

Namjoon closed the door after Jaebum and gave him a small, dimpled smile before he went to sit on the foot of Jimin’s bed. Jungkook was asleep, curled on the armchair, his own arms wrapped around himself as he tried to fit his broad frame onto the chair. Jimin was carefully wiping Jackson’s skin with a wet towel, cleaning him the best he could. Jaebum could see they had changed the bandages, used ones in a pile next to the bed. 

 

“How is he?” He turned to Namjoon, knowing Jimin wouldn’t be answering him any time soon. He saw the rapper shrug a little as he leaned against the wall. 

 

“He’s alive. So he didn’t bleed out. No other changes though.” Namjoon looked grim but at the same time somehow carefully hopeful. 

 

Jaebum only nodded, looking back at Jackson. He looked small lying so still on the bed. His skin was pale from the blood loss, his lips chapped and his chest was barely moving with his breaths. They had to believe Jackson would be okay. He had survived the biggest obstacle yet, he would be fine with time. 

 

 

***

Early that morning, Jackson was hit with a high fever.

 

***

 

When Jaebum was woken up by a panicked Jungkook, telling him Jackson had a high fever, he felt a cold fear grip him. Fever was never good, certainly not on a recovering patient. He was quickly out of his bed, following Jungkook back to Jackson’s room. The rest of the house as quiet as the dawn was just starting to be up on them. 

 

When he entered the room, he was met with a nervous Namjoon and the wide-eyed, panicked look of Jimin. He then looked at Jackson, the unhealthy redness of his cheeks and skin evident even in the low light. When Jaebum neared the bed, he could see the shivers going through Jackson’s body. He cursed under his breath and tried to rack his brain for any information about what to do in a situation like this. 

 

They had had trouble with medicating Jackson anyway, not being able to give antibiotics or painkillers when the man was still unconscious. Now the blonde’s body was fighting against a starting infection in his body, fever a clear evidence of such happening. 

 

None of them knew what to do. He only knew they had to keep the fever down somehow. 

 

“Cool him down,” he only managed to say. Jimin was quick to react, taking Jackson’s blanket off, tossing it onto the floor. When all three turned to look back at Jaebum, he felt greatly pressured to do something to help the situation. He wanted to tell them to look at Namjoon, he was the genius in the room. He couldn’t think with all their expectant gazes upon them. He then stopped and let out a breath. 

 

“I… Wait a second, I’ll be right back.” Jaebum quickly left the room and rushed down to Jinyoung and Mark’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, just quietly opened the door and found his way to Jinyoung’s bed. He crouched down and hoped that for once, Jinyoung would wake up easily. He didn’t want to wake up Mark and explain the situation to him. At least Jinyoung had been there to patch Jackson up. 

 

It took a few minutes of poking and shaking but Jinyoung blearily opened his eyes and sleepily stared at Jaebum. 

 

“What?” He croaked with a rough voice as he looked around the room, trying to make sense of the situation. 

 

“How can you lower a fever?” Jaebum asked and watched Jinyoung frown as he stared at him. 

 

“What?” Jinyoung repeated his first question as he had trouble following. He was still half asleep and had no idea why Jaebum would be asking such a question. 

 

“Fever, Jinyoung. How can you lower a fever without any medication?” Jaebum asked again, trying to stay patient. 

 

“Who has a fever?” Jinyoung was slowly able to start catching up but still tried to get his brain working properly. He propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at his leader. 

 

Jaebum shook his head, impatience starting to bleed in. “King. It’s not important. Just. How do you do that?” 

 

Jinyoung was quiet for a few seconds before shaking himself more awake. 

 

“Fever, right. Uh. Cool down. Pulse points.” Jinyoung was waking up more and more, trying to think back to all he had learned. 

 

“So something cold on his armpits, groin area, the back of his knees. Cold socks on his feet and something cold on neck and head help as well. Don’t cool down more than two or three points at the same time though, that might only cool his body down too much.” Jaebum had never been more proud of Jinyoung and his memory. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Jaebum whispered in gratitude, already getting up to go get some wet towels and as cold water as they could get at this time of the year. 

 

“What’s going on? Everything alright?” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and nodded. He knew he still owed him a better explanation but the last few days had been too busy for them two to have a moment to talk properly. 

 

“Yeah, he’s probably battling an infection. The fever’s too high, we need to get it down. You helped,” Jaebum smiled and waited for Jinyoung answering smile and nod before leaving the room. 

 

He rushed to the kitchen, rummaging around for towels and water. If only he could get colder water somehow. Jaebum promptly stopped and glanced at the cleaning closet they used as an equipment room. He quickly made his way there and started looking through the shelves and felt like he could cry in relief when he found a few instant ice packs they had grabbed while doing their supply runs. 

 

Jaebum quickly returned to Jackson’s room, his hands full of items. The three jumped into action the moment Jaebum explained everything Jinyoung had told him. Before long they had an icepack wrapped in a towel on Jackson’s armpits and the back of his knees, as well as a wet towel against his forehead. 

 

The four of them sighed a little as each sat down on their usual spots. Their eyes were still on Jackson, knowing that a fever wouldn’t disappear that quickly but nonetheless hoping for it. Jaebum sighed as he leaned his face against his hands, just hoping for Jackson to finally get a break.

 

“Did you know that Jackson only stayed in Seoul because of us?” Jimin had spoken up, Jaebum’s eyes snapping up to him. He frowned a little as he glanced at the two other members. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Jimin shifted on his bed a little, Jungkook’s head resting on his lap. He put his hand in Jungkook’s hair, gently petting as the maknaes eyes shifted closed. 

 

“Jackson knew you all were safe. When he wasn’t able to find Junior, he had been certain he had met with your group.” Jimin’s voice was soft as he looked down at Jungkook. 

 

“He said you all had a rendezvous point you had talked about. He had planned to go there but then the bombs happened. Jackson got out but got out to the wrong direction. It took him almost two days to get to that RP, despite knowing you had left already. He said he was convinced you guys thought him dead because of the blasts. But all that mattered was that he knew you were safe. He was absolutely convinced of the fact. So when we met up and we wanted to stay around here to find the guys, just in case, he said he would stay with us. That since you six were safe and he had no idea where to start looking for you all, it would be better for him to help us first.” Jimin smiled sadly at the memory and looked up at Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum was reeling from the information Jimin had just told him. They had been safe, yes. Jackson had still made sure… 

 

“So he didn’t start looking for you all because of us. Now I realize it was a good thing, since you are all here, together…” Jimin sounded overwhelmed of the fact, clearly still having trouble grasping the fact that they were all safe and alive, all in the same group and under the same roof. 

 

“Thank you,” was all Jaebum could say to Jimin. If they had left the city, who knew if they had ever been able to find each other? He looked up at Jimin’s surprised face, Namjoon’s soft smile and Jungkook’s calculating eyes. 

 

“Thank you for keeping him here. Thank you for keeping him safe. Thank you for keeping him company,” Jaebum’s voice cracked at the end and he shook his head, unwilling to become emotional in the situation. It wasn’t the time for that. 

 

“He kept us safe. He kept us _sane._ We wouldn’t be here without him.” Jungkook’s voice was loud in the quiet room but his tone was sharp and demanding. He felt the need to make Jaebum understand. 

 

“It’s all thanks to him,” Namjoon said quietly and Jaebum glanced at the man in question. What had happened to Jackson? How had he been able to take care of this ragtag group to this extent? He was still scared to voice out his questions so he kept them in. 

 

They fell quiet after that, nodding off when they could. They kept checking on Jackson’s temperature that stayed dangerously high despite all they were doing. They changed the spots of the cold packs, making sure to follow Jinyoung’s words about not cooling him off too much. 

 

When they started hearing sounds and voices from the living room, the rest of the house starting to wake up into the morning, Namjoon forced them to go out and get something to eat. He stayed behind to look after Jackson, none of them wanting to leave him alone for even a minute. 

 

Jaebum was impressed how Jimin and Jungkook tried their best to keep the light atmosphere from the night before going with the other members. They used it to their distraction, knowing Namjoon was perfectly capable of looking after Jackson on his own. 

 

Surprisingly it was Jaebum who managed to get away from the living room first. He made sure he got something for Namjoon to eat and drink as he walked back into the room. Namjoon was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against Jackson’s bed. He had a book in his hands, seemingly reading but Jaebum could see the empty look in Namjoon’s eyes, probably not actually reading the book. He cleared his throat as he closed the door behind him. 

 

Namjoon’s head shot up and he smiled a little at Jaebum, thanking him for the breakfast. Jaebum reached for the wet towel, making sure to take a clean one. He carefully dabbed it against Jackson’s lips, knowing he had to somehow get some liquids into him in fear of dehydration on top of it all. 

 

“He’s cooling down a little.” 

 

Namjoon’s voice startled him a little, having been completely lost in his own thoughts. He looked at Namjoon and then at Jackson and noticed that the unhealthy coloring on Jackson’s cheeks had gone down a little. A little part of Jaebum relaxed at that, despite knowing it wouldn’t be this easy. At least they had managed to help Jackson a little already. 

 

***

 

Jackson’s fever set the tone for the next two days. 

 

One of them stayed in the room at all times, changing the locations of the ice packs, making sure to take care of Jackson the best they could. Jaebum could stay the least. The other members had started to notice him staying in the room an increasing amount of time and had trouble understanding his devotion to a stranger. Since none of them wanted to raise any suspicions, it was decided Jaebum could only visit the room occasionally this leaving the three others look after Jackson. 

 

The whole situation frustrated Jaebum to no end but he knew they had to work with it for now. He knew the three would instantly inform about any possible changes in Jackson’s condition but he still yearned to be in the room. The guilt was also starting to get to him, knowing how much the others wanted to find Jackson as well. Yet there he was, keeping him a secret from the others despite having worked with them towards finding Jackson the last months. He had trouble sleeping and from the worried glances his friends kept shooting him, he knew he wasn’t hiding it as well as he wanted to. 

 

The positive side of having basically been banned from Jackson’s room was the time he finally had with the others. He managed to have a long heart-to-heart with Jinyoung about what had been going. He told him more than he had told the others earlier but he still kept quiet about a lot. He still didn’t know the whole story behind the quartet, and having sworn to secrecy about Jackson, he didn’t have much to say in the end. 

 

He answered Jinyoung’s questions the best he could but there was not much he could give. He could hear the frustration in Jinyoung’s voice but the younger seemed to understand this was all he was getting out of Jaebum. Jinyoung changed tactics then, mostly asking about how the three were doing, how King was doing, how Jaebum himself was doing. It helped talking to someone he had always trusted, had been able to rely on for years already. There had been no moment before when he had been more grateful for Jinyoung’s friendship. 

 

Jaebum also had time to watch his members, watch their interaction and how the dynamics had changed since the missing members had joined them. The atmosphere was lighter but also more easily affected by the mood of the newfound members. With the three’s deep concern over Jackson’s condition, their jokes fell short, their smiles didn’t always reach their eyes, and they were quick to excuse themselves back into their room. 

 

It was disconcerting to say the least since they didn’t know the reason for such moodiness. Namjoon had told them that King was still unconscious and ill but had left it at that, hoping the members would understand. Most of them seemed to understand, despite having trouble comprehending the concern for someone who was not part of their big group.

 

*** 

 

Jackson’s fever was finally going down, albeit very gradually. There were still dangerous spikes of high fever but the most dangerous part seemed to be behind them. The group of three felt relieved and were more willing to leave the room. The atmosphere started changing back towards the light and content it had been for some short hours just a few days back. 

 

Jaebum was also very happy and relieved by the change. It meant both happier members and more time available for him to be with Jackson. That was how he found himself reading a novel Jinyoung had given him, leaning his back against Jackson’s bed. He was immersed in the plot, happy to have himself lost in a world that was not theirs. 

 

Before he could even begin realizing what was happening, he was roughly pushed down on the floor, arms held in a strong grip and his body held down by a hard body. Jaebum felt absolutely dumbfounded to find himself in such a position, having much trouble comprehending what was happening. At that moment he felt a sharp and painful prick against his neck and he promptly froze. 

 

It was like his brain was taking a long time just registering all the unbelievable facts of the situation, like the knife against his neck or the awake body of Jackson staring down at him.

 

Jackson’s eyes were hazy with fever but the intent and the determination was clear. Jaebum swallowed as he stared into the brown eyes he only remembered as being fun and loving. Now there was no trace of those as the knife dug deeper against the skin of his neck. There was no recognition in Jackson’s eyes and Jaebum couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he was going to die; killed by a delirious Jackson in the safety of their house. Jaebum certainly hadn’t imagined their first waking moment to be like this either. 

 

Jackson leaned in closer, completely making Jaebum unable to escape from the threatening position. 

 

“What is your intent?” Jackson hissed at him, his words slightly slurred with the high fever. If Jackson was this strong while feverish and injured, weakened by having been unconscious for three days, Jaebum could only imagine how he was when in full strength. He tried to look as unthreatening as possible but in his position it was nigh impossible. He could feel the slow trickle of blood on his neck where the knife was pressed against and he tried not to move. 

 

“Jackson,” he whispered, really not wanting to aggravate the man more. However saying his name aloud seemed to be a mistake as Jackson frowned and his hold tightened. 

 

“Nobody knows that name,” he gritted out and seemed intent to just finish Jaebum off. Jaebum tried to think of any way how to get away from the situation alive. He was saved by the door opening and a gasp that was heard in the quiet room. The door was quickly slammed shut and Jaebum really wished this would wake Jackson from his delirium. 

 

“Jackson?” It was Jimin. Jaebum wanted to cry with relief as he saw Jackson frown in recognition. He didn’t turn though, didn’t let Jaebum go. He kept staring at Jaebum and shifted his grip on the knife. 

 

“Jackson, listen to me,” Jimin’s voice was careful but demanding. Jackson clenched his jaw and once again shifted the grip on the knife. 

 

“Jimin?” Jackson said in a questioning voice, like he couldn’t believe it was Jimin. It seemed that Jimin had been moving slowly towards them, trying to get into Jackson’s field of vision. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m safe. It’s safe here,” Jimin kept slow and careful as he crouched next to them, not too close to be threatening in any way but still close enough to make a move if it came down to that. Jackson’s eyes flicked to Jimin and Jaebum could see him relax a friction but the grip on the knife was still sure and tight as ever. 

 

“He hurt you?” Jackson asked and looked sharply down at Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t know whether to laugh or cry in hysterics. Jackson couldn’t recognize him at all. Fortunately Jimin seemed to be his anchor for the moment and Jaebum was still alive. 

 

“No, I’m safe. So are you. Joonie and Kookie are all safe as well. He’s been helping us. Hell of a way to repay him, Jackson,” Jimin said with a small laugh but Jaebum could see he was only trying to get his attention away from Jaebum and from the danger Jackson was seemed to be convinced to being in. 

 

“Joonie and Kookie are alright?” Jackson said in a small voice and finally turned to look at Jimin. Jaebum carefully glanced at the redhead and saw him smile softly. 

 

“Would I lie? About this?” Jimin sat back, trying to relax his stance as much as possible. Jackson stared at him and shifted the grip on the knife but Jaebum could feel the pressure giving slightly. 

 

Jackson sighed and shook his head. “You totally would,” he grinned a little and sighed again. Jaebum tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to remind Jackson about him. 

 

Jimin gave a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You’re right. I would. Just for your own good though. You want me to get them though?” Jimin asked and looked pointedly at Jackson. 

 

There seemed to be a minute of silent conversation before Jackson nodded. He still hadn’t shifted away from Jaebum, the knife persistent against his neck. Jaebum didn’t know but he felt like Jackson couldn’t quite believe Jimin and that they were safe. It made him wonder whatever had happened for Jackson to make him this way. Jaebum saw Jimin nod and carefully get up from where he had been sitting on the floor. Jackson watched the redhead walk to the door and seemed to tighten his hold against the knife for the moment. 

 

Jaebum heard the commanding, “Namjoon, Jungkook!” from the door, the words slightly echoing in the hallway. Fortunately it didn’t take many seconds before he heard heavy footsteps and the door closing behind them. 

 

“Jackson!” Jungkook exclaimed and Jackson quickly glanced over his shoulder. It took a moment of Jackson staring at what Jaebum imagined to be the three of their group before the tension in the blonde disappeared completely and the knife cluttered onto the floor. He scrambled away from Jaebum and stumbled to the three at the door. He couldn’t even stand in his haste to get to the others, just burying his face against the stomach of Jimin and reaching to grab whichever part he could of Namjoon and Jungkook. 

 

Jaebum slowly sat up on the floor and watched the four in front of him. Jimin had leaned over Jackson, as if protecting him from the world, his arms folding around Jackson’s head. Namjoon was holding onto Jackson’s arm that was wrapped around Namjoon’s thigh, Jungkook in a similar position. Jackson was breathing heavily. It was after a short moment that Jaebum could hear Jackson repeating Jimin’s name like a prayer. The three replied with various reassurances that seemed to calm Jackson down gradually. None of them paid any mind to Jaebum, letting him observe the four freely. 

 

It was a short moment later that he saw Jackson go limp in their hold, losing his consciousness again. Jungkook looked panicked for a second before Namjoon shook his head. “It’s alright Jungkook. He still has a high fever and lost too much blood. But it’s good he woke up, yeah? He’ll be fine,” Namjoon said in a soft voice that Jungkook seemed to take to heart. The maknae sighed softly and looked at the unconscious body of Jackson in their arms. Jimin was still wrapped around Jackson, unwilling to let go just yet. Namjoon’s careful touch on his shoulder only made the redhead shake his head before letting out a deep sigh and finally nodding. He slowly straightened up and helped Namjoon get Jackson in the rapper’s arms.

 

Jaebum quickly scrambled up from the floor to get out of Namjoon’s way as he carefully placed Jackson back down on the bed. He then glanced at Jaebum and made a face as he reached to turn his head a little to the side to look at his neck. 

 

“It’s not too bad. Should be fine in a minute. You’re lucky Jackson didn’t just go for it,” Namjoon said quietly as he reached for a napkin from his pocket to press against the cut on Jaebum’s neck. He let out a hiss at the sting and reached up to hold the napkin on his own. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Jaebum glanced at Jungkook, who was sitting on Jimin’s bed. Jimin sighed at the tone of Jungkook’s question and reprimanded him with a tight “Jungkook” but didn’t say anything else, obviously curious to know as well. 

 

Jaebum shrugged and glanced at Jackson’s unconscious body. “I was sitting on the floor, just reading the book when all of a sudden I was shoved down on the floor… The next I notice, Jackson has me completely incapacitated with a knife on my neck and glaring down at me, asking me what were my intentions.” Jaebum sighed and felt a sudden shiver go through his body as the adrenalin from the situation started to leave his body.The gravity of the situation, the danger of having a delirious Jackson threatening his life, was hitting him, leaving him feeling nauseously lightheaded. Namjoon quickly grabbed his arm to support him and helped him sit down on the floor. 

 

“Shit,” Jimin cursed under his breath and sat down next to Jungkook on the bed. 

 

“Jackson was going head to head with this group of survivors. Absolutely insane the whole bunch… We hadn’t had any trouble with them before but they threatened us, and Jackson… Well, Jackson doesn’t take threats like that lightly. Wanted to make sure they knew that as well. So my guess is, he thought you were there to threaten our lives,” Jimin explained and Jaebum started to understand the situation. Jackson, loyal to a fault and protective of his friends like none other. If anybody had threatened Jackson’s group, it would be tough to get him to back away from the challenge. 

 

“At least he woke up,” Jaebum said with a humorless grin, making all four of them glance at Jackson. At least there was that fact. They had been waiting for any signs of Jackson getting better for days now already, so despite the scare of the situation with Jackson, he was glad for this sign. Perhaps he could soon finally tell the others about Jackson. 

 

***

 

It was Yoongi they decided to tell first. Yoongi was the most levelheaded of the group, most of the time able to work with his logic and not let the emotions run the game. Jaebum felt guilty for not telling any of GOT7 members about Jackson but he knew there was going to be yelling and a total chaos after that, the members always having been somewhat biased when it came to Jackson. Jaebum knew he was only postponing the inevitable, possible fallout, but he needed a plan with the others. 

 

They decided it should be Jaebum and Jimin telling Yoongi about Jackson. They took him aside into the kitchen that same very night, confident enough since Jackson hadn’t woken up again yet. Everybody else had gone to bed already but Jimin had managed to keep Yoongi awake. 

 

The moment Jaebum and Jimin dragged him into the kitchen, Yoongi was looking at them with calculating eyes and suspicion evident in his gaze. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Yoongi’s question was tainted with confusion and a demand for answer. Jaebum and Jimin glanced at each other, not sure how to actually go around telling Yoongi about the big secret they had been harboring for the last few days. 

 

“King…” Jimin started and Yoongi’s gaze turned into something more worried, having noticed how the three members had been acting around ever since King had fallen ill. He may not know the identity of King but knew his value within the group, able to appreciate it. 

 

“Is he alright?” Yoongi asked carefully. A small smile came to Jimin at the question, clearly happy with Yoongi asking. 

 

“We have something to tell you,” Jaebum blurted out, nervousness coming out strongly. 

 

The frown on Yoongi’s face was back and he looked back and forth between Jimin and Jaebum. 

 

“Alright…” 

 

Jimin was shifting nervously, starting to play with the bracelet on his hand. Yoongi followed the movement and seemed to frown even more. 

 

“King. Our leader. The guy who was injured…” Jimin fell quiet again, struggling with words. Yoongi seemed to have longer patience with Jimin than with Jaebum as he didn’t say anything, just kept waiting for his words. 

 

“It’s Jackson.” 

 

The truth was out there. The truth of King’s identity was out there for Yoongi. Jaebum looked carefully at the older man, the way he seemed to have stopped breathing, just staring at Jimin with disbelieving eyes. Yoongi huffed out a breathless laugh before shaking his head. 

 

“Jackson.” His tone was dry and emotionless. 

 

Both Jimin and Jaebum nodded carefully, Jimin slightly curling in on himself against the blowout that was sure to happen soon. 

 

“You are telling me that your leader, who you brought here some five days ago, injured and possibly dying, is Jackson?” Yoongi’s tone was turning dangerous as his gaze was becoming more of a glare, looking at the both of them. The two could barely nod when Yoongi cried out in frustration. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?! It didn’t just cross your mind to _tell_ us about this?!” Yoongi had barely raised his voice but Jimin was cringing and Jaebum was trying to keep his tone down. This was exactly the reason they had wanted to tell him in the kitchen, as far away from the bedrooms as possible. 

 

“Don’t you tell me to be quiet!” Yoongi growled but his volume had decreased significantly. 

 

“How dare you keep this a secret? I mean what the actual fuck,” Yoongi looked at them and laughed humorlessly. He turned to glare at Jaebum. 

 

“You of all people should know how the kids feel. How we all feel. What the fuck.” Yoongi messed with his hair in frustration, starting to pace around the kitchen. Jaebum and Jimin didn’t dare say anything, Yoongi clearly not having finished with his justified rant. 

 

“Jackson has been here the whole time. Goddamnit, what the hell were you all thinking? I’m guessing nobody else knows, huh?” Yoongi stopped to look at them and once again growled in frustration at the timid nod he got as an answer. 

 

“We have been busting our asses off since we got out of the shelter to find these four. We are in this together, fuck, have been in this together since the fucking D-Day started. What the fuck were you thinking, giving only yourself the right to just keep him a secret? Huh, JB?” Yoongi prowled against Jaebum during his rant. Too agitated and too angry at the taller man.

 

Jaebum didn’t have an answer. He had the excuse he had used ever since he had found out about King’s real identity but now that he thought about voicing it out to Yoongi, he realized how stupid it was. Of course they were in this together, all of them having worked hard on it, giving their all. What _had_ given Jaebum the right to keep such a significant fact a secret from their group? 

 

Yoongi just huffed at his silence and walked to the door leading out of the kitchen. 

 

“He’s injured and unconscious. You wanted to protect us, just in case.” Jaebum gave a small nod at Yoongi’s insightful guess and was met with a tense silence. 

 

“You had no right.” Yoongi’s tone was sharp and cutting, stabbing right at Jaebum’s heart, adding to the unbearable guilt he had already been carrying with himself. He knew he should apologize, beg for forgiveness but he had no idea where to even begin with. 

 

“Hyung, please.” Jimin’s soft voice broke the tense silence, both of his elders turning to look at the redhead. Jimin was looking back at Yoongi with pleading eyes but Yoongi seemed to have hardened his resolve. 

 

“Show him to me,” was the tight demand Yoongi said out aloud instead, pointedly looking at the kitchen door. Jimin and Jaebum glanced at each other before a quick nod, leading Yoongi through the dark living room to Jackson’s room. 

 

Jimin gave a small warning knock before opening the door to the room, nervous looking Namjoon and Jungkook sitting on Jimin’s bed. The moment they saw the look on Yoongi’s face, they seemed to shrink on themselves, Jungkook almost trying to hide behind Namjoon. 

 

“I’ll deal with you two later,” Yoongi ground out before turning to look at the other bed in the room. Jaebum watched him stop and stare. There was a deep breath before he took a few careful steps towards the bed. 

 

Jaebum only noticed now, that despite the low light from the candles, Jackson was looking better. The color had slightly returned to his skin and the fever seemed be breaking, the sweat covering his forehead. Jackson was starting to look alive rather than someone almost about to die.

 

Yoongi’s steps faltered when he was just a few feet away from the bed. He then shakily sat down on the floor, turned around and leaned his back against Jackson’s bed. He looked around the four nervous members. Seeing Jackson alive had taken the fight out of Yoongi. Their ultimate mission of finding the four members was finally over. 

 

“Why did you tell me now?” Yoongi asked quietly. The four exchanged a look and it was Jaebum that answered him. 

 

“He woke up today for a minute.”

 

Yoongi seemed to freeze at that, quickly shifting his gaze from the GOT7 leader to the man sleeping behind him on the bed. 

 

“He’s alright?” Yoongi was afraid to ask the question, the concern evident in his voice. 

 

“He’s not out of the woods yet but there’s light at the end of the tunnel,” Namjoon soft voice filling the room, bringing the hope back on the surface. He only received a nod from Yoongi as all five of them fell quiet. 

 

Jaebum had been expecting a bad reaction from Yoongi, but seeing his tempered friend so overwhelmed by the fact that Jackson was alive and possibly even getting better, deepened his guilt about the whole situation even further. If this had been Yoongi’s reaction, then the reactions of the other members were sure to be even worse. 

 

“I need some time to think,” Yoongi suddenly said and got up, reaching for the door. Jimin looked like he wanted to stop him and maybe go with him but Yoongi was the kind of person to value his space, especially in a moment like this. The soft click from the door told them they were left alone. 

 

“So I take it he didn’t take it well?” Jungkook asked carefully from where he was still hiding behind Namjoon. 

 

Jaebum could only reply with a bitter, humorless laugh as he shook his head. 

 

“Yeah, not at all.” He couldn’t blame Yoongi. He himself probably would have reacted the similar way for such secrecy. It didn’t make it hurt any less, it didn’t ease any of his guilt. Yoongi had all the right for being upset with them, had all the reason to yell at them. 

 

“He’ll come around. It’s a lot to take in,” Namjoon offered with a soft voice. They knew Yoongi would forgive them and come around. He wasn’t the type to hold grudges, despite the issue being something as big as this. The notion just didn’t do much to help with the current situation. 

 

“Jackson’s stable right now. Fever’s starting to break. We need some sleep,” Namjoon’s voice was comforting but the last part was said as a veiled command. It was true, they really did need to get some sleep. Jaebum glanced at Jackson on the bed and then at Jimin, knowing he could trust the redhead to take care of him. 

 

With a sigh, the three left Jimin on his own in the room before Namjoon and Jungkook headed to their own room. Before Namjoon closed the door, he shot a reassuring smile at Jaebum that surprisingly helped ease Jaebum’s emotional pain a little. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep at all during the night, the happenings of the day both too exciting and draining. 

 

Jackson had woken up. There was still hope of him recovering and coming back to them. 

 

***

 

Jaebum woke up before Yugyeom, which in itself was a rare occasion. He frowned a little and sighed deeply as he was reminded of last night’s happenings. He had no idea how to go around appeasing Yoongi but knew he had to just wait and let the elder take his time. 

 

Jaebum slipped out of the room and made his way towards Jackson and Jimin’s room. However, he saw Jimin sitting in the armchair in the living room, making him change his course as he went over to Jimin. 

 

“Everything alright?” He asked quietly, feeling his nervousness ease a little at the small smile he got from Jimin. 

 

“Jackson woke up again,” Jaebum’s eyes widened at the information, desperately wanting to turn around and rush into his room to check on the blonde. 

 

“I mean I’m guessing so. The antibiotics and the painkiller had disappeared from the table, as well as half of the water in the bottle next to his bed.” Jimin was telling it all very calmly but the barely contained smile and the bright eyes told Jaebum more than enough. Jimin was excited and hopeful. 

 

“That’s great! You didn’t wake up?” Jaebum could barely contain his own excitement but knew there had to be a reason Jimin was out in the living room and not back in his own room. 

 

Jimin just huffed out an amused laugh and shook his head. 

 

“Jackson is sneaky. Apparently he can be sneaky even while practically still unconscious. Who knew?” Jimin shot a small grin and Jaebum, who couldn’t help the small laugh back. It was good. It was good to have their spirits lift a little, to be able to talk and joke, even if for a little while. The last days had been an emotional rollercoaster, draining them all. 

 

Jaebum was about to ask why Jimin was in the living room when he saw Yoongi quietly coming out of his room. He looked at the older man, how he froze at the sight of Jaebum. Yoongi’s eyes flickered to Jimin before looking back at Jaebum. 

 

Oh. 

 

Jaebum shot a quick smile at the distracted Jimin before making his way past Yoongi to Jackson’s room. He really hoped the two would get to talk on their own. As far as Jaebum knew, the two hadn’t had a chance for that yet, and now the issue of keeping Jackson a secret was messing with it as well. He still hoped they could talk in peace. 

 

Jaebum let himself into the room, seeing how Namjoon was nodding off on Jimin’s bed. The rapper barely acknowledged Jaebum’s presence before he fell asleep again. Jaebum smiled fondly before making his way to Jackson’s bed. It seemed like nothing had changed since last night but Jackson had shifted a little on the bed and the bottle was half emptied, just as Jimin had told him. 

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson’s sleeping face, wondering how their next meeting would be like. The image of Jackson’s angry and sharp eyes had stayed in his mind and he really wanted to get rid of it. He had never witnessed such emotions in Jackson before all this had happened, and dearly wished he would never have to either. 

 

He sighed a little and saw that the dawn was already breaking, the room starting to fill with low light. He blew the candle and made his way into the armchair in the corner. He needed more sleep but he also desperately needed to be in the room, just in case Jackson happened to wake up again.

 

 

 

***

 

Come morning found themselves with no change with Jackson. They gently tried to see if he would wake up but he seemed to have fallen unconscious again after his short waking moment in the middle of the night. It made them a little anxious but all in all they had to admit it was looking better. Jackson’s fever had gone significantly down, he wasn’t sweating much anymore and his wounds seemed to not be infected, slowly starting to heal under the bandages. 

 

The rest of the group was getting restless. Ever since Namjoon had returned with Jimin and King, they had barely left the house. There was no problem with supplies but staying in for so many consecutive days was making them all feel a little stir crazy.

 

It was decided that most of them would go out for scouting, just to get them out of the house and doing something. Only the injured stayed in with Jaebum, Yugyeom, Jinyoung and Namjoon. Jungkook had been extremely reluctant to leave, especially with the progress that Jackson had been showing in his condition. Namjoon and Jimin still managed to get him go out, knowing fully well how he needed to get action and not just stay inside. 

 

It was later in the afternoon with the sun already starting to color the sky with the upcoming sunset. They were all in the living room, quiet and relaxed. Namjoon was napping on an extra mattress on the floor, catching up on sleep with Yugyeom lying next to him, who was also nodding off. The sudden warm weather was making all of them drowsy. 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting on their respective armchairs, reading books and enjoying the fairly empty and quiet house. It seemed whatever Yoongi and Jimin had talked about early that morning seemed to have resolved any bigger problems as they were both sitting on the couch, Yoongi sleepily sprawled down with Jimin leaning his back against Yoongi’s side, reading through a comic book. Yoongi’s arm was around Jimin’s shoulders and Jaebum could see a small, pleased smile on Jimin’s lips. It made Jaebum happy to see Jimin so comfortable, not to mention seeing Yoongi so comfortable for once. 

 

Last night’s revelation was still on their minds though. Yoongi had kept shooting sharp looks at Jaebum, frowning at him every once in a while. He looked disappointed in Namjoon and Jungkook as well. Jimin tried to be the middleman but it seemed that Yoongi still had trouble forgiving even Jimin for their secrecy. 

 

It bothered Jaebum to have their new dynamics unsettled like this but he still felt like their secrecy had been justified. Whether it was an excuse Jaebum wanted to keep telling himself, it was still not something he was willing to think more about. He knew Yoongi wanted them to tell the others but he didn’t know how to go about it, not after Yoongi’s reaction.

 

It was a loud bang that surprised them all, Namjoon and Yugyeom jumping up from the mattress a startled look in their eyes. They all glanced at each other before trying to locate the closest weapons. The others were due back soon but they always came in quietly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention, so it could not possibly be them making the noise.

 

The sudden sound made them nervous. They had hidden their house well enough with their skills, barricaded against the infected. If there had been a breach, it would change their strategy completely. They would have to leave the house quickly behind, leave the supplies and everything they had managed to gather during the last months. 

 

There was another bang, slightly echoing in the house, making it hard to locate where it was exactly coming from. It sounded too close though, every single one of them tensing up in nervousness. Jaebum could see how the look in Namjoon and Jimin’s eyes changed. They had lived with this threat for the last year, their instincts already honed in on situations like this. Their eyes were dark and threatening, more than willing to kill to protect each other. 

 

It went quiet for a little while before there was a sound that confused every one of them. It was coming from somewhere right inside the house. But there was no way. 

 

The situation ended with a loud clatter of Yugyeom’s bat falling onto the floor. Jaebum glanced at the maknae, seeing his face white in shock, tremors of his hands visible all the way to Jaebum. He was about to rush to Yugyeom’s side when he followed his gaze to the short hallway leading to some of the bedrooms. 

 

It was Jackson. 

 

Jackson was leaning against the wall, slightly out of breath as his hand was pressed against his worst wound on his side. He was shirtless, all the bandages visible as his chest was heaving with his heavy breaths. His blond hair was hanging on his sweaty forehead, his gaze still down on the floor. 

 

It seemed the previous time Jackson had woken up and managed to threaten Jaebum had been all due to adrenalin from the shock of waking up in a strange place. Jackson looked absolutely weak and wrecked, barely being able to stand on his own. 

 

Jaebum had never thought the secret of Jackson would come out this way. 

 

His gaze quickly went to check Yugyeom’s condition and saw Namjoon supporting him as the younger seemed to have trouble comprehending what he was seeing. Everybody else was completely frozen, uncertain about how to react to this. 

 

Jackson’s gaze slowly lifted from the ground to look around the room. His eyes seemed somewhat hazy still but despite his condition, he was looking better. Jackson’s eyes had trouble focusing on anything before somehow he stopped at the sight of Yugyeom. 

 

The heavy breaths stopped as Jackson’s eyes widened, staring at Yugyeom. He then started to shake his head, clenching his eyes shut. 

 

“No, no, no,” could be heard in the room, seemingly endless as Jackson’s rough and unused voice filled the space. 

 

It seemed to shock Yugyeom enough for him to take a few quicks steps towards Jackson with a desperate “ _Jackson”_. Jackson’s eyes were fast to open at that, his hand shooting up in front of him as if wanting to stop Yugyeom. 

 

“No!” He shouted out desperately, taking a shaky step backwards. His eyes were wide and scared as he stared at Yugyeom in disbelief. 

 

Yugyeom looked like he could crumble at the sight of Jackson, tears already brimming in his eyes. 

 

“Jackson, _please,_ ” was heard as Yugyeom kept nearing Jackson. 

 

“No! Stop!” Jackson stumbled backwards, collapsing on the floor on his backside, knocking down a small shelf. “What the fuck. No, don’t. You’re not him. You’re not - - You can’t - - What the _fuck._ ” Jackson seemed to be getting more and more upset, fear and confusion starting to seep into his voice. 

 

It was Namjoon who seemed to wake up from the shock the first, quickly making his way to Yugyeom’s side and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Yugyeom’s tearful gaze turned to Namjoon before reluctantly moving to the side. 

 

Jackson’s eyes followed Yugyeom’s movements before his eyes shot up to Namjoon. The moment he saw Namjoon, he let out a sob and took a shuddering breath. Namjoon was at his side in a flash, arm going around his shoulder, hand cradling his head against his chest as Jackson clutched the material of his shirt. 

 

It was just seconds later that the door banged open, the rest of their members barging in. All had their weapons out, apparently having heard the shouting and the crashes. Jaebum couldn’t think it could get any worse. At least the secret would be out in the open to them all at once, no need to stay careful anymore. 

 

“Is everyone alright?” Jungkook demanded to know, having been the first to come inside. Jackson was not visible from Namjoon’s embrace, so it was an odd scene to see all of them standing awkwardly. 

 

Yugyeom then turned towards the others, his shocked face silencing any additional questions. 

 

“Jackson…” His voice was barely audible but it was enough. Jungkook seemed to have frozen as his gaze went to Namjoon. The rest had no idea what Yugyeom was saying. 

 

“Jackson? Did somebody hear something about him?” Mark was asking frantically. It was one of the first times Jackson’s name had been even mentioned during the last months, everybody just having been hoping for the best. So now, Yugyeom having said his name aloud, it had to have a deeper meaning. 

 

“You could say that,” Jinyoung’s dry voice brought the attention to him. He looked upset and absolutely betrayed. His tone confused the others even further as Jaebum felt the situation spiral out of control. Yoongi’s reaction to their secret had been indication enough for the reaction of the others but the situation had been strung on them so suddenly that Jaebum couldn’t do anything. This was going to be an absolute disaster. 

 

It was Namjoon’s quiet voice that made everyone look up at him. He wasn’t even addressing any of them but talking softly to the man in his arms. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright. What’s going on?” The rapper kept talking gently before going quiet, seemingly listening to something. He glanced over his shoulder at all twelve members before looking down with a soft smile. 

 

“They are here. Really,” his tone as soft as his smile had been. 

 

The rest stayed confused. The situation was shocking enough for the people who had been there when Jackson had come out of his room, but aside from Jungkook, none of the others had any idea what was happening. 

 

Because of Namjoon’s words, the man in his arms stirred a little, slightly pulling back from the embrace. There was a collective gasp at the sight of the shocking blond hair, visible from behind Namjoon. When Jackson’s hazy eyes looked around, the rest stared at the man in shock. Nobody dared say a word, the whole room absolutely quiet. 

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson, taking everything in. Despite his sweaty skin and his pained breaths, he was looking a lot healthier already. He was awake. He knew the brief, calm moment wouldn’t last long, the others going to demand answers he wasn’t ready to give, so he took it all in as much as he could. Despite having been spending time in Jimin and Jackson’s room the past days, having stared at Jackson for days already, the sight of him awake and moving was almost too overwhelming to bear. 

 

Jackson was awake and getting better. Their groups really were finally together again. 

 

The silence in the room didn’t last long, multiple exclamations of “Jackson!” filling the air. Before any of them could move however, Jackson’s eyes widened and he shook his head again, looking desperately up at Namjoon. 

 

“I can’t. Joonie, I - -“ he went quiet and Jaebum could see how his hands were fisting Namjoon’s shirt, knuckles white with the force. 

 

“It’s alright,” was Namjoon’s soft reply as he carefully managed to help Jackson get up, all the while shielding him from the others. Namjoon managed to shuffle Jackson back into his room, the door closing behind them with a soft click. 

 

No one dared move, all staring at the closed door. Jaebum knew the situation would soon explode, just awaiting the onslaught that was to come. Jungkook looked shocked but was preparing himself as well, Jimin already having changed his position on the couch, ready to answer any questions. 

 

“So now we know who the mysterious King actually is.” It was Jinyoung. His tone hadn’t changed, it was still bitter and cold. Jaebum looked at the man in question and saw him glaring back at him. Jaebum had been so certain he had been doing the right thing by keeping King’s identity a secret from the rest but he felt that resolve crumble at the look in Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung was calm and collected, always willing to listen to different points of view before making any judgements. Right at that moment, there was no willingness to talk, no willingness to understand. It was clear where they stood. Jaebum could feel the gap between him and the members crack and widen. 

 

“Oh my god, Jackson,” Youngjae’s disbelieving tone was next to hit Jaebum. He looked at the younger one, saw his wide eyes and the blatant shock. The situation had been sprung on them so suddenly and unexpectedly that the excitement over having finally found Jackson wasn’t registering with any of them. 

 

Jaebum dared look at the rest of the group. He saw the disbelief, confusion and shock coloring their faces. Taehyung was looking between Jungkook and Jimin, starting to realize what it meant that King was actually Jackson. Jungkook was slightly curled in on himself, starting to shy away from the others, prepared for the anger that was sure to come. 

 

Mark slowly turned to Jaebum, staring at him with a look that practically begged him to explain the situation. It was as if the man didn’t want to believe that Jackson had been kept a secret from them for days already. Jaebum couldn’t give him the answer he so desperately wanted. All he could do is turn his gaze away, knowing it told Mark all there was to know about the situation. 

 

It was Taehyung who broke the silence. 

 

“You knew. You knew all along!” The accusation was clear in his tone, making the others look at the three in the room who had known about Jackson. None of the three had anything to reply to that. They had known and they hadn’t told the others. It was unfortunately simple. 

 

What nobody had expected, however, was the outburst from Yugyeom. The maknae turned from where he had been staring at the closed door, eyes locking in on Jaebum. The deep breath could be heard before the tall man stomped his way over to Jaebum. There was no warning before the strong slap of his palm hit Jaebum’s cheek. 

 

A shocked intake of breath was clearly audible from the others but Jaebum stayed frozen. He could feel his cheek stinging, starting to turn hot and red from the rough slap. He didn’t say anything, couldn’t look up at the maknae. He couldn’t bear to see the anger and the hurt, not to mention the betrayal in Yugyeom’s eyes. 

 

“Why?” The question was loaded with so much more. Yugyeom wanted to understand. He felt betrayed, he was hurt, he was confused and the anger stirring in his chest didn’t make him feel well. He had trusted Jaebum, they had all trusted Jaebum. He was desperate to understand, desperate for Jaebum to make him understand. 

 

All Jaebum could do was bow his head a little more in shame. His reaction made Yugyeom cry out in frustration as he delivered another sharp slap on Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum felt tears stinging his eyes. They weren’t tears for the pain or even the accusations. He was ashamed and wanted to cry in front of their anger. His reasoning behind all this were all but excuses at this point and he had trouble believing he had kept it all from his friends. They had all been in the same boat, yet here they were, having completely been betrayed by him. All understood the connection with Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon and Jackson. Their secrecy was even understandable to a degree. Jaebum however, he had been with them the whole time, shared their doubts and their frustration. They had all looked for Jackson together, they had all feared for his life and done their everything so they could keep moving and find Jackson. 

 

Jaebum could feel the stares, knew Yugyeom hadn’t moved away and was waiting for something from him. He just didn’t know what he could give anymore. He had broken their trust, completely severing the bond and faith in each other. 

 

“How long have you known?” The tone was soft, as expected from Jin, yet it still made him feel like the worst scum on earth. Jaebum was however saved from answering when Jimin spoke up from the couch where he was still sitting. 

 

“He’s known since we brought him in.” Jimin gave a little sigh and Jaebum felt grateful for the redhead for taking the attention away from him, even if just for a moment. 

 

“It was all four of us that decided on keeping it a secret.” Jimin’s tone didn’t give away anything. Jaebum glanced at the younger man and only now realized that he hadn’t gone after Jackson. It must’ve been killing him to stay there in the living room with the others when Jackson was awake and aware. He then glanced at Jungkook, the maknae obviously having trouble as well. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, his jaw working furiously as he kept glancing at the closed door. 

 

The situation was too overwhelming for everybody, all having trouble grasping the image of Jackson right there with them just a moment ago. There were too many questions that no one knew where to start. It was BamBam who seemed to want to take control of the situation as he steeled himself and starting walking towards the room. 

 

“I need to see him!”

 

He didn’t get too far before Jimin had somehow rushed to block him, managing it despite his hurt leg. Jimin was staring the younger down, unfazed by the angry glare he was receiving. 

 

“You can’t,” Jimin said calmly, his hand against BamBam’s chest, slightly pushing him away. The Thai wouldn’t be fazed however, and tried to take a step to the side. 

 

“Like hell I can’t,” he growled in annoyance before he was stopped again. This time it seemed BamBam really stopped, staring at Jimin. Jaebum could see the shift in Jimin’s eyes. He had stayed calm through it all, the soft look typical to Jimin present all the time. Now his eyes were harsh and calculating, staring coldly at BamBam.

 

During the past few days of having all their members together, relaxing and having fun together, it had been easy to forget about the group and what they had gone through. The four had survived with the infected for a year already, having seen and done things unimaginable. Jaebum had been dead scared of their group, not wanting any of them to have anything to do with them. They were notorious even with the other survivors, few willing to cross with the four. 

 

The look in Jimin’s eyes told Jaebum enough. Despite being injured, he was willing to go to lengths to protect Jackson. His loyalty lay with the blonde now, with the one who had initially saved his life. Jaebum had no doubts that even with the injury, Jimin was more than capable of taking them all on, if push came to shove. 

 

While all of their attention had been on the two, nobody had noticed Namjoon coming out of the room. He came to stand next to Jimin and placed a careful but strong hand on Jimin’s arm that was still held against BamBam. Jimin’s eyes glanced at Namjoon before looking back at BamBam. The look in his eyes softened slightly before he dropped his hand and took a deep breath, stepping away from BamBam. 

 

“I understand your need for answers, as well as your need to see Jackson,” Namjoon started. His tone was calm and confident, demanding others to listen to him. He glanced at BamBam with a small smile before addressing them all.

 

“You have to understand something though. Jackson has been through a lot, too much actually, and - -“ Namjoon paused and glanced at Jimin and then at Jungkook before looking at the rest of them again. “Through it all, he always kept saying how he didn’t want any of you to have to go through it as well. He believed you were safe and you wouldn’t have to suffer from this world. So when he saw you all here all of a sudden, after having been unconscious for days… Well, you can only imagine how he felt about it.” Namjoon’s explanation made it clearer to them. It explained how Jackson hadn’t wanted Yugyeom coming over to him or not being able to handle seeing them all of a sudden. 

 

Namjoon’s explanation made them sullen, BamBam looking down before understanding that there was no way he was seeing Jackson now. Despite them understanding how they would not be allowed to see Jackson right that moment, it did nothing to change the mood. The betrayal and bitterness was clear in the air. The frustration was building up and it was only a matter of time when it would be too much. 

 

It was as if it blew up at once. The brief silence after Namjoon’s words was quickly broken by increasingly loud voices. Accusations were thrown easily and many were talking and yelling at the same time. Most of it was directed at Jaebum, him being the easiest member to focus their feelings of betrayal at. There was cold bitterness from Jinyoung, complete outrage from BamBam and Youngjae, disbelief from Hoseok and Taehyung. Mark’s wide-eyed look demanded an explanation for the mess, demanded for someone to make sense of the situation. Yugyeom stayed still, his quiet judgement louder than any words. 

 

Jaebum had never felt so alone in his life. He knew he had the support from Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook but none of them could do anything about the situation. Jaebum had kept this a secret from the group that had desperately wanted to find Jackson, from the group that had done everything in their power to help Jaebum and each other get to Jackson. He had betrayed their trust and Jaebum had never felt worse. 

 

It made him question a lot of his decision made in the last few days. He had had perfect reasoning behind his decision for the secrecy. He had thought it through, he was sure of it. Perhaps the decision had been a mistake in the end but he was only human. He hadn’t been alone in his decision, the three members of Jackson’s group having wholeheartedly agreed with him. Why was it just him they were all attacking? 

 

All of their questions and accusations blended into one overwhelming mass of words he could not begin to comprehend. The sharp ache on his cheek was a physical reminder of his betrayal, every single word angrily thrown at him making it sting worse. He didn’t dare look up, simply taking it all. He didn’t have anything to defend himself with, nothing that wouldn’t make the others even more upset with him. 

 

Jaebum’s lack of reaction seemed to be giving them even more ammunition, making it easier for them to keep going with the harsh words, overwhelming emotions making the accusations sharper than they otherwise would have been. It felt like the group and the love they had had for each other was slipping away, no matter how desperately Jaebum wanted to hold on to that. It was all because of the intense combination of fear and frustration over the months, the betrayal of their own members, as well as the shock of having seen Jackson alive right in their own living room. 

 

It felt like an eternity for Jaebum to be under the attack of his own members. It wasn’t until a booming and angered voice cut through the rant, that Jaebum dared raise his gaze. 

 

“What the fuck are you all doing?!” Jimin’s temper had gotten the better of him and he was glaring at them all. His jaw was clenching with the anger he had and he was quick to shrug off Namjoon’s warning hand on his shoulder. Jimin took a step towards them all and the look in his eyes was something none of them had encountered before. The absolute rage was evident as he took all the attention to himself. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you all?” Jimin could barely contain his anger, having difficulty believing these were all friends, all members of the same group. 

 

“Jackson is alive and safe in your own goddamn house and you dare to argue about how it was kept a secret? I mean _really_? Boohoo, you weren’t told right away. Why would that matter at a time like this? Do you people even begin to comprehend what is going on?” Jimin had to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he tried to make sense of the situation. 

 

“You have Jackson here alive. He is right there in the next room. Do you know what that means? No more searching, no more fucking desperation and the hopelessness you guys have been going through. He is safe and he is here. About time to fucking get over yourselves and accept the situation.”

 

Jimin glanced at Jaebum, his look softening for a second before he frowned and looked at the others who finally seemed to be catching up. 

 

“You think this is betrayal? Think again! So we didn’t tell you about Jackson’s absolutely critical situation, wanting to keep you safe from the additional hurt that could have occurred if hadn’t been damn lucky. There is no room for such petty things in this world. Our groups are complete. Do you get that? It’s all 14 of us here. _All of us_. It’s fucking rare in this world and you are here crying about not having been told about Jackson early enough. Fuck!” Jimin ended his rant with an outraged exclamation, clearly wanting to kick the armchair next to him but not wanting to risk his injured leg. 

 

Jimin had to leave the room, feeling like he had said enough. He quickly made his way into Jackson and his room, barely holding himself back from slamming the door shut. The rest of the members had watched him leave, all of them reduced to quiet and embarrassed selves. None of them were willing to apologize just yet, emotions still raw and on the surface. No more accusations or harsh words were thrown however, making the atmosphere in the room tense and uncomfortable. 

 

Jaebum didn’t dare look at the others, merely glancing at Namjoon and Jungkook. He saw Namjoon give a nod to Jungkook before the maknae rushed out of the living room into Jackson and Jimin’s. Namjoon stayed behind, carefully watching the uncomfortably shifting members. He sighed in disappointment before leaving the room as well. 

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure how Jimin and Namjoon had managed to turn the situation and make it seem like the other members were in the wrong, that they were the ones who were being unreasonable. Jaebum could see where Jimin and Namjoon were coming from but the guilt was still eating away at him. He desperately needed to see Jackson but knew the blonde probably wasn’t ready just yet and he also didn’t want to seem like he had the right to be the first in the group to see him. He still needed to get away, needed some space and a breather after the chaos that had erupted with Jackson’s appearance. 

 

Jaebum quickly made his way out into his own room, happy no one seemed to be following him. The silence had been absolutely suffocating him. He had no idea how to react and how to go about addressing the situation after this. All that should matter was Jackson and him being safe and alive in their base. The moment his door clicked shut behind him, he slid against it onto the floor and breathed in a shaky breath, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. 

 

Jackson had been awake and conscious. He had recognized Yugyeom but had trouble grasping the reality. Jackson was out of the immediate danger his injuries had first put him in. Jaebum swallowed against the tightness in his throat, shaking his head, desperately wanting to stay composed. He felt like he had lost his group. He couldn’t help but wonder what the others were talking about now that he and the three men weren’t in the room. Would the situation be solved? _Could_ it be solved? 

 

Some time went by, Jaebum completely losing the flow of it. He was brought back from his thoughts when a knock was heard on his door. He gingerly got up and opened the door to the shocking red hair of Jimin. The shorter man looked annoyed still but managed to smile a little at Jaebum. 

 

“Come on,” was all Jimin said before turning around and walking towards the living room. Jaebum carefully followed him, not sure he was ready to face the rest just yet. But Jimin seemed to only stop at the doorway and look at the group. He then pointed at Yugyeom, repeating the same words he had just said to Jaebum. The room was quiet as Yugyeom carefully got up and walked over to the two of them. 

 

Jimin looked at Yugyeom with a frown. “Jackson asked for you,” then turned to the door to his room and opened it before going in and sitting down on his bed, still seemingly annoyed at the situation and the others’ overreaction. The two of them had trouble understanding that they were invited in, both of them frozen at the doorway. 

 

Jaebum watched how uncertain Yugyeom was as he finally entered the room. Jackson was sitting on the edge of his bed, his feet on the ground and hands clutching the mattress by the side of his hips. Jaebum was still in awe with seeing Jackson awake. He had gotten so used to just seeing the blonde lie motionless on the bed, the worry for the man evident in everything he had done. Now Jackson was sitting up, his skin looking healthier and for once he was aware of what was happening around him. He still seemed a little out of it, mainly focusing on Jimin who was sitting on his own bed opposite of Jackson. 

 

When Yugyeom entered the room, Jackson slowly turned to look at him. The moment their gazes met, the maknae stopped on his tracks. Jaebum could see how he was wringing his hands together in nervousness, his usually impressive posture slouched in uncertainty. Just a few moments ago he had roughly been rejected by a shocked Jackson, the younger man unwilling to go through it again. 

 

Jackson’s eyes followed the lines of Yugyeom’s face, taking everything in with a look of wonder evident in his eyes. It was clear he still had trouble believing his own eyes, not having seen them for a disastrous year. Jaebum waited, holding his breath while still trying to recover from the sting of not being the first one Jackson had asked for. He still wanted everything to go well and Yugyeom had been the one who had kept their hopes up, always believing that the four missing members were still alive. If someone deserved this, it was Yugyeom.

 

It seemed like Jackson saw whatever it was he needed to see to assure himself it really was Yugyeom. His stance relaxed significantly before a familiar, soft smile spread on his face. 

 

“Gyeommie,” was all Jackson said as he reached out a hand towards the young man. 

 

Yugyeom glanced at the hand before looking back at Jackson’s smile. It was like the maknae crumbled as he rushed forward with a desperate cry of “ _Jackson_ ”. He kneeled between Jackson’s legs, burying his head in the blonde’s lap and wrapping his arms around Jackson’s waist, mindful of the man’s injuries. 

 

Jackson didn’t seem surprised of the reaction, as he only wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s head, leaning over the sobbing man. He was speaking softly, the tone reassuring and a little tearful as well. His words could not be heard by the other occupants in the room but the tone and the small smile were telling them enough. 

 

Jaebum’s heart gave a painful squeeze at the sight. He couldn’t believe he had kept Jackson a secret from Yugyeom. He knew the maknae would have never done anything to even accidentally hurt Jackson. Even the excuse of not telling him because of uncertainty of Jackson’s recovery felt stupid at the moment. Of course Yugyeom would have wanted to spend the last moments with Jackson, knowing Jackson had at least been alive for a while with them. Fortunately no thoughts of Jackson dying were needed anymore as their mood maker was right in front of them, alive and doing well considering his impressive injuries. 

 

It took a moment for Yugyeom to start calming down, his grip around Jackson not as tight anymore. It also allowed Jackson to straighten up a little, stroking Yugyeom’s hair with the same soft smile still on his lips. He looked up from the younger man and scanned around the room. When he saw Jaebum leaning against the closed door, he promptly stopped. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t turn his eyes away, just staring into the familiar brown eyes. The anger and confusion was gone, replaced by cautious hope and awe. Jaebum was sure the feeling was reflected in his eyes. He was envious of the contact Yugyeom could have with Jackson. It felt like the blonde was too far away. Fortunately Jackson seemed to share the feeling as he raised one hand, reaching towards Jaebum. 

 

“Hyung.” Jackson’s voice was raspy and hoarse from disuse, yet it still felt like the best sound Jaebum had ever heard. He slowly and carefully made his way towards Jackson and Yugyeom, the latter still unwilling to let go. 

 

When Jaebum was finally within reaching distance, Jackson gripped the fabric of his shirt against his stomach and pulled downwards, forcing Jaebum to lean over a little. Jackson kept pulling until Jaebum was leaning over the two of them in an angle. He then reached up and curled his hand against the side of Jaebum’s neck, thumb softly caressing against Jaebum’s cheek. 

 

Jaebum had forgotten all about the soreness of his cheek, so when Jackson touched it, he sucked in a pained breath, making Jackson frown a little at him. Jackson carefully turned his face by his chin so he could look at the red cheek and frowned even more. 

 

“What happened?” Jackson whispered, his thumb hovering over the marked cheek. 

 

Yugyeom grumbled at that but didn’t raise his head, only burrowed deeper. 

 

“I slapped him,” was all Yugyeom said, making Jackson’s attention turn towards the maknae. He then glanced at Jaebum who could only shrug. It was the truth, and he wasn’t going to be the one to explain it further. 

 

“Why would you slap Jaebum hyung?” Jackson asked softly, confusion clear in his voice but willing to humor Yugyeom a little. Jaebum’s heart soared at hearing Jackson say his name for the first time in over a year. He hadn’t known he could miss something so much but hearing it said out aloud by the man they had desperately been looking for, nearly overwhelmed him. Fortunately the situation with Yugyeom kept his attention on the two men in front of him, just hoping Jackson wouldn’t let go of him anytime soon. 

 

“He deserved it.” It was clear Yugyeom wasn’t going to elaborate on it any more, only burrowing deeper into Jackson’s lap. The blonde frowned a little but a fond smile softened his features. 

 

“I’m sure he did,” Jackson offered gently before looking back up at Jaebum. He just kept staring at him, his eyes moving all over his face, taking it all in. Jaebum was afraid to move, not wanting to break the moment. Jimin was still on the other bed, observing them, and Yugyeom was still wrapped around Jackson but it didn’t bother him. He would take everything Jackson was willing to give him at this point. 

 

“Sit down, will you,” Jackson whispered then, letting go of Jaebum’s neck and patting the mattress next to him. Jaebum quickly obliged, sitting down close enough for their thighs to touch. He was not ready to lose the contact. Jackson smiled a little at Jaebum before turning to Yugyeom again. 

 

The maknae grumbled before he sniffled a little, obviously not ready to let go yet either. Jackson huffed out an amused laugh before grimacing in pain, the laughter having jostled the wounds on his torso. The pained sound made Yugyeom quickly raise his head and look at Jackson in panic. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked frantically, loosening his grip as he leaned backwards away from Jackson. The only response he got was a quick shake of the blonde’s head before he reached out with both his arms to pull Yugyeom in again. The maknae went without a question but his hold around Jackson was significantly gentler, truly not wanting to hurt Jackson at all. 

 

Jaebum watched the two and could feel the fondness he had for them overflow dangerously. It was almost too good to be true. He saw Jackson closing his eyes before letting out a small yawn. Jimin quickly sat up at that, his worried frown directed at the injured man. 

 

“You should rest,” Jimin suggested, his voice soft but the words were tight with demand for Jackson to comply. Jackson opened his eyes to look at the redhead before grinning tiredly. 

 

“Aww, Minnie. Taking care of me so well,” his grin widened as Jimin rolled his eyes with an annoyed, yet fond sigh. 

 

Jimin then looked at Jaebum and Yugyeom, seemingly deep in thought before coming to a conclusion. 

 

“Hyung, move to the headboard and let Jackson lean over. That way Yugyeom can fit in as well.” Jaebum looked up at that and then glanced at the headboard and then back at Jackson. He then nodded and made his way over to the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. They managed to get a rather tired Jackson very carefully situated between Jaebum’s legs, leanings against his chest. Yugyeom found a place on the side, practically hugging Jackson’s leg, his head once again finding Jackson’s lap. 

 

Jackson sighed in contentment, starting to relax in the comfortable position. He then lazily turned his head to the side to look at Jimin. 

 

“Can you - -?” The only other indication was the nod towards the door. It seemed Jimin understood Jackson’s meaning before nodding and leaving the room. 

 

Jaebum looked down at Yugyeom close to Jackson, reveling with how comfortable it felt to have them both so close. Right at that moment he couldn’t help but miss the others something immense but he was content with what he had right then. He reached for Jackson’s hair, slowly starting to card his fingers through it. It was soft to touch and a tad long, making it relaxing to play with. Jackson shifted a little, making himself more comfortable before Jaebum felt him relax completely, sleep quickly taking over. Yugyeom’s eyes were closed as well but his breathing was still a little too erratic for him to be asleep. Though it would certainly only be a matter of time before all three of them would be asleep. 

 

Just as Jaebum felt sleep creeping in, the door to the room opened once again. He cracked his eyes open to see if it was Jimin. He was completely woken up by what he saw, however. The four other members of GOT7 were standing awkwardly at the door, looking at the three of them. Their eyes stayed on Jackson, everybody still having trouble believing it was actually him. 

 

Jaebum then realized Jackson had asked Jimin to get the others as well. He glanced at the redhead and saw him shuffle towards his bed, starting to push it towards the occupied bed. When the standing men realized what Jimin was doing, they quickly came over to help him push the two beds together. 

 

“Take your time,” was all Jimin said before he left the room, flashing a reassuring smile at all of them. 

 

When the door clicked closed, the previous awkwardness returned. Jaebum hated this had happened to them, that he was basically the reason for the change in the dynamics but he couldn’t bring himself to bother with it now. Jackson had wanted them all here with him, and despite the man having already fallen asleep, he wanted to respect his wishes. And he also really wanted them all around, now that they were finally complete. 

 

Surprisingly it was Mark who came over first, somehow managing to shuffle around the bed to get to Jackson’s other side, all the while staring at the blonde in awe. The two members of the maknae line somehow got themselves situated around the two beds, all of them managing to be within touching distance. 

 

Jinyoung kept standing, staring at them all and then at Jaebum. It seemed the betrayal had been a tough thing to swallow for Jinyoung, the conflicted look on his face evidence of that. Jaebum’s guilt returned but he refused to let it ruin the moment for now, they all had Jackson there now and they should enjoy the fact. 

 

“Junior, please,” Jaebum said quietly, nodding down at sleeping Jackson. Even if Jinyoung couldn’t do it for Jaebum, he should at least do it for Jackson. Jinyoung’s eyes glanced at Jackson before letting out a sigh. He somehow managed to find himself a place on the crowded bed.

 

Jaebum looked around all of them, basically in a puppy pile around Jackson, all of them careful with his injuries. It was overwhelming to the leader to have them safe and alive, finally all of them together in the same room. He considered BTS just as close friends as he did GOT7 but the moment was different. They would all have a proper reunion later, with questions asked and questions answered. Jaebum already dreaded it quite a bit but was also curious to find out more about Jackson and what had been going on since they got separated from each other. 

 

When all seven of them had finally settled, the mood turned more relaxed a little despite no one saying anything. The physical contact and the tangible proof of Jackson actually being there with them, safe and alive was more than enough to take out some of the tension. Jaebum knew it would take time with the others, they had to get the issue settled but for now it was enough to just be close together with Jackson. They hadn’t had this for over a year, tension between the members fortunately would not keep any of them away from Jackson. 

 

Jaebum woke up later that evening to a dark room. He tensed for a moment, trying to make sense of the situation. There was a quiet whimper coming from somewhere close by and he frowned before looking around. He promptly tensed in surprise when he realized he still had Jackson lying in his arms, his back against Jaebum’s chest. It was Jackson making the noise and Jaebum quickly wanted to make whatever pain that was doing it to Jackson go away. He carefully raised his hand to card through the blonde’s hair, murmuring quiet nonsense. It took a while before the whimpering slowly stopped and the tension seeped out of Jackson’s body. 

 

Jaebum looked at Jackson in his arms, still in awe of actually having such a proximity to the man. His pained whimpers and different reactions during the last few days made Jaebum wonder. He knew they hadn’t had it easy, especially with having to have dealt with the absolute chaos that was in the beginning. 

 

“What happened to you?” Jaebum whispered, desperately wanting to know but not certain if he would ever find out. 

 

Jaebum then realized the situation and looked up from Jackson, trying to see around the dark room. They hadn’t been alone when they had gone to sleep. With Jaebum actually concentrating and paying attention to his surroundings, he realized Mark, Jinyoung and BamBam had left the room, Yugyeom and Youngjae still asleep on the bed. He couldn’t help but wonder how long they had been sleeping, with half of their group having already left the room. 

 

Jaebum tried to shift a little, his back sore from the position he had been sleeping in. He didn’t want to jostle Jackson at all but he knew he would have to get up soon. He looked back down at Jackson, continuing to play with his hair. Was Jackson really there? Had he actually been awake and aware of them today? 

 

Jaebum couldn’t get up. He wasn’t ready to be the one to get up and get rid of the closeness he finally had with Jackson. Having Yugyeom and Youngjae right there with them helped as well. He really hoped all would be well with them. The awkwardness was too much to take at a moment like this. 

 

Jaebum was roused from his thoughts when Jackson moved in his hold. He loosened the hold right away, dropping his hand down from his hair. Jackson tried to get up but a pained hiss quickly got Jaebum moving, helping him by gently pushing him and getting him to sit up on the bed. Jackson was swaying a little where he was now sitting. Somehow Jaebum was afraid to say anything, wanting Jackson to take his time to take into his surroundings. He would not want to frighten Jackson if he was still out of it. 

 

It took a minute before Jackson glanced at his side at the two younger ones sleeping. His gaze stopped at them before carefully reaching out to touch Yugyeom’s hair. His fingers were barely there, playing with a few strands. He then looked at Youngjae and did the same. He then let out a contented sigh and glanced over his shoulder. It seemed Jackson got startled as he jumped a little and stared at Jaebum. 

 

“JB?” The voice was quiet and hoarse. It was partly confused and partly sleepy. Jackson’s reaction was enough to tell Jaebum that the blonde was aware of the situation, at least to an extent, so he relaxed a little. 

 

“Yeah, Jackson. Need anything?” He asked quietly, right away wondering if he had taken his medicine lately. He didn’t want Jackson in pain. It seemed Jackson was content with just staring at Jaebum for a while before nodding. 

 

“Uh, I’m good. But water?” Jaebum felt like he could melt at Jackson’s voice. He could never get sick of it, not after having been separated from it for over a year. Also the way Jackson asked for water made him sound younger. Jackson had never been good at asking for help but to have him there, asking for water made Jaebum feel like he could finally somehow be of help. 

 

“Can you wait here, I’ll go get some,” Jaebum said as he scrambled up from the bed, mindful of the two still sleeping on the other bed. Jaebum found the candle and the lighter, lighting up one for some small light. He couldn’t help but glance at the bed where Jackson was still sitting, slightly slouched over as he was battling sleep. The blonde yawned and Jaebum had to smile fondly at that. 

 

Jaebum really had to force himself to go out and get that water, having trouble leaving a sleepy Jackson behind. As he made his way towards the kitchen, the rest of the group was still in the living room. Jimin was the first to notice Jaebum and jump up, limping over to him. 

 

“Is he alright?” He asked, nearly frantically, the same emotion coloring Jungkook’s face. They had respected their privacy and their need for closeness with just the members of GOT7. But now Jaebum could see how worried they had been with not much news during the last few hours. 

 

“He’s all good. A little out of it but more and more aware. I think he needs some painkillers and water,” he explained briefly as he was making his way into the kitchen to get what he needed. Both of the boys relaxed visibly at the news. Jaebum knew he should probably let them back into the room, he was sure Jackson needed his teammates close by as well. 

 

As he got what he needed in the kitchen, he passed by Jinyoung on his way back. He glanced at his friend, somehow still afraid what he would see there. Jinyoung knew how to hold a grudge and this time Jaebum had really outdone himself with the secrecy about Jackson. However when he saw the small, slightly apologetic smile, he felt like he could finally relax completely. They were going to be fine. He was sure of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Jackson had woken up and the big secret of his identity had been revealed, all of them wanted to be with the man and share his time and space. Jackson however was still sleeping and resting more than he was awake after he had finally broken out of the unconsciousness. It made the younger ones deeply concerned but the others tried their best to convince and make them understand that it was actually a good thing. It was certainly going to help Jackson recover faster. 

 

They all took turns to stay in the room, although the three members of Jackson’s group stayed with him by far the most. However with Jackson now awake and at times talking longer and longer, the atmosphere in the group started changing. Fortunately Jaebum’s betrayal was not mentioned anymore, even if it was there, right below the surface of it all. All their time and effort went into Jackson for the time being. 

 

Jaebum still wouldn’t let himself spend as much time with Jackson as he wished, still fearing the others’ reaction if he was seen in anyway taking Jackson’s time away from the others. It was difficult and even painful for Jaebum to stay away from Jackson after having gotten used to being right next to him most of the time. He still took what he could, without raising any suspicion. 

 

The day Jackson was actually able to stay in the living room for most of the day with the others, the quiet tension started to finally disappear. Jackson was recovering well, now that he could get most of the medicine needed. With Jackson’s recovery, Jimin, Namjoon and Jungkook started to stop worrying as much as well. With such a small change, the previously neglected friendships between the three and the rest of the group started to slowly blossom more as well. 

 

As Jaebum observed the others, observed their group of 14, he could see how Jackson had finally brought them all together. They were happier and more balanced. There was no need for such intense worry anymore, giving the men the opportunity to focus on each other. It all made Jaebum cautiously happy, perhaps there was hope for them after all. 

 

Some nights the incredibly good situation of the group made him feel overwhelmed. He still had trouble believing they had all fourteen of them together. They finally were a one big group with no one in need of finding or rescuing. Even their biggest worriers, Yoongi and Mark, had been quiet lately, thoroughly enjoying the calm moments. 

 

When the feelings were hard to overcome, Jaebum would come out and sit in the dimly lit living room and think, take some time for himself. It was one of those nights; Jackson had finally recovered enough to stay awake the whole day, move around and joke with the members. The adoring looks of Yugyeom and Youngjae had been almost too much for Jaebum to bear. He was finally getting to see those looks on his precious members. They were finally laughing without tension and restraint.

 

When his eyes were starting to sting from staying up too late, Jaebum finally decided to head to bed, knowing that tiredness would only be a hindrance. He slowly got up from the armchair, listening to any sounds around the house. It was quiet, like he had expected. However the moment he stepped into the hallway, he heard a low moan. He froze on the spot, looking down the hallway, trying to discern where the sound came from. As he took a few more steps further, he heard another moan. He glanced at Jimin and Jackson’s room and with cold dread he realized it was coming from the room. 

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure how to react to the sounds. The moans were more frequent now, more high pitched and it was easy to identify them as Jimin. He couldn’t identify the partner but there really weren’t many options. He had known Jimin and Jackson had become close during the year, relying on each other on basically everything. The way Jimin had acted with Jackson injured, the loyalty and the need he had had to protect his King. They did share the room, and despite Namjoon and Jungkook spending a lot of time with them, the two still had their own private room. 

 

Jaebum kept staring at the door and couldn’t help but wonder why he was so bothered by it. The painful squeeze in his chest and the white knuckles of his clenched fists told him more than enough but why? Why would it matter if Jimin and Jackson shared such a bond? It wasn’t like it was any of his business. 

 

A particularly pleasured moan reached his ears and he clenched his eyes shut. He should leave. He should go to his own room and ignore it all. Why was he even standing there still? Why did it matter to him that much? They were living in an apocalyptic world with infected, murderous people with no certainty of survival whatsoever. Everybody had the right to find the comfort where they could find it. If there was someone to give you the comfort, it should be a happy occasion. Then _why_?

 

The bathroom door opened at the end of the hall, the slight humidity reaching all the way to where Jaebum was standing. He gave a start at the sound, having been too immersed in the sounds coming from the room as well as his confusion over his own thoughts. He quickly looked up towards the opened door and promptly stopped breathing. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t do anything but stare wide eyed. His mind was ridiculously empty, having trouble comprehending what he was seeing. _What?_

 

It was Jackson. It was Jackson exiting the bathroom, only wearing low-hung sweatpants as he was toweling his hair dry. He hadn’t bothered with the bandages anymore, the multiple stitches around his torso visible even in the low light of the few candles in the hallway. 

 

It was the first time Jaebum let himself actually _look._ Jackson was far more defined than he had been before all the chaos had started. He had lost weight but gained more muscle, the abs visible despite the stitches. His skin was pale compared to the usual tan, for all the survival gear they all had to wear whenever outside. His muscles were stretching as he moved, his biceps bulging while toweling his hair. Jackson still had not noticed Jaebum blatantly staring at him. 

 

It was Jackson who had come out of the bathroom. That meant he wasn’t in the bedroom with Jimin, making the redhead moan in such a way. Then it had to mean that whoever was in the bedroom with Jimin had to be - -

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jackson’s confused voice startled him, snapping his eyes up to Jackson’s. The man in question had hung the towel around his neck, his blond hair messy from drying. He was looking at Jaebum before glancing at the bedroom door. A slowly widening smirk found itself on Jackson’s face as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

 

“Really, hyung? Are you serious? Perving on Jimin and Yoongi? Never would’ve thought.” Jackson’s smirk widened even more, mischief evident in his eyes. 

 

Jaebum found himself so dumbfounded by the whole situation that it took him a while to realize what was happening and what Jackson seemed to implying. At Jackson’s words he glanced back at the bedroom door. Jimin and Yoongi- - the thought made Jaebum quickly scramble away from the door, his wide eyes staring at Jackson. 

 

“N-no. No, no. NO,” Jaebum was stumbling over in his hurry to deny it, realizing how it all looked but _needing_ Jackson to understand. His reaction only made Jackson huff out an amused laugh as he made his way over to Jaebum. His hand found Jaebum’s shoulder as he patted it, an amused and sarcastically condescending smile on his lips. 

  
“Whatever floats your boat. You should tell the two though, maybe they’ll invite you along,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing out loud at the spluttering he got as a response from the leader. 

 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Jackson dared _wink_ at him after that, passing by him to walk through the living room towards the kitchen. 

 

Jaebum was reduced to a confused and embarrassed mess but quickly walked after Jackson, trying to come up with any good reason for having stood there, basically having been listening to his best friend and Jackson’s best friend having sex. The actual reason for it was too embarrassing for Jaebum to admit, as he had trouble fully understanding it himself as well. 

 

Before he could start explaining, Jackson turned around all of a sudden, making Jaebum stop quickly in order to avoid bumping into the blonde. 

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

The question itself was innocent, yet Jaebum still felt himself blush a little, more than happy about the dark lighting making it impossible for Jackson to see his blush. He knew what Jackson meant but with the thoughts he had just been having while listening to Jimin and Yoongi, he had trouble keeping a poker face while Jackson was staring at him expectantly. 

 

“Uh, sure. I guess?” He wasn’t sure if Yugyeom was sleeping on the other bed in the room. If he was, it would mean having to share the bed with Jackson. He wasn’t sure if he was up for it right now, not with the confusing thoughts clouding his mind but he had no other choice. Even with the few weeks passed since he found out about Jackson, he still had trouble believing the man was with them, alive and safe. There was no way he would ever tell Jackson no. He needed every second of the other’s company, every second he could get without seeming too overbearing. 

 

Jackson’s answer to him was a wide smile and a pat on his shoulder with a quick “thanks” before the blonde disappeared into the kitchen. Jaebum was left standing in the middle of the living room, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened both with Jimin and Yoongi as well as with Jackson. 

 

The thing with Jimin and Yoongi didn’t surprise him, not at all. The way he had observed Yoongi ever since they met in the shelter, to the way he reacted when Jimin was actually discovered alive, told him more than enough of how Yoongi felt about Jimin. He was quite certain there hadn’t been a relationship before the infection spread, but Yoongi’s feelings had been too deep right from the beginning for it all to have developed just now. He didn’t know about Jimin, didn’t know what had been happening during the year but it seemed to be enough for now. The two had found comfort in each other in this crazy world, and who was he to deny them that? 

 

The fourteen of them were close with each other, definitely working in a family dynamic and the love they shared with each other was deeper than Jaebum had ever experienced, even when taking into account the love he had for his own actual family. Still, it made him happy to see something else, something even deeper than the familial love, grow in the group. He had his suspicions over a few more people but was content to watch it grow, hopefully turn into mutual respect and care. 

 

He was roused from his thoughts when Jackson came out of the kitchen, drinking from a water bottle as he stopped at the sight of Jaebum still standing in the same spot. He cocked his head a little to the side, making his drying hair flop to the side. It reminded Jaebum of a curious puppy and he couldn’t help but huff out a fond laugh at the image. 

 

The tilt of Jackson’s head turned into a small frown at Jaebum’s laugh but he only came closer. 

 

“Is everything alright? You know, I can easily find my way back to your room without you waiting for me,” Jackson’s words may have sounded a little harsh but his light tone and a small smirk told him he was just looking for ways to tease Jaebum. The leader only settled for watching the blonde come closer before shrugging. 

 

“Was just caught thinking how nice it is for Yoongi and Jimin. I have been watching Yoongi pine and worry for months before we managed to find you all,” Jaebum looked at Jackson, wanting to see his reaction. He knew Jackson wouldn’t have anything against the two but Jimin and Jackson were close, had been close for the past year. Jaebum couldn’t help but wonder exactly how close their relationship had been. 

 

Jackson glanced at the hallway towards the bedrooms and nodded with a soft smile. 

 

“I think it’s great. Jimin needs someone to look after him, despite being a total badass out there. It’s nice to be able to feel like the responsibility is taken out of your hands, even if it’s just for a minute,” Jackson’s tone was fond with a hint of envy. Brown eyes turned to look at Jaebum and he felt his breath catch. He couldn’t help but feel there was an undercurrent of something, something Jackson had meant without saying it out right. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the soft brown eyes, staring back at him, seeing how he was being scanned. 

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure how to take it, how to react. They were having a moment. He was certain of it. What he most definitely was not certain of, was how he was supposed to be acting. What was expected of him right now? What did Jackson want him to do? Did Jackson have a need for something similar to what Yoongi was for Jimin? 

 

Jackson took a tentative step closer towards Jaebum. They were close enough for Jaebum to realize their height difference. It felt odd. Jackson always oozed confidence and was comfortable in his skin, his powerful aura making him near untouchable. Yet here, in the dimly light living room, Jackson seemed small and vulnerable, almost as if he was looking for guidance from his hyung, acknowledging him as the leader he used to be for him back in the day. 

 

Jaebum felt scared and nervous under the implied pressure. He wasn’t completely sure what Jackson was asking of him, not sure what it would even mean if he were to comply to whatever it was that was being suggested. Jackson didn’t come any closer, both of them just carefully watching each other, calculating and assessing. Jackson hadn’t outright come out and suggested anything but he knew there was an opening. Jaebum still didn’t know what was being offered but the more he thought about it, the more he was intrigued. 

 

Just as Jaebum was about to close the distance, say something to make it real, there was a loud echoing screech from the outside. It startled Jaebum so badly he felt like he could jump out of his skin, eyes flying to their door. Jackson’s stance had changed, not a hint of the previous vulnerability visible. He was every inch that King that Jaebum had been deadly scared of just some weeks prior. Now King was on their side, his skills and knowledge at their use. 

 

“It’s a new one,” Jackson said quietly before glancing at the stairs. He rushed to the stairs and ran upstairs, Jaebum on his heels. He was unwilling to let Jackson out of his sight after all this, not wanting the younger to do anything stupid. Jackson was still shirtless, only wearing his sweatpants and the way he was bounding up the stairs made Jaebum worried for his stitches. 

 

Jackson rushed to the observation deck they had built, opening the window and staring outside with a firm frown. His eyes were cold and sharp, none of the previous softness left on his face. They were both quiet, staring outside and hoping it wasn’t bad news. The infected didn’t often come around the area where their base was. It was too quiet, too empty for the infected, those things preferring open areas with more noise and other beings. 

 

There was another screech, too close for comfort but not visible through the window yet. Jackson was barely breathing, concentrating on locating the infected. Just a few seconds later a dark blur appeared in their sight, down on the street. It stopped right at the sturdy gates. It was hard to see in the dark but Jaebum could swear it was looking right at the house, as if it knew there were fourteen fresh bodies to be ravaged inside. 

 

The infected was breathing harshly, a snarl audible all the way to their window. Neither of them made a sound, knowing how sound sensitive the infected were. Jaebum didn’t like the way it stayed right there, staring and snarling at the house. The sight in itself was ominous, making Jaebum afraid their base would be compromised. He knew they had the whole King’s group with them there but somehow it still didn’t make him feel any less frightened. He would never let anything happen to the others, their base was their home, their only sanctuary in the crazy world. It could not get compromised. 

 

After what felt like hours of staring at the snarling infected, it let out another loud, inhumane screech before bolting off to somewhere in the distance. It took a few more moments before both of them dared to let out a deep breath. Jackson glanced at Jaebum with a grimace before quietly closing the window. Jaebum looked at Jackson and could almost see how he yearned to get his gear and go outside to hunt that infected. 

 

“You said it was new?” Jaebum then realized and saw Jackson look at him in slight confusion. 

 

“How do you know?” They really had been lucky with the infected, somehow managing to avoid them more than have to face them. The past days inside the house had been mostly about reconciling and enjoying the fact that they had all there together again. However Jaebum was curious, he was hungry for information and Jackson seemed to know. 

 

“Uh, the screech. It’s loud on newly bitten. I mean louder. They are faster and stronger. Basically completely nasty since all still functions completely well with the infection finding new cells to corrupt,” Jackson explained as he motioned towards the stairs. 

 

Jaebum nodded as he followed Jackson back downstairs. It made sense. They hadn’t had enough encounters with the infected to be able to make any kind of conclusions but he could remember facing stronger and weaker infected. He had never given it much thought but Jackson’s explanation made sense. 

 

As they descended to the living room, all the occupants of the house were standing there, looking worriedly at the two of them. It seemed like the screech had woken them up. It was rare to hear such sounds at night so close by. Jackson exchanged looks with the three from his group, making them relax and sigh in relief. 

 

Before anyone could ask what it had been all about, Jackson took to explaining it briefly. 

 

“Nothing to worry. It was a new bite so it was going a little crazy with frenzy. It’s gone though, so just go and rest.” Jackson gave a small smile, the collective relief palpable on all of them. Yugyeom stepped up to Jackson then, wrapping his arms around Jackson and burying his face against Jackson’s shoulder. The blonde’s arms automatically came around Yugyeom, one hand cradling the back of his head. 

 

Jaebum could only imagine how frightening it must have been to wake up from deep sleep to such a sound penetrating through the walls. Jackson glanced at Jaebum over Yugyeom’s head and flashed him a smile. It seemed that Jackson wouldn’t have to stay with Jaebum for the night, Yugyeom clearly needing the comfort and the closeness after the scare. 

 

They all started heading back to bed, hopefully able to get some sleep despite having been woken up so harshly. Jaebum smiled at Yoongi when he tentatively went into Jimin’s room, as Jackson had already walked past with Yugyeom. Jaebum couldn’t help the little laugh at the blush on Yoongi’s cheeks as he closed the door to Jimin and Jackson’s room. It wasn’t before Jaebum saw a cheeky grin shot at him from Yoongi. It seemed the two weren’t going to be keeping their relation a secret. That was how Jaebum wanted it to be. No more secrets. They had to trust each other that much. 

 

Jaebum was the last in the hallway, making sure all the lights were off before going into Yugyeom and his room. Jackson had already managed to situate themselves on Yugyeom’s bed, the younger clinging to Jackson. The blonde looked up when Jaebum entered the room and glanced down at Yugyeom with a small smirk. 

 

Jaebum returned the look before blowing off the candles in their room and getting under the covers. He could hear Yugyeom and Jackson moving a little to find a more comfortable position to sleep, the rustling of the sheets making it obvious. 

 

It made him think. It made him wonder what would have happened if the infected hadn’t come around. Would it be the two of them in Jaebum’s bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in? Would there have been more happening if Jaebum had said yes to the wordless suggestion Jackson had given him in the living room? How would they continue from now on?

 

It bothered Jaebum not to know all the answers to all his own questions. He still had trouble understanding what exactly it was that had occurred between the two of them in the living room. He despised being in the dark about things but this was something he could not easily bring up with Jackson. Jackson hadn’t actually suggested anything out aloud, there had been no voicing out the actual implications. It bothered Jaebum and he desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know if it was something he could give to Jackson, if it was something Jackson desired from him. If it was something like Jimin had found in Yoongi. 

 

It was with those thoughts troubling his mind that he fell asleep. 

 

Jaebum woke up to an empty room. That in itself wasn’t rare but it seemed that the whole house was quiet. It was more than enough to harshly wake him up as he jumped up and rushed out of the room. The door to Jimin and Jackson’s room was open but it was empty, furthering his panic and fright. The moment he got into the living room however, he stopped and felt like he could finally breathe. Yugyeom was sitting on the couch with Taehyung and Hoseok, Taehyung asleep on Yugyeom’s shoulder as the two others were reading. Now that Jaebum could concentrate, he could hear someone in the kitchen and if he had to guess, it was probably Jin or Jinyoung. 

 

He then frowned as he realized he had no idea where the others were. Where Jackson was. He looked up towards the front door and promptly stopped. It couldn’t be. Would Jackson actually go out in his condition already? Would he be that stupid? 

 

Before Jaebum could get himself into a worried panic, Yugyeom looked up from his book and pointed at the stairs. 

 

“They are in the map room.”

 

Jaebum could feel the tension leave right away and he let out a small sigh, unwilling to show just how worried he had been. 

 

“The four are there. Yoongi and Mark went out a little bit, Youngjae’s up scouting,” Yugyeom added with a smile glancing at the kitchen door as Jin and Jinyoung both came out with some breakfast supplies ready. The moment Jaebum got confirmation that every one was safe, he felt like he could relax. At the same time however, his curiosity piqued as he wondered what the four were doing in the map room. He just pointed towards the stairs before going up himself. He made sure to make a little noise, definitely not wanting to surprise the four with suddenly appearing in the room. 

 

He gave a careful knock on the door before letting himself in. Jackson was leaned over the map on the table, barely giving a glance at Jaebum at the door before turning back to it. The rest of the three at least gave him a smile or a nod before turning back to the map and Jackson. Jaebum made himself over to them, seeing that they also had a map of Korea open next to the map of Seoul. He frowned a little and glanced at the four. Before he could ask anything, Jackson was the one to open his mouth. 

 

“We need to get to Wabu-eup.” It was delivered with a frown as he looked through the map. 

 

Jaebum froze a little, wondering what reason there could be for Jackson to need to go over the river. The other three only looked a little grave before nodding, like it made sense to them. 

 

“But- - why?” Jaebum couldn’t help but ask. It would be difficult to go there, not to mention dangerous, the bridge itself already a huge risk. He was not willing to let them go into risky situations anymore. 

 

Jackson finally looked up at him properly and gave a small sigh. 

 

“We need to get out of Seoul.” The comment surprised Jaebum. He knew they didn’t really have a future in Seoul but did they have one anywhere anyway? 

 

“There are a few vehicles we have secured out there, we need to get them and leave.” Jackson seemed to know exactly what was needed and as the others only nodded. Jaebum was left reeling and he shook his head. 

 

“Leave? Leave for where?” It was incredulous. Where could they go? Was there anything to go to? 

 

Jackson straightened up and turned to look at Jaebum with a sharp look. 

 

“We need to leave for safety. Now that we have everybody here, it’s our next step. There’s nothing for us here. So we’re leaving. We’ll go to Jeju.”

 

Jaebum could only blink and stare at Jackson. 

 

“Jeju. As in the island? _Why_?” He knew he sounded dumbfounded. He absolutely was. What could they possibly have in Jeju?

 

“Moreover, how are we getting there?! I’m pretty sure there are no ferries,” he let out a small laugh, too disbelieving of the plan. 

 

Jackson only looked at him, clearly not amused. He crossed his arms and he looked so much like the stubborn Jackson during their band days that he only felt fondness for the man. Jackson was still the same. 

 

“Yes, we are going to Jeju,” it was Namjoon. Jackson was clearly not in the mood to be telling much right now, so Namjoon took it for himself. 

 

“There’s a research center out there. It was also quarantined right from the start so we would like to go check it out, if it is all fine out there. We want to get you to safety. Now we have a reason to go out there, try it out. And we will figure out the ferry.”

 

Jaebum stared at Namjoon. It seemed clear to them. They knew exactly what to do and how to get there. They knew about quarantines and possible safety areas. Jaebum and his group had only focused on finding the four that they hadn’t thought anything else, didn’t even stop and think to consider the future. It almost overwhelmed Jaebum. It really had been a huge blessing for them to find the four. Everything seemed to be starting to make sense with them. 

 

So all Jaebum could do was nod. He couldn’t say anything for a while, glancing at the map and then at the four. Yoongi needed to hear this all. But Yoongi would be all for it, he was sure of it. He nodded once again. 

 

“Alright, let’s do it.”

 

That got a surprised but pleased laugh out of all four of them. Jaebum only desperately wanted to keep them together. It didn’t matter what they did, as long as they wouldn’t get separated again. 

 

“So I’ll take Namjoon and Jimin to get the vehicles. Jungkook will stay with you guys until we contact you. Then we’ll meet up - -“ before Jackson could get further with his explanation, Jaebum felt the need to interrupt. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” was what came out, despite it not being how he wanted to say it. Just as he had expected, Jackson tensed up and a deep frown came on his face. The look in his eyes hardened as he stared at Jaebum. The other three tensed up at the same time, staring carefully at Jackson, as if waiting for him to completely lose his calm. Jaebum suddenly felt the need to explain himself, already feeling nervous under the sharp gaze directed at him. 

 

“Not now, I mean. You’re still injured, there’s a risk with the stitches,” he felt like rambling but knew he should leave it short. All four of them were staring at him, and Jaebum wondered if he had done something wrong. 

 

It was Jungkook who then turned to Jackson and nodded. 

 

“He’s right. Take a few more days, Jacks. If you rip a stitch, there’s no way we will be getting out of here anytime soon.” 

 

Jackson turned to look at the younger with a betrayed frown and was clearly about to argue before Jungkook interrupted him. 

 

“You know exactly we are right. Come on, please?” Jungkook said with a softer voice, obviously trying to appease Jackson. They stared at each for a moment before Jackson let out a loud and deep sigh, obviously annoyed at being held back but fortunately seeing reason for once. 

 

“Fine. But I can’t take long. We really need to get going soon,” Jackson grumbled a little. Despite Jackson’s annoyance, Jaebum felt more than relieved with knowing Jackson was going to be safe and healing for a little while longer. He gave a grateful smile to Jungkook, and saw Jackson’s three companions relieved as well. It seemed he really wasn’t the only one looking after Jackson. 

 

“What’s with the blocks and the different maps?” The sudden question made Jaebum look up at Jackson and walked over to the maps. Ever since they had found the four, he hadn’t given much thought to the maps anymore. There hadn’t been any need. 

 

“We had several to keep up with different things. That’s the supply map, just to see where we’ve already gone and checked out. That’s the less used accommodation map. Just in case we were somehow breached, we would know where to go next without having to start looking completely anew.” Jaebum was pointing at the maps on the wall before looking at the map in front of Jackson on the table. 

 

“That’s the territory map. We had some… interesting meetings with some other survivors so we wanted to know which group was where and which areas to basically avoid,” Jaebum’s eyes were on the area circled in red with _Kingdom_ written on it. How things had been so different just some weeks ago. He saw Jackson staring at it too. He then glanced up at Jaebum, various emotions visible on his face. 

 

Jaebum realized how it must feel for Jackson to know that they had been on their area, knew where they had been without knowing who was there. Jackson’s emotions kept flickering on his face, not settling on one. Then it seemed Jackson didn’t want to start handling it right then, so he grinned widely. 

 

“Ah, Kingdom. How’d you like it?” He winked playfully at Jaebum, clearly wanting to diffuse any tension for the moment. 

 

Jaebum only have a huff as an answer as he rolled his eyes. “Great,” was all he said before getting a laugh from the others. He wondered how Jackson would react to his story of meeting with Jackson before as well. He wasn’t ready to tell it yet but knew they would have to go through their stories at some point. 

 

“What’s with the blocks?” 

 

“Oh, we just wanted to get the blocks down, easier to talk about where we were going during which day and what happened in what block. We don’t really talk about the areas as their names anymore, hard to recognize them anymore,” Jaebum explained with a shrug. It had been a simple decision back then. It seemed almost too simple now but the four seemed interested, no judgement visible in their expressions. He simply felt unprepared and unfit to deal with the challenges of the new world compared to the four. He still appreciated the questions and the lack of judgement. 

 

“You guys faired really well,” Namjoon smiled at him. It may have been condescending but Jaebum decided not to take it like that. They had survived despite all the challenges they had been thrown. He had seen what the world could do to people, how easy it was to lose humanity, how easy to die or get infected. They had all of their members safe and alive. Yes, he would say they had faired really well during the months. 

 

It made Jaebum feel intense relief at the thought that they finally had a plan. He didn’t know what they would find in Jeju Island and he didn’t even know how they would get there but at least there was something to work towards, something to look forward to. If that something was just safety, it would be enough. The scare from last night was still fresh in his mind and he would not want to risk anything breaching their base now. 

 

Last night made Jaebum glance at Jackson who was back into looking at the maps, talking quietly with Jimin. Jackson wasn’t acting any differently. It was like their moment last night hadn’t happened. Which in turn made Jaebum really wonder if he had imagined it all. He didn’t even know if there would be any time to address it again. He didn’t know if Jackson even wanted it to be addressed anymore. However Jaebum wasn’t ready to leave it alone. 

 

It seemed their plan for leaving was settled for the moment. Jackson was folding the maps before getting ready to leave the room. Jaebum really couldn’t wait to tell the others about the plan. Despite them all having been extremely happy and relieved with having all their members together, the sudden aimlessness wasn’t working well. They really needed a plan to work with. Now they had one, thanks to Jackson and his group. 

 

They decided to tell the others that same night, wanting to share and not keep it a secret. They waited until everybody was in the living room, calming down from the day’s activities. As Jaebum had expected, their plan was met with enthusiasm. There were very few questions about the actual technicalities of the plan, everybody simply happy about getting out and possibly living in safety.

 

It was all working out with a nice flow, people excited about getting out of Seoul, until Hoseok went and asked a question. 

 

“But won’t the infected be attracted to the sound of the engines?” Hoseok looked around as he sat up a little, all eyes on him. “I mean for the vehicles to get all to safety, shouldn’t there be a distraction for the infected, so they won’t be swarming us the moment you get here?” 

 

The question was valid. Jaebum saw a few nods here and there, finding himself agreeing with Hoseok. He was fairly certain Jackson and his entourage had thought it through but it was good voicing their questions. It wouldn’t leave anything out. 

 

“Yeah, like a bait or something?” BamBam grinned with a nod. 

 

They couldn’t get further with their questions and suggestions when there was a sudden sound of a bottle being crushed, the water hitting the ground. Everybody quickly turned to the sound, realizing it was Jackson. Last Jaebum had checked, Jackson had been sitting relaxed on the edge of the table, every once in a while taking a sip from the water bottle. Said bottle was now completely crushed in Jackson’s closed fist, water slowly dripping onto the floor. Jackson’s grip was white-knuckled, his other hand tightly wound around the edge of the table. He was staring at the floor but Jaebum could see him clenching his jaw repeatedly. 

 

The scene was disconcerting. It was rare to see Jackson lose his calm in such a way. Jimin was hovering close by but not making his way much closer, clearly giving Jackson space. Namjoon and Jungkook had also stood up, ready to help in case anything happened. 

 

Before anyone could ask Jackson about his reaction, his sharp gaze shot up to BamBam and Hoseok. Both of the boys shifted under the frightening gaze, neither having had such a look focused on them. Jaebum felt the threat of the situation, anticipating a blowout and having a sudden need to get close to the two. 

 

“A bait?” Jackson’s words were bitten out, the anger desperately trying to keep at bay but still bleeding through. 

 

“You want there to be a bait?” Jackson repeated, standing up and taking a threatening step towards the two cowering on the couch. He then all of a sudden threw the bottle onto the floor with force, the resulting crack making most of the others flinch. It didn’t seem to matter to Jackson as he took another step towards the couch, this time angrily pointing at the two. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, deciding to put a fucking bait out there?” Jackson’s voice was getting louder and angrier by the word. The wide-eyed look both Hoseok and BamBam had was not enough to make Jackson back away. 

 

“There is no way, _no way_ , there will be a bait out there. You hear me?” Jackson’s frown deepened as his anger bled through even more. Jaebum felt the need to intervene, quickly making his way to the two frightened members, stepping in front of them. The move made Jackson’s gaze direct itself to Jaebum. The leader couldn’t blame the two for cowering, he had forgotten how it felt to have the anger focused on himself. 

 

“Jackson,” he tried softly, despite feeling the threat of the situation. He was quickly cut off by Jackson shaking his head and taking a deep breath. 

 

“Whatever the fuck you are all thinking right now, I am _not_ letting anyone go out as a bait. There is absolutely no way around it.” Jackson seemed to aggravate himself with just the thought of a bait as he let out an annoyed growl, taking a shift kick at the bottle, making it fly across the room and hit the wall with a satisfying crack.

 

It made them all flinch again and Jaebum couldn’t understand the anger. He glanced at the other three around Jackson, saw how they were hovering. The frowns on their faces were directed at Jackson but there was understanding there as well. Jackson may have been overreacting but the three thought it was justified. That was probably why none of them had stopped Jackson. 

 

Jaebum’s gaze went back to Jackson, seeing his angry frown. Jackson was distraught. Anger may have been the feeling at the surface but Jackson was distraught. Before Jaebum could help himself, he blurted out the question he had been wanting to ask for a long time already. 

 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

 

Jackson froze at that, staring back at him. The anger disappeared as the blonde went from surprised to complete blankness. He straightened up, eyes still on Jaebum. It seemed he was assessing him, calculating his next move. 

 

“You really want to know?” Jackson’s voice was cold and emotionless. It made Jaebum shiver. Jackson had never sounded like that. Jimin looked absolutely helpless. Jungkook had a fist clenched around the hem of Namjoon’s shirt. Jaebum had obviously asked something he shouldn’t have. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, he desperately wanted to know. 

 

“Of course,” he managed to say, albeit quietly and lacking confidence. 

 

Jaebum had not expected to be met with harsh and humorless laughter. Jackson looked at him as he suddenly stopped laughing, his gaze turning sharp once again. 

 

“You really want to know.” Jackson huffed with a shake of his head before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Okay. You want to know what happened to me, what happened to us?” Jackson’s voice had gone deeper, making Jaebum wonder if he had been right to ask after all. 

 

“You want to know how all there was around you was pure chaos? How the panic never seemed to leave, gripping your lungs and your throat, making it impossible to breathe? Those things are fast, JB. They are ruthless and the only thing they want is to kill you and eat you. They will do _everything_ to get to you.” Jackson took a shuddering breath. 

 

“Or would you like to hear about how the only warning you had were a few flimsy sirens a few moments before the city was _bombed_. By your own government. You had mere minutes to get the fuck out of there, while dodging those goddamn fuckers at the same time. Do you get how that feels? Do you?” Jackson bit the last part out, anger starting to bleed through again. 

 

“Oh, but you are wondering about the bait thing, aren’t you? You just have to know everything, don’t you, JB?” Jackson’s voice deepened as he shot a nasty look at Jaebum, making him want to take a step back, away from Jackson. 

 

“So you want to hear about how there were groups of people, who took you under their wing with the promise of safety. And the next thing you realize you’re being used as a game pawn, running around the streets in total panic, trying to get away from those _things_ while everybody’s laughing. We were baits, but sometimes it was worse. It was just about fun for them. Your life was absolutely _nothing_ for their amusement. There is no escape, just the wish to be able to survive the onslaught. If you survived the infected, you got beaten for being _boring_. Beaten, so the next time you would be slower and easier to catch. Would you like that, huh?” Jackson growled under his breath, all the muscles in his body tense and ready to attack. 

 

Jaebum was frozen on the spot, staring at Jackson at a loss of words. The rest of the room was quiet, only the harsh breaths of Jackson audible. 

 

“But you know what’s the worst? When they make your friends do the same. When you’ve done fucking all not to make them become fucking _baits_ for the infected, they do just that.” Jackson glances at Jimin and the two behind him, his look barely softening before looking back at Jaebum. 

 

“Do you know how it feels when you experience your first kill of actual people, not those things? Do you know how it feels when you have to kill other people for being sadistic fucks? So you can save your friends? Do you?” Jackson was tightly coiled, looking for a fight he wasn’t going to find in their living room. 

 

“Do you want to hear about being tortured from time to time to save your friends? Do you want to hear about being stuck in a room with dozens of infected and nowhere to escape? Or perhaps you would like to hear about the way other people are willing to bring infected to you just to be able to get your supplies and stab you in the back. Huh? Would like me to elaborate on any of these points?” Jackson took a threatening step towards Jaebum, making him tense. The step was enough for Jimin to intervene, quickly coming over and grabbing Jackson’s arm, forcing him to stop and turn around. 

 

“That’s enough.” Jimin’s voice was soft but firm, trying to appease Jackson but also holding a silent command. Jackson’s jaw was working furiously as he stared Jaebum down before ripping his arm out of Jimin’s hold. 

 

“Fuck!” Jackson’s voice boomed in the small space as he only grabbed the closest machete and rushed out of the house. 

 

It was deadly quiet in the house, the loud slam of the door making them all flinch. 

 

Jaebum stared at the door. He knew Jackson had left out a lot, left out a lot of details and incidents. It had been enough to realize a lot about Jackson’s past anyway. He couldn’t even being to fathom all that had happened to Jackson, and the other three. He had known their bigger group had had it easy to be in the shelter for the first months. He had never quite realizedthe extent of the horrors that had happened during the year. 

 

Jaebum glanced at Jimin, seeing him stare towards where Jackson had run off to. There was tension in his shoulders but the worry was bigger right then. Namjoon had his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, making sure the maknae wasn’t too overwhelmed by what had just happened.

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure how to react to it all, looking around the shocked and still slightly frightened faces of the other members. It took him a while to register what had just happened, shocking him to the core. 

 

“Jackson left,” he said dumbfounded, looking at Jimin and his knowing look. 

 

“Yeah,” Jimin shrugged and sighed. “He needs an outlet to his anger at times like these.”

 

Jimin sounded nonchalant about it all. Jackson had left outside in just sweatpants and a t-shirt, no other gear except for the weapon. How could Jimin be so nonchalant about it? Jackson was in danger like this. Before he could voice out any of his worries, however, Jimin gave him a small, tired smile. 

 

“I’ll go after him in a second. He needs a moment for himself before I go get him back. Just how it works,” Jimin said with another shrug before heading towards his room. 

 

Jaebum looked at the redhead before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Jimin?” 

 

The man in question turned around, looking at him questioningly. 

 

“Can I- -?” He wasn’t sure if he could voice out his question, desperately needing to make sure Jackson was fine. He received a small nod and a smile before Jimin disappeared into his room. Jaebum sighed a little before quickly going to get his gear to join Jimin. 

 

Jaebum didn’t know what would await them when they got to Jackson but he knew no anger was worth letting Jackson go on his own and risking getting hurt. He was worried about him overdoing whatever he was doing, as well was ripping his stitches in his anger. 

 

When Jaebum returned into the living room in most of his gear, the silence was still present, the members both upset and worried about Jackson. He had scared them but Jackson had gone through a lot, as well as the other three members. It was a lot to take in at once. Jimin was already waiting for him, his disturbing mask and goggles making him nearly unrecognizable. Jaebum shot a look at Yugyeom and felt slightly better when he saw the maknae seemed to be fairing well enough, letting Jaebum go and get Jackson back. Again. 

 

Jaebum didn’t want to admit it but the situation scared him. He had gotten used to having Jackson at the house at all time, not having to worry much about him. The moment was new, yet familiar. Jaebum couldn’t say he liked it. 

 

The two of them quickly exited the house. Jaebum had no idea where to start his search for Jackson but Jimin seemed determined, confident steps taking him back towards Gangnam. Jaebum wondered about his leg but the limp was not visible, so he had to trust Jimin and his ability to judge his own condition. 

 

It was quiet between the two, the dusk starting settle. Jaebum had rarely been outside when dark and he couldn’t say he was confident in navigating in the dark. However he knew Jackson and Jimin were used to it, having gone out many times without a care for the time of the day. It took them a little over 30 minutes of undisturbed walking along the streets before the silence was broken. 

 

There was a small screech coming from a few blocks away. Jaebum tensed up right away, struggling with the dark and the fear. He glanced at Jimin but saw how his only reaction had been to take the machete from his belt. It was held loosely at his side still, no other indication obvious on Jimin. He oozed confidence and certainty, knowing his way around and trusting his own capabilities. 

 

Jaebum felt himself relax slightly at the indication, knowing it must mean that there was no immediate danger. It still made him flinch slightly when there was another screech that was suddenly cut off. He saw Jimin stop and turn to him. 

 

“Found him,” Jimin’s tone of voice held amusement in it. Jaebum was sure he was grinning and he couldn’t help but wonder how it was so amusing when it sounded like Jackson was going face to face with the infected. 

 

Jimin started walking again, this time even more leisurely, having no hurry whatsoever. Jaebum wanted to pick up the pace, go and get Jackson quickly out of the harm’s way. When they rounded the corner, Jaebum came to understand Jimin’s amusement as well as the lack of hurry. 

 

Jackson was standing in the middle of the road, some rubble surrounding him. There were a few headless bodies of the infected close to him, the splattered blood barely visible as dark patches along the cracked asphalt and concrete. The man himself was standing above another headless body, heaving with deep breaths, his arms slack on his sides, one hand loosely holding the machete. His back was to them but the splashes of blood darkening his clothes were visible all the way to where Jaebum was standing. 

 

All Jaebum could see was King in front of him. His posture, the confidence, and the various bodies around him made him frightening and unapproachable. It seemed Jimin didn’t the same way as he lowered his mask to let out a loud, echoing whistle. It made Jackson take in a deep breath and slowly turn around. 

 

Jackson’s front was by far bloodier than his back, splashes having made their way all the way to Jackson’s face and hair. Jaebum was staring, unsure how to take it all in. Jackson started to walk towards them and with each step he took, the more he turned back into Jackson. By the time he had made his way to the two and stopped in front of them, he was grinning a little, a sheepish look adjourning his face. 

 

“Ready to head back?” was the only question Jimin asked before getting a nod back. He turned to start walking back towards their base, clearly unconcerned by what had just happened. Jackson looked at Jimin before turning to look at Jaebum. They stared at each other for a short while before Jackson gave a sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry. I overreacted,” he gave a small grimace, as if remembering the harsh words he had delivered. It only made Jaebum shake his head and give an answering sigh. 

 

“It’s my bad. Your reaction just came out of the blue and I blurted it out. I’m sorry,” Jaebum offered quietly following as Jackson started to walk after Jimin. 

 

Jackson huffed out a laugh and shrugged. “I anyway shouldn’t have reacted that strongly. I probably scared Hobi and BamBam.” He gave a grimace and a frown, making Jaebum want to ensure him it was nothing. It would be a lie so Jaebum just sighed and shrugged a little. 

 

“You are scary when you get angry. It’s nothing a cuddle or two won’t cure,” Jaebum gave an encouraging smile to Jackson. It was true. Jackson may have been a frightening sight but he was still Jackson, and if he could show his usual side to the others, the scare would be easily forgotten. 

 

His words seemed to appease Jackson as he only nodded and continued the way in silence. When it got dark, it was better to stay quiet not to attract more infected. Though Jaebum figured it wouldn’t be a problem with both Jimin and Jackson with them. 

 

When they finally got back to the base, it was completely dark outside. They left Jackson’s bloodstained clothes outside, washing him up before going back in. Fortunately none of the stitches had ripped, nothing hindering his recovery. Just as Jaebum had imagined, the moment Jackson got home with an apologetic grin on his face and arms open to receive hugs, all was forgotten. Hoseok and BamBam were profusely apologizing to Jackson which in turn made Jackson apologize to everyone, repeatedly. 

 

Nobody brought the bait issue up anymore. Nobody asked about the four’s past. It was obvious they had gone through a lot and nobody wanted to bring it up without a clear consent from them. It made everybody curious but Jackson’s outburst had been enough to fill out most of their blanks about the past year. 

 

***

 

With a plan for the future, everybody started to ready themselves for the departure. Necessary items were packed, utilities and supplies were scavenged, and plans for the departure were made. All of them were more than ready to get out of the base and Seoul, to see something else, to have a goal in mind. 

 

It all kept most of them busy but Jackson was often left out from the preparations. He was mostly told to focus on recovering and taking it easy. It was obvious to everybody how frustrated he was, getting restless day by day. Jackson was not made for sitting still and taking it easy but fortunately, somehow, no more outbursts came along and they managed to keep Jackson inside. 

 

The preparations kept them busy enough that Jaebum never got a moment with just Jackson. He yearned for some alone time with the blonde but frankly, he didn’t even know what he wanted to say or discuss. In the rare quiet moments, his thoughts returned to the night when they had their moment. Jackson hadn’t acted any differently towards him afterwards and Jaebum didn’t know if he felt disappointed of the fact or not. He did feel slight relief however, as he still hadn’t managed to get his thoughts in order. What had Jackson meant? What had actually been the suggestion? What had Jackson put on the table?

 

Jaebum had had hopes to get Jackson alone before they would leave but the departure came as a surprise to them all. They had been all packed for two days, ready to go at a moment’s notice when very early in the morning Jackson bounded down the stairs and looked at them with a grin. 

 

“We are going! It has to be today,” Jackson exclaimed and looked at the others. They were all a little dumbfounded, having a hard time believing it was actually going to happen today. The moment Namjoon and Jimin got up to get their things and their gear, the rest got moving as well. They had been preparing for the day for nearly three weeks, wanting to make sure Jackson and Jimin were both well recovered from their injuries. It seemed Jackson was convinced it was going to be that day, no other option available. 

 

As Jackson went to get his gear as well, Jaebum could feel apprehension and fear creeping in. They had a plan. They had a good plan. Jackson, Jimin and Namjoon would go get the vehicles, meet them near their base. They would pack the cars and leave. They had made sure the way in and out was clear and drivable. They had gone through the plan many times, knowing what to do and also preparing for scenarios they hadn’t expected. 

 

All of it still made Jaebum scared. He was scared for Jackson, Jimin and Namjoon’s lives. It could take a while to get over the river and get the vehicles. There were so many obstacles they needed to take into account that something could easily go wrong. He wasn’t ready to let them out of his sight for a good part of the day, with high risks all over. His doubts over the plan crept in. What if Jeju was a mistake? What if they couldn’t get there? Anything could happen. 

 

While his thoughts were filled with doubts and fear, the three men came out in full gear. They looked absolutely frightening and menacing, various weapons hanging on them. If their masks hadn’t been down, only by build of their bodies would have Jaebum been able to differentiate who was who. 

 

Namjoon headed out first, with a quick and light “see you in a few hours!”. Jimin was next to go with a quick peck on Yoongi’s cheek and a ruffle of hair for Jungkook and Taehyung. Jackson was last to leave, looking at all of them with a confident grin and nodding. 

 

“Let’s do this!” 

 

Just as Jackson was about to turn, Yugyeom threw himself into Jackson’s arms, making the blonde huff a laugh in surprise. He let out a fond sigh before patting Yugyeom’s head. 

 

“It’s not a big deal. We’ll see in a few hours. You want to get out, right?” Jackson got a nod as an answer, Yugyeom reluctantly letting go of Jackson. The blonde just shot a soft smile at Yugyeom before heading to the front door. Jaebum found himself following him there, standing at the door as Jackson got out. 

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum started but couldn’t continue. He didn’t know what to say. He knew it wasn’t a big deal. He knew it, Jackson would be back in just a few short hours. It still made him nervous to let Jackson out of his sight. He had been missing him for over a year, it wasn’t easy to let him go. 

 

Jackson turned to him and patted his chest right where his heart was, the look on his face unreadable. 

 

“Wait for me,” Jackson said quietly before quickly bounding down the driveway, disappearing out of the gates. Jaebum was left standing there, his own hand curling on the fabric right where Jackson had touched him. 

 

They would be okay. They had to be. 

 

***

 

While they waited for the sign from the three, everybody started getting ready. Gears were placed strategically, ready to be put on at a moment’s notice. Food and drinks were placed outside already along with their duffle bags for clothes and other necessities. Even with all the preparations, it didn’t take enough time to distract themselves for the whole day. The way to

Wabu-eup was long and nobody knew what obstacles there were. Even in the best conditions it would take closer to five hours to reach Wabu-eup on foot. They could only wait. 

 

Waiting made them restless. All preparations were done, the only thing was to wait for the sign of all having gone well. Jaebum hoped the walkie-talkies would be able to cover the distance. He tried to keep himself busy by reading but he had trouble concentrating. Yugyeom’s head was in his lap, trying to nap but he could feel Yugyeom shifting in restlessness. 

 

The only one who seemed to be calm was Jungkook. It surprised Jaebum. All of his group was out there on a risky mission, yet the young man could sit still and wait patiently. Perhaps it was the confidence in his friends’ capabilities or the blind trust he seemed to have in the three’s words in any issue. Whatever the reason, it was still only Jungkook who was sitting still and not shifting restlessly. 

 

The more time passed by, the more nervous Jaebum became. He kept glancing at his watch and the outside to see how much light was still left. He knew it was a long way but it still made him scared for the three. Would they be able to get over the bridge and get the vehicles? Would the road back be drivable? Would the infected be attracted to the sound of the engines? 

 

Jaebum was working himself up into a nervous mess, when he felt a firm hand on his knee. He hadn’t realized he had been bouncing it up and down, biting the inside of his lip in nervousness. It had clearly been uncomfortable for Yugyeom as his hand had stopped the bouncing movement and the maknae turned to his back to look up at Jaebum. It seemed that in the face of Jaebum’s restlessness, Yugyeom had found his own calm. 

 

“It’ll be fine. It’s Jimin hyung and Joonie hyung. It’s _Jackson_.”

 

Jaebum stared down at the maknae before taking a deep breath and letting it out, repeating it a few more times, forcing himself to relax a little. Yugyeom was right. If anybody could survive the trip and come back unharmed, it was those three. He had to trust them. It was enough for him to let the tension seep out of his shoulders a little. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of something else. 

 

It had been a moment since Jaebum had fallen into deep thought, ignoring what was happening, when the walkie-talkie next to Jungkook crackled to life. Everybody jumped up at the sound, hopeful looks all directed at the firm-looking Jungkook. 

 

“Hey, Kookie,” Namjoon’s soft voice came through and everybody sighed in relief. 

 

“Hey, Mon. What’s happening?” Jungkook replied and glanced at the others with a small smile. 

 

“We got through. The bridge was a little trickier than first thought but we got through. King and Minnie are in the other car. ETA 90 minutes or so.” Namjoon’s voice sounded relieved as well, the steady purr of the engine audible even through the static of the radio.

 

“Glad to hear it, Mon. See you in a bit,” Jungkook said before cutting off the connection. He took a deep breath and got up from his seat, looking at the rest of them. 

 

“Alright, you heard hyung! Let’s make sure we are ready for them, it might get tricky!” Jungkook warned them but his grin was wide and he was beyond excited to get out of the hellhole that Seoul had become. Jungkook’s words had everybody scrambling for gear and bags. 

 

The three had actually gotten through it all, managed to get the vehicles and were on their way back to come get them. Before leaving for something better, for a hope of a future. Jaebum felt beyond relieved, happy in the knowledge of Jackson being safe. He exchanged looks with Yoongi, seeing how he had practically sagged down on the chair in relief. They were all invested in the return of the three, but it seemed the two of them just might have slightly more invested.

 

Jaebum walked over to his friend and smiled a little. The last few weeks had been so hectic that he hadn’t had much time with Yoongi. They hadn’t had their talks, both concentrated on the preparations. He still hadn’t talked to him about Jimin, hadn’t asked about it all. He knew now wasn’t the time or the place for it but he missed his friend. They had managed to get this far because they had had each other along the way. 

 

It seemed Yoongi was thinking something similar along the way as he reached out to gently grip his fingers as he looked up at him. “Later. With time,” he said with a smile and managed to get himself up from the chair. Jaebum nodded in answer. Later, they would have time to talk later. He really wished it was true, that they would be able to have a place where they could take their time and calm down enough to actually talk. Unfortunately now was not the time. 

 

As they all got themselves ready to leave, Jaebum turned to look at the house. It was stripped bare now, most of the evidence of _them_ disappeared into the bags. They had spent months in the base, using it as their sanctuary from the crazy world outside. It was where they had discovered Namjoon and Jungkook, later Jimin and Jackson. It was surprisingly hard for Jaebum to leave it all behind, even with its tight quarters and lack of light. It held so many memories in this new world. Still, the future with all his boys would be better than this. 

 

It came almost as a surprise when Jungkook barked at them to leave. It was finally time. The humidity and the heat of the early evening hit them as they balanced all their supplies and bags. It was tough but with 11 of them, they managed to get them all. Now all they had to do was get to the bigger road for an easier pick-up. 

 

When they got to the bigger road in time for the three to come, Jaebum realized it had all gone without a hitch. It had been easy. Perhaps even too easy. The current world was anything but easy, requiring plenty of caution and many plans in case Plan A didn’t work out. It rarely worked out. Right then and there, it seemed it was working out nice and easy. Jaebum tried to stay positive and optimistic about it, perhaps they were finally given a break from it all. 

 

Just as his thoughts were trying to make sense of the easiness, they could hear the echoes of engines rumbling. It should have made them elated and excited if the rumbling wasn’t accompanied by screeches. It was a choir of screeches, making it obvious that the vehicles were being followed by multiple infected. 

 

The nervousness returned and all of the shifted at the indication of the screeches. Their departure wouldn’t be an easy one till the end. It was going to require quite a lot of them. They got the supplies off the ground and ready for a hasty exit. It had to work. This had to be how it would be done. All 14 of them sound and safe, on board the cars on their way to Jeju. There was no other option. 

 

All of them watched as a large SUV came to sight around the corner, followed by an even larger RV. It was no wonder the noise was louder. All of a sudden the SUV stopped to the side of the road, letting the RV pass it on its way to the group. Jaebum felt dread settle in as he watched the passenger door open and a person quickly getting out. He could recognize Jackson anywhere. But why would Jackson get out of the SUV? What could possibly be the reason for such an action?

 

Jaebum watched as Jackson patted the window a few times and the SUV started to come towards them. The screeches were getting closer and closer, closing in on Jackson. Jaebum watched in horror as Jackson started off running towards the direction of the screeches. It couldn’t be. Hadn’t they talked about baits and how there definitely shouldn’t be any? It couldn’t go like this. How could Jimin and Namjoon let him do something so foolish?

 

Jaebum barely registered when the RV stopped and the doors opened to reveal Namjoon. 

 

“Get it all in, quickly!” Namjoon said, his tone harried and upset. It seemed Namjoon hadn’t agreed with Jackson’s actions. It got the most of them moving, Jaebum however still frozen on spot as he watched the sleek black SUV stop right next to them as well. Jimin got outside, a deep brown set on his face as he started wordlessly getting some of the stuff in the back of the car. 

 

Suddenly several loud explosions were heard and Jaebum felt weak. Jackson was using himself as a bait for the others to get to safety. Hadn’t they agreed on the issue? It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. At the sound of the explosions, all of the others had stopped as well, as if only now realizing Jackson was missing from their group. Again. 

 

Only Jackson’s loyal entourage kept packing the bags in the vehicles, getting it done quickly and efficiently. 

 

“Get in!” Namjoon commanded, determined and daring anyone to argue. Most of them quickly scrambled into the RV as Jungkook and Namjoon were practically pushing them in. Namjoon got in as the driver, while Jungkook jumped into the SUV. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t move. Were they leaving like this? Jackson was still out there. He looked at Jimin and voiced out the last part. He only received a deeper frown and an annoyed look, which Jaebum was sure was not directed at him. 

 

“Get in. He’ll be here,” was all Jimin said before getting into the driver’s seat. Jaebum stared at the intersection where Jackson had disappeared to, listened to the screeches and desperately hoped Jackson knew what he was doing. 

 

“JB! Now!” Jimin yelled at him, the annoyance now clearly directed at him. He got in quickly, albeit reluctantly and shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“What is he- -“ He was quickly cut off. 

 

“He’s an idiot, that’s what he is. A goddamn idiot who I’m going to strangle the moment I see him,” Jimin grumbled under his breath, the grip on the wheel tight as he started driving. The anger and annoyance was visible in his way of driving, carefulness completely absent in his movements. Jaebum fell quiet at that, praying to all entities that Jackson would be alright. Jackson couldn’t be so stupid as to go on a suicide mission like that. Just for their group. He shook his head at the thought and struggled to take a deep breath. 

 

It was quiet in the car, Jungkook’s leg bouncing and the creaking of the leather under Jimin’s tight hands the only sounds audible. The RV was following them with good speed, the roads open enough for them to pass through. It seemed Jimin was driving almost aimlessly, definitely not closing in on the highway ramp. Jaebum frowned as he realized this. 

 

They drove for some more minutes before Jimin pressed the warning flasher, slowing down a little. The RV drove past them without changing the speed. Jaebum swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew he had to trust Jimin, he had to know what he was doing. There had to be a reason for them to not follow the RV. Jungkook was quiet, calming down all of a sudden and not saying anything. They drove along for a few more minutes before Jimin stopped the car near a quiet under passage. 

 

“Open the sunroof,” Jimin’s voice held a command to which Jungkook quickly complied. Jaebum frowned and looked at the two. What were they doing? As the sunroof opened, he could hear the screeches in the distance. He couldn’t tell if they were getting closer or staying away but it made Jaebum nervous nonetheless. Why were they just staying there, stopped for nothing? Either they should go looking for Jackson or try to drive around, not to attract too much unwanted attention. 

 

Just as Jaebum was about to question Jimin, there was a loud bang on the roof of the SUV, making Jaebum jump out of his seat with a surprised yelp. Had the infected somehow found them already? What he certainly hadn’t expected was Jackson’s body flinging itself into the backseat through the sunroof, some of his weapons catching on the edges but still safely making his way into the car with an oomph. 

 

Jackson pulled his mask down, revealing a wide grin directed at them. “Missed me?”

 

It took a second for the three to react to him but simultaneously they started hitting Jackson, making their annoyance and worry clear to the blonde. 

 

“Ouch, hey! Watch it! Ow, got it, got it!” Jackson exclaimed and let the others glare at him as they stopped with the hitting. Jackson was slightly curled in on himself to protect himself from the hits but quickly straightened up as the others quit with the violence. 

 

“No more running off, got it. Geez,” Jackson huffed but the grin still made its way to his lips. 

 

“We’re all safe though,” Jackson said with a relieved and happy sigh, slumping down on the seat despite all the weapons. 

 

“You’re an asshole. A jerk. So stupid. Such an idiot,” Jimin grumbled under his breath as he started driving again. Jackson looked at him and smiled fondly. 

 

“Yes, yes. Idiot of the Year, got it.” Jackson grinned a little, softening it into a smile as Jungkook turned on his seat to glare at him. They had all worried about him, mad at him for leaving and annoyed at his light way of dealing with it. It was such a Jackson thing to do however, that they all could easily feel relaxed again, despite all the annoyance. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Jaebum managed to grit out quietly, glaring at Jackson. 

 

Jackson placed his hand on his thigh and squeezed a little. 

 

“You. You all. Safety,” Jackson replied seriously, giving him a grim smile that told Jaebum how Jackson obviously hadn’t been certain of his survival. Only the survival of the group had mattered. Jackson and his stupid loyalty. 

 

Jaebum hit Jackson’s chest, jaw jutting out in annoyance. 

 

“Ouch! Fine, alright, message received,” Jackson grumbled as he massaged the spot Jaebum had hit. His hand didn’t leave its spot on Jaebum’s thigh. 

 

Jaebum looked outside the window, watching the scenery of outskirts of Seoul. They were finally getting out. He was deep in thought, still feeling a little annoyed at the certain blonde when the walkie-talkie in the front crackled to life. 

 

“Minnie, Kookie, what’s up?” Namjoon obviously tried to sound nonchalant but the worry was clear even through the radio. 

 

Jungkook glared at Jackson again before handing him the radio, obviously wanting to deal with Namjoon on his own. Jackson gave a small grimace, gingerly taking the radio. 

 

“What’s up, Mon?” He said carefully, slightly curling in on himself against the onslaught that was sure to come. It was almost hilarious to watch the cocky and cheeky Jackson from just moment before to be reduced to this, just by Jungkook handing him the radio.

 

“Jackson! What the actual fuck?!” Namjoon was angry enough to forgo their codenames, feeling pissed enough not to care. Jackson actually flinched a little, about to reply when the radio crackled again.

 

“I will kill you, I’m serious about that. I mean what could have possibly been going through your mind? Tell me. Seriously. Motherfucker,” Namjoon was grumbling by the end, the relief of Jackson’s survival registering but the annoyance still staying on the surface, relief clearly not enough to calm the rapper down. 

 

“I know, I know. I already got the talk here. I’m sorry, Mon. I really am. But it worked out in the end?” Jackson said the last part with such lack of confidence that Jaebum couldn’t help but smile fondly. Underneath it all, Jackson was still himself. Despite his experiences and having been a leader of a nasty, badass group, he had managed to hold on to his own self, letting it come out every once in a while. 

 

“Worked out, my ass. Be happy I’m not in the SUV right now, seriously.” Namjoon paused before there was a sigh. 

 

“Though I kind of feel sorry for you, making the others worry so much. There are nine others in here just waiting to chew your ear off. You just wait for it. Asshole,” Namjoon ended with that, making Jackson laugh out loud and shake his head with a smile. 

 

“I can’t wait. Five down, nine to go. Fun times,” he had the audacity to giggle at that, making the others shake his head this time. Jackson would be in so much trouble with the others. Jaebum was sure his three group members weren’t done with him either yet. Jackson was still safe and unharmed. He was there with them. 

 

They slowly caught up with the RV, neither driver willing to slow down when not necessary. They took the front as a scouter, as their car was more agile. It was rough going at the outskirts at times, having to slow down quite a bit to safely get through the abandoned cars and all the trash. It didn’t look anything like the Seoul they had gotten to know during their days as GOT7. It was overwhelming to see the destruction as he turned around on his seat, expecting to see the beautiful skyline but being met with rubble and barely standing buildings. 

 

This was their life now. This was their world now. Full of risks and danger. Anything could kill them. It wasn’t just the infected or the humans that were dangerous. The roads were starting to deteriorate with the amount of plants growing through and around. The wild animals had come and taken back what had been taken away from them. 

 

It would take them a long time to get to safety, if there even was safety waiting for them. Anything could happen along the way. They all had high expectations of Jeju and its quarantines and research centers. There could be something completely different waiting for them there. But they were together. 

 

All 14 of them were safely in the vehicles, heading out of Seoul and towards a hopefully better future. It would be a long trip down but hopefully whatever awaited them in Jeju would be better than what they had in Seoul. At least they were all together. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE! There are some very disturbing themes in this chapter. Please take that into account and read accordingly.

Jaebum was carefully handling the RV around the abandoned cars on the highway. It was slow-going and required all his concentration to not bump into the other vehicles. It was easier for the SUV navigate through the rubble, the car barely visible from the distance. Ever since they had gotten out of Seoul, Jackson and his team had taken the SUV. It was better for them to be in the scouting car, ready to react to anything unexpected. The rest were kept safe in the RV in the back. It bothered them to have the four take the brunt of it, sometimes being so far away they couldn’t see them. The team in the SUV however had been adamant about the split. 

 

So far they had been lucky. They hadn’t been swarmed by the infected, mostly having seen some older ones that Jimin had easily taken care of with his rifle from the moving car. Jaebum felt it was all going too smoothly. Their progress towards Jeju Island was slow, the RV slowing them down even more than they had expected. The moment it got dark outside, they couldn’t move anymore, the headlights of the vehicles not enough to be able to navigate around the vehicles. 

 

It was their third day on the road when things got even more complicated. They had been driving slowly along the highway, the SUV once again too far in the front to even be seen. Suddenly in the late afternoon the walkie-talkie next to Jaebum crackled alive, making Jaebum slow down to a stop to grab the radio. The rest of the group quickly came closer, as it was rare to hear anything from the other team during the drives. 

 

“ _There’s a blockage_ ,” came Jungkook’s voice, the irritation evident even through the radio. 

 

“ _King and Minnie are outside to check it out but it’s not looking good. There’s an army helicopter crashed a little way from here and all the cars are so tightly jammed around here that there’s no way getting through even with the SUV_ ,” Jungkook explained, sighing deeply at the end. 

 

There was a collective groan around the RV. Jaebum gave an answering sigh and shook his head a little. 

 

“Got that. Thanks, Kookie. What’s the plan then?” Jaebum asked, glancing around the worried faces around him. He looked at Yoongi and saw his deep frown as he looked outside. This would complicate their plans hugely. They would actually have to start looking for supplies soon since they hadn’t expected to take this long to arrive at the harbor. 

 

“ _King and Minnie aren’t back yet, they’ll know better. But don’t come towards here anyway. Probably will have to get off the highway. Look for the closest ramp and take the smaller roads_.” Jaebum gave a nod at Jungkook’s words, agreeing with him with a hum. They would have to get to the smaller roads. That meant even more slower going and much bigger risk. Those roads would take them through smaller towns and villages, and none of them knew how the infected would be around them. It made Jaebum nervous but they didn’t exactly have a choice with it for the moment. 

 

“Alright, let us know when they come back. We’ll start looking into the ramps,” Jaebum gave a reply, glancing at Jinyoung who was already bringing him the map. He hoped there would be a ramp ahead of them they could take. Trying to turn the RV around on the tight fit of the highway would be a challenge he wasn’t sure he could take.

 

It took a few more minutes for Jackson and Jimin to return to the SUV and confirm Jungkook’s suspicions. There was no way of them getting through with the crash site blocking the whole highway. There was a ramp a mile ahead from the RV but Jackson told them to stay put so they could go check it out, to make sure it was alright to pass with the RV. 

 

The waiting game wasn’t really their forte. If all had been normal, it would have taken merely a few minutes to check it out but it took longer now. The younger men were getting restless in the RV. It was a tight fit with ten men stuffed into it with all their gear. They had had to sleep in it and had barely gotten out since they had left Seoul. With the news of their trip getting even longer, it was going to be worse. Jaebum was dreading it already. They needed to stop somewhere and get out for a while, blow off some steam. 

 

Everybody’s nerves were wearing thin and in such close quarters it didn’t mean anything good. All of them missed the team of four as well, not particularly enjoying being separated from them again. Yoongi especially had taken it hard, being prickly at the smallest of situations. Jaebum tried to keep it all together but he had his temper, and he could absolutely understand Yoongi’s anxiety over being separated from Jimin. Jackson was right there but still completely out of reach. He was out of sight. It didn’t bode well with Jaebum. 

 

Fortunately their restless waiting got cut short when Namjoon’s voice came over the radio, informing them they could drive ahead to the next exit ramp. Jaebum couldn’t help but sigh in relief, the rest of the members also settling back down. Their trip down to Jeju was going to be a tough one, there was no doubt about that. 

 

When Jaebum closed in on the exit, he saw the sleek SUV waiting for them there. He slowed down next to it when it didn’t start right away. He glanced down at the passengers and saw the tight look Jackson was wearing. The blonde hated anything that slowed down their plans and this was a major setback. 

 

Jackson still steeledhimself and looked up at Jaebum and the curious faces of the others peering over the leader’s shoulder. 

 

“We’ll go down and try to find a spot to stop for the night. It’s going to get dark soon and we have no idea what’s waiting for us out there. Just… Keep the distance, alright?” Jackson said with a wry grin, waiting for affirmation from Jaebum before giving Jimin the okay to start driving. 

 

The whole situation was making Jaebum nervous, there was no way around it. The highway had been full with cars, making it difficult to drive but at least the infected had been very rare thus lowering the risk of anything bad happening. The normal roads were a mystery to them and in their current world, mystery never meant anything good. They would have to be extremely careful with it all. 

 

It fortunately didn’t take them long to find a place to park the vehicles for the night. Jaebum followed the SUV a little to the side from the main road, coming to a stop in front of an old temple. Jaebum stared at it, fighting back a shiver. There was something ominous about the temple, the rapidly darkening sky adding to the feeling. He watched carefully as the four got out of the SUV, all geared up. 

 

Jackson was motioning for the other three. Jaebum wondered what was communicated between them, if words were even needed anymore. He saw the nods from the three before all four went to different directions to check the temple grounds. These were the moments Jaebum hated the most. The moment when he lost sight of the four, knowing they were willingly risking their lives for the safety of their whole group. They went head first into danger, always uncertain of what would await them. 

 

It was another waiting game. Jaebum had no way of knowing how large the temple grounds were. Who knew if the priests and monks were still around. Jaebum heard a shuddering breath next to him, confirming that Yoongi’s thoughts were probably going the same way as Jaebum’s. It may have been enough to stay in the vehicles without checking the surroundings but the team of four were never satisfied with just that. Complete safety for the night was what they always aimed for. 

 

Jaebum was brought back from his thoughts as he watched Jackson jogging leisurely towards the RV. He sighed and relaxed at the sight. It seemed to be alright. He opened the door when Jackson got close enough, watched him lower the mask and grin a little. 

 

“It’s all good. Had a few friends around but it’s all taken care of. There’s also an uncontaminated well at the back. Just get me all the empty bottles and we’ll go fill them,” Jackson glanced at the others and gave them a reassuring smile. Jin and Taehyung went to the back to get some of the empty water containers but Jaebum couldn’t take his eyes off of Jackson. The blonde seemed relaxed and like without a worry in the world. He was looking around curiously, no fear of danger evident on his face. 

 

Jackson seemed to sense Jaebum’s stare on him as he slowly turned to look back at him. He tilted his head a little to the side. Jaebum was expecting a cocky smirk or even a grin to find its way to his face but it never happened. Jackson scanned Jaebum’s face, looking back at him carefully before stopping to look right into his eyes. Then he smiled softly before breaking the eye contact, watching Jin and Taehyung come over with the containers. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t say anything, completely frozen on the spot. He didn’t know what to think or how to react. He only watched as Jackson jogged away with the containers, disappearing back into the temple grounds. He simply couldn’t seem to figure Jackson out. There was something there. He was certain of it. But what was it? Why was he so affected by it? The rest seemed to be acting normal, not paying attention to anything in particular. They were getting ready to sleep, the best spots for sleeping already taken. 

 

It was as if he was in a fog, trying to find his way but not knowing where he was going. He barely registered the others settling down or Jungkook and Namjoon bringing the containers back filled with refreshingly cold water. It was messing with him and he didn’t even know if he was allowed that, allowed these thoughts. There were much bigger problems but it seemed he couldn’t wrap his head around something much simpler. 

 

With those thoughts Jaebum managed to somehow nod off, in desperate need for sleep after driving for the day. When he woke up, just to see it still dark outside, he couldn’t help but frown. What could’ve possibly woken him up already? Before he could turn around in the driver’s seat, he heard the familiar crackle of the walkie-talkie. He was ready to go into the panic mode before the soft voice of Jimin filled the quiet space. 

 

“ _Yoongi?_ ” 

 

Jaebum listened to Yoongi scramble for the radio from where he was sitting on the passenger seat. 

 

“Hey, Jimin. How’s it looking up there?” 

 

Jaebum carefully glanced outside, trying not to alarm Yoongi to his presence. It seemed like Jimin had taken the watch for the night, finding a spot for himself and the sniper rifle. 

 

“ _Can you hear the crickets? It’s almost peaceful out here,_ ” Jimin’s voice went even softer, a small sigh accompanying his words. Jaebum wondered how it would be out there, on constant alert to anything suspicious, all alone on a roof of a building. 

 

“It’s amazing around this time of the year. Summer is here, Jiminnie.” Yoongi’s words were evident with smile and Jaebum wished he was facing him to see the rare look on the older’s face. 

 

“ _We couldn’t hear the crickets last summer. It was like even the bugs were dead with the rest of the world. I didn’t realize how much I missed them before I realized it was too late for them to be out there anymore anyway,_ ” Jimin’s words held a regret, a kind of pain that hid something much more than sadness over not hearing the crickets in the summer. 

 

Yoongi took a deep breath before pressing down the button to answer Jimin. 

 

“They are there now. There’s nothing stopping them now. It means they have recovered, started anew.” 

 

Jaebum’s heart ached with the exchange he was listening to. He knew technically they were only discussing crickets but those words were something much more. 

 

It took a moment for Jimin to say anything, and Yoongi seemed content to just wait on him. Jaebum deeply wished to be able to open the window to let Yoongi listen to the crickets, make it feel like he was out there with him. However he didn’t want to break the mood, didn’t want to disrupt this little talk the two were having. 

 

“ _Yoongi,”_ Jimin went quiet for a second before continuing, “ _Did you know that I watched you all get dragged away? That I saw you getting knocked out by the soldiers?_ ”

 

Jaebum’s eyes shot open and he stopped breathing. Jimin had been that close to being saved as well? By the shocked gasp and the quiet curse, he guessed Yoongi most certainly hadn’t been aware of the fact. Before the older could reply, Jimin went on. 

 

“ _I watched them push you in to the van. I wanted to run to you guys, I wanted to come with you and make sure everything was alright._ ” Jimin took a pause, giving Yoongi an opening to say something. 

 

“Why didn’t you?” It was full of desperation. Yoongi couldn’t understand and wanted Jimin to make him understand. Why hadn’t Jimin just come to them? There was an answering, humorless chuckle from the other end. 

 

“ _Jungkook was still too far away. I couldn’t leave the maknae. By the time he caught up to me, the van had driven away already. You understand why I did it,_ ” Jimin’s voice was soft but firm. There was no way Jimin could have left Jungkook behind. Not even if it guaranteed his own safety and survival. 

 

“I get it, Jimin. I do. I just - -,” Yoongi cut off with a slightly irritated groan. “It just upsets me to know you were right there. You were so close to being safe. Instead you had to go through it all…” Yoongi trailed off, shifting slightly on his seat. 

 

“ _Trust me, I know. I was there. But I got Jungkook safe. He got sick after the outbreak, I don’t know if he told you. I could barely help him. But then Namjoon was there._ Jackson _was there. It worked out in the end, Yoongi._ ”

 

Yoongi gave a sigh before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little. 

 

“ _But we are all so glad to have found you. We had each other but… We weren’t living, not really. We just survived, going from one day to another. Then you… It’s different now._ ”

 

“Will you ever tell me about the past year? About Jungkook and Namjoon? About Jackson?” Yoongi asked quietly, like he already knew the answer Jimin was going to give him. It was hopeful but Yoongi was fully aware it was perhaps for nothing. 

 

“ _Yoongi,_ ” Jimin sighed through the connection. Jaebum heard Yoongi sigh as well, disappointment clear but quickly hidden. 

 

“ _It’s not mine to tell. You don’t need to know it all. You shouldn’t know it all._ ”

 

It was enough. Jaebum had always known things had been tough. Jackson’s outburst back at the shelter had been enough to tell him that. But for Jimin to not tell anything to Yoongi, like he absolutely wanted to protect him from the truth of the past year, it told Jaebum enough. He wasn’t sure he could handle knowing it all. Knowing that the four had had to go through those hardships and survive them, to have to live with the memories from now on. 

 

“I want to know all there is. It’s about you, Jimin,” Yoongi tried one last time, despite knowing there would be no more information given, not from Jimin. 

 

“ _I know, hyung. I’m sorry,_ ” Jimin offered, making the RV fall into silence. Yoongi had nothing to say to that. That was how it was, they would probably not ever know all that had happened to the four. 

 

“I miss you, Jimin,” Yoongi said instead, changing the subject. It would not do anything to push Jimin, nothing else than push him away and clam up quickly. This time Jimin’s answer was a fond chuckle. 

 

“ _I miss you too. The separate vehicles is a lot tougher than I expected. But it’s for your safety,_ ” Jimin reminded like they hadn’t talked it through heatedly when it had been decided a few days ago. 

 

“Doesn’t change the fact I’ve barely seen you since we left Seoul. Quit letting Jackson hog you,” Yoongi gave a grumble at the last part, even though knowing fully well it wasn’t about Jackson. There was another chuckle from Jimin. 

 

“ _You want to tell Jackson that yourself?_ ” The suggestion made Yoongi huff. Jaebum realized then that Yoongi respected and perhaps even feared Jackson. It was almost like Jackson was the scary father with the shotgun, willing to go to lengths to fight off any suitors. Jaebum could barely suppress the laughter at the thought. If anything, Jackson was probably intimidated by Yoongi. 

 

“ _Thought so,_ ” Jimin laughed a little at the lack of response. “ _Jackson will want to stop soon for a good night’s sleep. Let’s just hope it’ll be the next night. I can’t wait to have you close again,_ ” Jimin’s voice went soft towards the end again, his longing clear in his voice. Jaebum ached for the two, wishing they could get some time together. They had had barely anytime with each other with the hectic schedule before their departure, and now on the road they couldn’t be together. 

 

“He’d better… Imagine a soft bed, just for us,” Yoongi said with a sigh and Jaebum tensed a little. He was happy for the two, there was no way around it but he was not willing to listen to them go any further with their affection. He would most certainly draw the line there. 

 

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jimin sighed. “ _Soon. I promise you. Soon, alright?_ ” 

 

Yoongi sighed heavily before replying to Jimin. “I’ll hold you onto that.”

 

“ _I’m sure you will. Now, get some sleep, hyung. Need you sharp tomorrow again,_ ” Jimin changed his tone a little, evident that he would not be continuing their chat much longer. Jimin was looking out for Yoongi and his wellbeing, as well as for his watch-out. 

 

“Till tomorrow, Jiminnie.” 

 

It got eerily quiet as the short chat ended between the two. It made Jaebum wonder and think. How long would they have a tomorrow? Was it all doomed and they were only prolonging the inevitable? Was it making any sense, to go to Jeju? 

 

Yoongi shifted on the seat, quick to fall asleep. Jaebum turned a little to look at his friend. It seemed enough for him to have Jimin and the members. Jimin seemed to make it all worth it. Jaebum loved his members, he would do anything for them. But how would it be to have that someone who made all the struggle worth it? If his mind flashed to Jackson, he paid it no mind. It was too late to analyze anything. They had another long day on the road ahead of them. 

 

****

 

It was slow driving on the side roads. The roads didn’t take them straight towards the coast like the highway did. They had to go through the oddest ways, the roads sometimes taking them to the wrong direction for a while before turning back south. The positive side of it was the fewer amount of abandoned vehicles on the roads. It made driving much smoother. At leas there was something good happening for them. 

 

They had been progressing nicely through the more rural areas when the walkie-talkie went off. 

 

“ _There is a service station up ahead. Stay behind, we’ll go check it out. Hopefully there’ll be some supplies,_ ” Namjoon’s voice came through. It made Hoseok slow down significantly, as he was driving. The four had gone ahead again but because of the fairly smooth driving they had gotten, they weren’t far behind. As Jaebum looked ahead, he could see the sign for the service station. They were close. 

 

After Youngjae giving the affirmative to Namjoon through the radio, it was quiet again. Hoseok stopped the RV close to the SUV but far enough for a quick exit. The waiting game had begun again. Jaebum was feeling restless with not having any chance of moving around, only waiting and staying inside the safety of the RV. The situation was making him nervous for some reason, way more nervous than he usually was. 

 

All ten of them were staring intently at the service station, listening for any commotion. Jaebum made a decision in a split second, letting his impulses move him for once. He was quick to grab a weapon and pull up his mask, opening the door before anyone could react. 

 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung yelled after him, coming down to the door of the RV but not exiting. Jaebum only turned a little towards the RV and waved. 

 

“I’ll be right back!” 

 

Jinyoung frowned at him but didn’t go after him. Jaebum knew he was probably being stupid with this decision but he couldn’t just sit in the RV anymore, not while some of their members were risking everything to look for supplies for them. He knew most of the found supplies were given to them in the RV. The four seemed intent on having the others comfortable and safe before attending to any needs they themselves may have. It frustrated Jaebum to see them do that. He couldn’t do anything back for them. He needed there to be something he could work on, something to be of help with. 

 

Jaebum looked around but couldn’t hear or see anything. He frowned a little at the silence but shrugged it off. He headed inside, the glass doors surprisingly still intact. He looked around, trying to hear if there was anything out of the ordinary. The shelves looked empty and the rest of the station was completely ransacked. Perhaps there was nothing left for them to raid anymore? 

 

The station itself was big and spacious, the restaurant area opening to the side of the market. He wondered what had happened to the people here. He couldn’t see any bodies or corpses around. There wasn’t any blood in the main area either. Maybe the news had hit the station before the infection, letting people escape? He wished. It gave him hope that not everybody met their untimely end as roughly as they had. 

 

Jaebum made his way deeper into the station, hoping he could find something useful to take back. And he really wanted to know where the four had disappeared to. He sighed a little and kicked an old can on the ground in frustration. It wasn’t working out for him. 

 

The sound of the can hitting the ground was louder than he had expected, making him jump a little in the silence. What he had not taken into account was the loud screech that followed the sound. Jaebum’s blood ran cold and he could only see a flurry of fast movement from the corner of his eye. It had been a mistake. The infected was coming fast, intent to just attack him and Jaebum wasn’t prepared. There was simply nothing he could do. He tried to turn and brace himself for the impact but fell over rubble on the ground, hitting the ground on his back. 

 

However the impact of the infected never came, neither the pain from the bite. Jaebum’s chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he leaned back on his hands, dumbfoundedly staring at the headless infected at his feet. It had been too close. Way too close for comfort and it was all his own fault. Namjoon had told him to stay in the RV, wait for their return. He had wanted to be of help, figuring they would get out faster if he had been there to help them as well. Jackson’s group of four were efficient and ruthless, having seamless teamwork after having worked together for months under extreme pressure. Jaebum didn’t know why he had thought he could contribute to that at all. He had been part of field team in their own group, been the leader and the one who mostly had to do the dirty work with the infected. Perhaps he had thought his experience would count, make him able to survive just like Jackson and his three companions. 

 

He had never been more wrong. He had gone after the four too late to see where they had gone, left alone to wander around and look for supplies. He knew he shouldn’t have done that. All the members in the RV had told him so, repeatedly trying to get him to see reason, but he had gone out, stubbornly. His overconfidence in his own skills had almost costed not only his life but Jackson’s as well. 

 

Jaebum let his gaze lift from the corpse at his feet to the intimidating form of geared up Jackson. He couldn’t see his eyes or his hair for the mask and goggles, the various weapons moving with the same rhythm as the harsh breaths Jackson was making. The grip on the machete was white knuckled and trembling. Jackson was always confident and efficient with the infected. The tremble of his hands told Jaebum enough about how badly he had screwed up. Jackson did not get this overwhelmed out there. 

 

Jaebum wanted to apologize desperately, try to come up with excuses that would give enough reason for him to have been here as well. He trusted Jackson wholeheartedly, knew he was more than competent and understood why Jackson rarely let anybody outside of their group of four to come along on their raids and scouting trips. Yet he had gone against Jackson’s word and come out, and despite his good intentions, had almost managed to screw it all up. He really needed to be able to apologize to Jackson. 

 

However, before Jaebum could open his mouth to apologize, Jackson tore his own mask and goggles off, glaring hotly at Jaebum. 

 

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?! I mean what the actual fuck, JB?” Jackson’s voice was angry and demanding. It made Jaebum want to shrink in on himself, try to disappear in the face of Jackson’s wrath. 

 

“I distinctly remember telling you all to fucking stay in the fucking RV! Is it really so goddamn hard to stay inside the fucking RV?” Jackson took a step towards Jaebum, pointing his bloody machete at Jaebum, his eyes dark with rage. 

 

“I don’t even understand what could’ve possibly made you think this was in anyway a good idea? Seriously, do you even think?!” Jackson was growling now, frustration bleeding into his voice. 

 

“Do you have any fucking idea how close that was? Any idea at all? This motherfucker-“ Jackson kicked the body a few times, letting some of his frustration out on the infected. His kicks moved the body away from Jaebum, giving Jackson clear access to stomp his way to Jaebum. “- could’ve bit you! Do you understand that? Does your underdeveloped brain even begin to fathom what danger there was?!” Jackson snarled at Jaebum and he really felt like he should defend himself. He really understood where Jackson was coming from but he was not fond of getting insulted like this. 

 

“Hey!” He yelped at the insult, quickly scrambling up from the floor to glare back at Jackson. 

 

“You should sometimes try to just take the offered help without acting all high and almighty! How do you think it makes us feel, left back in the RV every single fucking time when you four go out and do your magic around here? Do you really think so little of us, that we can’t handle ourselves out here?” Jaebum crowded against Jackson, somewhere in the back of his mind fully aware he was being absolutely unfair but his fear of almost getting bitten and the frustration of not being able to be useful to Jackson and the others was too much to handle at the moment. And he wasn’t done yelling at Jackson. 

 

“Newsflash, Jackson. We survived perfectly well without you four for months out there. We don’t _need_ you.” Jaebum almost spat it out, now almost nose to nose with Jackson. He was being harsh, he was spouting out whatever came to mind, and it hurt. 

 

Jackson’s frown deepened and he placed his hands on Jaebum’s chest just to push him roughly backwards, following him without a hitch. 

 

“Oh, yeah? Would’ve fucking survived with that asshole as well, huh? I could’ve just fucking left you alone with it and you would’ve walked out without a hitch, is that it?” Jackson’s voice went dangerously low, teeth gritting against each other as he tried to keep his anger in check. 

 

“You could’ve been _bitten,_ JB. Do you understand that?” It was the sudden tremor in Jackson’s voice that made Jaebum freeze and forget about the anger fogging his mind. He stared at Jackson’s angry eyes but realized belatedly it wasn’t anger that was making Jackson so upset. It was fear. Jackson was _frightened_ for him. He was angry for Jaebum taking the risk and almost getting bitten and infected. Jackson would’ve had to kill Jaebum if the bite had happened. 

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson in awe with his realization. Obviously he had known Jackson cared for him, cared for them all. This was different. The fear of losing Jaebum made Jackson upset, his angry words only an outlet to emotions boiling under the surface. 

 

“Do you understand that?” Jackson’s voice was almost reduced to a watery whisper, his anger seeping away by the second. 

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson before letting his impulses lead him. He reached out and grabbed the back of Jackson’s neck, roughly turning him and pushing him against the wall. All he heard was a surprised _oomph_ before Jaebum rushed to lean over and crash his lips against the blonde’s. He supposed it was the adrenalin of the situation, the remaining fear for both their lives but Jaebum had to have this. 

 

Jackson was slower to react, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air as Jaebum had his lips pressed against his. Jaebum didn’t dare move at first, only tightly cradling Jackson’s face, eyes clenched shut. He needed to make Jackson understand, he needed an outlet to the emotions that were threatening to choke him. 

 

It took Jaebum a few moments to calm down enough to finally move his lips against Jackson’s, desperately needing a reaction from the man. Just as he was contemplating pulling away due to the lack of reciprocation, Jackson seemed to catch up with the situation. His hands came to Jaebum’s waist, pulling him in close as he started kissing him back with vigor. He quickly turned them around, roughly pushing Jaebum against the harsh texture of the wall. Jaebum couldn’t help the moan escaping his lips into the kiss, too engrossed to care.

 

The grip on his waist was tight enough to bruise but Jaebum didn’t pay it no mind, only pressing closer to the blonde. It was Jackson who parted his lips first, catching Jaebum’s lower lip in his mouth as he pulled away slightly. Jaebum shivered in response, pressing closer as he let his tongue venture out to taste Jackson’s plump lips. Jackson’s only response was to open his mouth more, more than willing to meet with Jaebum in the middle. 

 

The kiss had started out rough and unforgiving, and it was hard to let go of that state, all the previous fear making them more desperate to feel alive together, to ensure the other was still there in one piece. The more passionate the kiss grew, the closer Jaebum wanted to be to Jackson. But Jackson’s gear was digging against his skin in an increasingly uncomfortable manner, the weapons sharp and unforgiving. 

 

“- - don’t have any idea how scared I was,” Jackson murmured in between the kisses, making Jaebum falter at the raw emotion in Jackson’s voice. He felt affection surge against the younger, at the vulnerable tone. He remembered their talk weeks before about how Jimin was lucky to have someone taking care of him, to have someone take the responsibility away even if it was for a moment. Jaebum wanted to help Jackson. He wanted to be someone Jackson could rely on and lean on when need be, wanted him to be the one Jackson could let his guard down with. Today he had obviously screwed it up but he was determined to be that person for Jackson. 

 

With that thought in mind, with something available for him where he could actually be of use for Jackson, he gripped the back of Jackson’s head as well as his shoulder before flipping them over, pushing Jackson back against the wall. He pulled away for a second, looking at Jackson’s wide eyes and his dark, blown eyes. Jaebum felt a surge of power through him at having Jackson at his mercy like this, having him trusting him completely and letting him move him around like this. He leaned close to whisper in Jackson’s ear as he let his hands wander down Jackson’s torso. 

 

“I’ll take care of you,” Jaebum murmured, feeling Jackson tense under his hands. Just as Jaebum was sure he had taken a step towards the wrong direction, Jackson relaxed in his hold and leaned his head back against the wall, watching Jaebum almost lazily. Jackson was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, making it redder than it had been from their rough kisses. Jaebum reached up to place his hand against Jackson’s cheek, letting his thumb land on Jackson’s bottom lip. He pulled down, watching Jackson release the abused lip, his mouth parting a little at the same time. 

 

Jaebum had to suppress a groan at the sight before quickly leaning forward to press his lips back against Jackson’s. This time it was Jackson who moaned into the kiss, their tongues meeting in the middle. It was a battle for dominance for a moment but Jaebum knew it was more for looks from Jackson, the blonde giving in far too fast for it to be considered a battle between them. 

 

It made Jaebum feel powerful for once with Jackson, knowing that finally he was the one taking care of Jackson, having the upper hand. The kiss was heated and Jaebum couldn’t get enough of it. This was what he had been craving from Jackson, this comfort and this physical closeness. It was hard when living in constant danger and traveling in separate cars. But he would take what he could now, and he would also give Jackson as much as the other needed. 

 

Jaebum wished they weren’t in a rundown, dirty service station having their first kiss with each other. He tried to run his hands down Jackson’s sides but his gear was badly in the way, his hands knocking with the various weapons and belts. He groaned into the kiss in frustration and pulled away when there was a painful dig of a sharp handle against his hip. He leaned his forehead against Jackson’s, listening to the harsh breaths coming from the man. They shared air for a while, both trying to calm down enough to move. 

 

It would not be worth the risk to try and take Jackson’s gear off in a place like this. There were too many layers and too many belts and buttons to deal with. Jaebum reached his hands back up to Jackson’s cheeks, cradling his face gently before pulling away and looking at Jackson. He looked absolutely ravaged, hair messy, lips red and swollen, cheeks rosy from the blush. As Jackson opened his eyes, Jaebum could see how blown his pupils were. They were both trying to catch their breaths when the Jackson’s walkie-talkie crackled alive. 

 

Both of them startled at the sound in the empty space but Jaebum refused to pull away, staying close and nearly pressed up against Jackson still. 

 

“ _All good?_ ” Jungkook’s voice came through and Jackson sighed as he reached for the hand radio. 

 

“Yeah, got a fairly new one out here but got rid of it. We’ll be right there,” Jackson replied and groaned as he pushed himself off the wall. Jungkook’s confused “ _We?_ ” could be heard through the channel but Jackson didn’t bother answering. 

 

Jaebum stepped away, letting Jackson have some space. Their eyes landed on the body of the infected on the floor and Jackson shook his head, turning back to look at Jaebum. The look in his eyes was serious, the passion fading away as the reality of the situation came crashing back on them. 

 

“Please, don’t do that again. I can’t risk your life. I can’t work if you’re at risk. JB, I really can’t, you have to promise you won’t - -“ Jackson’s rambling was cut off by Jaebum pressing his index finger against Jackson’s lips. The blonde quickly fell quiet, looking at Jaebum with pleading eyes. 

 

“I promise. It was stupid. I tried to help but I won’t do this again. Not without your or the others’ permission. Yeah?” He said gently, smiling a little at Jackson, really wanting to show he was sincere with this. He understood his mistake now, knew how he had endangered both of them with his need to show his capabilities. 

 

Jackson stared back at Jaebum before convinced and nodded towards the doors. 

 

“We should go. The guys found a little something so we’ll pack them up and be on our way again. We should find a place to stay for the night. Maybe two,” Jackson said as they walked outside, glancing at the RV and the faces of anxious friends. 

 

“It’ll do good to sleep in an actual bed and relax a little, don’t you think?” Jackson said casually but the look he shot Jaebum told a different story. He felt his blood heat up again and he willed the images out of his head. 

 

“Sounds good. The others deserve a night off,” Jaebum offered and got an answer in the form of a raised eyebrow and a huffed laugh. 

 

“Others, sure.”

 

Jaebum just laughed back a little, blushing under the implication. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he followed Jackson out of the station. He saw the three team members gathered at the SUV, looking at them. He could only imagine their surprise with having Jaebum there. Fortunately none of them asked questions, just nodded towards the RV to get the supplies in. 

 

They hadn’t found much but even a few cans were better than nothing. As they were closing in on the RV, Jackson waved at the others. With Jackson’s sign and permission, the nine members rushed out of the RV, more than happy to stretch their legs and get to walk a little. Most of them were chattering excitedly, happy to be out but Jinyoung and Mark were looking at Jaebum with such disappointed looks, that Jaebum was pretty sure they had heard the screeches. He had risked everything for basically nothing. The team had had it all under control. 

 

As Jungkook was taking the supplies inside the RV, there was a sudden yell from towards the station. It was fascinating to watch the reaction of Jackson and his members. The masks were quickly pulled up, weapons unsheathed and all three of them stepped in front of the rest of the members, making themselves look as menacing as possible. 

 

Jaebum peeked from around Jackson to see a survivor walking towards them. It was an older man, looking harried and wide-eyed with shock. He had no weapons on him and barely any survival gear either. It made Jaebum feel suspicion towards him. How had he survived so long out here? 

 

The impressive sight of the three geared men was enough to make the survivor slow down but not stop entirely. It made Jaebum frown a little, as he knew from experience how terrifying the men could be. The survivor came to a stop a few steps away from them, panting and looking sweaty. 

 

“I can’t believe it, others around here!” The man gasped and looked up at them all. His eyes took them all in. There was a wild look in his eyes, Jaebum noted. He wasn’t sure how to take it. Perhaps the man had been alone for so long that it was impossible for him to believe what he was seeing. 

 

It was still enough for Jaebum to be nervous about the man, and to also make the three men in front of him tighten their grips on their weapons. The man seemed oblivious to it all. Nobody answered him but the man paid it no mind, looking around before settling his eyes on Jin. 

 

“You have to take me with you.” The man rushed towards Jin but the younger was quick to sidestep, clearly not trusting the man at all. The three geared members stared at the frenzied man, not yet doing much but Jackson did take a step closer to him. 

 

“Don’t touch them,” he warned lowly. Jackson’s face wasn’t visible but Jaebum could imagine the frown and the tightness of his lips. The man didn’t seem to hear him, as he only disregarded Jin and walked towards the others, all of them giving the man a wide berth. 

 

“Don’t leave me here. You _have_ to take me with you!” With a desperate shout, the man rushed forward again, this time clutching Yugyeom’s arm tightly with both hands. The surprise of it made Yugyeom cry out, pain of the hold bleeding into the voice as well. 

 

Before anyone could properly assess the situation and react to it, loud and agonized screaming filled the air. Jaebum watched the scene with disbelieving eyes as he only saw blood at first. It was gushing all over, the screams not easing off at all. It was the man screaming, the survivor was in such agony that it made Jaebum absolutely nauseous. The scene in front of him was so inconceivable that he just stared at it, trying to wrap his mind around the details of it. 

 

The man was lying on the ground, the screams still going strong. He was clutching his arm which was bleeding profusely, the man himself and the ground around him quickly being painted with blood. Yugyeom’s wide eyes were staring at the man, his front also bloody from all the blood gushing from the man. 

 

Jackson had cut off the man’s hand. He had cut off the hand that had clutched Yugyeom just seconds earlier. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he watched Jackson take a few confident steps towards the man, clutching the machete in his hands. He watched as the blonde brought the machete up before slashing down at the screaming man. It happened several times, the screams starting to wear off and turn into a wet gurgle. 

 

When the man finally stopped screaming, the only sound was the wet squelch of Jackson repeatedly slashing at the man with the machete. Drops and streams of blood were flying with Jackson’s movements, the splatters painting Jackson’s clothes dark. Jackson only stopped when there was a soft “ _Jackson_ ” from Jimin. 

 

The grip on the machete went slack and the blonde straightened up a little, the heavy breaths visible through it all. Jackson was swaying a little, still standing over the unrecognizable body of the survivor. It took a while for him to start moving again, slowly turning his head to look at Yugyeom. 

 

“You alright?” His voice was rough and hoarse. He slowly reached up to lower the mask and get his goggles off. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t see Jackson’s face but watched Yugyeom’s shocked eyes. He watched the maknae stare at Jackson, clearly having a hard time registering what had just happened. Yugyeom had clear trouble saying anything, just staring at Jackson. The rest of them were in a similar state, unable to react. 

 

Jackson took his gloves off as he reached towards Yugyeom. There was a slight flinch from the maknae, making Jackson’s movement stop just before reaching Yugyeom. Jaebum heard Jackson take a deep breath.

 

“It’s alright, you know,” Jackson offered quietly as he reached the rest of the way. He brushed off some of the few droplets of blood that had landed on Yugyeom’s cheeks. The younger didn’t move away but the wide-eyed shock didn’t seem to leave him. Nobody understood the situation. Not until Jimin spoke up. 

 

“He was infected.”

 

All of them turned to look at Jimin in shock. How was it possible? He had acted a little crazy but how could they know for certain? 

 

“But how did you know?” It was Taehyung voicing out the question, frowning now that the shock was slowly disappearing. Yet he still could barely look at the body on the ground. It was too much. 

 

Jackson finally spoke up. 

 

“The way he acted was one. But when he grabbed onto Yugyeom, there was a wound on his shoulder. Told me enough. Wasn’t going to risk it,” Jackson explained, still taking care of Yugyeom who had finally relaxed a little, not staring at Jackson with fear anymore.

 

It explained what had just happened. Yet Jaebum’s thoughts were somewhere else. He could still remember how Jackson had killed the survivor outside that store back when they hadn’t been aware of each other. It had bothered him ever since but this time there was an actual explanation to the sudden kill. Jaebum couldn’t help but wonder if it had been the same back then as well. 

 

“You saved me,” Yugyeom said in a quiet voice, still trying to wrap his mind around it all. His eyes went to the bloody mess near him. All they had seen was a slightly frenzied man, happy to see other survivors. But Jackson and Jimin had been on top of the situation, known details none of the others were even aware of. 

 

Yugyeom gave a visible shudder as he understood what had just happened. How close he had been to being infected. Jackson quickly sheathed his machete and gently cradled Yugyeom’s face in his hands, making the maknae look at him. 

 

“Of course I save you. I will always be there to save you. Nothing will get to you, I promise,” Jackson was murmuring to Yugyeom, desperately trying to make him calm down and understand there was never any kind of danger. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Yugyeom took an uneven breath and gave a small nod. Jackson smiled softly at him before letting him go. 

 

“We should head out. We don’t want any nasty surprises again.” Jackson glanced around the group and saw them agree. He then glanced at Jaebum. His eyes told Jaebum a different story. He saw how shaken Jackson was again. He had had to save two of his members from infected in the last half an hour. It was a lot to handle, even for Jackson. Before Jaebum could even think to go to Jackson, the blonde had broken the eye contact and started heading for the SUV. Namjoon and Jungkook were herding the others into the RV to get everyone ready to go. 

 

Jaebum stood there, still staring at the retreating back of Jackson. He had to have a minute with him, just the two of them. He didn’t know if Jackson needed comfort or someone to talk to but too much had happened at the service station to let Jackson ignore it all. Jaebum almost jumped out of his skin when Namjoon came to stand next to him, hand on his shoulder and looking at Jackson as well. 

 

“He’ll be fine. Take care of him, yeah?” Namjoon said quietly before turning to look at the dumbfounded expression Jaebum’s face. Namjoon flashed his dimples at him before heading towards the SUV, following Jungkook and Jimin. Jaebum glanced around and realized everybody else already in the RV. With a heavy sigh, he headed in as well. 

 

Jaebum had been expecting to have a lapful of Yugyeom the moment he stepped into the RV but he saw Youngjae and Hoseok completely wrapped around him on the small couch with the rest of the members hovering close by. Jaebum looked at them for a moment, once again realizing that they definitely had a family there. They were all there for each other. 

 

***

 

It was as if the gods were merciful to them for once. On their way they found an abandoned three story guest house near the main road. This time, when the four from the SUV went to look inside and secure the place, none of them in RV went after them. They waited with held breaths, eager to sleep on a bed but also patient enough to wait for the signal from one of the four. 

 

They couldn’t hear any commotion, no gun shots or echoes of screeches but unfortunately it didn’t guarantee safety. Jaebum’s grip on the steering wheel kept tightening by every passing minute, staring intently at the generic double doors of the inn. He would give anything for a nice good night’s sleep but more than that, he just wanted any sign of Jackson and the three being well and alive. He could feel Yoongi’s presence right next to his shoulder, his stare just as intensive. 

 

It took a little more time before Namjoon opened the main doors, pulling his mask down and grinning widely at them. They all let out relieved sighs as Namjoon made their way to the RV. He opened the door as he pointed to a driveway. 

 

“Park in the back, we don’t want to attract any unwanted creatures, dead or alive. There’s a back door. Grab what you need for the night, there was still some water and canned goods so we don’t need to bother with those. Let’s go sleep, boys!” Namjoon grinned before closing the door as the others cheered in delight. Sleep in an actual bed sounded truly amazing right now. 

 

Jaebum started the RV and waited for Namjoon to get into the SUV before following him to the back. The heat of the day was finally toning down as the sun started setting. The weeds had completely taken over the backyard but with two bigger vehicles, they were easily able to drive through and park near the backdoor. 

 

The others were busy getting their packs together as Jaebum turned the RV off. He stared at the inn and couldn’t help but feel exhausted. A good night’s sleep was definitely what they all needed right now. Too much excitement and danger had completely tired them all out but the idea of getting to sleep in an actual bed was enough to get everybody moving and chattering excitedly. 

 

Jaebum was last to leave the RV, locking it behind him before heading towards the distorted backdoor. It looked ominous, like something had been banging against it repeatedly. He wished away the images, knowing he could trust on the badass quartet to have cleared the inn to make it safe. 

 

When he entered the ground floor, he could smell the mould and the stuffy air. He couldn’t smell anyone rotting but it didn’t mean there weren’t bodies out there. The ground floor was dark with narrow hallways, the backdoor coming in right next to the kitchen. It seemed like it was mostly raided already, empty cans and glasses strewn about, broken pieces of plates on the floor. He followed the carpeted floor towards the sounds of the others. 

 

Namjoon was herding them into the stairwell with an EXIT sign on top of it. It somehow reminded him of the day this all had started and tried to ignore how ominous it made it all feel. There was an elevator with a broken door at the main hall he had to walk through. He sighed a little and just went over to Namjoon, glancing back at the ground floor before taking the stairs to the top floor. 

 

The air was better and clearer on the top floor, the men obviously having opened the windows and the doors to some of the guest rooms to air it out. Namjoon closed the stairwell door behind them, blocking it with various tools. It seemed like it was the only way up, aside from the broken elevator. It calmed Jaebum’s fears a little to have the knowledge that there would be no one sneaking up on them, not quietly at least. 

 

They were all waiting in the corridor when Jackson and Jimin appeared from one of the rooms. 

 

“We are lucky! The whole top floor was completely free of any bodies or infected, so basically the rooms are going to be first come, first serve!” Jimin announced and laughed a little at the flurry of movement that happened at his words. 

 

Jaebum watched his friends excitedly move around and felt the last of the tension seep away. They could finally relax a little and calm down. As people started to find their rooms, Jackson came over to Jaebum and nodded towards the end of the corridor. The leader looked at Jackson and then at the rooms before following Jackson. 

 

At the end of the corridor there was a room with a king sized bed right in the middle of it. The room in front of it across the corridor was an office of sorts and the room next to it was a cleaning closet. Perfectly private. He turned to look at Jackson and nearly wanted to coo at the faint blush visible on his cheeks. They would have all the privacy for the night. He smiled at Jackson before walking into the room and dropping his duffle bag on a chair. The window was open to let the room air out and the gentle light from the setting sun was making the room look soft and inviting. 

 

Jaebum really wished he could just close the door and be with Jackson already. His body craved it, his mind craved the privacy and the closeness as well. They both knew each other well however, and also knew neither of them would be willing to settle before everybody else was well and sleeping, especially not after the day they had just had. 

 

Jackson only dropped some of his gear on the floor, lightening the burden of many weapons. When he was more comfortable he left the room, confident Jaebum was going to follow him. The two of them walked along the corridor, checking the rooms and seeing who had roomed with whom. Jackson had a bag of food and drinks that he also wanted to give to the rest as they went to check up on them.

 

It was a surprise to absolutely no one that Yoongi and Jimin had taken a room with king sized bed for themselves. Jimin was just taking off his gear as well, Yoongi already sprawled on the bed. Jimin flashed a smile at the two as they checked in, a wordless conversation happening between Jackson and Jimin. Jaebum truly envied the two of them and their seamless teamwork. He could admit to himself it was also jealousy, but the way Yoongi had Jimin’s attention, made Jaebum certain there was nothing with Jackson and Jimin, nothing beyond a caring, deep comradeship. 

 

The next room had Namjoon and Jin, both getting ready for the night on their respective queen sized beds. The rest had paired off randomly, Jungkook with BamBam, Mark with Jinyoung, Yugyeom with Hoseok, and finally Taehyung with Youngjae. It made Jaebum happy that even when having to be separated like this, they mixed the groups. There really was barely any distinction between the two groups. Their past didn’t matter here anymore. They had had a tough year behind them, all of them friends and family with each other. 

 

With the rooms getting dark and the light disappearing with the setting sun, everybody decided to call it a night. No plans were made for the following morning, Jackson and Jaebum just wanting all of them to be able to sleep and rest as much as they could. It was not every day they found such a place to sleep, they should take advantage of that for the moment. 

 

Before Jackson could head out to their room at the end of the corridor, a tired Yugyeom appeared at the doorway of his room. Jaebum looked at the maknae and knew what was going to happen. He had been expecting it, knowing Yugyeom well enough, but it still disappointed him to an extent. He had wanted to go with Jackson right away but it clearly wasn’t going to happen that way, not tonight. 

 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom said quietly, his eyes on Jackson, looking tired and vulnerable. Jackson gave a small smile and walked over to Yugyeom, following him into the room. He glanced over his shoulder Jaebum, giving him an apologetic smile. Jaebum understood, he really did. After Jackson had woken up, he had been the go-to person for Yugyeom whenever something scared the maknae. The two of them would have time later. 

 

Jaebum still watched Yugyeom wrap his tall frame around Jackson, head tucked into the curve of the blonde’s neck. Hoseok was already in bed as well, watching the two with a fond smile. The dynamics had been clear to everyone right from the beginning. Yugyeom would not be appeased before he got to have Jackson close. 

 

Jaebum left the scene, feeling slightly jealous and simply longing for Jackson to be there for him as well. He still decided to make most of the time and wash himself off in the bathroom. It had been too long since a good wash and now he had the time and the opportunity.

 

It was nearly dark already by the time Jackson entered the room. Jaebum had just been sputtering around the room, making sure the candles were lit to light up the room a little. Jackson seemed a little distracted, quickly starting to get rid of the gear. It always took some time to get it all off, the weapons, the layers and the vest being a nuisance when going to sleep. Jaebum quietly went to close the door behind him, even going as far as to lock the door. He knew especially Yugyeom and BamBam had a habit of coming to sleep with Jackson at times, and he really wanted Jackson all to himself for the night. Yugyeom had had Jackson for himself already tonight. 

 

“Was he alright?” Jaebum asked quietly, looking at Jackson. 

 

“Yeah, just a little shaken,” Jackson said gruffly before giving a heavy sigh. “I couldn’t help it. I mean the moment I realized the man was actually infected and grabbing Gyeommie?” Jackson sighed in frustration and annoyance, barely glancing at Jaebum. 

 

“I’m sure he understands,” Jaebum offered quietly only to be met with a shrug and a hum. Jackson had always wanted to take care of others and others’ opinion of him had always mattered deeply to him. So for Yugyeom to have been scared of him, even for a second out there? It was a lot for Jackson. But it seemed Jackson wasn’t really feeling up to talking about it for now, just concentrating on his gear.

 

Jaebum was staring, he was well aware of the fact. He only leaned against the locked door and watched Jackson carefully remove his gear layer by layer. It was fascinating watching his fingers work on all the buttons and zippers and locks he had on him. Jackson seemed unaware of the stare so Jaebum let his eyes wander a little. Jackson had managed to get himself down to the kevlar vest, only a tight, dark t-shirt under it. He still had his belts and straps around his thighs, his boots still heavy on his feet. 

 

As Jackson was slipping the vest off, he turned a little and caught Jaebum’s stare. He froze for a moment, staring back at Jaebum. Then Jackson gave a little amused huff as he let the vest drop onto the floor. Jaebum didn’t want to stop watching Jackson, even contemplating asking for him to continue before deciding against it.

 

Jaebum took off his shoes before making his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He couldn’t help the low groan escaping at the feeling of the soft mattress and soft sheets. It was even better than he had expected. He was seriously tempted to just scoot up on the bed and lie down, let the exhaustion take over. 

 

The heavy thud of boots hitting the floor turned his attention back to Jackson who was staring at him intently. 

 

“That good?” Jackson asked, his voice having a sudden rough tone to it. Jaebum looked back at him, enjoying seeing him in just trousers and the t-shirt. He gave shrug and a tired smile. He didn’t feel like talking much. He was exhausted and the happening from the morning was weighing down on him a little. The atmosphere in the room was intriguing and filled with barely contained anticipation. 

 

Jackson didn’t seem to be in a hurry however, just fishing out a pair of basketball shorts from his bag, clearly opting for something light due to the heat. Jaebum’s eyes were glued to Jackson, unable to look away. He watched him slowly unbutton his trousers, letting them fall in a pile onto the floor before stepping out of them. Jackson’s dark red underwear was in stark contrast against the pale, untanned skin of his thighs. Before Jaebum could concentrate on how much he liked the contrast, loose blue basketball shorts had covered the blonde’s thighs. 

 

The change in scenery made him lift his gaze back up to Jackson, seeing him get two water bottles before tossing one to Jaebum. He easily caught it and looked down at the bottle. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he had been but uncapping the bottle had him drinking the whole thing. He didn’t know if he was actually thirsty, if the air was still so hot or if Jackson made him nervous. It didn’t matter to him, as the cool liquid did nothing to help him. 

 

Jackson was sputtering around, putting things into place and securing his gear for easy access. He walked over to the window, looking outside towards the backyard before leaving the window open. Jaebum felt glad for it, sure that the heat in the room would’ve been unbearable if Jackson had closed it. His palms were already sweaty and he could feel the back of his top sticking to his sweaty back. It was tough wearing the gear in the summer heat but it was not about that anymore. 

 

The air was gradually cooling down, the rooms darkening as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Jackson then made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from his bag. Jaebum listened to the splashes of water, curious to go and watch Jackson but decided to wait. He didn’t want to scare the man off. The moment had been a long time coming and he couldn’t risk it. The wait had been too long. It didn’t take long for Jackson to enter the room again, hanging the towel to dry. 

 

Jaebum watched Jackson walk over to him and stop in front of him. He looked up at Jackson, both of them staring at each other in silence. It was odd watching Jackson so much taller than him but he quite enjoyed it. He spread his legs as he placed his hands on Jackson’s hips. He pulled the man forward in between his legs before pressing his face against Jackson’s firm stomach, feeling the soft fabric under his forehead. 

 

One of Jackson’s hands came to rest of Jaebum’s shoulder while the other found its way into his hair, gently carding through it. Jackson didn’t seem to be in a hurry, content to just play with Jaebum’s hair as the leader finally started to be able to calm his nerves a little. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had been thinking about this moment for weeks already, perhaps even longer. They had already made each others’ intentions clear earlier that day at the service station, both of them knowing the feelings were mutual. He still couldn’t help his nervousness. 

 

His eyes slid closed at the feeling of Jackson’s fingers in his hair. He breathed deep against Jackson’s stomach, taking in the clean, refreshing scent of Jackson with each of his breath. He burrowed closer, wanting the other man as close as possible. The lazy feeling was great and it was certainly helping with his nerves but this wasn’t what he had wanted for the night. 

 

Jaebum’s fingers found the hem of the shirt, inching it up a little. He felt the smooth skin under his hands and he had a sudden, undeniable urge to get his lips on the skin. He lifted the hem of the shirt till it was just below Jackson’s chest. He deemed it satisfactory there as he could now lean forward and press his lips against Jackson’s stomach. He heard a sharp intake of breath from above him but decided to ignore it, rather wanting to focus on the task at hand. 

 

The smooth skin under his lips were quivering and the hand in his hair stopped moving. He gave a small whine at that, slightly moving his head against the hand, hoping Jackson would get the hint. When the hand started its gentle movement again, Jaebum sighed pleased. His lips found the edge of Jackson’s ribs. They were just slightly too prominent to Jaebum’s liking but the man had a healthy set of abs so at least he was eating enough. 

 

Jaebum let his hands wonder on Jackson’s skin, stroking up from his hips to his sides. All of a sudden Jackson wriggled in his hold, letting out a burst of quiet laughter. Jaebum raised his head and looked up at the growing blush on Jackson’s cheeks. 

 

“Tickled,” Jackson said quietly and smiled down at him. Jaebum smiled back a little before bringing his hands back down to Jackson’s hips and pulling him down to his lap. Jackson ended up straddling Jaebum as they stared at each other. Jackson opened his mouth to say something, and Jaebum was absolutely certain he would crack a joke that would completely ruin the mood. So he did the only thing he could think of to shut Jackson up: kiss him. 

 

The kiss was different from the one in the service station. There was no hurry or desperation, no fear or anger firing it up. Both were careful and neither were making it deeper, satisfied with a gentle, light kiss for now. Jackson’s lips were still slightly moist from the water they had just drank earlier, plump and inviting under Jaebum’s. 

 

Jaebum felt like he could finally relax and forget about the rest of the world. His focus was completely on Jackson and his weight on his lap. He ran his hands along Jackson’s back, slightly pushing to get him even closer. Jackson seemed to be on board with the plan, his hold against the back of his head tightening around his hair. 

 

Before neither could start deepening the kiss to fit their rising passion, Jaebum pulled away a little and tugged at Jackson’s shirt. 

 

“Off,” he grunted roughly looking at Jackson. 

 

Jackson answered him with a quick grin before helping Jaebum take the shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Jaebum leaned back a little, desperately wanting to get a good look on Jackson, now that he was finally allowed to stare. Jackson however seemed to have other plans as he reached for Jaebum’s shirt. 

 

“Return the favor,” Jackson grinned and Jaebum couldn’t understand how he sounded so composed. Jaebum felt like the situation was spinning out of control, it was overwhelming to finally have Jackson there and have all the time in the world for just the two of them. He quickly got rid of his shirt, fighting back a shiver at the appraising look from Jackson. 

 

“Scoot back,” Jackson murmured as he gently pushed against Jaebum’s shoulders. Jaebum quickly got his hands and feet on the bed, scooting backwards as Jackson gave him the room to do that. He laid back against the pillows, slightly propped up as he watched Jackson crawl over and straddle him again. His hands found their way to Jackson’s hips, the hold slightly too tight but he had to ground himself somehow. 

 

The two stared at each other for a moment, taking everything in. Despite his eyes wandering a little on Jackson’s body, Jaebum found himself staring at Jackson’s face the most. All the roughness and meanness had left his features, leaving a tentative awed look on his face. Jackson looked vulnerable despite being the one on top of Jaebum. If Jaebum had felt out of his depth and overwhelmed, it was nothing on Jackson’s expression. 

 

“Hyung,” Jackson said quietly, barely audible in the quiet room. The need in the tone of it took Jaebum back to their dorm, all those nights when Jackson had come to seek comfort from Jaebum after a tougher day or mean comments. The comfort back then had been different, offering wordless companionship until Jackson had been ready to talk. 

 

There was nothing to talk about at that moment. They both knew what was out there, they both knew that comfort was needed, more so than ever before the outbreak. The companionship needed now was different as well. Words wouldn’t be needed but the closeness would be different. 

 

Jackson shifting just slightly under his hands brought him back to the moment, eyes quickly going to the smallest of frowns on Jackson’s face. It wouldn’t do. It wasn’t supposed to be anything to be frowned about. Jaebum quickly reached a gentle hand up to cup Jackson’s cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin. Jackson’s eyes slid closed as the frown disappeared, leaning against the hand. 

 

Jaebum took a deep breath, watching as Jackson’s eyes slowly opened to watch him back. Jaebum had promised to take care of Jackson. Jaebum looked at the vulnerability and the quiet desperation, knowing he needed to keep his promise. It wasn’t just about the promise either. He needed to do this for himself as well. 

 

With a swift move, Jaebum switched their positions, now poised and hovering above a wide-eyed Jackson. What Jaebum hadn’t expected was Jackson’s laughter. It wasn’t a mocking laughter or an uncomfortable one. It was a happy and delighted laughter, one Jaebum wasn’t sure he had heard in months. He watched Jackson laugh and despite being a little taken aback about Jackson laughing at a moment like this, it was too precious not to let happen. Jackson was happy and _carefree_ and Jaebum couldn’t help but stare. 

 

The laughter started to calm down, making Jackson finally focus back on Jaebum. The carefree happiness was still evident in Jackson’s soft smile and Jaebum could completely forget about the rest of the world and imagine them just having ended up here naturally on a tour for their comeback. The feelings were too strong for Jaebum to start analyzing them, completely overwhelming him, making him quickly lean down and capture that smile in a kiss. 

 

Jaebum could feel the smile against his lips as Jackson wrapped his arms around him, slightly spreading his legs to make Jaebum room in between them. The change in the position made Jackson’s smile disappear, the kiss turning more passionate instantly. The earlier lazy mood was gone as Jackson pulled Jaebum closer, both of them opening their mouths to deepen the kiss. 

 

Jackson took the initiative with the kiss, the earlier tentativeness completely forgotten as the hand in his hair tightened and tongues met somewhere in the middle. Jaebum shifted without breaking the kiss, his need to be closer to Jackson overruling everything else. The moment his hips came into contact with Jackson’s, the younger broke the kiss with a quiet gasp. Jaebum stayed close, breathing against Jackson’s lips. 

 

Jaebum swallowed a little at the sight of Jackson’s eyes closed and his red lips, parted with the heavier breathing. Jaebum was relieved with the evidence that Jackson wasn’t as unaffected by this all as he had seemed earlier. Jaebum pressed his lips against Jackson’s as he gave a slightly tentative thrust against Jackson. He was once again rewarded with a gasp against his lips. It was addictive. The sounds from Jackson were amazing but having Jackson so clearly affected by him was almost too much to handle. 

 

Jaebum fought against the onslaught of feelings as he captured Jackson’s mouth in a kiss again, this time parting his lips right from the start. It was as if something had switched in Jackson. The blonde was a lot more receptive and gentler, like Jaebum showing even the slightest bit of control had in turn made Jackson relinquish it completely. Jackson was enjoying every minute of it and Jaebum was sure to show just how he could take care of him. 

 

There was also a part of Jaebum that didn’t wish to rush it, breaking the kiss to pant a little against the curve of Jackson’s neck. Jackson’s hands found their way to Jaebum’s hair, partly carding through and partly just trying to get Jaebum closer. Jaebum took a deep breath before pressing his lips against Jackson’s neck, making the younger shudder under him. 

 

The reaction was enough encouragement for Jaebum to keep going, barely letting his lips leave Jackson’s skin as he explored. He made his way towards Jackson’s chest, taking note of all the shudders and hitches of his breath, filing them away for later. As Jaebum was tracing along Jackson’s pectorals, he glanced up and saw Jackson biting his bottom lip, eyes almost screwed shut. 

 

The sight made him stop, making him scared he had done something wrong. He quickly made his way back up, unsure what he should do. The pause made Jackson opened his eyes and look back at Jaebum. 

 

“Why’d you stop?” Jackson’s voice was rough and it did things to Jaebum. 

 

“Your frown,” Jaebum offered as he reached up with his hand to smooth along Jackson’s brow. He was only met with a quick laughter and a strong thrust upwards. The thrust made Jackson moan, even through his grin and Jaebum had to bite down on his lip not to let out anything embarrassing. 

 

Jackson was hard. It was proof enough that he was affected, and in the best way possible. 

 

“Oh,” Jaebum said, half a moan and half an acknowledgment of what Jackson was telling him. Neither were most certainly not unaffected by the proceedings. 

 

“Yes, oh,” Jackson grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows in a silly manner. Jaebum knew he had to quiet him down, needed to regain the momentum. So he thrust down, quickly swallowing down Jackson’s moan as he kissed him more roughly. 

 

Jaebum placed his hands next to Jackson’s head as he started to move against Jackson in a balanced rhythm. Jackson was quick to react with wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s thighs, meeting his thrusts evenly. The kiss quickly turned shallow as neither could focus on it anymore, rather enjoying the pleasure curling at each thrust against each other. 

 

Jaebum was sure he had never been as aroused before. The complete trust Jackson was showing him by letting him do this, letting him see any kind of vulnerability, paired with the sounds leaving Jackson’s lips were nearly too much to handle. 

 

The thrusts were slowly turning more into a grind, Jackson’s hands on the small of his back encouraging the movement. Jaebum raised himself up a little, changing the angle and making them both moan under their breaths. He looked down at Jackson, the blush adjourning his cheeks and neck, the heaving of his chest as he panted. Jaebum’s hips gave a small stutter at the sight, rendering him absolutely speechless. He gave a pleasured groan, not able to stop a particularly strong thrust against Jackson. 

 

The result of the thrust was Jackson’s eyes flying open in a broken syllable of “ _oh_ ”, quickly turning into a whine. However, before Jaebum could repeat the motion, Jackson hand was on his chest, stopping his movement. Jaebum felt a little dumbfounded, absolutely ready to just keep going with no regard to them still being half-clothed. Before he could say anything though, Jackson shook his head and looked up at him with blown pupils. 

 

“Not like this.” Jackson licked his lips, trying to catch his breath a little. 

 

“ _More_ , JB.”

  
It was those two words that were almost his undoing. Jaebum had to bite the inside of his cheek not to just let go right that moment. Jackson was too much. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum tried to clear his head, the heat coming from Jackson distracting him. The feeling was too delicious. Their clothed crotches were still resting against each other and Jaebum really had to do his all not to move, even a little bit. It would be so easy, oh so easy. 

 

“Hyung, seriously.” There was humor in Jackson’s voice and Jaebum hated how it seemed the younger was once again more composed. He looked at Jackson and narrowed his eyes a little at him. He would show him who was more composed. 

 

“You got all we need?” Jaebum asked, forcing himself to pull away from Jackson and the delicious heat. It would be better soon though. He watched Jackson twist around under him to reach out for the nightstand. Jaebum wanted to snort at the cliché but was glad when he was given the small tube and the square wrapper. 

 

“Always ready, huh?” Jaebum grinned down at Jackson as he took the offered items. He scooted back a little, kneeling in between Jackson’s legs as he placed the lube and the condom next to him on the bed. 

 

“At your service,” Jackson grinned back with a little mischief, yet still obediently raised his hips as Jaebum tugged down at his waistband. The blue basketball shorts and the boxer-briefs were thrown onto the floor next to the shirts, letting Jaebum see Jackson in all his naked glory. Jaebum stared and watched. He placed his hands on Jackson’s bare thighs and just let his eyes wander. It seemed Jackson was content to let him do that, as the blonde just relaxed and raised his arms above his head. 

 

Jackson was pretty. He always had been for Jaebum, especially lately. But Jackson was pretty allover. Jaebum was quite sure it wasn’t fair but at least he got to have it all to himself. Just to himself. Jackson was right there, for him, and that was how it was going to be from now on. No sharing. Jaebum’s hold on Jackson’s thighs tightened a little at the fleeting thought, the muscles twitching under his hands. 

 

Jaebum’s eyes found Jackson’s and the ever present grin was absent this time. Jackson was waiting on Jaebum and letting him look. Jaebum swallowed a little, looking at the relaxed, yet suggestive way Jackson had placed his body. He felt himself twitch in his sweatpants and he couldn’t resist the temptation as he placed a lingering kiss on the inside of Jackson’s thigh. There was a sigh from above him and he quickly moved up to kiss Jackson, trying to convey all he was feeling through the kiss. 

 

Jackson’s legs fell open as Jaebum settled in between them again. It had to be a little uncomfortable for Jackson to have the rough texture of sweatpants against him but the blonde wasn’t complaining. Jaebum quickly moved to kiss down Jackson’s neck, wondering quietly if the man would mind Jaebum marking him. He knew there was no room for jealousy in this world but Jaebum felt such possessiveness over Jackson that he _needed_ to do it. He gave a tentative suck on the juncture of Jackson’s neck, only to be met with a pleasured whine. 

 

Jaebum got lost on Jackson’s skin for a while, enjoying the marking as well as the shallow grinds of their pelvises. He let his hand wander down Jackson’s ribs, this time careful not to make Jackson ticklish. His hand quickly found what he had been looking for, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s length without hesitation. Jackson gave a shudder and a broken moan, his hands grabbling for a hold on the headboard. 

 

Jaebum gave a few exploring strokes, thoroughly enjoying the weight on his hand. He gave a kiss on the mark he had left on Jackson’s skin as he pulled away slightly to look down where his hand was working over Jackson. The blonde’s legs had fallen even more open, the muscles shivering every once in a while with Jaebum’s strokes. The hold was slightly too dry so he quickly spit on his palm to make the hold smoother. Jackson glanced down at the sound, letting out a laugh that suddenly turned into a moan as Jaebum found a good angle for his hand. 

 

Jaebum barely glanced up at Jackson, just staring at his hand and Jackson’s cock in his hand. It was pretty, the sight almost incomprehensible. Jaebum finally had Jackson here with him, just as he had wished for such a long time already. His hold tightened a little, his rhythm picking up. Jackson’s moans were more frequent now, audible despite him biting down on his lip. 

 

All of a sudden Jaebum’s hand was stopped and slapped away, completely bringing him back into the moment. He looked up, shocked, ready to question Jackson when he saw him propped up on his elbows, panting and absolutely delectable. 

 

“You really need to stop soon,” Jackson managed to groan out, looking at Jaebum with a slightly wild look in his eyes. Jackson looked good, so messy and _filthy,_ and Jaebum couldn’t help but lick his lips, watching as Jackson’s eyes flickered to his mouth. The younger let out a pained groan, falling back onto his back as he covered his face with his hands. 

 

“You’re killing me,” Jackson whined, shaking his head a little. Jaebum couldn’t help the fond smile as he leaned back up, moving Jackson’s hands enough to give him a kiss. Fortunately Jackson was quick to react, his hands wrapping around Jaebum’s neck as he returned the kiss. 

 

“The things you do to me, Jackson,” Jaebum murmured into the kiss, giving Jackson a passionate kiss before pulling away. He looked down into the familiar brown eyes, in awe of seeing Jackson so out of his element. It was only for Jaebum to see. 

 

The click of the cap of the lube broke the silence, Jackson’s eyes flitting to the side where Jaebum had just opened the cap. He then looked back at Jaebum with a little humor before letting go of his hyung and resting his hands once again above his head. Jackson’s position was screaming readiness. Jaebum could almost hear his words of “show me what you got”.

 

Jaebum sat back on his heels, getting enough lube on his fingers, starting to warm it up. The last thing he wanted was any kind of discomfort for Jackson. He felt Jackson’s eyes on him, watching his every move and all of a sudden Jaebum felt nervous. It wasn’t his first time by any means but it was _Jackson_. He closed his eyes for a second, taking a quiet, deep breath. He got startled when he felt a hand cradling the side of his face. He looked up at Jackson, saw his gentle smile and the soft eyes. 

 

Jaebum smiled back at Jackson, giving a kiss to the heel of his hand before the blonde pulled his hand back, completely at ease and relaxed. It was all Jaebum needed to go on. Jackson was nervous as well but it didn’t matter, not with the two of them. 

 

Jaebum reached down, tracing down from Jackson’s perineum to lower, keeping his eyes on Jackson, watching his every reaction. It was intimate. Sex was intimate, yes, but Jackson’s blind trust in him was intimate. He took a shuddering breath and let his finger play around the private skin. Jackson’s breath hitched at the touch but there was no sign of him tensing at all. That encouraged Jaebum to breach the tight ring of muscle, the tight heat around his finger making him impatient with anticipation. He still knew he had to take his time. They had time. 

 

Jaebum turned his head to place kisses on the inside of Jackson’s knee and thigh as he let his finger go in until the last knuckle. He listened to Jackson’s quickened breathing, watched his closed eyes and the rising and lowering of his chest. He explored a little despite it being a tougher with just one finger. It wasn’t long before Jackson shifted against him, grunting out a “ _more”._

 

Jaebum tried to contain his grin before pulling his finger out just enough to start pressing another one in. It was tighter, Jackson clearly not used to this lately. It eased Jaebum’s mind, knowing it really was just Jaebum for Jackson. He let his fingers slowly slide in, letting Jackson get used to the feeling as he kept pressing kisses against Jackson’s skin. The tight fluttering of muscles around his fingers were slowly easing up, allowing Jaebum to start opening him up more. 

 

“You feel so good,” Jaebum murmured without a thought, giving a full-body shudder at the thought of what was to come. He felt Jackson shiver under his hands, reacting to his words. Jaebum leaned down to press a kiss on the bone on his hip, ignoring the one place Jackson was hoping to have his attention. He couldn’t help but smile a little smugly against the skin, enjoying the effect he had on Jackson. 

 

When Jackson was starting to move back against him impatiently, he quickly added a third finger. It was a tight fit, making Jaebum shiver with anticipation. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from their night together but it wasn’t this. It wasn’t having Jackson completely at his mercy, showing such trust towards him that he wasn’t sure how to deal with it all. 

 

Jackson was far more responsive than he had expected. With the whines and held back moans, Jackson was almost too much to handle. Jaebum had trouble holding himself back, desperately wanting to just get lost in Jackson. 

 

By the time Jackson deemed stretching enough, the blonde was a babbling mess, talking nonsense, his hands clenching and unclenching around the headboard, trying to find something to ground himself on. Jaebum could only stare at Jackson, moving his fingers _just so_ to make another moan escape Jackson’s lips. 

 

There was a temptation of almost wanting to make Jackson come like this, just let him get the pleasure and satisfaction already. But he also knew nights like these were rare and you could never know what would be happening. So Jaebum needed to take all he could, when he still could have it. 

 

Jaebum managed to pull himself away, trying to ignore the needy whine and a breathless “ _hyung”_ coming from Jackson. It was still enough to make him shiver, needing to take a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to collect himself but he was acutely aware of Jackson, and he couldn’t ignore him even if he wanted to. And he most certainly did not want to be ignoring Jackson. 

 

Jaebum sat back a little, reaching for the condom and quickly managing to slip it on before he stopped and stared at Jackson. He swallowed, their eyes meeting. It was a sight he had never thought he would get to see. Jackson was already out of it, simply enjoying all the pleasure given to him by Jaebum. It still seemed Jackson was more impatient, letting his legs fall open, completely inviting Jaebum. 

 

With a curse under his breath, Jaebum quickly settled himself in between Jackson’s legs, letting the blonde wrap them around his waist, strong thighs already pulling him closer. He leaned down to kiss Jackson, distracting him with a rough kiss as he guided himself inside him. Both of them broke the kiss at that, a soundless moan on both’s lips. 

 

Jackson was tight. He had expected it but it was almost too much. He watched the blonde biting down on his plump bottom lip, hands tightly clutching the headboard. The initial stretch was always too much and both of them had trouble dealing with it. The heat combined with the tightness was making Jaebum worried it may not last long. 

 

Jaebum slowly managed to bottom out, hips resting against each other as both of them were breathing heavily. Jaebum was trembling all over. It was all too delicious. Was he supposed to be able to hold back? He glanced at Jackson and his abused bottom lip. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned down and captured the lips in a kiss. It quickly turned out to be more about breathing against each other, riding out the initial overwhelming feeling. 

 

Jaebum started slowly, shallow thrusts to let Jackson get used to the feeling. They kept eye contact before Jaebum managed a particularly well angled thrust, making Jackson clench his eyes and arch his neck as he let out a moan. Jaebum took note of the reaction, pushing at the back of Jackson’s thighs to enable him the better angle. 

 

As they started to learn more about each other’s bodies, it was easier for Jaebum to pick up the pace a little, Jackson relaxing with the onslaught of pleasure. The drag of it was absolutely amazing for Jaebum, even with the extra layer of latex between them. It was still too good, something so deeply anticipated. 

 

Jaebum propped himself up on his arms, letting the thrusts go a little shallow for a moment. He watched Jackson for reactions, watched the sheen of sweat on his skin, the strain on his thighs as they were wrapped around Jaebum. Jackson’s abs were moving with the thrusts, hips coming to meet each one. 

 

It didn’t take long for Jaebum to act on instinct as he grabbed Jackson’s hips, pulling him slightly down the bed, resulting in Jaebum going deeper inside Jackson. He was met with a surprised yelp turning into a moan at the sudden feeling. Wide brown eyes were staring at him, pupils blown and lips parted. 

 

Jaebum leaned to kiss Jackson, noticing the tremble of his muscles. He pulled back when Jackson had trouble returning the kiss, staying close as he looked at Jackson. He murmured a quiet “hey”, earning himself a soft smile. It was enough to tell Jaebum it was all alright. 

 

Encouraged by Jackson’s reaction, Jaebum sat back on his heels before grabbing Jackson’s thighs. The blonde looked a little confused at him but let him move him around to his liking. Trusting Jackson to be as flexible as he used to be, he rested his legs on his shoulders before placing his hands on the bed next to Jackson’s hips. 

 

The position managed to get Jackson’s hips a little raised, perfect for Jaebum. He gave a small thrust, trying it out. It felt like he could go deeper, feel Jackson even tighter. By the way Jackson nearly mewled at the movement, he knew this would be good. He started on a slow rhythm, noticing how amazing the angle was for both him and Jackson. The blonde was scrambling for a hold against the sheets above his head, whines and moans escaping his lips with every thrust. Jaebum was quick to increase the pace, relentless thrusts almost too much to handle for both of them, Jackson starting to whimper. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s amazing Jackson, you’re amazing. I’ve got you,” Jaebum kept murmuring in between his thrusts.

 

The younger was desperately panting for air, face hidden in the crook of his elbow. Jaebum watched him, forcing himself to stop the movement despite the heat and the tightness. Beads of sweat was slowly making their way down his neck and back, the heat of the room matching that of the heat of the summer. Jaebum reached out, slowly pulling Jackson’s arm away from his face before leaning down to let his forehead rest against Jackson’s.

 

They tried to calm down a little, Jaebum gently shushing Jackson as they both battled against the onslaught of emotions and pleasure. “Jackson,” Jaebum whispered before pecking Jackson’s parted lips. He pulled back slightly, watching Jackson’s flushed face, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Jackson was a stunning sight under him. His eyes slowly fluttered open as Jaebum stayed still, his breathing finally starting to calm down. 

 

“Jaebum,” Jackson murmured back, reaching up to trace his fingers along Jaebum’s face, following the beads of sweat. Jackson’s pupils were blown and he was once again biting his bottom lip in complete concentration. Jaebum sighed a little, enjoying the light touch, but it seemed that his skin was hot and tingling, all connected to one place. He shivered a little, trying to let Jackson have a moment but he had to shift a little, relieve the pressure even a little bit. 

 

The shift however made Jackson let out a surprised moan, his lips parting around the sound. Jackson’s hand dropped to Jaebum’s shoulder, trying to get a grip on the slick skin. Jaebum still tried not to let go just yet, waiting for Jackson to get on board again now that he had calmed down enough. There was a new sheen of sweat threatening to break through his skin just from holding himself back. He perhaps should have pulled out when he realized Jackson needed a break but it was too late now. 

 

Fortunately Jackson seemed to realize Jaebum’s situation as all of a sudden the younger moved against him, tightening around him. The sudden move made Jaebum drop down and moan against Jackson’s neck. 

 

“It’s alright,”Jackson whispered, the pleasure evident in his voice. 

 

Jaebum could barely nod and just made a tentative, light thrust, testing the waters. Another moan broke the temporary silence in the room. It was all starting to be too much and Jaebum was quick to return to his previous pace. He had Jackson back to a moaning mess in no time at all. 

 

Jaebum reached for Jackson’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he took in the sensory overload. Jackson all around him, the moans and whimpers filling the space, the heat and the tightness. Jaebum’s hips stuttered and Jackson fingers tightened around his. He wouldn’t last long, he was just happy he had made this far. 

 

“Jackson,” he murmured, voice tight and nearly pained with the need to just let go and give in to the pleasure curling in his lower stomach. He was quick to let go of Jackson’s hand, reaching down between them to wrap his hand around Jackson. He was rewarded by a strangled moan, Jackson’s hips trying to jerk to meet both Jaebum’s thrusts as well as the strokes. 

 

It all seemed to be too much for Jackson as he moaned out Jaebum’s name before tightening impossibly around Jaebum, back arching as the pleasure tipped him over, coming all over his stomach and Jaebum’s hand. The sight was something Jaebum was sure he could never get enough of, trying to stroke him through it despite the overwhelming tightness around him. He let go of Jackson when he felt him soften a little, now just desperate to get there himself. 

 

The thrusts became erratic, rhythm completely lost as he chased the orgasm just within reach. Jackson then reached out to curl his hand around the back of Jaebum’s neck and pulled him down a little. They looked at each other before Jackson smiled and murmured a satisfied “Jaebum” followed by a sultry “ _come on_ ”. It was enough for Jaebum. He buried his head against Jackson’s neck, letting out a sound, mixture of a moan and groan as he finally found his release. 

 

They were both panting against each other, Jaebum’s arms giving as he practically crashed onto Jackson. The blonde only wrapped his arms around him as they both tried to come down and catch their breaths. After a minute, Jackson pushed at him with words of “can’t breathe”, making Jaebum roll over to the side. 

 

Jaebum stared at the ceiling, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. All his muscles ached and trembled, making it hard to reach out and get the condom off and tie it. He groaned as he fell back on the bed, the pleasure still curling around. He turned his head to the side to look at Jackson. 

 

Jackson look absolutely ravaged, his whole body screaming of pleasure and satisfaction. The blonde had his eyes closed, one hand resting on his stomach and the other still above his head. He looked absolutely gorgeous and Jaebum wished he had the stamina to go for it again. It had been too much though. Jackson looked like he was about to pass out any moment. 

 

Jaebum forced himself to get up from the bed and get something to clean themselves with. But after cleaning, he couldn’t wait to get back on the bed and just let the feeling carry him over to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been so happy before. 

 

***

 

Jaebum woke up as the rays of an early morning sun came through the curtains. He groaned a little and reached to pull up at the sheet to cover his face. It wasn’t moving though, so he frowned and opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a peacefully sleeping Jackson. 

 

Jaebum watched Jackson sleeping next to him. He realized it was the first time he actually got to wake up next to Jackson without anyone injured or unconscious. He let himself stare at the relaxed expression on the other’s face, enjoyed how carefree he looked at that moment. He still had trouble comprehending that he had had Jackson for himself the whole night, nothing had interrupted them and they could completely get lost in their own little world. 

 

It was all still overwhelming but Jaebum tried to concentrate on what he had right there with him.He was still tired, too worn out from the last days and especially from last night. He closed his eyes again, letting sleep take over. He was sure Jackson would still be there in the morning. 

 

Jaebum was woken up later by a peculiar feeling of Jackson rolling over him and scooting down under the sheets. The leader yawned and looked down, wondering what Jackson was thinking. The answer came with the feeling of lips against his skin, slowly trailing lower. 

 

“You know,” Jaebum started, smiling a little at the feeling of Jackson’s lips against his stomach. He heard a hum to let him know Jackson was listening. 

 

“A month or so before we found you guys, you almost blew my head off.” He said it casually, not really thinking much about it. He was relaxed and rested, too happy in the moment. Jackson, however, didn’t seem to agree. 

 

The blonde jerked up, getting horribly tangled in the sheets, letting out a string of curses before his head finally popped up from the mess of the sheets that were wrapped around him. His hair was messy and his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at Jaebum. 

 

“ _What?!_ ” Jackson exclaimed and Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. The way Jackson looked, and his reaction as a whole was too ridiculous and Jaebum couldn’t hold back the laughter. 

 

“It’s not funny! You choose to tell me this _now_?!” Jackson cried out, letting a small pout come out as he tried to handle the shock of Jaebum’s words. His words only made Jaebum laugh out even more. Jackson was far too cute with his reaction and Jaebum quickly grabbed the younger and pushed him back onto the bed. Jackson let out an indignant squeak at being manhandled but Jaebum only leaned down to kiss him. They would have to talk about it but for now, Jaebum had something else in mind. 

 

***

 

It had all been going smoothly. Far too smoothly if you asked Jaebum. Despite how they had all managed to survive fairly unscathed from the last disastrous year, Jaebum knew things didn’t work easily and smoothly in this world, not anymore. So when they had managed to drive all the way down to Gwangju without any hitches, finding a sufficient amount of supplies on their way and even managing to find another inn to sleep in for a night, it made Jaebum terribly suspicious. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop anytime. 

 

It was on a particularly hot afternoon when Jaebum’s suspicions were confirmed. They were slowly driving through Gwangju, the SUV once again out of sight when the walkie-talkie crackled with a loud “ _Stop!_ ” coming through it. Jin quickly braked and stopped the RV, surprised by the clear command from Jungkook. 

 

None of them dared even breathe in the RV, waiting for more information from their scouting team. Jaebum stared at the walkie-talkie with a deep frown on his face, desperately wanting something more. His thoughts jumped through all sorts of scenarios, afraid that all his suspicions were going to be confirmed. 

 

It took a long breathless moment before anything could be heard through the radio again. 

 

“ _Stay put._ ” It was Namjoon’s gruff voice this time, leaving it all at that. There was no explanation to the sudden stop or the urgent command. Jaebum could only imagine what was waiting for them further along the road for the four to be reacting like this. Jaebum exchanged looks with Jin and Yoongi before turning to look to the back of the RV. Jinyoung and Mark had dark looks on their faces, standing up but staying close to the maknaes. It was clear their presence offered comfort and support, Yugyeom having a tight grip on the hem of Mark’s shirt. 

 

All of them had already gotten used to the easiness of it all. They had had safety ever since the four had joined them, and after the few hitches in the ride during the first few days of their journey, it had been all smooth going. It was too unexpected after all the peace they were used to. 

 

None dared say anything, not before they got something from the rest. They needed some kind of reassurance. With the lack of information they currently had, anything could be happening to the four. Especially since it could only mean something bad. 

 

All of a sudden the sleek SUV came to sight, stopping a few yards away from the RV. Only Jackson and Namjoon got out of the vehicle, both of them geared down for some reason. Jaebum felt a nervous sweat break as he watched the two frowning men walk towards the RV, leaving the two younger ones in the SUV. The looks on the two’s faces weren’t promising. 

 

Jackson opened the door of the RV but didn’t come in. 

 

“Jaebum, you’re coming with us. Yugyeom and Hobi, go to the SUV. Jimin will explain through the radio what’s going on.” Jackson’s voice was gruff and serious, no humor evident whatsoever. He turned to look at Jaebum, nothing changing in his expression. It told Jaebum enough about how serious it was. “Hyung, just take two light guns. We need to go.” 

 

Jaebum watched Jackson glance at the frightened and confused faces of the rest of the group. Something flashed in his eyes for a second before the blonde steeled himself again. 

 

“Gyeommie, Hobi, quickly. Please,” the last part was added to soften the blow but the command was clear in Jackson’s tone. The two mentioned men quickly got their gear and rushed out of the vehicle, past the two serious men. Jackson barely glanced at the two, only tensing up a little. 

 

Jaebum got the two guns Jackson had asked for before grabbing his goggles. It was the first time they were willingly asking him to come along to whatever was happening. It made him wonder what would be something Jaebum was needed for. As he was making his way past the others, he felt Youngjae grip his sleeve. He glanced at the younger and could only offer him a smile and a quick pat on his shoulder. He couldn’t say anything positive since he had no idea what was happening and where they were going. He wanted to promise him a fast return but he remained quiet as he exited the RV. 

 

When Jackson led him to the side of the road and started walking along it, past the SUV, towards the direction where the four had hurried away from, Jaebum got nervous. He had no idea what was going on, Namjoon and Jackson had pulled their masks and goggles up so all he could see was the tight set of their shoulders. Jaebum wished to ask for an explanation but knew he had to trust the two. It was going to be just the three of them. 

 

The three of them walked briskly along the road, no words exchanged for the first fifteen minutes. Jaebum looked around them and the destruction that seemed to be all around them. It seemed the outbreak had hit Gwangju hard. They navigated through the burnt shells of cars, several rotting bodies lying around as well. It all only managed to make Jaebum even more nervous. 

 

As Jaebum started seeing signs for the airport, he could swear the atmosphere turned heavy. Jackson and Namjoon seemed to feel it too, as their speed slowed down just a little. Jaebum could feel the sun beating down on them, heat becoming nearly unbearable the more they moved. The atmosphere however was enough to turn the sweat under the gear into a cold sweat. 

 

Just as Jaebum thought he couldn’t go much longer without any kind of explanation, they turned a corner on the street and were met with a huge barrier built with car parts, barbed wire and actual human body parts. To Jaebum’s horror, he realized some of the bodies on top of the barrier were still slowly bleeding. It was a horrifying sight and Jaebum could finally understand Jungkook’s quick command to stop. What he couldn’t understand was why they had to come through here. 

 

Jackson stopped at the barrier and glanced at Namjoon and Jaebum. He took a deep breath and shook his head a little. 

 

“They saw us already. We need to go through here. Just…” Jackson got quiet and took another deep breath. “Just follow our lead. Try not to get shocked by anything.” Jackson’s words didn’t say much to Jaebum but he could only nod. It seemed Jackson and Namjoon weren’t quite sure what to expect either, so Jaebum could only trust their lead on this. 

 

Namjoon then led them to the side of the road where the barrier kept going strong, only to show a small passageway within the barrier, suitable for a person to walk through. It made Jaebum nauseous to walk and see all the bodies crushed by the car parts, the barbed wire digging into the rotting flesh. Jaebum could only imagine what, or who, was waiting for them inside. 

 

When they got through the barrier, they were mostly met with the large space of the airport in front of them. They hadn’t taken many steps into the area itself when armed survivors started to appear all around. None of them were pointing at them with the guns but they were held in ready arms, quick to react if needed. None of them closed in on them however, letting all three of them walk deeper into the protected area. It made Jaebum even more nervous, desperately wanting to walk closer to Jackson and Namjoon, but knew he had to follow Jackson’s words. 

 

Jaebum still couldn’t help but nervously eye the armed men around them, trying to do it discreetly. Jackson and Namjoon looked confident in their steps, no faltering evident at all. The earlier tension was gone as well, both of them seemingly relaxed without a worry. Jaebum didn’t know how they could do it, making him also wonder what all they actually had gone through to make them able to seem relaxed in a threatening situation like this. 

 

They let the three of them walk ahead for a good while, getting close to the terminals and hangars when a broad-shouldered man came to stand in front of them, arms crossed on his chest, the rare sight of a t-shirt showing them his bulging biceps. He was wearing a worn cap deep on his head, casting shadows on his face. Jaebum guessed he was supposed to be looking menacing but for some reason he only found the sight hilarious. His mask and goggles fortunately hid his grin. 

 

Before the three could stop in front of him, the man turned around and started walking towards one of the bigger hangars. Jackson took the lead out of the three of them but for some reason Namjoon situated himself to walk behind Jaebum. He could barely stop himself from tensing up and glance behind himself at Namjoon but knew he couldn’t show any kind of weakness. 

 

The man led them up the flimsy stairs outside a hangar before stepping inside. The moment the door closed behind them, Jaebum could feel the cool air of the hangar. It gave them small relief from the heat of the outside but at the same time all the sounds and smells were enhanced. They had been led to the walkway near the ceiling of the hangar, giving them a clear view to the rest of the space. 

 

The sight was something absolutely incomprehensible to him that Jaebum faltered in his steps, coming to a stop as he stared down. He had thought the survivors they had been forced to met all those months ago had been crazy and completely out of their minds. It was nothing compared to what he was witnessing. 

 

There were several infected, most of them strapped or bound somehow. They were snarling and letting out screeches, desperate to get their hands on the fresh, living meat in front of them. The most shocking fact about the sight was that all the infected were female and all bound in a very clear manner. There were men on the hangar floor with them, completely at ease despite all the snarling. Jaebum thought he could be sick as he watched what was happening. The men were, for the lack of better words, using the bodies of the female infected. They were laughing in the face of the screeching infected, bound limbs unable to reach the men. 

 

Jaebum felt lightheaded as he watched the men thrust into the thrashing bodies. The females were infected and lost from this world but Jaebum couldn’t understand it. How sick would the men have to be to use the bodies of the infected for something like sex? 

 

A particular screech caught Jaebum’s attention as he looked further into the hangar. There was an infected with a steel tube impaled through its stomach, one arm missing and the other bound by a rope onto the floor. Its legs were bound spread from each other. There was a man in between its legs, laughing maniacally. They were enjoying it. They were getting such immense pleasure out of it that Jaebum couldn’t see the men as humans anymore. What were these people? 

 

Suddenly he was pushed forward, rough and unforgiving. Jaebum stumbled but managed to stay standing as he glanced at Namjoon, who kept pushing him to walk. No matter what they were faced with, they couldn’t show any reactions. Namjoon seemed unaffected, Jackson as well who had already gone some distance forward following the broad man. Neither of the two even glanced towards the floor of the hangar. Jaebum couldn’t help it. These survivors were insane and there was no guarantee what they would do to them. How could anyone be unaffected by the sight of it? 

 

Just as the man led them through a door towards another hangar, Jaebum couldn’t help but quickly glance back at the sight. Despite all the traumas people had gone through, there was no way justifying their actions. Why would Jackson want to negotiate or even talk with these people? 

 

As the door closed behind them, Jaebum turned to look at the hangar in front of them. There was a worn down, small aircraft in the middle of it, several armed men gathered around it. The man in front of them led the three of them down a set of stairs. Just as their feet hit the floor, a man exited the plane. 

 

The man was perhaps in his fifties, very fit for his age as his frame filled the light gray suit he was wearing. He had golden cufflinks and sunglasses perched on his nose as he walked down the few stairs from the plane. Jaebum couldn’t help but stare, wondering if the man actually wore something that ridiculous all the time. 

 

With a nod, a few of the armed men around them came over to the three and roughly took away their guns, quickly patting them down to check for more. Jaebum felt naked without any kind of protection against the various weapons around them. However, neither Namjoon nor Jackson reacted to it, simply calmly letting the men take the guns away. 

 

“King,” the man drawled, grinning widely as he came to a stop a few yards away from Jackson. The fact that the man could identify Jackson was alarming in itself already. How was it possible? 

 

“I see my reputation precedes me,” was all Jackson offered, not a hint of nervousness in his tone. His stance was wide and confident. He rested his hands against his belt, having no trouble staring down the man in front of him. Namjoon was standing similarly next to Jaebum, wordlessly giving Jaebum some confidence as well. 

 

“How could it not? Almost couldn’t believe it. King, all the way here in Gwangju! Must be my birthday.” The man’s grin was nasty, eyeing Jackson with interest like a homeless man finding his next mealticket. “What brings you here, _King_?” The emphasis on the last word was almost an insult, the man chuckling darkly after. 

 

Jackson gave a shrug, his tone projecting complete nonchalance. “Need to get through. Figured you’d let me.”

 

Jaebum couldn’t understand how Jackson could be so comfortable, so _cocky_ in a situation like this. Jaebum could feel the nervousness and the cold sweat on his skin, yet Jackson’s body language screamed power and calm. 

 

“I would?” The man huffed and took a step towards Jackson. Jaebum wished he could step back but there was no change on Jackson. He kept standing still, the set of his shoulders completely relaxed. “Why would I do such a thing?” The man inquired but Jaebum could hear a slight tightness in them. Jackson had managed to make the man nervous. 

 

“You don’t really have a choice,” Jackson drawled, cocking his head to the side, as if insulting the man’s intelligence. 

 

The man gave another huff, clearly not used to being challenged in any way. Jaebum could see him faltering, see him lose his calm quickly. He could only hope Jackson knew what he was doing. 

 

“How is it that _I_ am the one without a choice? I would say _you_ are the one without a choice here.” The tone had gone even tighter, the tenseness of the man’s shoulders visible. The armed men around them shifted nervously, obviously sensing something off as well. 

 

Jackson only stared at the man, stared him down until the man was starting to sweat nervously, a frown coming onto his face. 

 

“You have no room to be cocky! You have no guns anymore and you bring in a timid scaredy cat with you to my territory. What bargaining power could you possibly have right now?” The man tried to get back in control, huffing out a laugh that the men around them echoed. Jaebum knew he was being referred to as timid, realizing he had made a serious mistake with his earlier reactions. 

 

Jaebum watched as the man nodded to someone behind them. All of a sudden he was jerked backwards, strong arms holding him still as a gun was held against his temple. Jaebum promptly froze and his eyes quickly went to Jackson. To his utter shock and disappointment, the blonde wasn’t even looking at his direction. Was there no worry for him, none at all? Jaebum could easily get out of it, agile and nimble against the broad man but Jackson’s reaction was still shocking.

 

Jackson then gave an audible sigh and tsk’ed as he looked at the man. 

 

“I suggest you let him go,” was murmured barely audibly. The suited man only gave a cocky laugh, certain that he had the upper hand now. 

 

“I will have to refuse, _King_.” 

 

The moment the man had finished the sentence, there was a pained cry in the air. Jaebum watched wide-eyed as Jackson had managed to incapacitate the suited man, one arm twisted behind his back and a goddamn _icepick_ pressed against the man’s neck. Namjoon had also used the moment to his advantage, one armed man lying on the floor with a wrist at an odd angle. The fun had exchanged hands and Namjoon was holding it against the back of the man’s head who was holding Jaebum. 

 

“I suggest you let him go. Nobody touches him,” Jackson growled, the unspoken _nobody but me_ hanging in the air. Another pained grunt was audible as Jaebum realized Jackson had actually imbedded the first half an inch of the icepick into the man’s neck, a steady trickle of blood disappearing into the collar of the man’s suit. 

 

The whole hangar was quiet, none of the armed men knowing what to do as their leader was in Jackson’s hands and their strongest man was being held at gunpoint by Namjoon. It was tense situation and in reality Jaebum knew they were underarmed and outnumbered. But for Namjoon and Jackson to have incapacitated their leaders, no one knew how to act. 

 

“Now, we are going to calmly walk to the back gate, you are going to open them for my friends. We are going to drive through and you won’t have to ever see me again. Sound good?” Jackson’s voice was dangerous and full of threat despite how light his tone was. Jaebum shivered at the tone and the implications. If he didn’t know for sure it was Jackson under the mask, he wouldn’t have believed it. Jackson wasn’t like this. 

 

It was after a tense few moments when the suited man nodded but grunted in pain as it moved the pick still embedded in his skin. It was hint enough from Jackson that there wouldn’t be anyone getting out of this situation easily. 

 

“Fine,” the man finally complied, the word spit through his gritted teeth. 

 

“Great!” Jaebum could hear the grin in Jackson’s voice but knew it to be fake. It would take a flick of the blonde’s wrist and the man would be bleeding out in seconds. 

 

The broad man then let Jaebum go, backing away a few steps. Jaebum took a deep breath and rushed to take the weapons discarded on the floor. He gave Namjoon his, the tall man quickly aiming the other one towards the armed men, who looked frightened and confused about the situation, despite having all the firearms with them. 

 

Jackson started backing away towards the door leading outside, not letting go of his hold on the leader of the group. They needed the leverage for themselves till they were safely out of the area. The heat and humidity from outside hit them harshly, all senses on high alert. None of the men in the hangar followed them but Jaebum knew it was only the matter of time before others would be alarmed to the situation. 

 

Fortunately the airport wasn’t huge and the back gates were close enough. 

 

“You won’t be happy with the consequences, King,” the man muttered as they closed in on the gates, Namjoon starting to open them. Jackson only gave a humorless laugh. 

 

“Whatever you say, old man. I will be far away by the time you get ready to go after us.” Jackson’s words held a threat which the man seemed to take to heart by the pained squeak he let out as Jackson pushed him forward and down onto the ground. The gates opened and the SUV and RV were right there, waiting to get in. 

 

“Jaebum, let’s go!” Namjoon yelled, already at the open door of the RV. Jaebum rushed over, looking over his shoulder to see Jackson quickly following him. The suited man was on the ground on all his fours, one hand held against the bleeding wound on his neck. 

 

All three of them quickly got into the RV, Jackson grabbing the walkie-talkie to prompt Jimin to start driving through the field. There were a few shots fired at them as they drove but the reaction of the other survivors had been to slow react, the two vehicles quick to escape. 

 

The moment they drove through a flimsy gate and got back on the road, Jackson sighed heavily.He dropped his gear haphazardly, nearly tearing the mask off as he grabbed Jaebum’s wrist and dodged all the questions from the others and just brought Jaebum to the bed right at the back of the RV. The leader quickly found Jackson completely wrapped around him, face buried against the curve of his neck and a hand snaked under his jacket and shirt, resting against bare skin. All Jaebum could do was return the favor, willing away all the images, all the disgust and fear from the last few hours. 

 

Nobody dared ask anything, realizing it had been bad enough for them to be reacting like that. Namjoon had found comfort in Taehyung and Youngjae, both eager to have some closeness. The unusual behavior from Jackson and Namjoon had all of them shaken, trying to understand. All they could offer was comfort and time. It would have to be enough for the moment. 

 

They could finally continue towards Wando and the harbor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Lots of pain, both emotional and physical, will be described with great detail in this chapter. Please use discretion when reading this chapter.

Jaebum stared at the hanging sign for the Wando harbor. It looked ominous. The surroundings in the town had been quiet and barely destroyed; only the nature having done its job in deteriorating the buildings and the streets. It was eerily quiet. It was almost as if the people of the town had just disappeared into thin air. There were dark, heavy clouds hanging low above them, promising large amounts of rain soon. The clouds were most certainly not helping with the ominous feeling. 

 

They had had to leave their vehicles behind at the roadblock before the town, all of the group members almost completely unused to having to travel by foot now. It had been safe and smooth with the vehicles. Jaebum was reminded of their days after the shelter, somehow completely out of their element as they navigated through the quiet and alarmingly empty streets of the town. 

 

The sign in front of him was rusted over, the words for the harbor nearly worn off completely. Jaebum stood there standing, staring at the sign with a frown on his face. Jackson and Jimin were somewhere far in front of them, scouting around for any signs of threat or disturbance. Namjoon was walking with the main group, Jungkook having taken the rear. 

 

Mark and Yugyeom were at the rear with Jungkook, having enough experience from the field to have given the permission to be apart from the group. Jaebum and Yoongi were with the rest with Namjoon, ensuring their safety with their own experience. The atmosphere was heavy and tense, all sensing that there was no way the town could be this unaffected, this clean. 

 

Jaebum’s grip on the semi-automatic in his hands tightened, trying to listen to any sounds. It was like everything had just disappeared from the town. There were no cicadas despite it being the summer, there were no other bugs, no wild animals that they had gotten used to seeing in all the cities they had passed. It was a harbor town but there were no seagulls, no little birds flying around. There was only absolute, complete silence and Jaebum knew something bad had to be going on. 

 

There was a sudden gentle push against his back, making him turn around. Mark. Jaebum had been staring at the sign for a good while for the rear group to have caught up with him already. No words were exchanged, there was no need for it. Jaebum started jogging to catch up with the main group, not willing to let them be unsafe in any way. There was Namjoon with them but the group was big. 

 

It was truly a miracle they had them all together there, Jaebum acknowledged that. They had all fourteen members of their two groups together. He didn’t know if there were any others like that out there anymore. Jaebum caught up with the group and slowed down next to Youngjae and Taehyung. They both gave a glance at him but continued walking, none of them willing to break the silence that seemed to swallow everything. 

 

Jaebum tried to see ahead if he could see Jackson and Jimin but knew it wouldn’t work. The two preferred working from the shadows, out of sight. It bothered him knowing that the two were there somewhere, risking it all for them. He now understood why Yoongi had always been so prickly about not having Jimin in the same vehicle or close to him. Jackson’s absence was always something he felt deeply, desperately wanting to cling to the blonde to ensure he was alive and safe, right there with Jaebum. 

 

They hadn’t had any time for each other after that one inn and Jaebum was feeling the lack of affection. There was constant danger and lack of sleep, as well as the other members who made it impossible to have any privacy. He wasn’t the only one feeling it, Yoongi’s lingering looks on Jimin were not lost on anyone. 

 

Jaebum desperately hoped Jeju would be what they all expected it to be. He knew it was too much to ask for a completely infection free area but at least a little something, some kind of sanctuary where they could all be safe and live without the dangers of the current world. It was too much to ask for but it was something they all hoped from Jeju. They didn’t want for the trip to have been for nothing. 

 

As they were nearing the actual harbor of Wando, the ocean started to finally be visible through the buildings. Despite the heat of the summer, the wind from the ocean was strong and chilly. It made Jaebum nervous about the boat trip to Jeju. None of them were experienced with handling any kind of boats or ships, so if there was going to be even a little bit of trouble with the weather, he wasn’t sure how they were going to be able to get through it. 

 

The group was getting closer to the harbor when Jaebum spotted Jackson and Jimin standing next to each other. Jaebum sighed in relief, letting some of the tension seep out of his shoulders. There hadn’t been absolutely anything around the town but he had still felt nervous for the two scouts. Nobody could know what was happening behind closed doors and narrow alleyways. 

 

As they were closing in on the two, Jaebum realized they were staring at something. Jackson’s weapon was held loosely in his slack hand, Jimin also leaning on his baseball bat. Jaebum got closer and curiously peeked around the two at what they were staring at. 

 

There was a sign right underneath the sign for _Jeju Island_. 

 

“ _Days without infected_ ”.

 

Jaebum frowned and noticed there were dates written onto the board below the sign. They dated all the way back to the date of the outbreak, each of them having been crossed over as the new one had been written under the old one. They were all within a week of each other, the board already nearly completely full with the dates. 

 

The last numbers were dated over a month ago. 

 

Jaebum’s body gave a shudder as he stared at the date that hadn’t been crossed yet. Did it mean Jeju Island had actually been without any infected for all these months? Did it mean the infected had found the island now, since the date hadn’t been updated. What had happened to the townspeople? What was happening on the island? Any way, Jaebum knew it couldn’t mean anything good.

 

None of them said anything again, the sign telling them enough. Something bad had happened and they had no way of knowing what. All they could do was go to the island and see how it was. There was nothing for them in the mainland either. 

 

The walkie-talkies crackled to life as Mark’s voice came through. “ _We found a potential ship. Namjoon, you mind coming to take a look at it?_ ” They all glanced at said man who glanced around, trying to see where the three were. 

 

“Sure. Where are you guys?” Namjoon answered as he started walking away from the sign. The rest started to follow him, rather walking around than staying at the sign. 

 

“ _Just to the left from where you guys were. You’ll see us in a bit._ ” Mark’s tone was excited, obviously just happy to have found a potential ship to take and try to get out of the mainland. The three hadn’t seen the sign, didn’t know the implications. They were just excited about their find. 

 

They started walking towards the three, most of them eager to check out the ship. Jackson walked close to Jaebum, letting their hands brush. Jaebum glanced at the younger man, wanting to give him a smile at the sign of affection but with their masks it wasn’t possible. It frustrated Jaebum but at least he had gotten a little something from the man. It was enough for now. 

 

As they neared the three, they noticed a fairly intact motorboat near them. It looked to be in good condition but also looked like barely able to hold all 14 of them. It was better than nothing but it made Jaebum nervous. Were they supposed to be able to make the trip in such a boat, in such conditions? Jaebum watched as Namjoon jumped into the boat, checking something before peeking out. 

 

“Should be fine,” he told the rest, a collective sigh of relief going through the group. Jaebum couldn’t do the same, too nervous for relief. He looked around as Namjoon was back to sputtering around inside the boat. The town really gave Jaebum the creeps like no other place so far. It made him nervous. 

 

Jaebum noticed that Jackson and Jimin had wandered off again, their impressive forms walking along the pier, examining the buildings. Jaebum longed to go with them, longed to be close to Jackson and make sure he was right there, within touching distance. He watched Jackson disappear into a building, Jimin continuing to walk along the street before disappearing after turning a corner. The tension returned right away, making Jaebum even more aware of his surroundings and the eerie calm surrounding them. 

 

Jaebum’s attention was brought back to the boat when Namjoon hopped out of it, sighing a little. 

 

“I’ll need a little time to look things through. A day, maybe two,” Namjoon explained and looked around with a grim expression. It wasn’t hopeless, but the boat hadn’t been as smooth going as they had hoped for. Even the thought of having to stay in the town for a night or even two was enough to make Jaebum nervous and feel unsettled. The rest didn’t seem particularly happy about it either but they couldn’t say anything, merely having to go with what they were told. 

 

Jaebum watched as Namjoon reached for his walkie-talkie, contacting Jackson and Jimin with a request to come back. The two barely reacted, only calling their affirmative of understanding the situation. It made Jaebum wonder how they could be so calm, so collected. The rest of them nervous, shifting around as they looked at the abandoned houses around them. 

 

Namjoon went back to work on the boat, the rest of them standing around awkwardly as they waited for the two scouts to come back. It wasn’t long before the two were heading over, their stances completely relaxed. Though Jaebum knew that they were on high alert, just like always.

 

Just as the two got to them, Namjoon got out of the boat, telling the two the news. There was a loud sigh from Jimin but Jackson tensed up. He took a step towards Namjoon, shook his head as he pointed at the boat. 

 

“You need to get this boat working today. _Today_ Namjoon.” Jackson’s words were harsh as he roughly took off his mask off, his glare coming into full effect. Namjoon didn’t seem affected as he calmly removed his mask as well, clearly trying to show Jackson it wasn’t working. 

 

“Jackson, I can’t do it that fast. I will need a day at - -“ Namjoon was quickly cut off by Jackson.

 

“Tonight, Namjoon. I’m serious.” Jackson took another step towards Namjoon, their looks dark as they stared at each other. The height difference would have been funny in any other situation but Jackson was oozing such confidence that he had to be taken seriously. Namjoon, however, refused to back down. 

 

“I can’t,” Namjoon tried to emphasize, trying to make Jackson understand. It wasn’t something to argue about, or even discuss. It was how it was for now. 

 

Just as Jackson was getting worked up over the issue, Jungkook stepped in between them, his back to Namjoon as his hand found Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson was forced to turn his glare to Jungkook who had a stern but appeasing smile on his face. 

 

“Jackson, listen to Namjoon. He’ll do it as fast as he can. But even he isn’t a miracle worker, okay? So we rest tonight. Take it easy. It’s safe around here, yeah? Take this opportunity,” Jungkook’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, pleading Jackson to understand and see how the situation was. It wasn’t like Namjoon was doing this to be mean. 

 

Jackson stared at Jungkook for a moment more before his eyes flitted to Namjoon. He then sighed, forcing himself to relax. His hand found its way to curl around the back of Jungkook’s neck as he pulled him in, foreheads touching. 

 

“Rest. I can do that.” Jackson’s tone was apologetic as he stayed there, leaning against Jungkook for a little longer. It surprised Jaebum it had been Jungkook to step between the two and not Jimin. But from the glance at the redhead, he had seemed tense as well, perhaps not happy about staying the night either. Jackson and Jimin’s reactions made Jaebum even more nervous. If their badass duo felt like that about the town, how was it supposed to make the rest of the group feel? 

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go find us a place to rest,” Jackson said as he pulled away from Jungkook, ruffling the younger’s hair. He then quickly patted Namjoon’s shoulder, as if to apologize for his earlier behavior. Their interaction was so easy, despite some disagreements from time to time. Jaebum found himself envying it every single time he saw evidence of it. A year of survival in a chaotic world probably did that to people. 

 

This time when Jackson and Jimin took the lead, they didn’t go far into the front. They stayed with the group, looking for places to stay. All the houses looked undisturbed, only dusty and unkempt. After some search, Jackson found themselves a spot he was happy with. 

 

Jackson made them slip up into two groups, occupying two houses on opposite sides of the main street. Jackson pointed at Yugyeom, Youngjae, Taehyung and Jungkook to come with him, along with Jaebum, the rest following Jimin into the other building. Jackson waited until the other group had disappeared inside before he led the way into the house in front of them. 

 

It was eerie going inside. Everything was in place, looking undisturbed. There was a thick layer of dust and spider webs around the rooms but no other signs of sudden abandonment. The fridge was empty, no rotting food left behind. All the plates were in their right places in the cupboard, a dish towel still hanging off a hook in the kitchen. 

 

It really felt like everybody had just disappeared. It felt like the town was in a whole different world than the rest. There was no sign of the infected, no sign of chaos or destruction. What could’ve possibly happened? 

 

“Can you help the others with the bags? They’ll stay on the second floor,” Jackson’s words brought him back to attention as he looked at the blonde. Jackson tilted his head to the side as he waited for Jaebum’s affirmation. The elder could only give a nod before Jackson disappeared down the hall. Jaebum blinked after him before grabbing a bag and telling the others to go upstairs. 

 

Jaebum stayed there standing, staring down the hallway where Jackson had gone. Jackson had said _they’ll_ stay on the second floor. Did that mean Jaebum would stay on the first floor with Jackson? He desperately wanted that to happen but didn’t want to assume anything either. Upstairs however held only two bedrooms, the four easily splitting to two. Jaebum was left standing there, feeling unsure and a little confused. 

 

Yugyeom came over to him to take the bag out of his hands and smiled gently at him. 

 

“What are you standing here for? Jackson hyung is waiting,” Yugyeom’s words were accompanied by a quick, mischievous grin before he turned around into Youngjae and his room. Jaebum was even more dumbfounded. Why would Yugyeom say something like that? And Yugyeom _knew_?

 

Jaebum frowned and glanced at the stairs leading back down to the first floor. He glanced at the closed door in front of him before starting to make his way back downstairs. It was just as eerie as the rest of the town. It was unnaturally quiet with no other sounds audible than his breathing. He quickly walked past the untouched kitchen, not willing to spare another glance at the room. He started down the dark hallway, opening a few doors to see where Jackson was. After having found the restroom as well as the bathroom, he opened the door to a dim room. 

 

The moment he opened the door, Jackson, who had been staring out the window, whipped around with his machete pointed at Jaebum. It was obvious Jackson had been in his thoughts, completely immersed as wild eyes stared at Jaebum. The leader stopped for a second before taking a tentative step into the room, gently pushing the door closed behind him. 

 

Jackson looked scary, dark eyes following his every move. But Jaebum was tired. He was tired and just ready to have Jackson close again. He trusted the man with his whole being, knowing there was no way Jackson would ever hurt him. So Jaebum made his way towards Jackson, slowly and as unthreatening as possible. 

 

“Jackson?” He said softly, seeing the slight tremble of the man’s hold of the machete. He couldn’t help but wonder what had Jackson so worked up, so out of it that he didn’t seem to realize it was Jaebum in front of him. As Jaebum reached Jackson, he placed his hand on Jackson’s wrist, softly pushing down to make the blonde lower the weapon. 

 

It seemed to do the trick, as Jackson let the weapon be lowered. His eyes lost the wild look as Jackson gave a full body shudder. Jaebum frowned in worry, stepping closer to him. Jackson then sheathed the weapon, turning around to look outside again, a heavy sigh breaking the silence. 

 

“Jackson, what’s going on?” He tried to keep his question light, opening the opportunity for Jackson to talk if he felt like it. The blonde never did well when pressured into something, so Jaebum needed to keep it light. However, the only answer he got was a shake of his head. 

 

Jaebum sighed and decided to just throw caution to the wind as he stepped close behind Jackson, one arm around his shoulders, the other sneaking its way under Jackson’s arm and around his chest. The blonde seemed to tense up for a second but Jaebum didn’t let go, just leaning the side of his head against Jackson’s. It took a few more moments before Jackson finally relaxed in Jaebum’s hold, leaning back against his chest just slightly. 

 

“You feeling alright?” Jaebum whispered, reveling in the shiver it resulted in Jackson. It felt beyond amazing to have Jackson so close to him again, being able to hold him in his arms. The blonde had apparently gotten rid of all other weapons than his machete while Jaebum had gone upstairs. It made the hug even more comfortable for Jaebum. 

 

Jackson didn’t give any answer to Jaebum. His eyes stayed on the street outside, staring but he was no longer tense and on the defense. Jaebum placed a lingering kiss on his neck, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed the moment. He felt Jackson’s hand wrap around his wrist, the hold almost painful. Jackson needed grounding, needed closeness. Jaebum could give him that. 

 

“Talk to me, Jackson,” Jaebum whispered again, his lips brushing against Jackson’s earlobe. He desperately needed Jackson to talk to him, communicate his feelings and fears to him. If a little physical contact could get him to talk, he was not above using it, not in a moment like this. 

 

Jackson however seemed reluctant to open up to Jaebum as he quickly turned around in Jaebum’s arms, wrapping his own around the leader’s neck as he pulled him into a rough kiss. The kiss was meant to distract Jaebum, to get his thoughts out of the situation and away from Jackson’s troubles. As much as Jaebum enjoyed the kiss, he was determined this time. Jackson seemed vulnerable, vulnerable enough to talk and Jaebum desperately needed to hear Jackson’s words. 

 

Willing to go to lengths to get Jackson to talk, Jaebum slowly backed towards the bed, not breaking the needy kiss, before turning around and pushing Jackson onto the bed. The dark look and the lip bite Jackson gave him as he laid on the bed was almost enough for Jaebum to forget his need to make Jackson talk to him. Jackson looked so good, so _ready_ and Jaebum wasn’t sure if he had enough willpower to say no. But then he thought about how Jackson had been these past few days, the past few minutes even. 

 

Jaebum slowly lowered himself onto the bed, hands resting on either side of Jackson’s head as he leaned down to kiss the man. He refused to lay completely on top of Jackson, keeping the space between them. This was not about sex, not for him, not yet. So when he felt Jackson’s hands on his hips, burning even through the clothes, he quickly rolled over onto his back, not allowing Jackson to pull him down. 

 

Jackson was quick to react, frown adjourning his face as he in turn leaned over Jaebum. He was cute with his floppy hair and the pout of his lips. Jaebum could only smile as he reached over to hold the back of Jackson’s head and pull him into a kiss. Jackson was eager to respond but the leader quickly pulled back, only to hear a slightly frustrated sigh from Jackson. He couldn’t help but smile at that. 

 

“What?” Jackson asked with slight annoyance, clearly realizing the physical affection wasn’t what Jaebum was aiming for, not this time. 

 

“Just talk to me,” Jaebum replied, reaching out to pull Jackson to lie down with him. The blonde came reluctantly, frowning a little but still laid his head on Jaebum’s chest. His hand quickly found a way under Jaebum’s shirt, resting against his stomach. The moment he started moving it however, Jaebum’s hand shot down to stop it. He really couldn’t be distracted from this. 

 

Jackson huffed a “fine” before letting his hand just rest there. He didn’t say anything though, just laid there with Jaebum, the elder’s hand stroking through Jackson’s hair. It was quiet for a while, both calming down from the day and from recent events. Jaebum knew Jackson wasn’t going to start talking, the man far too quiet for that. 

 

“Let me in, Jackson. Just… Let me in,” Jaebum whispered, realizing how desperate it sounded. But he did feel desperate. It had been weeks since Jackson had been dragged into their base back in Seoul and he had barely gotten anything out of him. He needed to understand Jackson better, needed to understand why he was acting the way he sometimes was. 

 

Jackson was quiet a few more minutes before he took a deep sigh. Then he talked. 

 

***

 

_Jackson was rushing up the stairs, trying to ignore the panic clawing in his chest. Jinyoung was somewhere in the building and there was no way Jackson was going to leave him behind. The rest were with JYP and Jaebum, they were going to be safe. Jinyoung however… Jackson only sped up, gulping in air as he tried to ignore the screeches echoing in the building._

 

_Jinyoung had had the meeting on the 5th floor. Jackson stopped in front of the heavy door with a large white number 5 written on it. The fire alarm was still going strongly, messing with the ability to hear those screeches. What were those things anyway? What had happened to Nichkhun hyung?_

 

_Jackson shook his head, unwilling to go down that train of thought. He carefully reached for the door handle, opening it just enough to peek inside. It was quiet on that floor, no screeches audible so far. He dared go inside, heart beating quickly in his chest with fear and adrenaline. It was too quiet. There was no way Jinyoung was here anymore. And with no screeches or noises around, Jinyoung hadn’t turned into one those_ things _either._

 

_A loud sigh left his lips as he felt relieved Jinyoung hadn’t been in there. It did make him wonder where the man had gone but at least he wasn’t there. Jinyoung was safe. Jackson was absolutely convinced Jinyoung was safe. There was no way he wouldn’t be._

 

_Just as Jackson stepped into the stairwell, ready to go outside and start to make his way to the rendezvous point, a loud snarl could be heard. His eyes widened as he realized there was one of those things in the stairwell with him. He cursed under his breath and started to make his way up the stairs. The moment his feet hit the stair however, there was a slight echo in the space. The earlier snarl turned into a wild screech as the thing started rushing up the stairs. Jackson could feel the panic again as he started running, using the handrail to his aid as much as he could. There was no way he would let that thing get his hands on him. He would survive and he would reunite with the rest of the boys. He needed to believe that._

 

_Jackson slammed the door behind him shut as he reached the rooftop of the building. He leaned against the door, heaving for breath as he tried to figure out how to block the door. The rooftop however was empty, nothing of use there for him. He cursed again as he looked around, realizing he only had one option. He had to jump to the rooftop of the neighboring building. He glanced at the gap and took a deep breath. Another screech was heard through the door and Jackson knew he had to go. He had to jump now if he wanted to survive from the thing._

 

_So he jumped._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson was rushing through the streets, trying to avoid crowded places. It made it harder for him to navigate as it would have been easiest and fastest to use the main roads to get to the road going up the mountain. The swarms of those things made it harder for him, barely managing to escape a few times._

 

_The time was passing too quickly. He could see the sun starting to slowly set, completely ignorant of the craziness happening on Earth. Jackson wondered if it was only Seoul affected. By the rate those things seemed to multiply, it would soon be elsewhere as well. It didn’t matter. He only needed to survive and get to his boys. They were waiting for him. Jaebum trusted him to be back. That had been their deal._

 

_Just as Jackson could finally turn and start his way towards the mountains, the sirens went off. Jackson froze for a moment, looking around as he tried to locate the sound. It seemed to make the things crazy, screeches twice as loud as before. Jackson cursed under his breath and started jogging again, trying to make sense of the situation._

 

_When he saw a few panicked people, pointing towards the sky and the army base, Jackson made the connection. Air Raid Sirens. It could only be that. His eyes widened as he realized there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to. Was the government really going to bomb their capital? Could it be?_

 

_Jackson increased his jogging into running, starting to panic a little. Would he be able to survive this? Was this how he was going to meet his end? He desperately hoped the boys had gotten to safety, found Jinyoung and gone far away from Seoul. Jackson kept running, his thoughts on his bandmates as he desperately wished for the sirens to be a hoax._

 

_Just as he was running along the river, he could hear the hornets. Jackson’s blood ran cold as he realized it was all going to happen. He cried out in frustration as he listened to the hornets getting closer, flying past his head. They were heading towards downtown. Jackson cursed and did the first thing that came to his mind; jumped into the river. The cold water surrounded him, nearly making him gasp in shock, when the bright flashes of light lit up the whole city. It was followed by loud rumbling as the impact of the bombs hit the surroundings._

 

_Jackson managed to dive deeper into the river, desperately trying to avoid any impact. The pressure however was so large, it nearly made Jackson lose consciousness even inside the water. He had to quickly emerge, desperate for air._

 

_As Jackson gasped for air, he could see the flames of Seoul. He couldn’t help but stare at the sight, dread completely filling him. Seoul was destroyed. Innocent lives, survivors had still been in the city, yet the government had bombed the city. A crazed screech sounded somewhere near him and Jackson couldn’t believe it. A bombing to get rid of those things, yet they were still around. It couldn’t get much crazier than that anymore._

 

_As Jackson became more aware of his surroundings, he realized the impact and the air pressure of the bombs had moved him further down the river, closer to the opposite side. He should swim to the other side, he really should but he was tired. He was tired and he was feeling nauseous from the impact._

 

_The ground under his hands felt calming as he pushed himself up onto riverside. He groaned as he turned to his back, trying to ignore the screeches and the loud crackling of the flames. Jaebum, boys,_ please wait for me _._

 

_***_

 

_It took Jackson far longer than he had anticipated to get back to the other side of the river. The current had gotten stronger all of a sudden and the bombing had taken out most of the bridges. Jackson was still able to find a way but it had added too many hours to his estimation. He needed to get to his boys, needed to find his way to the rendezvous point._

 

_It took him strategizing, running and a lot of exhaustion during the next two days as he made his way towards the mountain and finally up the slopes. As he was getting closer to the meeting point, he felt excitement and anticipation. Logically, he knew there was no way the others were there anymore. It had been nearly three days already. But he had to hope. If he didn’t have hope, there was no meaning to it all._

 

_As he passed the trees, getting out of the shadows into the opening of the parking lot, he felt his hope disappear. The parking lot was empty and quiet, no sign of any vehicles or GOT7 members anywhere. Jackson still went further, looking around and trying to see if they were in the hiding._

 

_It was empty._

 

_Jackson stopped right in the middle of the parking lot, frozen on the spot. His members weren’t there anymore. They had gone to safety without him. He was happy. He really was happy for them. Yet still the tears were prickling his eyes, making his whole body tremble. His boys were safe. Jaebum would have made sure of it. A hopeless whimper made its way through his lips as he doubled over._

 

_He was alone._

 

_Jackson had been left alone._

 

_Another whimper escaped, before turning into a sob._

 

_There was a new world waiting just beyond the mountain. The battle for survival. Jackson was completely alone in it. His boys were safe. They were safe. That was what mattered. His sob turned into a hopeless, humorless laughter as he collapsed onto the ground. He turned onto his back and laid starfished right in the middle of the parking lot._

 

_He was alone._

 

_If he spent the rest of the night sobbing on the ground, nobody was there to witness it. He was alone._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson was running for his life. His thighs were burning and he could barely get any oxygen in his lungs but he couldn’t stop. There was no way he could be stopping anytime soon. The screeches behind him were getting closer and he couldn’t do anything. He had no gear, no way to defend himself._

 

_The panic was threatening to incapacitate him, making the burn of his thighs as well as his lungs feel that much worse. If he wasn’t running, he was sure he would be on the ground, hyperventilating. The infected were after him and he had no way of surviving. He had no idea why he was still in Seoul but he_ needed _to be. He needed to survive and that meant getting away from the infected._

 

_They were too close. Just a leap from them and Jackson would be bitten or eaten. Just then he saw a fire escape in front of him. He made a desperate jump at it, somehow managing to catch the edge of it. With his absolute last bits of strength, he managed to pull himself up enough to be out of reach. He heard the outraged screeches, the way they were trying to jump after him. Jackson was heaving for breath, dark spots filling his sight as he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs._

 

_This was how the world was now. No mercy given to anyone too weak, absolute survival of the fittest. Jackson laid down on the stairs, trying to calm his breathing as well as his heart. His thighs were trembling with exhaustion. It seemed he was spending the night there. The screeches below him reminded him that despite getting away from them for now, there would be no rest for him._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson had never been more grateful for his strict father and his unconventional ways of training fencing to him. All those visits to his father’s army friends and their trainings to get him more aggressive and hone in his instincts on ‘battle situations’ were finally paying off. He survived. He ran and he observed, and he survived._

 

_It may have been the world versus him alone but he wasn’t going to roll over and die. He was going to survive for his boys. They were there somewhere, safe and taken care of. All Jackson could do for them now was to survive. Somehow._

 

_Survival wasn’t easy. Even right from the beginning, it wasn’t just the_ infected _he was battling against. It was the other survivors. He had had to learn it the hard way. Company may have been nice but going solo was the best he could do. The amount of times he had gotten scammed and beaten for his gear or supplies was almost funny to Jackson. He desperately wanted to believe in the good in people but others were making it hard for him._

 

_Jackson was lying at the end of an alley, lying on his back on the wet ground, staring at the rain drops falling on from the sky as he tried to catch his breath from the latest of beatings he had received. The perks of working alone. And he really didn’t want to hurt people. Infected, those he could handle. People? Not so much._

 

_Jackson brought a hand up to his eyes to shield against the rain. He winced a little at the pain and tried to listen to any evidence of infected coming around. He would rather not deal with those right now._

 

_All of a sudden there was a yelp from a side alley, a tall man stumbling through, foot getting caught in the lid of a dumpster, making him promptly fall on his face. Jackson let out an amused huff as he watched the man. It had been several weeks already and a man as clumsy as this had survived? How?_

 

_Jackson kept watching the man, looking for anything threatening or dangerous. The man got himself up from the ground, looking down at his muddy front. The following sigh reached all the way to Jackson. The man turned around, freezing at the sight of Jackson lying on the ground. Jackson was gearless,_ again _, and the man didn’t seem much better._

 

_The man’s maskless face however was something that got Jackson moving. He scrambled up, wincing at the pain but trying to ignore it. He stared at the man in front of him, saw him stare right back at him. Was it possible? Could it be possible?_

 

_“Jackson?”_

 

_Namjoon’s voice was absolutely heavenly to Jackson as he let out a shocked sob. He scrambled towards Namjoon, limping a little. Namjoon promptly rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Jackson quickly returned the favor, desperately clinging to the taller man. He couldn’t believe it. Namjoon was there. Namjoon was alive and he was there, he had survived and_ he was there _, right in front of Jackson._

 

_As Namjoon let out a sob himself, burying his face against his neck, Jackson realized he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t alone, he had someone now. He had someone to live for, someone to protect, someone to be there with him. He would do everything in his power to make Namjoon safe._

 

_It was the two of them now._

 

_***_

 

_With Namjoon in the tow with him, Jackson had found more motivation. He searched for good gear endlessly, at the same time trying to teach and train Namjoon a little more. Namjoon in turn told him all he had found out about the infected as well as the situation itself. He had used his smarts to survive so far, used the time to observe and learn. They both brought something new to the table, something to make each other necessary, even when it was more than enough for both of them to just have the companionship._

 

_It was tough going for the both of them. They had gotten used to working alone, moving on their own. It took some time to accommodate the other but it was worth it. It may have attracted more infected than either of them wanted but it got them training. Many dangerous and close moments were experienced with the infected but they gained knowledge at the same time. Knowledge would help them._

 

_With the two of them geared up, they were left alone by the others more often than not. Jackson had refused to hurt other survivors all this time but one glance at Namjoon in danger was enough to change his mind. They were soon known as the troublesome duo. Better left alone. That was how Jackson preferred it._

 

_***_

 

_The heat was sweltering, the concrete only managing to make it even worse to handle. The sun was beating on him more harshly than ever before, all the pollution in the air having disappeared. Nothing to filter the sun anymore. Jackson was sweating uncomfortably under his gear. Namjoon had stayed behind in their base, looking through their supplies to see what they had and what they would need more._

 

_Jackson couldn’t help but wonder how people in the past had survived without A/C during the summertime. He was ready to just jump into the river to cool down. The only positive aspect of the unbearable heat was that it seemed to be affecting the infected as well. They were slower, not as sensitive to the sounds around them. It meant it was easier to work around them._

 

_There was an outraged screech coming from his right, making him forget all about the heat as he quickly got ready to deal with the infected. The creature however hadn’t screeched at him. It was banging and clawing on a flimsy door, trying to get to whoever was inside. Jackson sighed as he reached for his machete, slowly creeping closer._

 

_The plan was to take the thing out, see whoever was inside and maybe take some supplies. He managed to sneak around to the infected, the creature not having noticed him for the need to get inside the door. It was quick work getting rid of the thing, its snarl the last sound it let before Jackson forcefully slashed his rotten head. The infected crumbled at his feet, the blood flow quickly ceasing. He crinkled his nose in disgust before stepping over its body to the door._

 

_The door was only on its one hinge anymore. It would’ve given after just a moment more of the infected banging against it. Jackson however could easily open it and get inside. It was surprisingly cool and dry inside as his eyes tried to get used to the darkness. Nobody was near the door so they must have gone further inside the building. Jackson had his machete in his hands still, not trusting survivors enough to let his guard down._

 

_Jackson slowly made his way around the first floor, declaring it empty as he started heading for the stairs. He was almost to the top of the stairs when he heard someone talking. He couldn’t make out words but it was most certainly a survivor. Hopefully not bitten. Jackson quietly made his way closer to the source of the voice._

 

_“This is all I found, please try to eat. You need this,” the voice seemed pleading. There was no answer to the words but Jackson figured there was at least one other person inside the room. He stopped at the door, trying to listen for anything else but it had gotten quiet. He sighed and steeled himself. There could be several people there. Jackson had a feeling this was an easy case but he had been wrong before._

 

_Jackson swiftly pushed the door open, his machete raised to be ready for any counterattacks. He heard an answering yelp from the occupants of the room, scared and shocked of the sudden happening. Jackson took a look at the people in the room. Only two young men. He stared at them, looked at the wide-eyed fear of one, the sickly look of the other._

 

_Jackson had trouble comprehending what he was seeing. He kept staring, unable to move or do anything. The shorter of the two had started begging him to spare them, to just let them go but Jackson barely heard the words. He tried to wrap his mind around the situation, trying to make sense._

 

_It was Jimin and Jungkook. He had found Jimin and Jungkook in the rundown building. Jimin looked dangerously thin and malnourished, his cheeks a little hollowed and skin pale. His eyes were clear though, slight defiance visible through the fear. Jungkook, however, wasn’t fairing as well. He was lying on the floor, labored breaths sounding painful as he was propped up on his elbows. His eyes were hazy and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. Jungkook was sick, and badly so._

 

_Jimin hadn’t stopped babbling, clearly desperate to be left alone. He was doing his best to protect Jungkook but there was a can of tuna open on the floor as well as a water bottle with maybe an ounce of water left. There was no other supplies in the room. No medicine, no proper food, no more water. Jackson blinked as he realized what it meant. Jungkook would not survive much longer like this. Jimin was already too weak to provide, too weak to go far and get utilities. That’s why the infected had been at the door. Easy prey._

 

_“Shut up,” Jackson said roughly, promptly making Jimin freeze and stop babbling. Jackson knew he was being harsh but he needed a moment to just think and wrap his head around this. He couldn’t get Jungkook out of there on his own. He needed Namjoon to come over and help him with Jungkook, Jimin hopefully would be able to handle himself._

 

_Jackson then realized he was wearing a mask and his goggles, making him look intimidating to the two. He cursed under his breath before he squatted down and lowered the machete. He watched Jimin observing him cautiously, obviously trying to understand what there was going to happen._

 

_“Jimin,”Jackson just said, seeing Jimin’s eyed widen and breathing stop. Jackson used the moment to take off his mask and goggles, making sure to smile softly and encouragingly at Jimin. The younger stared at him for a moment before all fight left him and he slouched down, burying his face in his palms as he started crying. The moment was overwhelming, fear and worry turning into relief and happiness of finding a friend in this mess._

 

_Jungkook was staring at Jackson with wide eyes and disbelief coloring his sick face. Jackson only nodded at him before reaching out for Jimin._

 

_“Hey. It’s alright,” Jackson said softly, trying to make Jimin look at him. He watched the man take a deep breath before raising his teary eyes at him. There was hope in Jimin’s eyes now. Hope of survival at last. The two had struggled for the last weeks, certain the next day would be their last. Now they had hope._

 

_Jackson’s smile widened a little, reaching out to brush away a few stray tears. Despite being alarmingly thin, Jimin looked like himself. Hair longer and a natural color, framing his hollowed face. Jackson then stepped closer to Jungkook, reaching out to ruffle his hair._

 

_“How are you feeling?” Jackson asked as he gently pushed Jungkook back to lie down. The kid needed rest. He listened to Jimin tell their story, about missing the rescue van, struggling to survive. Jackson decided then and there that he would do anything to protect the two. He would die for them if it came to that._

 

_“I’ll protect you,” Jackson said, words holding a promise as well as a command. Jimin and Jungkook neither said anything against him. They only looked relieved and happy. Jackson knew he had made the right choice. Now he only had to get the two to the base, get Jungkook the antibiotics and get them both healthy again. That was Jackson’s main goal._

 

_Jackson then reached out for his walkie-talkie, pressing down the ‘talk’ button as he took a deep breath._

 

_“Hey, Mon. What’s up?” Jackson said quietly, hoping Namjoon would be close this walkie-talkie. It took a few seconds before there was an answer._

 

_“Hey. All clear around here. Why are you contacting me?” Namjoon was suspicious by nature, having gotten used to the routine of basically never hearing from Jackson if the man went out on his own._

 

_“I have found myself a few strays. They want to say hi,” Jackson said as he gave the walkie-talkie to Jimin. The younger fortunately seemed quick on the uptake as he took a shuddering breath, disbelief and coloring his face._

 

_“Hey, Joonie hyung.” Jimin’s voice was tired and a little weak but his hold on the walkie-talkie was tight and sure. It took a few moments before Namjoon replied._

 

_“Jiminnie?” The voice was breathless and colored with shock. There was an answering sob from Jimin as both realized they had other band members still alive. They quickly managed to explain where they were and how Jackson would need his help. Namjoon had probably never gotten anywhere as fast as that day._

 

_Jungkook’s condition was a shock, as well as Jimin’s malnourishment. But Jackson and Namjoon had supplies, they would nurture them back to health. As they managed to get the two to their base, get Jungkook some medicine and food before making him sleep in an actual bed, Jackson watched the interactions between the members. This was what they needed; each other._

 

_Jackson would protect them._

 

_***_

 

_Jungkook’s condition was worse than they had expected. He had gotten better with the antibiotics but wasn’t recovering at a rate Jackson was comfortable with. So when he came back from a supply run with Namjoon, only to find a sleeping Jimin on the couch, they got alarmed. It was pure panic that was surrounding them. Why would Jungkook leave? What could have possibly ran through his head to go out in his condition?_

 

_Jimin had been getting better with regular food and water but was still too thin, too weak. But neither Jackson nor Namjoon stopped him when he started getting gear ready to go out and look for Jungkook._

 

_Just as they were leaving the apartment, their walkie-talkies crackled alive, promptly stopping them._

 

_“Hey guys,” it was Jungkook. He sounded cheerful enough but Jackson was so mad. Before he could give him an earful though, Jungkook continued._

 

_“I found a nice group willing to help us. They have a great shelter with lots of supplies. This way you hyungs don’t have to look after us that much,” the last part was added softly. Jackson’s mind however was reeling. Jungkook went out and found a survivor group willing to help them and give them shelter? It was to good to be true. Jackson knew it from experience. But Jungkook was with them and they had no other choice but to go to them._

 

_There was a bad feeling nagging at the back of his mind, knowing this was going to probably end in disaster. He still had to go get Jungkook, make sure he was actually safe. He had sounded completely like himself on the walkie-talkie so Jackson guessed he wasn’t forced to say anything but Jackson was worried. He didn’t trust other survivors, they only meant bad news. He really hoped he was wrong with this._

 

_As they walked along the streets towards the shelter Jungkook had found, Jackson could see from the tense set of Namjoon’s shoulders, that the younger wasn’t convinced about this either. They had gone through too much so far together to go blindly into anything. Jungkook was still a kid, willing to go with other people at the promise of shelter. He had wanted to ease Jackson and Namjoon’s amount of work but Jackson was willing to do anything for him and the others. It would never be too much work for him._

 

_Jackson could only hope the group was decent. If they were seriously willing to help them out, it would be great. Only time would tell._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson hip was hurting, his shoulder twinged with every movement as he ran along the streets. He tried to ignore the pain but it was slowing him down. Just like they wanted. But he would be damned if he would let that affect him. He would survive again, he would take the beating. There was no way he would let those men get their hands on his boys._

 

_There were loud screeches behind him as the infected were closing in on him. Jackson could hear the laughter from the men standing on the buildings. They were getting some sick enjoyment out of this, out of people running for their lives before being ripped apart by hungry infected._

 

_Jackson had seen it happen so many times. The people they made him run with, none had survived. It was only ever Jackson. The men hated it. They wanted everybody they sent down there, to die. Jackson had survived four runs already. They had taken to beating him after every run, considering him boring for not dying. They wanted him slower, wanted him hurting so they could finally see Jackson tortured._

 

_The only reason Jackson hadn’t run away, like he easily could’ve done, was his boys. They hadn’t made the three run yet because of Jackson. So he couldn’t leave them. He had promised them, sworn to himself that he would protect them no matter what it took. If running away from the infected was what it took, then he would gladly do that. As long as the boys were safe._

 

_There was a conveniently placed dumpster under a balcony of an apartment building right in front of him. Jackson grinned to himself as he jumped on to the dumpster and leaped up to grab the railing of the balcony. It was all too convenient for him, as he managed to fling himself to a balcony above the first one._

 

_The creatures screeched and snarled under him, outraged by having missed him. Jackson let out a huff of laughter. It would not be that easy to get a hold of Jackson Wang. He would survive. He heard the snipers start killing the swarm of infected, knowing they had to do that to get to Jackson. There was another beating waiting for him, probably worse than the last one, as they tended to increase the pain every time. But he had survived again._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson was lying on the floor, vision blurry as he tried to stay conscious. Everything hurt, he had trouble breathing and he couldn’t move. The kick to his head had been a little too much as he tried to blink his vision clear. He had survived another run. The men were getting mad, they were getting frustrated. They were nearly desperate to see him get ripped apart. Jackson was almost convinced they were going to do it themselves soon._

 

_As Jackson swallowed, he tasted iron and blood. He grimaced at the taste, trying not to move much. He was half convinced they had punctured his lung with the kicks against his side, or just bruised it enough to make breathing hurt_ so much _. He felt like he could throw up from the dizziness and the pain. Was there anything to throw up, other than blood anyway?_

 

_All of a sudden there was a surprised yelp, sounding way too familiar. He frowned and squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on what was happening. The men had grabbed Jungkook. They had actually gone for Jungkook. Namjoon and Jimin were probably still trapped somewhere, bound so they couldn’t do anything._

 

_One of the men came over to Jackson, an ugly grin on his face. He looked down at Jackson before looking over his shoulder at Jungkook._

 

_“He’s still so weak. Can you imagine how fast those things will get to him? He won’t be able to run more than a few hundred yards. We have a bet going for the distance. Do you want to see the run? We are going to put just him down there. Can you imagine how hungry those creatures are? Fresh blood. Such easy prey. I bet there won’t be anything of him to even be infected. Ripped apart like a piece of meat,” the man grinned down at Jackson, laughing at his struggles to get up._

 

_Everything hurt too much, he couldn’t move. But they had Jungkook. They were going to throw him to the streets, fed to the infected. He whimpered at the though, watching as the man started walking away from Jackson and towards Jungkook. As his vision cleared just a little bit, he saw the wide eyes, saw the absolute fear, saw the desperation aimed at Jackson. Jungkook was their maknae. He was their baby. Despite his shy and cold demeanor, he believed in the good in people. It might have gotten them into the mess but there was no way Jackson was going to let anything happen to him. Jungkook was the one who was still goofing off, the one who was still happy and made the rest of them forget about the world even for a minute._

 

_Jackson would be damned if anything happened to Jungkook._

 

_As he watched one of the men strike Jungkook’s cheek, the pained whimper escaping his lips, Jackson let out a growl. It was Jungkook. Their maknae. Just like Yugyeom had been. The combined thought of Jungkook and Yugyeom getting hurt, Jackson forced himself to get up. He ignored the excruciating pain flaring all over his body as he swayed on his feet. Jungkook was the only was facing him. He was shocked, both begging him to help but begging him to stop. Was there anything Jackson could do at a moment like this? In a condition like this?_

 

_Jackson handled the gun in his hands with ease. The man had come too close to Jackson, let him take his gun. Jackson desperately wanted to focus on the men in front of him, enough to be able to shoot them. Nobody touched Jungkook. Nobody_ hurt _Jungkook. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger._

 

_The element of surprise was on his side. He watched as the first man crumbled onto the floor, a clear shot through his heart ending his life then and there. The rest of the men quickly turned to look at Jackson, too shocked at the turn of events to react. Jackson got two more shots, one dead and one screaming with pain on the ground when a man came rushing towards him. He didn’t have time to turn to shoot the man, and was soon tackled onto the ground._

 

_Jackson let out a pained grunt, his vision darkening at the pain that flared up again. There was a nasty punch to his face, making him groan with the impact. Somehow he still managed to find some strength in himself to turn them around, his strong hands around the man’s neck. The hold didn’t last long, the man struggling too much under him._

 

_Jackson reached down, using all his willpower as his hands managed to curl around the man’s head, thumbs against the man’s eyes. He pressed down, he ignored the screams, he ignored the struggling under him. He was scratched and punched but Jackson kept pressing down, reveling in the wet feeling under his hands. Jackson enjoyed it. Enjoyed seeing and hearing the man’s pain, seeing his thumbs dug deep into the man’s eye sockets, blood and other liquids running down his hands. It was the surge of power that made Jackson feel invincible._

 

_He would protect his boys. He would do_ anything _to protect them._

 

_As the man stopped struggling and went still under him, screams disappearing from the space, Jackson pulled his hands away with a wet squelch. That was the moment Jackson’s body caught up with the moment, promptly making him throw up any little he had in his stomach. The pain and the blow to his head made their presence aware as he collapsed onto the floor, next to the body._

 

_The last thing he heard was a panicked “Jackson!” before he lost consciousness._

 

_***_

 

_It saddened Jackson to watch his boys change. There was no more goofing off in the base, no more laughter. Jimin and Jungkook had recovered well, both gaining muscle and looking healthier. They had gotten training from Jackson too, enabling them to get out of the base and go on supply runs as well._

 

_The incident with the men and making Jackson run with the infected had affected them all. Jackson tried to ignore it but the rest of the three couldn’t. None mentioned it but Jungkook’s guilt was overpowering him, trying all to make up for it. Jimin appeared in his bed at night, only cuddling close, no words mentioned. Namjoon just stayed close, watching him like a hawk._

 

_It wasn’t that Jackson was unaffected. It had taken him days to recover physically. He had killed survivors. He had killed them and enjoyed it. He had learned more about the infected. There was no need for other people than his three boys. It was just them now, and that was how it was going to be. There was no way Jungkook would wander off to others anymore, Jimin and Namjoon only staying close to Jackson as well._

 

_All trust for others had been lost. It was the four of them against the rest of the world._

 

_So when one night, screeches echoed in the apartment building they were residing in, Jackson knew what the outcome would be. First however, they needed to get out and get themselves to safety. The swarm coming up seemed to be new bites, too many of them to fight against._

 

_Jackson had become too cautious after many incidents. He and Jimin had made several escaperoutes for moments exactly like this, so he wasn’t too worried about them getting away. It still frustrated him to have their base compromised like that, cursing under his breath as he grabbed essentials and started running up the stairs._

 

_All four of them got safely to the neighboring building, watching through the window how the infected swarmed their base, looking for any fresh blood. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion down the streets, making the creatures screech loudly as they rushed out of the building._

 

_Jackson watched with a frown, watched as a few survivors came into their base, grabbing their supplies. They looked gleeful with their findings, with the way they had used the infected to get to the base. Jackson cursed out loud, grabbing Jimin’s sniper rifle to just get rid of the survivors. He couldn’t believe it. Again, other survivors. He could deal with infected anytime but the other people. He just wanted to get rid of every single one of them._

 

_Before Jackson could aim however, Namjoon stopped him with a stern look and a shake of his head. They were all upset and mad about their supplies having been stolen like this. But it would not help to lose his calm there. So Jackson watched, helplessly, as their base got ransacked, every single supply and weapon stolen._

 

_Jackson wouldn’t let it be like this. There was no way. Fortunately the rest wordlessly agreed. They sneaked around the shadows, following the survivors into their base. It was easy. They may have been caught off guard but the survivors weren’t too smart either. Not for having attacked Jackson’s group._

 

_That night they had their first raid._

 

_That night all four of them killed un-infected survivors._

 

_That night changed them for good._

 

_***_

 

_It was an odd feeling to feel such panic. It had been such a long time since he had felt anything like this. It was exhilarating in its rareness, the absolute panic and fear for your own life. There was no way to escape. He was trapped in a large factory_ filled _with infected, the creatures trying to pile on top of each other to get to Jackson. He was trapped and no way to escape, no way to contact his boys._

 

_Jackson looked down at the infected snarling below him, occasional screech reaching his ears. There were no windows, no doors except for the one blocked on the other side of the factory. He was bleeding and he had no way to escape. Jackson sighed heavily, trying to ignore the panic and try to focus. He sat down on the flimsy walkway, letting his legs dangle in the air. He reached out his hand, letting the drops of blood drop onto the infected._

 

_The creatures went crazy with the taste of blood, nearly fighting each other in need to get more. Jackson couldn’t help but wonder if he could get them to fight each other, get them to distract each other enough for him to escape. It seemed impossible._

 

_His uninjured hand went to his shoulder, curling around the empty space. His walkie-talkie had been ripped from him. He had never felt more alone. There were dozens of those creatures below him, blocking his escape route and making it impossible to fight them either. He had gone out without a gun. And with a few dozen bullets, he wouldn’t have been able to kill them enough to get out anyway._

 

_Jackson laid back on the uncomfortable surface. He let his feet dangle as he closed his eyes. The snarls and screeches were all he could hear. He wondered how long it would take to lose his mind while trapped with the infected. In the end, would he rather get infected, go crazy, or kill himself? Those seemed to be the only options for him._

 

_With nothing but time, Jackson let his mind wander. His thoughts went to his bandmates. Were they safe? Were they safe from the horrors of this world? They had to be. There was no other option for Jackson. They were safe in a remote location, no snarls and no dangers reaching them. The maknae line would be messing around, being their loud and hyper selves. Mark and Jinyoung would be calmly sitting, reading a good book or having a political discussion. Jaebum…_

 

_Jackson eyes opened, staring at the dark ceiling of the factory. Jaebum. The leader would be watching over them, a small proud smile on his lips. Happy to have them all close, all happy. All but Jackson. That was how it was better. Jackson wasn’t the one he used to be. Jaebum wouldn’t want him around the members anymore. He wouldn’t want them corrupted by Jackson._

 

_They were safe. Jackson couldn’t allow them to have gone through all these things his group had had to go through. If he could decide, he would have his three boys in safety as well, let Jimin dance as much as he wanted, Jungkook goof off with his friends and Namjoon be the klutz he was. He felt like he had dragged them into this. He had made them lost their spark._

 

_The thoughts haunted Jackson. They haunted him more than the infected and their snarls. It wouldn’t be the creatures making him lose his mind, it would be his own thoughts. Hours and hours of these thoughts were enough to make him just want to end it all._

 

_Jackson had managed to fall asleep sometime during the night, congratulating him for such a feature in such a situation. He frowned as he concentrated on the snarls again. Right. He was trapped. Jackson sat up and winced as it pulled on his injury. At least it wasn’t bleeding as profusely anymore._

 

_He looked down at the poor creatures. They had been people once. Jackson sighed. No reason to go down that road. They weren’t people anymore. Would never be people anymore. Would Jackson rather turn into one of them and terrorize the survivors, keep living like that? Or would he rather end it all?_

 

_Before Jackson could start contemplating on his options, there was a loud bang, followed by the explosion of a grenade. Jackson frowned as he stared at the faraway doors. The attention of all of the creatures were now on the floor, noise sensitivity winning over Jackson._

 

_Who could it possibly - - ?_

 

_Jackson grinned._

 

_His boys were there._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson spat out blood. Seriously, this was becoming a norm. He looked up at his captors and grinned at them. There was no way they would ever get anything out of him. He had gone through this a few times before already. If it was about his boys, there was no way he would ever give anyone any information about them. Other groups always thought capturing him and beating him for information would work. They clearly didn’t know how their group worked._

 

_Another blow whipped his head to the side. He cringed as he could feel his cheekbone fracturing. As long as they didn’t ruin his complex, he would be fine. Rough fingers on his jaw turned his head back towards them. Jackson could only see through one eye as the other was already swollen shut. He could see frustration on their faces. Countless questions asked but during the last half an hour no questions had been asked anymore. They knew Jackson wasn’t giving them anything anytime soon. This would be over much faster if they just realized Jackson would never say a word on his boys._

 

_Jackson’s knees were aching from kneeling, his arms sore from being suspended from the thick poles next to him. He was getting really sick of this game. The captors at least had been smart enough to use self-tightening knots around the ropes used for his wrists. It would only make this more interesting._

 

_Every time Jackson got captured like this, beaten for information about his crew, he almost got some sick enjoyment out of it. He didn’t like the pain, wasn’t too fond of being beaten up. However, it meant the four of them were doing something right. Other survivors saw them as a threat, saw them powerful enough to try to get them out of the picture. They all wanted the reputation that would come from “eliminating King’s crew”. Jackson wanted to laugh at the thought. Jungkook’s idea for his nickname had really worked for their favor._

 

_At the very least, Jackson knew his boys were safe. They hadn’t been captured yet, otherwise this group of survivors would have used it against Jackson. It might have worked too. Jackson was weak only when it came to his boys. There was no touching or threatening his boys without consequences. This group had been smart enough to only ask where the others were. No threats had been made yet. They’d better keep it that way._

 

_It was getting dark when he was left alone. The moment the last of them disappeared from sight, Jackson let out a groan and slumped down as far as he could with his hands still suspended. His shoulders were hurting but he needed to let the rest of the body relax even for just minute. The group hadn’t been creative when it came to this but they had gone longer than Jackson had anticipated. His whole body hurt._

 

_He really needed some water._

 

_Jackson rolled his head to the side, trying to see what time of the day it was. His other eye was swelling as well, making it hard to see anything without it being blurry around him. It was dark. It was quiet and it was dark. Perfect._

 

_Perfect for Jimin._

 

_As if on cue, a window somewhere to his right was broken, a sleeved fist used to muffle the sound. It wouldn’t be heard in the other room. It was a moment later when Jimin was in front of Jackson, hands going all over to check him, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. Jackson was just happy Jimin was there._

 

_“Damn, they really did a number on you,” Jimin murmured as a gentle hand cradled his face. Jackson still sucked in a pained breath, his cheek radiating pain from the fracture. Jimin tsk’ed and shook his head before starting to work on the ropes._

 

_“Joonie is just outside, Kookie is setting everything up. He’ll be ready in a bit. You want to come with us?” Jimin asked as both of the ropes were finally cut. Jackson stumbled forward into Jimin’s waiting arms, sighing in contentment when the familiar feeling of Jimin was right there for him._

 

_Jackson just hummed, sitting on the floor as Jimin set him down, leaning against the younger’s chest, safe arms supporting him. He was too comfortable there, wishing he could just close his eyes and fall asleep. Jimin let him have a moment, sure fingers carding through his matted hair._

 

_“Water?” Jackson croaked out then, somewhat desperate to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He was too dehydrated and needed some water if he wanted to go with his boys. There was no way he was going to miss out on the fun. There was a mouth of a bottle placed on his lips and he greedily gulped down the water. He let out a pleased groan and stayed still for a moment more. If he wanted to join in, he would have to get up now that he could still see through his eye._

 

_They would have fun. They would make the group learn their lesson of not messing with the King’s crew. They would make sure of it. By the time the building would explode, attracting all nearby infected, the four of them would be gone._

 

_They never attacked anyone ‘innocent’. If there was nothing done against them, they would not care. The moment they threatened or touched any of the four, it would be on. There would be revenge. There was no room for mercy in this world._

 

_***_

 

_It was almost spring time. Jackson would have taken the time to stop and breathe in the warmer air but he was too lazy to take his mask off for that. He would have time to enjoy the weather some other time. He glanced over his shoulder at a taller building. Jimin was somewhere there. He grinned a little to himself. Despite not having Jimin walking the streets with him, it comforted him to know the redhead was there, looking out for him._

 

_Jackson made a note to himself to look for hair dye again. He was sure they were the only crazy ones in this world to still dye their hair. Their one piece of normalcy, their one piece of comfort from the old world. They still hadn’t managed to get Jungkook to dye his hair. Jackson was determined to make it happen. Even in his sleep, if nothing else worked._

 

_The streets were getting quieter. The population had diminished. Survivors weren’t around much more, either having been killed or left the city. The infected were swarming together, closer to the city center. It made supply runs much easier. Jackson couldn’t complain._

 

_A small, dark corner store stood out for him for some reason. He was sure he had walked past it several times but he felt the need to check it out anyway. As he stepped inside, it was fairly ransacked already. Jackson frowned a little to himself as he looked at the last items on the shelves, dropping them onto the floor as he realized he had no need for any of them. He sighed a little and contemplated just leaving the store when something moved in the corner of his eye._

 

_Machete quickly ready in his hand, he looked towards the dark back room. He slowly started making his way towards it. If it had been an infected, it would have come out and tried to attack him already. What could it be then? A wild animal? Jackson walked cautiously, not too fond of getting rabies from a rapid fox._

 

_Just as he was almost close enough, his walkie-talkie crackled as Jimin’s voice came through. A rat and a kitty outside. Someone who was looking for gear again. Would they ever learn? And a new bite. He wondered if he could get to the newly bitten first before the rat was bitten as well. He still tried to ask Jimin to do it, the backroom of the store intriguing him somehow. Jimin’s sniper rifle was almost out of bullets this time though, so it was up to Jackson to go out and get rid of the kitty._

 

_Jackson sighed and glanced at the backroom. What was so intriguing about it? Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He frowned and shook his head as he started heading outside. He then quickly made a decision and turned around, grabbing his shotgun and shooting at the wall where he was sure he had seen the movement disappear to. Nothing came out of the room, no sounds and no yelps. Maybe it had been just his imagination._

 

_Jackson’s intrigue for the backroom had given the infected enough time to find the rat and bite him. It left him no other options than to kill them both. He supposed he should feel sorry that he came too late but this world was harsh. If you were willing to steal someone else’s gear, then this was the cost you had to pay._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson couldn’t believe the nerve on this group. They had gone out of their way to send a message to him, just to threaten his boys. What were they aiming at with this? There was no way anyone could ever get away with threatening his boys. He was fuming as he was making his way down the streets of Seoul towards the base of the group. He was fully aware he was walking straight into a trap but there was no way he could just let it be._

 

_The group was big. Certainly a lot bigger than their small crew of four. The group could probably have them destroyed. They were more organized than any other group he had encountered during the year. A year… It had already been a year of this madness. His thoughts flashed to his previous bandmates but he quickly banished the thought. They had no place in his thoughts, not anymore. Jackson had been corrupted by this world, his gentle and precious bandmates had no place here._

 

_The walk to the base took him longer than he had anticipated. It made him nervous. He knew it was a trap but for his plans to fail right from the beginning… The three others had no idea where exactly he was going. They thought it was just another group trying to wipe them out. Jackson knew better. He had lied about the location. There was a possibility Jackson wasn’t coming out of this alive, he didn’t need the other three dead because of that._

 

_It was dark when he was captured. It didn’t surprise him. The area was unfamiliar but for the group it was their base, they knew every crook and cranny. Jackson may have been embarrassed about how fast he had managed to get caught if he hadn’t been expecting it. They were thirsty for his blood._

 

_What Jackson hadn’t been expecting, however, was how creative they were. They knew torture. It wasn’t beating him up with fists and brass knuckles. They didn’t ask questions. Only told him what they would do to the three when they were caught. The emotional torture was worse than what they were actually doing to him. Jackson wondered if they had read history books about torture, their methods far too sophisticated. He lost track of time, only certain it had been days already. The pain was enough to make him forget._

 

_The water they gave him in between was doused with something, he was certain of it. He was too thirsty to care. Maybe it was poison to make him burn from the inside out. What he was certain about were the hallucinations._

 

_He saw his mother. He saw her happy and safe, laughing delightedly, free of pain for once. She had to be dead. He hadn’t seen her so happy in ages. He couldn’t even remember how she was when she was truly happy. And there she was, in front of him, cooing at his baby boy with a gentle smile on her face._

 

_He saw his father. He saw him watching Sophia with an adoring look on his face. He looked so much in love with her. He was happy. When he turned to look at Jackson, his smile turned into a proud smile. No words were exchanged but Jackson knew his father was proud of him._

 

_He saw his brother, happy with his own family in Australia. He saw his friends from Hong Kong, his friends from Korea, his friends from China. All were happy, all were laughing and smiling. Jackson knew they were no longer present in this world. Nobody could be that happy in this world. Not anymore._

 

_He saw his boys. Not just his precious three boys but GOT7 as well. Jimin was cuddled up to Namjoon as Jungkook was goofing off. He hadn’t done that in months anymore. He could see the rest of BTS in the background, talking excitedly to each other about something. Were they dead as well?_

 

_Jackson watched as the maknae line were hyper and energetic, chasing each other. Youngjae’s familiar, loud laughter made something warm blossom in Jackson’s chest. Yugyeom fell down onto the ground, laughing at BamBam’s antics. Mark had Coco in his arms, stroking her fur as he watched the younger men with a smile on his face. Jinyoung was lying next to Mark, his head pillowed on the elder’s thigh. They looked happy. They looked at peace. Jackson’s heart gave a squeeze at the thought. Could it be…?_

 

_Jaebum suddenly appeared in front of Jackson. He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t laughing. He was looking right at Jackson with a deep frown on his face. He tsk’ed and shook his head as he crouched, face level with Jackson’s. He was the only one who spoke. “You are so stupid.”_

 

_Jackson screamed in pain as a blindingly hot blade was pressed against his side. The hallucinations disappeared, Jackson almost desperate to chase after them. The pain was excruciating, the emotional pain doubling the original pain. But Jaebum had said he was stupid. He hadn’t been happy. He hadn’t been at peace. Was Jaebum alive? Was he out there? Panic gripped his lungs at the thought. Was Jaebum out there?_

 

_He couldn’t die. He couldn’t give up if Jaebum was there. His three boys could easily take care of themselves but Jaebum… Jackson gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pain. Jaebum couldn’t be out there. He was supposed to be safe, with the others. The others had been happy, why wasn’t Jaebum?_

 

_It was during a downtime, when Jackson was trying to get his spirits up again, that the door opened again. Jackson had been hoping for a little more rest but he could take it. He would take it. He hadn’t said anything. They wouldn’t get anything out of him._

 

_However, what he saw made his heart stop._ Jimin. _Jackson let out a desperate cry, unwilling to believe his eyes. It couldn’t be. They couldn’t have caught Jimin. It couldn’t be true. But the more he saw Jimin struggle against the hold, the more he knew it was real. It wasn’t a hallucination. They had caught Jimin. There was nothing Jackson could do to protect Jimin._

 

_Jackson felt like he could cry. He had held it back, he had managed it so far. But if they hurt Jimin in any way… Jackson felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had kept them safe. They had not been badly harmed so far. He couldn’t let it happen now either. But he was in no condition to help Jimin. He had failed them. He had failed Jimin._

 

_What they did however was not something he had expected. They didn’t touch Jimin. They didn’t hurt Jimin. But they made him watch. They made him watch as they hurt Jackson, hurt him enough to make him scream. Jackson tried to keep it in, keep it in for Jimin’s sake but they were too good._

 

_Jimin’s face would be forever burned into his mind._

 

_Jackson lost all track of reality after that. The hallucinations mixed with Jimin and the pain was making his head spin, unable to tell what was real anymore. There were two Jimins. He preferred his hallucination, the happy, carefree Jimin. Real Jimin was too frightened. Jackson couldn’t do anything about it._

 

_The next thing Jackson knew was the whole building swarming with infected. He could hear screams and gunshots. Jimin was screaming for him but Jackson couldn’t move. They hadn’t bothered binding him anymore. If that wasn’t degrading, Jackson didn’t know what was. But he couldn’t move. He refused to look at Jimin. It was too much._

 

_Before Jackson realized there was an infected snarling on top of him, his jaw coming too close to his arm and face. It woke him up enough to try to fight the thing. He would choose any other way to die but he was not going to get bitten. There was no way. The momentum gave him enough adrenalin to snap the neck of the infected. It flopped on top of him and he groaned at the pain. He pushed it off him with a grimace and forced himself up. He was swaying, far too out of it all but he knew he needed to move._

 

_Suddenly there were hands on him, supporting him. Jimin. The red hair close to him. Jackson really wanted to cry. He hadn’t been able to shelter Jimin like he had wanted to. Jimin forced him to move, finding all his gear. Despite Jackson’s cries of pain, they put them on. He needed something to defend himself._

 

_There was Namjoon there at some point. He had no idea how Namjoon could’ve found them but he had never been happier. The chaos around them was loud and uncontrolled but Namjoon and Jimin managed to get the three of them outside unharmed. Jackson was losing all adrenalin, stumbling on the smallest of rubble. He couldn’t walk. He tried to tell the two to go on without him but strong arms came around his shoulders. It was the last thing he knew before he lost consciousness._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson woke up in an unfamiliar room. Sun was shining through the window and it was all almost comfortable if he had known where he was. He quickly looked around, noting that his boys weren’t there. That in itself was enough for the warning bells to start ringing but there was an unknown, built man next to his bed. Was he one of those men from the group? Had they caught them again despite the infected?_

 

_Jackson was working himself up to a panic until he saw a small blade lying on the table in the room. He looked at the back of the man and then at the blade. If he was fast, he could do it. He would get out of the room and find his way to his boys. There was no other options._

 

_With his eyes on the blade, Jackson ignored all pain and reached for the blade before forcing the man onto his back, easily incapacitating the surprised man, knife against his neck. He needed to know what was going on, what the man wanted of him._

 

_Jackson’s mind was screaming at him when he was looking down at the frightened eyes of the man under him. It looked like - - Jackson quickly banished the train of thought. It couldn’t be. All the drugs in his system, as well as the pain were messing with his head. He was only projecting, he was sure of it. There was no way._

 

_All of a sudden a familiar voice sounded close to him. Jimin. Could it be? How was he here? Was he prisoned in the same room as him? Jackson turned to look at the man at the door. It was Jimin. It truly was him. When he asked about his two other boys, Jimin got them for him. Healthy and unharmed. Jackson forgot all about the man as he rushed for the three. He had no idea how it was possible for them to be there but the relief was too much to handle, promptly making him lose consciousness._

 

_***_

 

_Jackson woke up in the unfamiliar room again. He was alone. There were no sounds coming from anywhere, only the same sunshine coming through the window. The guard wasn’t in the room anymore. But neither were his boys. Jackson swallowed against the threatening panic. Had he only dreamed of them being safe and unharmed?_

 

_The moment he tried to push himself up from the bed, the pain hit him. He cried out and tried to grab the back of the chair, only managing to make it fall onto the floor with a bang. He groaned in both frustration and pain. He had to try and get out of the room. Jackson placed his hand on the night table, trying his best to just push himself up. He somehow managed, but the glass on the table fell onto the floor. Jackson was panting by the time he was standing, his whole body aching and all his injuries radiating pain._

 

_Jackson started stumbling towards the door, hand against the wall. He cursed as he managed to knock down a painting. Why were there so many things falling? Jackson still got to the door. He leaned against the wall next to it, trying to catch his breath. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead from the pain._

 

_What was waiting for him outside the door? Was it something he was ready to face? He had no weapons, no way to defend himself. If he was in an enemy base, he would probably die the moment he got out. But he needed to make sure his boys were there._

 

_His hand carefully found its way to the door handle. He sent a quick prayer for it to be open. He could not handle being locked up. He turned the handle and felt like he could cry from relief; it was unlocked. Jackson opened the door and managed to get himself into the hallway. He leaned against the wall again, having clear trouble just standing up. How was it so painful?_

 

_Jackson swayed a little, his eyes finally rising to look into the room in front of him. There were people there. He tensed, ready to fight, even in this condition. He had trouble focusing on anyone, not recognizing anything._

 

_Until his eyes found the tallest person in the room._

 

_Could it be?_

 

_It couldn’t be._

 

_They were supposed to be safe._

 

_It couldn’t be._

 

_***_

 

Jaebum lay there quietly as Jackson finished telling his story. He was completely frozen. Jackson was half asleep, only snuggling closer as his breathing calmed down. Jaebum wrapped his arms around the younger, desperate to hold on to him forever. He almost wanted to be bitter at the three members of Jackson’s group, without them Jackson wouldn’t have had to go through all the horrors. Jackson’s loyalty went too far, Jaebum had known that. But to have heard all the evidence of it, to hear what all he had had to go through, just to keep his friends, _his boys_ safe, was almost too much. 

 

It was no longer a wonder that the four of them were close. They had gone through such thing that Jaebum couldn’t have even imagined. A lot of bad happenings were included in the past year. He no longer needed to wonder about Jackson’s outbursts or need to defend the group desperately. In fact, he was more in awe how well Jackson was fairing. 

 

None of the four had been actually living for the last months. They had been surviving, forgoing all other needs and emotions. Jaebum could remember the time Jungkook cracked a joke, the wide-eyed look of the three, the blinding grin Jackson had had as he started laughing too loudly. Jaebum understood now. He understood so much but still not enough. 

 

Had Jimin been able to tell Yoongi any of this? Did Namjoon or Jungkook have a confidant? The experiences were too much for them to handle. But the way all four of them had started to be more cheerful lately, gave Jaebum hope. They weren’t lost. Their humanity wasn’t lost despite all the things they had done in the past. Most of it had been necessary. Even that man outside the dark store where Jaebum had unknowingly encountered Jackson, had been a reasonable kill. Not merciless and cold as Jaebum had thought at the time. 

 

Jaebum only tightened his hold around Jackson, rolling the blonde nearly on top of him. He needed all reminders of Jackson being there with him now. He was alive, he was safe, and he was unharmed. He couldn’t help with his memories but he could keep them at bay, make it more bearable for Jackson. He had promised him that. It was the least he could do. 

 

Jaebum partly wished Jackson had stayed awake after his story but it had taken them a long time to get through it all, all the pauses Jackson had needed to get through it. Jaebum had tried to be there for him but it had been like Jackson had been in a different world by himself. He supposed he should be happy he was able to sleep. Perhaps the relief of the ending, of finding everyone safe had been enough of a reassurance for Jackson to be able to fall asleep. Jaebum was glad. He needed the rest. 

 

***

 

The next morning brought no change to the weather. The atmosphere was still oppressive, dark and heavy clouds hanging low in the sky. Jaebum wasn’t too fond of not having any change to the weather. He had also wanted more time with Jackson but the younger seemed unwilling to talk more in the morning. With a quick kiss the man had disappeared with his gear, leaving Jaebum sitting dumbfounded on the bed, hair still messed up.

 

It took Namjoon most of the next day to fix the boat. All of them were milling around, waiting for any word on Namjoon, when Jackson along with Jimin and Jungkook had gone exploring the town for any supplies. However they came back emptyhanded. All the houses and buildings were cleaned, nothing had been left behind. It bothered Jackson as well as the two others but they tried not to show it. Their main mission now was to get to the island. 

 

“Should be fine,” Namjoon said sometime in the afternoon, appearing out of the boat. The rest had been sitting along the pier, all bored and some of them half asleep. Jaebum had his doubts about Namjoon’s statement, it couldn’t have been that easy, not even for Namjoon. Still, with Namjoon’s words, the rest started piling their bags into the boat as Namjoon was sputtering around, getting the boat ready. Jaebum stood on the pier, staring at the others. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was really the only one who was doubtful of this plan, nervous of what was awaiting them at the island. 

 

All of a sudden the boat roared to life, scaring Jaebum with the sound. How had Namjoon managed that? Had he found a key? There were obviously many skills he didn’t know about Namjoon, only reduced to staring as the pinkhaired man peeked out of the boat with an excited grin. He had taken his mask and goggles off. It seemed safe. The sudden noise hadn’t even brought out any infected. Maybe this could actually work. 

 

Before long, all of them had been packed into the boat, somehow managing even with their large number. Jaebum had been the last one to get on, trying to get over his doubts. He couldn’t help but glance up at the sky, hoping desperately that the rain would hold off until they were on Jeju. Bad weather was the last thing they needed on their trip. 

 

After some fumbling in the beginning, the boat scratching some rocks on the way before they understood what all the markings around the harbor meant, they managed to sail smoothly. The waves were starting to get bigger but Namjoon managed to maneuver around them, making the boat as stable as he could. It was still a lot to handle and Jaebum could only hold onto the rail. He had never wished more for some stable ground to place his feet on. 

 

It was tough going, all of them quiet. It had been a quiet few days, and Jaebum found himself hoping for some noise around them. He needed the others to be well and comfortable, he needed the chattering around him. Like they used to have back in their base. Now, the anticipation, the nervousness and the fear made all of them fall quiet. None of them were ready for disappointment if the situation at Jeju wasn’t what they expected. 

 

For once, it took them less time than they had expected. The waves hadn’t grown much during the trip, making it easier for Namjoon. As Jeju came to sight, Namjoon started to slow down the speed, all of them staring at the large island in front of them. When they were only some few hundred yards away from the harbor, Namjoon cut the engine. 

 

The island was quiet, nobody on sight. There were no people but no infected either. It looked abandoned. There was a clear sound of someone swallowing in nervousness. This was what they had come for, what they had worked towards. All of them seemed to have doubts now. 

 

The island looked as ominous as the town they had just left behind. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the late update. Real life has been kicking my butt a little bit so just now had enough time to write a little something. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a smutty filler, so do not expect much of a progress.

It had been warm and sunny. The breeze from the ocean had been enough to cool down the heat of the summer, making walking around fairly pleasant. The island had been lush with greens, the atmosphere relaxing due to so many vacationers. The streets had been bustling with happy people, many of them ready to hike up to Hallasan. The beaches had been filled with people, parents sitting on the sand as children had been playing in the water. 

That was how Jaebum remembered his last visit to Jeju island. 

What he was currently staring at was nothing like that. The dark and heavy clouds hung over the island, Hallasan barely visible. No breeze was present despite the waves in the ocean. There was nobody in sight, all the piers and streets void of people. The green lushness was greatly overgrown at places, in others it was dead and lacked life as only dry yellow patches could be seen. The beaches they had passed were filled with garbage and pieces of seaweed and wood. 

Nothing could be heard as they neared the harbor. The harbor of Aewol-up was just as quiet and still as the rest of the northern shores had been. Jackson and Namjoon had wanted to get up on a quieter harbor, deciding to opt out on Jeju City, just in case. When the distance to the pier was a few dozen yards, Jackson picked up a gun and shot towards the harbor. 

There were no answering snarls or screeches, no infected running out towards them as the result of the loud sound. Jaebum wondered if he should have felt relief at the notion. It only managed to make him even more nervous. The island had had a population of over half a million people. It also seemed that people had escaped to the island from the mainland. Where were all those people? They couldn’t have just disappeared like this. 

All of a sudden Jackson turned to Namjoon, a dark look on his face as he started getting his gear ready. 

“Namjoon, explain to Hobi how to deal with the boat. Jimin and Kookie, get ready,” Jackson’s tone was serious, completely used to barking out orders. Jaebum stared at him before looking at the island again. They were here. This was what they had worked for during the last weeks. Why did it feel like a bad decision, like it was the beginning of the end? 

Jaebum could barely hear Namjoon’s instructions to Hoseok as he tried his best to just get over the nervousness. The four knew what they were doing. He trusted them not just with his own life, but with the lives of the others. He still desperately wanted to join them, wanted to see firsthand what was happening on the island. But the moment the boat was close enough to the pier for the four to jump off, Jackson turned to Jaebum with a frown. 

“Don’t you dare,” were the only words before Jackson gave a push on the boat to get it away from the pier again. 

The words upset Jaebum. He knew what Jackson meant with his words. He knew him coming to the service station had rattled the younger badly but Jaebum felt like there was no trust between them in the issue, not if Jackson had felt the need to explicitly tell Jaebum no. The elder couldn’t help but sigh both in frustration as well as fear for the four men. 

The four were moving quickly and efficiently, Namjoon’s usual clumsiness completely gone as he ran smoothly. It was within seconds that they disappeared behind the rows of houses and buildings at the harbor. It started the one thing Jaebum hated from the bottom of his heart: the waiting game. 

Jaebum was standing at the edge of the boat, staring at the pier and trying to catch any glimpses of the men. He had no luck. He was shifting nervously, despite knowing that he was probably making the others feel even more nervous about the whole situation. Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to calm down. 

Jackson had been acting oddly ever since he had disappeared from the house early that morning. The blonde had avoided him, avoided any contact whatsoever. Usually if they managed to be in the same space with each other, there were small reassuring touches here and there. Aside from the quick kiss in the morning, there had been nothing from Jackson. No affection, not even any attention. Jaebum could admit it was bothering him. 

So to let Jackson go off, head first into possible danger without having things solved between them? It was hard for him. It was nearly impossible for him to just wait in the boat, wait for the signal for safety. He knew he had to, Jackson had made sure of it. If Jaebum’s presence on the field made it difficult for Jackson to work properly, then it was better for all of their safety that Jaebum stayed behind. Was that it? Was that the reason Jackson was acting like this towards him? The possible dangers of the island making the man too anxious? 

The pondering and the uncertainty was making Jaebum feel frustrated about the situation. He had been the leader for GOT7, the leader for their little group of ten after all the chaos had happened. So for him to feel insecure and useless in the situation, was a rare feeling and it was difficult for him to handle. All of them waited with bated breaths to hear anything from the four men. The longer it took, the more nervous everybody got. 

The dusk was starting to fall on them, making them all even more aware of the time restraints. The town stayed quiet, silence surrounding them all even with the waves of the ocean. Their radios stayed quiet as well, no news reaching any of them. Jaebum had a bad feeling he was not willing to examine. It had been nagging at him ever since they entered Wando but this was what they had worked for. He couldn’t let the others know how frightened he was about Jeju. 

All of a sudden Jungkook appeared from in between the buildings, running fast with a gun gripped tightly in his hands. All ten of them on the boat went on high alert, scared of what was happening, if something was after Jungkook. The moment Jungkook’s gaze found the boat and the members, he came to a stop. Even from the distance, it was obvious how the man was heaving for breath, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. Jaebum wanted to get off the boat and demand answers from the younger but knew they hadn’t been given a permission yet. Jaebum was not going to go against Jackson’s words here. 

It seemed it took a while for Jungkook to calm down as he stayed in his position for a while, trying to catch his breath. What could have possibly made Jungkook run that fast? Jaebum watched as Jungkook finally straightened up, shaking whatever had come over him as he started to walk towards the pier. Jungkook made a small gesture to Hoseok to get the boat come closer. Hoseok was quick to comply. 

As the boat was close enough to the pier, Jungkook motioned for the thick rope. Youngjae understood the meaning and quickly grabbed the rope to throw it to Jungkook. Everybody was quiet as Jungkook bound the boat, nobody daring to ask anything before he was ready to talk. After the younger secured the rope, trying if it was tight enough, he crouched down and let out a loud sigh. He looked up at them, lowering his mask to reveal a tight look on his face. 

“The radios aren’t working,” Jungkook’s voice was rough with unsaid emotions. Jungkook’s previous panic made sense now. If they had been unable to contact them, there must have been fear of something having happened. But it made no sense to Jaebum. Why wouldn’t the walkie-talkies be working? The creepiness of the island just got stronger. Jaebum wished he could just get the boys back on the boat and far away from here. 

“The town’s clear. We can go. Get the bags and the gear. We need to get out of the streets before it gets too dark.” Jungkook seemed to have shaken off whatever panic there had been as his rough voice commanded the others. 

The notion of the town being clear should have been a relief but it only resulted in more nervousness. How was it possible that the island of hundreds of thousands of citizens had no one around? By the way of how Jungkook kept looking around nervously, how he tried to make them hurry off the boat, was enough to tell Jaebum how out of depth the younger was feeling as well. There was something off about the situation. 

Jaebum waited until everyone else was off the boat before checking for any forgotten items. If the island was anything like Wando had been, there would be not many supplies lying around for them. Nobody asked anything, all happy enough to just get off the boat and be back on the steady ground. 

The town reminded Jaebum of the harbor town. It was quiet. The plants were overgrown and blocking some of the roads. Aside from the plants there was no signs of life. It was so quiet that the crunches of gravel and dried plants under his boots could be heard from yards away. If there was anything or even anyone around, there was no sneaking in on them. 

As they walked further into the town, Jackson and the two others came into sight. They were standing at an intersection close to each other. The closer Jaebum got to them, the more he realized things were not looking good with the three. Jackson was completely in Namjoon’s face, his shoulders set tense and his hand poke, poke, poking Namjoon’s chest. He watched how Jimin stood close to the two, hands having let go of the weapon, poised ready to push the two apart. 

Jaebum had never seen the two actually fight each other. They seemed to always work seamlessly, knowing exactly what the other wanted and how to go about it. Now, within the span of 24 hours, Jackson and Namjoon had exchanged heated words twice already. Something was terribly wrong, if it all managed to make Jackson coiled so tense that he was ready to fight at the smallest of notions. 

Namjoon seemed calm enough this time again, patiently listening to Jackson rant but his tense figure was visible to them all, even from a distance. Namjoon was known for his patience but Jackson was trying him a little too much. It would only be a matter of time when the rapper would not take Jackson’s words so nicely. 

As they closed in on the three, Namjoon’s tight words of “You have to understand- -“ could be heard before Jackson pushed Namjoon back with his hands, interrupting the younger with harsh words.

“I don’t have to understand anything!”

Jaebum nearly stopped on his spot at the words. Jackson’s tone was far away from the joking and the gentle tone he mostly used with his three members. It was clear the heated conversation had been going on for a good while already, if Jackson had managed to get him worked up to this level. 

The push seemed to have been a little too much for Namjoon at the moment as he took a strong step towards the blonde. Jimin, however, was ready and stepped in, hands placatingly in the air.

“Hey, hey. Come on now,” Jimin glanced at Jackson over his shoulder before looking back at Namjoon. 

“It’s been a long day. Rest is needed. Yeah?” Jimin said softly, trying to stay calm and make the two others see reason as well. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying, but this asshole- -” Namjoon started, taking another step towards Jackson, staring him down but was once again interrupted by Jackson. 

“Who are you calling an asshole? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jackson started crowding against Jimin’s back, trying to get close to Namjoon as both of them were ready to just go for it with each other. Jungkook seemed to be on top of the situation and seeing Jimin’s discomfort being stuck between the two, he cleared his throat with a “guys?”. It caught all of their attention as they whipped their heads towards the group. 

Jaebum stared at Jackson and once again hoped the younger hadn’t worn the mask. He wanted to see his expressions, wanted to be able to try to see how he was thinking. Now there was just an expressionless mask staring back at him. The three took a deep breath and Jackson stepped away from the two with a disgusted snort. Namjoon’s head whipped back to Jackson at that but apparently their audience was enough to quiet him down. 

“We are staying around the four houses in the intersection. Split how you want, I’m taking the watch for the night,” Jackson’s words were indifferent but it was obviously something the three had already talked about since both Jimin and Namjoon took a step towards Jackson at his words. 

Jaebum had trouble believing it all. Jackson had been barely sleeping lately. Even the previous night, because of the talk, Jackson had gone to sleep late at night and woken up early just to leave the house. Now he was proposing another night on the rooftops of the darkening town. The blonde wouldn’t even look at Jaebum, staring at the houses around him rather than the group. 

Before any of Jackson’s team could protest, Jaebum found himself saying: “There’s no way you can take the watch tonight.”

It created a tense pause in the atmosphere, everybody turning to look at him. Jackson’s shoulders tensed before he slowly turned to look at Jaebum. The mask was interfering with it all, Jaebum just wanted to tear it off. For now however, he could only feel the sharp gaze of Jackson fixated on him. At least he had Jackson’s attention now. 

“What?” Jackson’s words were harsh and disbelieving, almost daring Jaebum to say it again. But Jaebum was tired of not having Jackson around. He was tired of this sudden cold treatment. So he took a risk. 

“You are in no condition to be staying up tonight,” Jaebum knew there was only one way to get Jackson to understand. He didn’t want to say it but he knew it would be the only way to get Jackson to back away from this. “You are in no condition to keep us safe.”

The following silence was deafening. Jaebum could feel his heart beating harshly against his ribcage, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The sweat from the summer heat was turning cold but there was no way Jaebum would back away from this. Jackson needed a good rest, and Jaebum desperately needed to resolve whatever problems they had. This world had no place for pettiness on anything. 

Jackson took a threatening step towards Jaebum, clearly ready to argue his point and make him back off when Jimin piped up somewhere from his right.

“Jackson, he’s right, you know.”

It seemed Jimin was always the one getting through to Jackson as the blonde stopped and kept staring at Jaebum but didn’t say anything. Namjoon hadn’t gotten through to him but Jimin’s soft words seemed to be enough to stop Jackson. Jaebum swallowed and was glad nobody could see it. He was nervous. It never meant anything good when Jackson was like this. 

“God damn it,” Jackson spat out and left the intersection, stalking into a corner building, quickly disappearing without a look behind him. The rest of the members stayed quiet, having trouble processing what just happened here. Jaebum himself wasn’t even sure what had been going on. 

Jimin let out a loud sigh then, lowering his mask as he walked to Jaebum. The redhead gave him an apologetic smile and a shrug.

“He wanted to take the watch. We argued we don’t need anyone on the watch, that we just need rest. That’s when he blew off,” Jimin explained quietly, looking around a little before settling his eyes on Jaebum again. 

“Go after him and just take care of him, alright? He needs that more than anything. Don’t let him chew you up over this. You know how Jackson gets at times,” Jimin said with an encouraging pat on his shoulder before gently pushing him towards the corner building where Jackson had just disappeared to. 

Jaebum hesitated a little. Did he know how Jackson got at times? Did he know enough of this Jackson? Jimin seemed to think so, seemed to rely on him to get through to Jackson. Jaebum took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder at the others, wanting to make sure the others were fine. They seemed to already be in the midst of discussing how to split between the remaining three houses. Only Yugyeom was looking back at him. The maknae had lowered his mask and was smiling at him before making shooing motions with his hands. It was enough reassurance for Jaebum to leave. 

The moment he stepped into the building, he could feel nervousness bubbling up. What if he had seriously angered Jackson? Was there anything he could do to appease the younger? He shook off the nervousness the best he could and tried to locate Jackson. It became obvious soon when he could hear little thumps here and there, Jackson aiming his anger at some inanimate objects. 

Jaebum took a calming breath and lowered his mask before heading to the second floor, following the noise. The sounds led him to the last room on the second floor, its windows most certainly looking down into the intersection. The door to the room was closed and Jaebum had to take a moment before reaching for the handle. 

Jackson was angrily getting his gear off, letting it drop heavily on the floor as he seemed not to mind it all. The usual care for his gear and equipment was gone in the face of his anger. The moment the door opened, the tension only seemed to increase in Jackson as he turned to look at Jaebum. The leader tried to keep a neutral face, not to anger Jackson any further. The blonde was still wearing his mask as he stared Jaebum down. 

A loud thump sounded when Jackson dropped his weapon belt onto the floor, stalking towards Jaebum. He ripped his mask off and settled his sharp, angry eyes on Jaebum’s. 

“You happy now?” Jackson gritted out but didn’t give Jaebum any time to say anything back. 

“I can’t keep you safe? You really think a little lack of sleep makes me any worse in keeping you safe?” Jackson was angry but there was something else mixed in their too. Their safety was everything to Jackson, that much had always been obvious. So for Jaebum to have questioned that one aspect Jackson excelled at in this world, it made the younger feel insecure and uncertain. 

Jaebum hated to had to have done it but it was the only way he knew that Jackson could be stopped. So he tried a quiet “Jackson” to make the younger stop and listen to him but Jackson went on. 

“I can stay awake. And I can keep everyone safe. All 13 of you. Just so you know,” Jackson gritted out again, stalking even closer. There was a tight set on his shoulders, hands clenched into fists as he tried to reign in his anger. Despite seeing Jackson like this, Jaebum didn’t feel worried. Jackson would never hurt him. That much he was certain of. So he tried another call for Jackson’s name but it went promptly ignored. 

“What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be staying with the others, making sure they are safe?” Jaebum stopped at the words. He stared at Jackson, at the frown and the angry set of his mouth. Why wouldn’t Jaebum be here? 

“What?” Jaebum could only reply, feeling completely dumbfounded by Jackson’s words. 

Jackson only frowned deeper in reply and turned away, getting away from Jaebum. He watched him shake his head and Jaebum had serious trouble understanding the situation. He couldn’t get any kind of read on Jackson at all. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jackson’s words had lost some of the anger. It sounded resigned, almost scared. Was Jackson actually scared of him? Jaebum could only stand there at the door, unable to move as he tried to grasp the situation. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum let out, once again, seriously trying to just understand and have Jackson there for him. The only answer he got was an adamant shake of his head. 

“No. Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here. It’s not good. I’m not good. No. Not for you,” Jackson was babbling while shaking his head, refusing to look at Jaebum. The small room seemed much bigger to him as it felt like Jackson was miles away from him. 

Just as Jaebum was about to ask Jackson why he shouldn’t be there, it hit him. The words from last night. How Jackson was nothing he used to be. How Jaebum wouldn’t want someone like him near the rest of the boys anymore. It hit him hard, making him have trouble breathing. Jackson actually thought that all of his horrible experiences would make Jaebum disgusted and get away from him. 

“Jackson,” he breathed out, feeling like there was nothing else he could say the whole evening anymore. Jackson. The gentle person who kept them safe, made sure they all were sheltered despite living in this horrible chaotic world. He was the one who kept them sane, who tried his best to get them to safety and enjoy the small things in this world. 

Jaebum dropped his weapons in his hurry to get to Jackson. The blonde’s eyes went wide as he looked at Jaebum, clearly not expecting this reaction. He took a few quick, cautious steps back before his back hit the wall. Jaebum could see the anger disappear and apprehension come into place. Jackson really was scared of his reaction. 

Jackson’s eyes were on his as he stopped just a foot away from him. 

“Jackson. There is nothing you have done that could change anything about this,” Jaebum breathed out, leaning closer to Jackson. He needed Jackson to understand. There had been some horrible things happening in the past but Jackson was here and they had been together for weeks already and Jackson wasn’t a horrible human being. How couldn’t he see that?

Jackson’s eyes widened at his words but there was a quick shake of his head with a desperate “You don’t understand- -“ as he tried to get away, trying to get around Jaebum. Jaebum quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back against the wall, his hand slamming on the wall next to Jackson’s head. The younger’s eyes were wide as he blinked up at Jaebum, seemingly small right there in front of Jaebum. 

Jaebum was the only one who could take care of Jackson. Jimin had asked for him to take care of him again. Yugyeom had shooed him away, to go after Jackson. 

“You’re not getting away this time,” Jaebum breathed out before closing in the distance with a rough kiss. He couldn’t go gentle, not when Jackson was like this. He needed him to understand, he needed him to see the truth. So he ignored Jackson’s hands trying to push him away, ignored the way he tried to protest. Jaebum knew Jackson. That was the bottomline. So he kept kissing him, kept his lips on the tense ones underneath him. Jackson needed to understand.

When the hands on his chest finally relaxed and the push turned into a light grip on his jacket, Jaebum pulled away just slightly, leaning his forehead against Jackson’s. He could feel the shuddering breaths of Jackson against his lips, could almost feel it when Jackson’s tongue came out to wet his lips. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum whispered out his name. It was often what got through to Jackson in the end. What he got as an answer was a whimper and Jackson’s hands tightening significantly against his chest. It truly seemed that Jackson had been afraid, needing Jaebum as much as Jaebum needed him but afraid of his reaction now that the truth was finally out there. Jaebum’s heart ached for Jackson but he was willing to show Jackson there was no need to be afraid, not with Jaebum. 

Jaebum dove in for another kiss, this time getting an eager response from Jackson. It felt incredible to have Jackson against him, feel him respond to all the little touches Jaebum was sure to make on his torso. He was beyond relieved that Jackson had managed to take most of his gear off while still upset over having to deal with Jaebum. It made everything that much easier. 

Jackson’s hands on his chest quickly slid down to his waist, a desperate hold pulling the elder closer. Any other time Jaebum may have chuckled at the gesture but he was right there with Jackson. He needed the younger, he was thirsty for him and he was not willing to let this go, not tonight. So he let Jackson pull him close, gasping into the kiss at the feeling of their hips lining against each other. The younger saw the opportunity and used it to his advantage, letting his tongue meet Jaebum’s. 

It was different this time, Jaebum could feel it. Last time Jackson had battled against him a little bit, tried to see who would take the lead. Now there was just slight resistance in the beginning but the moment Jaebum pressed closer, placing his hand against Jackson’s jaw and kissing him with more fervor, Jackson backed away, clearly pleased with how it was going. It never failed to give Jaebum a confidence boost, make him feel absolutely powerful and invincible. Someone like Jackson giving his control, giving the need to lead for Jaebum, it was as addictive as it was empowering. 

Jaebum had trouble believing he finally had Jackson right where he wanted and there was nothing stopping them for the night. The thought alone was enough to make him shiver, to let out a quiet moan into the deep kiss. He felt Jackson’s deep breaths, felt how his hands were desperately trying to cling to Jaebum. This was just for him. This Jackson was only his to see, only his to know. 

Jaebum pulled away from the kiss, interrupting any protests Jackson started when he leaned back in to kiss along Jackson’s neck. He could hear the pants now, could hear how Jackson tried to keep the sounds in, tried to keep quiet. Jaebum gave a quick nip on Jackson’s pulse, hearing the quick intake of breath and the muffled whine that followed. He pulled away just enough to see Jackson, to see how he was biting his already abused bottom lip. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum breathed out, trying to muster as much command into the name as possible. Jackson tensed slightly under his hands before giving a full body shudder as he hummed in response. 

“I want to hear you. All night long,” Jaebum murmured before giving another nip against the pulse. There was a surprised whimper from Jackson, quickly followed by his arms finding their way around Jaebum’s neck. He could only hum in response, enjoying his position against Jackson far too much to pull away anytime soon. Jackson’s grip on the hair on the back of his head tightened as Jaebum kissed and nipped his way to the crook of his neck. 

The small whimpers and whines escaping Jackson’s lips were now far more audible and prominent. Jaebum had trouble concentrating on Jackson’s skin when all he could focus on were the sounds Jackson was making. He surged up then, pressing closer against Jackson’s chest and thoroughly enjoying both the height difference as well as Jackson’s surprise at the sudden move. Wide, aroused eyes stared up at him, red lips parted open. 

Jaebum leaned down to kiss those inviting lips, parting his own to fit better with Jackson. He let his hands wander down to Jackson’s hips, pulling them flushed with his. The blonde broke the kiss on a shuddering moan, leaning his head against the wall. Jaebum watched the flush on Jackson’s face and neck, watched his closed eyes and the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

Jackson was absolutely stunning like this, completely under Jaebum’s mercy, aroused and helpless under Jaebum’s touch. Jaebum found himself wishing he could have Jackson like this for good. He wished they wouldn’t have to get out and face the world ever again. Not how the world was now. Jaebum let himself watch Jackson for a moment before running his hand from Jackson’s hip to his thigh, curling around it. 

With the sudden touch, Jackson’s blown pupils came to stare at him, muscles of his thigh trembling under Jaebum’s touch. He stared right back at Jackson, letting his thumb stroke against the thigh before gently tugging on it. He saw a flash of surprise in Jackson’s eyes before giving a small shake of his head. Jaebum tilted his head to the side, scanning Jackson’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“You shouldn’t,” Jackson breathed out, swallowing a little. Jaebum could see how much it turned him on, how much more Jaebum could do for him. Jaebum gave another tug, making Jackson yelp a little as his one hand shot down to Jaebum’s hand. 

“Hyung, really,” Jackson murmured. His dark pupils had widened even further, letting Jaebum know how Jackson actually thought of it all. He leaned in closer, nuzzling against Jackson’s temple. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Jaebum whispered, reveling in the following shudder. He had gotten his answer. Jackson couldn’t say anything against him anymore. So when Jaebum gave another tug on the thigh, Jackson let him, raising it to curl around Jaebum’s hip. The resulting position was too inviting to ignore so Jaebum pressed in close, giving an exploring thrust. 

The leg around him tightened as a broken moan filled the space. The feeling of Jackson’s response against himself felt amazing, flashes of pleasure running through his entire body. However, as much as he enjoyed being there with Jackson, against the wall, he knew they would have to move to somewhere more comfortable soon. So he did the one thing he had been thinking about ever since he got Jackson where he wanted him: he put his hand on Jackson’s other thigh and quickly hoisted him up, Jackson’s legs automatically going around his hips to wrap around tightly. The movement was accompanied by a surprised yelp as Jackson’s arms went around his neck and he stared at Jaebum with wide and shocked eyes. 

The two stared at each for a moment, Jaebum unable to hide the grin as he saw the resulting arousal in Jackson. The younger was barely breathing, his heated eyes staring into Jaebum’s as his body shivered under Jaebum’s hands. He had Jackson right where he wanted. He licked his lips, enjoying how Jackson’s eyes shot down to them, carefully following the movement. 

Before Jackson could lean in to kiss him, Jaebum took steps away from the wall. He could hear Jackson swallowing, the man clearly slightly nervous but still turned on. Jaebum was surprised how Jackson felt light in his arms but he quickly pushed that thought away. There was no room for worry between them. He needed to take care of Jackson and only focus on that. 

Jaebum carefully walked over to the bed and lowered Jackson onto it. He stayed standing for a moment, taking his time watching Jackson spread out on the bed. The sight was something to behold, something that was making Jaebum feel sentimental. Jackson’s hair was messy and all over the place, only managing to make him look ravaged and far too delicious. His hands were lying relaxed above his head on the bed, stretching out his whole body. The clothing was still covering most of Jackson, but as Jaebum’s eyes followed along the long lines of Jackson’s body, it did nothing to hide the bulge in his pants. 

Jaebum’s eyes stayed on the sight for a while before a movement caught his eye. Jackson had left one hand on its place on the bed but the other was stroking and snaking down his torso, opening the buttons and teasing. Jaebum squinted his eyes a little, looking back up at Jackson’s face. A far too self-satisfied grin was what was waiting for him there and Jaebum couldn’t help the growl. How could Jackson get from the fright and nervousness to this? 

The growl resulted in a shudder over Jackson’s body and Jaebum couldn’t stand still anymore. He quickly got onto the bed, hovering over Jackson as his soft, brown eyes stared back up at him. “Took your time,” Jackson whispered but the smirk was gone. Jaebum only huffed before leaning down to kiss Jackson. The younger hummed into the kiss, clearly happy to have Jaebum close again. Curious hands started to explore around Jaebum’s body, only resulting in making Jaebum want the clothes off, quickly at that. 

Jaebum sat up a little, starting to do the buttons on Jackson’s jacket. The moment he got three of them undone, he realized Jackson was still wearing the protective vest as well. Jaebum groaned in frustration, truly hating the layers and layers of clothes both had on. Jackson gave a laugh at the groan and smiled fondly at Jaebum. 

“Take a minute to just get them off?” He suggested with an amused grin and Jaebum would’ve wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face if he hadn’t been right about it. He gave a nod and stood up, hands already doing his own buttons. Who had decided they needed this many layers anyway? 

Jaebum glanced at Jackson and watched him get up and swiftly work his way down the buttons. The elder got completely distracted by watching Jackson’s fingers working, watched him toss the jacket on the floor before working on the vest. Just as Jackson was slipping the vest off, he raised his gaze and looked at Jaebum. 

“This will work a lot better if you work on yours too,” Jackson grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jackson was feeling too free. Jaebum needed to show how it was. This was getting out of hand. Jaebum was quick with his shirt and was already getting his pants off when he realized Jackson was standing there shirtless, watching him amusedly. It was getting far too much out of hand. He saw Jackson tilt his head to the side, the same damn smirk on his face. 

Jaebum turned his I’m going to get you expression at Jackson, pleased when he saw the smirk fall off of Jackson’s face. Jaebum took a step towards Jackson but the younger seemed to want to make Jaebum work for it as he quickly darted off, Jaebum rushing after him. The delighted, familiar laughter filled the space, nearly making Jaebum stumble in his pursue. It had been ages since he had heard the laughter. It made him think back to their days as GOT7 in their dorms when laughter was not such a rare occurrence. 

His arms wrapped around Jackson as he playfully threw the laughing man back onto the bed. He laid on top of him, just staring at the sight in front of him in awe. There was no room for laughter in this world. Not when they had to be out there, looking for safety and trying not to die. Jackson’s laughter was slowly fading but the wide smile and the soft look stayed behind. Jaebum was sure he looked almost dumbfounded as he stared down at Jackson but the blonde didn’t seem too bothered by it. He just tilted his head to the side as the smile didn’t disappear anywhere, only staring up at Jaebum. 

This was how Jaebum wanted to remember Jackson. This was how he wanted to remember them all, remember the two of them. Happy in their own little bubble, with no worries whatsoever. The emotions were making Jaebum feel too overwhelmed and he quickly leaned down to kiss Jackson. He felt the smile against his lips and nothing could have made him happier in the moment. 

Jackson’s hands quickly found their way to Jaebum’s hips, pulling him down to let his body lie flush against Jackson’s. Both let simultaneous moans into the gentle kiss, finally getting to feel some skin on skin. Jaebum couldn’t help but quickly deepen the kiss, reveling in Jackson’s eagerness to kiss back before pulling away and kissing down Jackson’s neck. He could feel Jackson’s hands running along Jaebum’s sides, just exploring and feeling the bare skin. 

Jaebum hummed against Jackson’s skin as he kept kissing lower and lower, only stopping to give a little extra attention to Jackson’s nipples. He barely gave time for Jackson to react, the whine stopped before they could start as he focused more on Jackson’s abs. The younger’s hands were now in Jaebum’s hair, tightening slightly every time Jaebum found a particularly sensitive spot. 

Jackson’s muscles were jumping under his lips, the younger’s breath getting more and more labored. Jaebum loved the effect he had on the man, truly enjoyed every second of it. He let his lips trail down to the edge of Jackson’s pants. The moment he felt the pants, he scoffed a little and leaned up a little. He had forgotten Jackson hadn’t taken his pants off earlier, just played around and ran away from Jaebum. He glanced up at Jackson, saw him propped up on one elbow, watching Jaebum while biting his bottom lip. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Jaebum popped Jackson’s button open. There was a barely audible whimper from Jackson and Jaebum had trouble holding himself back. They had the whole night. There was no hurry whatsoever. He still needed to sit up, watching Jackson carefully as he reached for his pants. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man, of the heaving bare chest, of the muscles trembling, of the slight sheen of sweat adjourning the blonde’s skin. 

Jaebum tried to blindly get the pants off but it proved more difficult than he had expected. He heard an amused huff of laughter come from Jackson when Jaebum frowned and had to look down at what he was doing. Now with his focus completely on the pants, he got them undone easily and stood up enough to toss them somewhere on the floor. 

Jackson kept watching him, watching his every move with hooded eyes. Jaebum felt his eyes on his skin, could feel the promise in them. Jaebum wanted to be the one with the promise, to be the one to do this for Jackson. He leaned in to wiggle Jackson’s boxers down his thighs, reveling in the way his muscles moved as Jackson lifted his hips off the bed to help Jaebum. 

Before Jaebum could admire the sight that was naked Jackson, the blonde had sat up and reached the edge of Jaebum’s boxers. He was close, staring up at Jaebum with a quick smirk before slipping his fingers in. The elder swallowed and tried to calm himself down enough to let Jackson do this in peace. 

The boxers were lowered slowly, Jackson taking his time touching the skin it was revealing. Jaebum was trembling under the ministrations, hands clenching on his sides with the need to get out of the boxers and push Jackson back. The younger glanced up at him with another smirk and Jaebum knew he was doing this on purpose. He still held himself back, knowing it was going to be that much better if he could only find the patience in himself right now. 

Jackson’s hands stayed on Jaebum’s thighs as the garment slipped onto the floor. Jaebum counted to three before placing his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and pushed, quickly following suit, easily finding the earlier position on top of Jackson. Now with the both of them naked, every inch of their touching felt more electric. 

Jaebum stared down at Jackson and saw the soft look on the younger’s face again. He really had Jackson here. It had been too long. Too many dangerous moment had happened in between. He reached down to brush Jackson’s hair off his eyes and left his hand there, thumb resting against Jackson’s cheek. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Jackson ruined the moment. 

“Not that I don’t like this but you know,” Jackson glanced down between them with a cheeky grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. “There’s something to attend to.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes with a small sigh. “Brat,” Jaebum grumbled but knew exactly what Jackson meant. He was quick to give a small thrust against Jackson and it was easily enough to wipe off that smirk and shut the younger down. Jaebum wanted to retort something witty but the thrust had made him remind himself about the situation as well. He just wanted to get on with it. Fortunately, it seemed Jackson was thinking along the same lines as the man spread his legs a little to fit Jaebum better. One leg came up to curl slightly around Jaebum’s hip, pulling him in closer. 

Jaebum couldn’t help but kiss the man under him, both of them moaning into it. The kiss quickly turned deep and filthy, both of them desperate to just get as close as possible to each other. Jackson’s hand was curled around Jaebum’s shoulder, the other gripping the back of his head. The intensity of the kiss as well as the feeling of physical proof of Jackson’s excitement against his hip were enough to make Jaebum rock his hips, resulting in a broken moan from Jackson and a desperate need to breathe for Jaebum. He leaned his forehead against Jackson’s as he let his hips lead the moment for the moment, pleasure spiking throughout his body. 

The grip Jackson had on his hair tightened to nearly painful and the pants and quiet moans against his lips were almost too much to handle. The pleasure was blurring his thinking, making him feel happy with just rutting against Jackson. Fortunately, the younger man seemed to be more awake in the situation as he shook his head at one point and pulled on Jaebum’s hair. 

“Jaebum, more. Not like this,” Jackson managed to say with a clipped tone, clearly trying to control himself. Jaebum cursed under his breath before forcing himself to calm down a little and pull back. 

“You’ve got any…?” Jaebum trailed off, staring down at Jackson’s flushed and aroused face. This man was too much for him to handle. He absolutely loved it. 

It was Jackson’s turn to curse as he took a quick look around the room before nodding towards the corner. “My backpack. In the inside pocket.”

Jaebum nodded at him but as he was about to get up, Jackson pulled him back down to another wet kiss, leaning his upper body up slightly to get closer to Jaebum. It was hard to resist and Jaebum nearly gave in and just stayed in, already letting some of his weight rest on Jackson before he forcefully broke the kiss. 

“Jackson, I got to - - If not now…” Jaebum trailed off again, ignoring the whine that escaped Jackson. He got a reluctant nod, the younger finally letting him go. Jaebum quickly got up, awkwardly making his way to the backpack in the corner. He fortunately managed to find the items he was looking for and started to make his way back towards the bed. 

Jackson was lying there, staring at Jaebum with hooded eyes. His legs were spread and one was curled up, the heel resting against the bed. His one hand was messing with his own hair while the other was resting against his lower stomach. The way his breath was still heaving and the way his erection curled towards his stomach, it would bump against the back of his hand, leaving a small trail of precome. 

There was a sudden whine present in the space, breaking the sound of pants and heavy breathing. It took a second for Jaebum to realize it was himself who had let out the sound, sounding so needy for Jackson. The sound seemed to surprise Jackson as the younger froze for a second before letting out an answering whimper. The sound got Jaebum back moving as he tossed the two items onto the bed and covered Jackson again, finding the spot easily. 

Jaebum was quick to resume the previous passionate kiss as he could feel his control slipping through his fingers. It was too much. Jackson was too much. While holding the kiss, while enjoying the heat and the weight of Jackson’s tongue against his, he felt for the lube and quickly opened the cap. It may have been fast but Jackson had pushed and pulled him too much already. 

Even as the coldness of the gel hit his fingers and he reached between them, he was sure to keep kissing Jackson, desperately wanting to be as close to him as possible in the moment. The moment he pressed his fingers against Jackson however, the younger man let out a surprising mewl and broke the kiss. 

“Too cold?” Jaebum could barely make out, ready to be apologetic but still not withdrawing his fingers, letting them run along Jackson’s skin. The blonde only shook his head as he bit his lip, a shiver going through his body. Jaebum frowned slightly as he leaned closer to whisper into Jackson’s ear. 

“I think I told you I wanted to hear you,” Jaebum let the arousal he was feeling seep into his voice as he let the tip of his finger breach Jackson and make the younger man moan out. “That’s more like it,” Jaebum murmured in delight, pushing his finger in deeper. He went to kiss Jackson’s neck, needing to do something with his mouth while he prepped Jackson. 

The younger man was back to gripping Jaebum’s hair while the other was clutched around the sheet, each pull loosening the sheet slightly. Jaebum was quick to add another finger, kissing Jackson’s cheek apologetically when he heard a gasp from him. Jackson hummed in response that quickly turned into a low moan as Jaebum started moving his fingers more, scissoring and stretching. 

Jaebum was perfectly happy taking his time with Jackson, feeling around and enjoying the heat around his fingers as well as the moans he could get out of the man. Jackson however, seemed to disagree as he shifted a little and groaned at the feeling. 

“You can do more,” Jackson breathed out, glancing at Jaebum’s questioning look and nodding. “Come on,” he sighed and let his hand go down to meet Jaebum’s. The elder stared at Jackson, trying to get a read on him. He didn’t want to hurt him even a little but Jackson seemed determined. Before he could ask anything, he felt Jackson tugging on his hand, letting out a small whine to make Jaebum understand. 

The leader cursed under his breath and let the third finger slip in, Jackson’s breathing promptly stopping for a second as he clenched his eyes shut. He was ready to pull his fingers out right away but Jackson’s grip on his wrist only tightened as he shook his head. “It’s all good,” he murmured as he let go of Jaebum’s hand. 

Jaebum stared at Jackson for a second before deciding to trust in Jackson’s words and went to stretch him more. Jackson felt incredibly tight, almost too tight but after a few seconds, his moans filled the room, letting Jaebum know it shouldn’t be too bad for the younger. He was shivering in anticipation, mind flashing back to their last time and how good it had been for both of them. He couldn’t wait. It had been far too long and Jackson had been confusing. Now they were there, where Jaebum longed to be, and the moment his fingers hit Jackson’s prostate, the mewl that escaped was too much to handle. 

Jaebum cursed under his breath and let the pleasure coursing through Jackson help him stretch the younger further, seeking to make Jackson feel good and relax his muscles through it all. It didn’t take long for Jackson to be a shivering mess, distractedly trying to push Jaebum off. “No more, need you,” the words tumbled out as he reached for Jaebum, eyes wide with pleasure and need. 

There wasn’t a world where Jaebum could ever deny Jackson anything so he gently withdrew his fingers before quickly reaching for the condom and rolling it on. It had been a buildup to this moment, where both of them were shivering from anticipation and pleasure, where both were already sweaty and panting. 

Jaebum had already experienced this, the feeling of slowly pushing into Jackson and feeling how the body tried to both open for him as well as restrict him. Jackson had clenched his eyes shut, mouth open on a silent oh as his back was barely touching the sheets anymore. 

“Jaebum.” The name was breathed out nearly brokenly, only for Jaebum’s ears to hear and it filled him. It entered him and filled him to the core. It made him feel like Jaebum was Jackson’s lifeline, that he was the sole reason Jackson felt alive. Jaebum could return the feeling, never having felt this way before. He only stopped when he was fully inside, leaning to place light kisses on Jackson’s cheeks and nose. 

It was enough to make Jackson open his eyes, a slightly wet look waiting for him but it was all Jackson. The pleasure and the arousal, as well as the overwhelming onslaught of emotions whirling in the brown eyes. Jaebum leaned down to kiss Jackson, trying to convey all that he was feeling through the kiss. He slightly rolled his hips, promptly making Jackson break the kiss around a moan. 

Jaebum started moving then, gradually and trying to take his time, letting Jackson get used to the feeling. Jackson however wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer and flexing his hips to meet Jaebum’s thrusts. It was Jaebum’s turn to let out a moan, the flexing making it even tighter around him. The heat felt amazing and he tried his best to control himself but Jackson was making it difficult. 

Jaebum let himself make a particularly rougher snap of his hips, promptly making Jackson freeze and moans fill the room again. Jaebum had hoped to use the move to quiet Jackson down and make him wait a little but it seemed it only spurred Jackson on, his hands coming around his shoulders to pull him closer as his legs just pulled him in tighter. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum breathed out, trying to find a good rhythm, trying to find the angle to go for. Jackson only looked at him with his wide eyes, his incredibly wide eyes that seemed to communicate absolute, raw need. Jaebum’s hips stuttered against the look, all of a sudden desperately trying to count to ten in his head. It wasn’t fair. Jackson had no idea what kind of effect he had on people around him. What kind of effect he had on Jaebum. 

Jaebum cursed out aloud and grabbed Jackson’s hips to pull him down on the bed, to get a better angle, ignoring Jackson’s turned on moan for the manhandling. He gave an experimenting thrust, unable to hold back the grin when he heard the mewl Jackson let out at the thrust. Found it. 

The angle was easy to keep; the rhythm however was not. The moans were filling the room with every thrust, Jackson’s hands were trying to find purchase on anything as Jaebum knew the exact way to make Jackson go crazy. And the younger was going crazy, panting out Jaebum’s name, filled in with whimpers and moans. It was like Jackson couldn’t take it, despite Jaebum having difficulty holding the rhythm because of Jackson’s restless hands. 

Jaebum knew he had to do something. He wanted Jackson to lose himself in Jaebum, wanted him to lose it under his hands. So Jaebum took a hold of Jackson’s hands, pushing them above the younger’s head and reveling in the moan that he was met with. Jackson was incredibly responsive to him, eager and needy at the same time. But Jaebum needed him to do something. 

“Keep them there,” Jaebum panted out, ignoring the protesting whine escaping Jackson’s lips. “Hey,” Jaebum stopped moving, as much as it pained him to do it, earning himself another whine, this time filled with need and frustration. Jackson needed to listen. When Jackson’s eyes finally focused back on Jaebum, the elder squeezed Jackson’s wrists and gave them a slight push against the mattress. 

“Keep them there.” Jaebum’s tone held nothing else but a silent command as he repeated his words. If it came down to that, he would make Jackson listen. The way Jackson swallowed and his whole body gave a delicious shiver, Jaebum knew he had gotten his point across. Jaebum would do the work to have Jackson understand. He would show Jackson there was no room for fear or uncertainty between the two of them. 

When Jaebum finally let go of Jackson’s hands, they stayed where Jaebum had asked Jackson to leave them. It looked like it was absolutely killing Jackson to do it but he was listening. The hands were gripping the sheets, knuckles white with force. Jackson was naturally touchy feely, so Jaebum was impressed he was holding out. Jackson was doing this Jaebum. 

The thought alone was enough for Jaebum as he propped himself up in a good position and just went for it. Jackson tightened around him as his relentless thrusts hit his prostate, making the younger twist from the overwhelming pleasure. Jaebum kept a close eye on Jackson, watched his lips part on a moan or a whine, watched him try to keep his eyes open. Jaebum watched Jackson go crazy under him. He could feel the shivers and the trembles in Jackson’s body, he could almost feel the pleasure the man was feeling. 

“Let me,” Jaebum whispered, truly wishing to be able to just take care of Jackson, just let him feel the pleasure and ride the waves of it. 

The broken moan around his name caught Jaebum’s attention as he looked up, looked up into pleading eyes and heard the needy whine. Jaebum knew what it meant, and he was glad, he really was. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back either. The pleasure was curling in his lower belly, radiating all the way from his toes. His whole body was ready for this, been aiming for this. 

Jaebum reached down with one hand, his rhythm suffering a little from the changed angle but he didn’t let it bother him. He wrapped his hand around Jackson, gather some of the precome to slick the way before stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jackson was getting louder by the second, even when most of his moans and mewls were clipped and broken. The elder didn’t have to stroke Jackson too many times before the younger tensed and his back curled with pleasure as he tightened around Jaebum. Jaebum’s movements came to a halt at the feeling, desperately wanting Jackson to feel the pleasure. 

The moan accompanied by the warm splash against his hand and against Jackson’s stomach made in incredible for Jaebum, watching it all flash on Jackson’s face and being the one privileged person to see it all. He let go of Jackson at the tiniest sign of discomfort before returning to the previous pace, this time seeking his own pleasure. 

Jackson’s legs tightened around him and the moment he heard Jackson murmur Jaebum’s name so close, so intimate, it was enough for Jaebum. He let out a moan, hips stuttering as the white flash of pleasure reached him. He stopped, trying to catch his breath, sweat dripping into his eyes as he just wanted to collapse onto Jackson. 

Jaebum’s eyes went up to Jackson and to his hands. They were still clutching the sheet, a small rip visible. He froze then, staring at the younger and realizing something. Jackson had kept his hands up there. He had kept his hands where Jaebum had placed them, through it all and even now. Just because Jaebum had asked him. 

The surge of raw emotions went through him as he quickly got rid of the condom and then gently reached for Jackson’s hands. He intertwined their fingers, giving a squeeze as he lowered himself to kiss Jackson. He got a squeeze back and soft, tired lips against him. The kiss was lazy and a little unfocused but Jaebum enjoyed it immensely. He stroked his thumbs against Jackson’s hands as he pulled away a little. 

“You did so well,” Jaebum murmured and could see the blush on Jackson’s face. He wanted to chuckle at the man but didn’t want to embarrass him any further. He leisurely kissed him for a short while before reaching out for a blanket and used it to clean Jackson, feeling the man’s eyes on him as he continued to do a careful job of it. He threw the blanket away onto the floor, they’d be fine with just one blanket for the night anyway. 

When Jaebum settled again, he looked up at Jackson, saw his eyes looking back at him. He took a moment to just stare at the blonde, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Jackson looked absolutely wrecked, ravaged even as his eyes were hooded and nearly unfocused. Jaebum particularly enjoyed the look on him, knowing it was his doing. There was nothing, and no one, who could make Jackson look like that. It gave him a thrill, feeling the surge of power he always seemed to get when alone with Jackson.

Jackson blinked a few times, each time slower than the previous. It seemed like it wouldn’t be long till the man would fall asleep, the physical activities wearing him completely out. Jaebum didn’t care about what was proper or not, just gathering a slightly protesting man into his arms and against his chest. Jaebum expected Jackson to protest a little more but the man was quick to settle in his arms, snuffling in a little bit before letting out a long and deeply satisfied sigh. It made Jaebum smile far too widely and he was glad Jackson couldn’t see it. He didn’t want anything to ruin this for them. 

***

The morning came far too quickly for Jaebum’s liking and it seemed Jackson agreed. There was low grumbling the whole time as Jackson was waking up, shuffling closer to Jaebum and hiding his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. The elder could only tighten his hold around the man, perfectly happy for any additional seconds with just the two of them. 

They could hear some of the others already walking outside and Jaebum knew they were running out of time. He would rather be ready before any of them could come knocking on the door. Jackson had almost fallen back asleep and groaned out his displeasure when Jaebum tried to get him up. It made him smile stupidly again, made him feel even a little bit of normalcy. 

Jackson’s grumbling continued as he got ready, cursing the clothes and cursing the gear and just being grumpy in general. Jaebum was amused, just staring at the man he held so dearly. When Jackson got all of his gear on and swung his backpack and machetes on, his demeanor changed. There was a deep breath and King was there again. No more grumbling, no more shows of weakness. Jaebum missed Jackson already but knew this was necessary. They had their night in their own bubble but reality was waiting for them. 

The two of them got out of the room and headed down the stairs to get out. However, before Jackson opened the door, he spun around, pulled Jaebum to him and planted a deep kiss on to his lips. Jaebum could barely respond before Jackson had pulled away and was already out the door. He could swear he saw a stupid smirk on the younger’s lips before he had pulled up his mask. 

“Brat,” Jaebum breathed out before following him outside. 

The rest had already gathered around, some of them still stretching after having just woken up. Jackson waited for all of them to be there before addressing them all. 

“We are going to be heading to the southern parts of the island. There is a research center on the slopes of Hallasan, above Seugwipo. We’ll head there and hopefully will arrive before the dark. The slopes and the fields around might be unpredictable so be careful and stay close. Especially since the walkie-talkies are still not working,” Jackson looked around and then nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s head out. I really want to be there before sunset,” Jackson turned with his words, taking the front as usual. It was Jungkook who joined him this time, Jimin staying behind with Namjoon, and consequently, Yoongi. Jaebum couldn’t help the smile, happy the mask was covering his face. Things were looking better again. It couldn’t possibly last. 

As they were making their way down the streets of the town and towards Hallasan, Jaebum felt something odd. There was something nagging at the back of his mind and he couldn’t understand what it could possibly be. He looked around and counted the members of the group five times before coming to a conclusion it couldn’t be anything related to that. 

Jaebum checked his gear several times to make sure it wasn’t that either. He was frowning the whole time, checking around the others as well as their surroundings. There wasn’t anything odd going on. It was a summer morning, warm and sunny, the morning dew still sticking to the plants. 

Then Jaebum realized it. It was sunny. The sun was shining. The ominous, heavy clouds weren’t present anymore. The surroundings looked almost normal with the sunshine, just like how he always remembered Jeju Island. Except for the lack of people, for the lack of life in general. It was still just as quiet, lacking wind and all the animals around. Somehow, the sunshine managed to make it all even more ominous. It couldn’t be this pretty when the world was this chaotic. It couldn’t be this normal. 

Jaebum swallowed against the fear and the nervousness threatening to scratch to the surface. He couldn’t show it to the others, certainly not to the younger. He looked around, seeing how Bambam and Yugyeom were sticking together with Taehyung and Hoseok. None were talking but it seemed the four were close. Yugyeom glanced at him like he could feel his stare and waved a little. Despite not being able to see Yugyeom’s face, he knew he was smiling. 

He missed Yugyeom’s smile. He missed Bambam’s jokes. He missed Youngjae’s laugh and Taehyung’s jokes. He missed Hoseok’s yells and sudden bursts of dance. He missed long talks with Jinyoung and comfortable silences with Mark. He missed the comfort of Jin and the amazing friendship he had with Yoongi. 

He missed Jimin’s gentleness, Jungkook’s pranks and Namjoon’s philosophical insights. He missed all his boys and he missed them the way they all had been. He got glimpses of the past Jackson when it was the two of them. 

Jaebum couldn’t wait for them to get to safety. Get them all to safety and get them to relax. He wanted all of them to go back to themselves. He wanted them to feel safe enough to be able to joke around and not feel threatened and the need to stay quiet. They needed the safety. Jaebum needed to get the safety for his boys. He understood Jackson’s need so well. 

All 14 of them were walking along the paths going towards Hallasan. The mountain loomed in front of them, as if daring them to climb up the slopes. He felt like there was a big mistake in front of them but this was the only way to go. They had worked for this. It had to be the right options for them. 

There was a sudden chill in the air despite the sun shining down on them. 

Jaebum shivered against the chill and kept his eyes on field under his boots, not wanting to sink into the mud at all. All of a sudden he started to hear whispering from the members around him and he frowned under his mask. What could have possible gotten them to talk all of a sudden? Jaebum raised his gaze and his eyes widened. 

A fog was descending on them. The direction they were supposed to go to, was completely covered in thick fog, Hallasan completely hidden in the grayness. How had he not noticed anything? How could the fog have just taken them all by surprise? Jaebum’s eyes quickly went to Jackson but the man and his companion seemed to keep going, almost completely engulfed into the fog already. He had no other choice but to follow the men. It was the only way to the research center. 

Jaebum tried to ignore the thick fog, trekking through the fields. He kept his eyes on the ground as he tried to avoid all the potholes and rocks littered around. He gave a small sigh, wishing they day could be over already, he needed to rest. They all needed some rest. He still pushed himself, walking up the hill, trying to keep the pace up so his boots wouldn’t sink into the soft mud of the fields. 

As his feet hit a more solid ground, he stopped for a second and straightened up. He needed to tell Jackson and Jungkook they needed a rest. Just to get some water and a breather from the tough terrain. However, the moment he straightened up, he couldn’t see anything. The fog was so thick he could barely see down to his own feet. Jaebum tried to look around but couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t see anybody. 

The panic started to slowly creep in. He stopped breathing to try to hear the others. Nothing could be heard. He couldn’t hear any footsteps, any talking or any rustles. It was quiet and Jaebum felt like the fog kept getting thicker by the second. How could he have lost them? He was sure they were just there. He was following Mark and Taehyung, he was following their footsteps, he was sure of it. 

Jaebum tried to keep himself calm. It never helped to panic, not in a situation like this. Yet still, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, the panic clawing at his chest. He swallowed against a dry throat, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. He tried his best to listen but it was pure silence. It was as if the fog was swallowing all the tiniest sounds that were there. Nothing could be heard. Jaebum felt like the fog was about to swallow him, make him disappear into the grayness. 

The desperation was on the surface. He couldn’t start moving, not with the fog and the fields being unpredictable. He wanted to use the walkie-talkie but knew they didn’t work. The only thing he could do was to yell, to shout out for the others. Just as he was getting ready to open his mouth and just shout, a warm, covered palm pressed against his mouth from behind as a strong arm pulled him against a familiar chest. Jackson. 

The relief was instant as he knew Jackson was there. He was right there and Jaebum wasn’t lost, he wasn’t alone. But then Jackson shushed him, uneven breaths against his ear as Jackson kept him close. 

“There’s something out there,” Jackson whispered, looking into the fog over Jaebum’s shoulder. The elder frowned and tried to look but the fog was simply too thick. It was then that he heard a wet squelch. Someone was walking on the fields. By the sound of it, it was huge as its leg sank into the wet mud followed by a slow squelch of its other leg leaving the mud. Jaebum swallowed against the fear and confusion. 

There was something else? Had they finally found some proof of life on this island? Jackson however, still refused to let him go, keeping him close as Jaebum felt him try to calm himself down. It was not worth investigating, not in the fog and the dangers it brought them. He could feel the deep breaths of Jackson against his chest, could feel the tension running on Jackson’s muscles. There was something out there and it was making Jackson nervous enough to not move at all. 

The footsteps got a little closer before finally starting to go away. In just a few minutes, nothing could be heard again. Jaebum just stood there, Jackson’s arm still around him as they both tried to keep quiet a little while longer. They were not willing to take any risks. It took a few more minutes before Jackson relaxed a little and let Jaebum go. 

“I lost you all,” Jaebum said quietly, still having trouble shaking off the panic of having noticed being alone in the fog. Jackson turned to look at him and reached to squeeze his fingers. 

“We noticed,” Jackson replied softly, refusing to let go of his hand. “Fortunately you aren’t as quiet and sneaky as you think you are. Could hear you easily,” Jackson’s tone held humor but it was clear how shaken he had been about not having Jaebum with them anymore. Jaebum quickly squeezed his fingers back in reassurance. Jackson had come for him. Again. 

“Let’s go,” Jackson nodded towards the direction he had come from, gently tugging on Jaebum’s hand. He easily followed the younger, secretly relieved and very happy that Jackson didn’t let go of his hand, not until they reached the others, their dark figures visible through the fog. 

Jaebum got relieved pats on his back as he walked over to the others before they were already moving. It was only a few hours till the darkness would descend again and they really couldn’t afford to be left out in the open. They had to either find somewhere to stay on get to the research center.

The research center. They absolutely had to get to the research center, sooner rather than later. It was their only hope. The island had been clear so far, the northern parts of the island quiet and ominous. The odd footsteps had been a scare for them but it had only proven that there was something on the island. It was only left for them to find out if it was something good for them or something sinister. 

The higher up the slopes they climbed, the more the fog started to disappear. Aside from the fog, the weather hadn’t changed. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky, beating down on them. Despite the sudden change in the weather overnight, it made Jaebum nervous. He had already gotten used to associating Wando and Jeju with the odd feeling, that the good weather was making it all seem that more ominous. There was no way things were well. Something suspicious was going on. From the slopes they could make out the northern parts of the island, still quiet and lacking all signs of life. 

As they finally made it over the final ridge towards the south, ready to start walking down the slopes towards the research center, it became very clear why the northern part of the island had been so quiet and peaceful. 

Thousands. Tens of thousands. 

Seugwipo was filled with infected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for the late update. Also would like to apologize for the short chapter. The next one should be longer again.

Jeju had been a dream for them. It had been a place infection free, where they could roam outside without fear tainting everything they did. They had thought of great weather and pure happiness when it came to the island. It had been something they had been expecting to change all the horrifying things of the world into something peaceful and harmonious. They had dreamt of instant happiness for Jeju. None of them had built such thoughts of the island up for them, aside for themselves.

 

They had thought of such amazing imageries that every single of them had known it could not possibly hold true. It still had given them hope, given them something to work for, something to wait for. Hope was a fragile thing in the current chaotic world. It gave people strength to keep working, to keep going despite the hopelessness surrounding them. However, when those hopes and dreams were broken, the whole world could crash around them. Dreams became something tainted. Something like nightmares.

 

It truly felt like a nightmare. The absolute worst nightmare you could ever think of. There was no other way to describe what they were seeing. The infected were shuffling around, the groans and snarls filling the air as they bumped into each other. The ocean was barely visible through the mass of the infected. The air was stale and stank of rotten meat and decomposing bodies. The sunshine, the heat, and the humidity were making the stench even worse. Jaebum felt like he could be sick, both from the smell as well as the horrifying sight.  

 

They all stood there frozen, staring down at the sea of infected spanning right in front of them. It was no longer a wonder as to where all the citizens of the island had disappeared. They had all been infected, somehow, between the date on the board in Wando and now. The infected were still far enough to not be able to see them individually but there were a lot of them, that much was certain. The whole city was dark with the masses of the infected, feeling like they were looking down into a nest of ants. The amount of the infected was so huge that some of them even reached the lower slopes of the mountain.

 

The research center could be clearly seen off to the side. Its huge and sturdy gray walls were surrounding clear grassy areas and it looked safe, it looked cared after. It also looked like it hadn’t been breached and there was nothing more they could ask for. The problem they faced right at that moment was actually being able to get there quietly, and in one piece. The best and by far the fastest way would’ve been to go down the slope to the road and get to the research center by the road. The road however came far too close to the infected and none of them were willing to try it out. The road could also be damaged by the deterioration as well as all the plants and weeds growing through the asphalt. It would not be worth the risk.

 

That left them the only option of continuing to walk on the slopes, dangerous with loose rocks and sudden drops. The weeds and vines were overgrown, adding to the danger. However, they had no other choice. The slopes did not look inviting but even a glance back at the shuffling mass of the infected, they were willing to try it out with the road. Jackson was motioning for them to start heading towards the side, all of them following him and desperately trying to place their feet so no noise would be heard.

 

Jaebum saw all of them repeatedly glance nervously down the slopes at the city. It wouldn’t require a loud sound at all to attract the infected. It could be over quickly, over in a flash. Only Jackson and his entourage seemed to be confident, none of them even spared a glance at the nightmare-like sight. Jaebum wished he could trust the whole group to the extent the four of them seemed to trust them. He felt like he knew better. The four may have been able to move quietly, used to sneaking around and not attracting attention, but the rest of the ten weren’t as honed to these skills as they seemed to think. Jaebum could only hope their confidence in the rest of the group would pay off.

 

The tense situation made Jaebum paranoid of every little sound they made, of every single step they took. He kept glancing down at the city, at the mass of the infected that were waiting to just rip them apart. He had never seen so many infected at once. It made him wonder if this was how it had been in Seoul during the first months. If it had been as horrifying and as hopeless as he was feeling right at that moment.

 

His thoughts made him automatically glance at Jackson. Jackson, who had relentlessly made them continue with their task, who gave them all hope, who made them all feel like they could do anything. Jackson, who had had to go through such terrifying events that Jaebum couldn’t help but wonder how the man was still sane. All of that for what? To die at the slopes of Hallasan just some miles between them and the safety they had been aiming for weeks.

 

The sneaking around, the incredulous amount of infected, the fear and the risk had all been reality to Jackson. To Jimin and Jungkook, to Namjoon. It had to have been even worse for them, not knowing who was infected and who wasn’t. They all had had to go through it. They had seen people get infected all around them, seen people succumb to the rage and the hunger for flesh. They had survived and there they were; helping the other members stay calm in the situation. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he should be sad for their past or grateful for their experience. It was only thanks to the four that the rest of the group was even there at that moment.

 

Jaebum tried to banish the thoughts, tried to only focus on his footsteps and just trust the four members. They would get them to safety. Jackson would get them to safety. That was the bottom line. Jaebum looked around and glanced over his shoulder at the other members. All were wearing their masks but he could see the tense set of shoulder, could see the nervous and furtive glances down at the city. It would only take a small mistake for it all to be over for them. All of them knew that. If somehow the infected caught up to their presence, there was no way they could get to the research center in time. The distance was too far for them to run when the infected could run faster than them.

 

They were nearly halfway through, every step taken managing to increase the tension in their bodies. Every step taken was a risk taken for the sake of their safety. Jackson stopped all of a sudden, motioning for the others to stop and crouch down. Jaebum felt like his heart could beat out of his chest, his hands were clammy, and his mouth was dry. He tried to swallow against the parched throat but it felt impossible. Jackson stopping couldn’t mean anything good.

 

Jackson’s attention was held by something. Jaebum followed his gaze and saw a few stray infected stumbling around on the slopes, falling every once in a while on the loose rocks and overgrown weeds but every time getting up quickly. They were heading right towards their group. The panic was starting to fill Jaebum again. He was convinced their survival was simply not meant to be anymore, not in this world. They had escaped death far too many times for their luck to keep continuing.

 

For a short moment, Jackson didn’t do anything. All of his attention was completely on the five infected. They looked extremely clumsy from a distance but Jaebum knew from experience that it would not take anything else than a small sound from any of the group for the infected to change. Jaebum was not willing to wait and try. What he could do, however, was trust in Jackson.

 

Jaebum watched Jackson take a deep breath before turning around to look at the rest of them. His gaze was on them for a moment, as if assessing them all. It made Jaebum nervous. What was going through Jackson’s head right now? Did he have any doubts of them? Jackson then pointed down the slope, seeming determined about something. Jaebum let his gaze follow the direction Jackson was pointing towards.

 

There was a house. It was a lone house on the slopes of the mountain, looking down to the city and the ocean. It was modern and had most probably been expensive. Now it just stood there, abandoned and overrun by weeds.

 

Jackson wanted them to get to the house unnoticed. Jaebum wanted to shake his head, tell Jackson that it would impossible. However, they had no other choice. It was either to stay out in the open and risk the infected noticing them or take a risk of getting down the slope to the house and into the relative safety it would most likely provide for them. Jackson was determined and that was all Jaebum needed to know. Jackson would never do anything to bring them harm, so out of all the options they had in the situation, Jackson considered this their best chance. Jaebum had to give Jackson all his trust.

 

The house was just slightly closer to them than the infected. The slope was void of trees of larger boulders. There would be no way to hide. Despite the infected being extremely sensitive to sounds, their sight was good as well. Just one proper glimpse at their group and the infected would be all over them. They didn’t seem to have much other options however.

 

Jackson glanced at them, making a quick motion to ask if they were ready. After getting an affirmative from all of them, Jackson started to slowly go down the slope, still partly crouched as he kept his eyes on the infected. Jaebum couldn’t breathe properly under the pressure. All he wanted to do was to just straighten up and _run_ to the house, to get them all to safety as quickly as possible. Fast movements could attract the attention of the infected, and anything could happen when rushing. They couldn’t risk it. If these strays let out a screech, the rest of the city would wake up and come after them. At that point a house wouldn’t keep them safe anymore.

 

Jaebum kept glancing between the house and the infected, desperately hoping against hope that the infected wouldn’t notice them. They seemed slow and sluggish, no snarls audible at all. Their bodies were distorted, hands and arms at odd angles, all of them limping clearly as well. Jaebum knew better than to let it fool him. It was just a matter of seconds that they would change.

 

Jackson stopped midway down the slope, motioning for Jimin and Jungkook to take the front as he stayed behind. Jaebum knew what Jackson was doing. If the infected were to notice them, they would come for the closest one of them; Jackson. Jaebum hated it, hated how self-sacrificing Jackson had always been. However, he couldn’t do anything but follow Jackson’s silent command. There was no room for arguments, not in their situation.

 

The group was closing in on the house when suddenly a terrifying chill went down Jaebum’s back. He stopped, nearly making Hoseok bump into him. Jaebum couldn’t describe the feeling. There was something far more ominous in the air than there had been before. He could only describe it as something _evil_ and _sinister_ and he was beyond terrified. Jaebum looked around, let the other members pass him when he realized Jackson had stopped as well. Something had changed. Something had drastically changed in the air. It hit him then. It shouldn’t have been anything scary under normal circumstances.

 

The wind was picking up.

 

There had been no wind since they had arrived in Wando. Despite the waves in the ocean, there had been no wind at all. Now it was picking up. It could not mean anything good. Especially when Jaebum realized they were upwind. They were upwind from the infected and their scent could reach the infected in mere seconds.

 

Jaebum gave a panicked glance at Jackson, despite knowing the man couldn’t see his expression. It seemed it was enough however, as Jackson started hurrying down the slope a little faster than their previous pace. He reached Jaebum and only grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. No time to waste.

 

Jimin and Jungkook had already reached the house, the rest trailing behind, none the wiser about the situation. Jaebum preferred it that way. There was no reason to subject any of the others to the horrifying revelation of the wind picking up.

 

Jaebum had never thought he could be so afraid of the wind.

 

The others quickly got the door open and disappeared inside. Jaebum felt relief fill him, despite knowing Jackson and he weren’t out of the woods just yet. At least the others would be safe. The two of them were nearly to the door when a particularly loud snarl filled the air around them. The infected had finally caught their scent. Jackson cursed under his breath and risked the last steps as he rushed to the doors, pushing Jaebum inside before closing the door behind them. He managed to do it quietly but stayed at the door, trying to catch his breath as they listened to the angry snarls. They could only hope the snarls wouldn’t be heard by the other infected in the city. Jaebum hoped they were high enough on the slopes not to attract their attention.

 

The rest had stopped in the hallway as well, waiting for the two of them. It was clear they had no idea what was going on as Taehyung was about to ask them, only to be cut off by Jackson after his first syllable. Jimin fortunately understood the gravity of the situation as well as he fervently shook his head at Taehyung.

 

Jaebum didn’t dare breathe as he tried to listen to what was going on outside the door. Jackson stayed still, nearly leaning against the door in the need to be able to hear. Jaebum saw how the blonde was getting more and more tense, the grip on his weapon tightening significantly. That was when Jaebum heard it as well.

 

The infected were right outside the door, snarling angrily and so _hungrily_ that it made goosebumps break out all over Jaebum’s skin. He shivered and clenched his eyes shut against the fear of the infected finding out they were inside the house. There would be nothing they could do against them.

 

It seemed like time had stopped inside the house. Nobody dared move and nobody dared breathe. The snarls penetrated the walls, nearly making it echo in the house. The infected had been fast after they had caught the scent in the wind. They were clearly desperate to get their hands on them.

 

Suddenly there was an eerie sound in the air. Jaebum’s eyes shot open as he stared at the door. It sounded again. Jaebum frowned and refused to believe it. He absolutely refused to believe his ears. However, when his eyes found the knob of the door, how it was rattling slightly before _turning_ slowly, he had to believe it. Were the infected capable of such movement? If they could open doors, there was truly nothing that could keep them safe from them anymore.

 

Jackson stared down at the knob as well before quickly leaning heavily against the door and hand finding the lock. It was a risky move. There would be a sound from the click of the lock that could attract the attention of the infected even further. However, if the other option was to see if they could get inside, locking the door was worth the risk. Jackson glanced up, looking to Jimin and Namjoon before getting a nod. He nodded to himself before turning the lock as slowly as he could.

 

_Click._

 

It echoed in the space, far too loud in the silence. The lock was in place and the turning of the knob had stopped. Jaebum waited with a held breath, tried to hear if there were any reactions from the infected. The silence seemed ominous and didn’t promise anything good. He could already imagine how they infected would go crazy outside, banging against the door and snarling and screeching in their need to get their hands on the fresh human flesh. They would get inside, that much was sure. It would be the end of the journey for the 14 of them.  

 

Seconds went by. Turned into minutes. No sounds were heard.

 

Jackson let himself step back from the door, still intently staring at it. As Jackson moved, the rest of the group felt relieved enough to breathe out deeply and relax, if only minutely. Jaebum couldn’t step away, not yet. The wind and the horrifying feeling he had felt outside were sticking to him. He couldn’t let it go, couldn’t let Jackson go.

 

The blonde turned to the rest of them and let out a loud sigh himself.

 

“All clear here?” It was a whisper, enough for them to hear but still carefully low and quiet.

 

The question came a little too late, considering they had been in the house for some minutes already. He still got a strong affirmative from Jungkook and it seemed to make Jackson relax a little more.

 

“Alright, good. We need to take a minute in here. We need to wait for the infected to be far enough again so we can keep heading towards the research center. Check for supplies, be quiet, and rest up for now.” Jackson’s words were clear despite the quietness and the rest started shuffling around. A deep sigh was heard from the blonde, Jaebum not missing it since he had opted to stay at the door with Jackson.

 

Jackson started to walk further into the house, walking past Jaebum when the leader grabbed his hand and made him stop. Jackson seemed to freeze for a second as he turned towards Jaebum. They stared at each for a moment before Jackson reached up and lowered his mask. Jaebum reveled in the familiar face, staring at him unabashedly. There was a reassuring smile on Jackson but there was tightness around his eyes. The situation was clearly taking its toll on Jackson, yet he still put up a brave face for Jaebum.

 

“It’s alright. Shouldn’t be too long,” Jackson said, his tone matching his smile.

 

Jaebum lowered his own mask, not caring about Jackson’s words right now. He probably looked lost and uncertain but he still pulled on Jackson’s hand. The action was met with a small frown and Jackson not moving at all. He glanced over his shoulder where the rest had disappeared further into the house, none of them visible for now.

 

It hit Jaebum then.

 

Jackson didn’t want the others to see him acting anything near weak. In any way. So Jackson showing that he needed Jaebum in any way was too much of a show of weakness and made him reluctant to accept the affection from Jaebum. The leader frowned as well before he tugged on Jackson’s arm a little more strongly. He knew his image meant a lot to Jackson, how he wanted to maintain it in front of the group but Jaebum _needed_ Jackson right now. Needed him close and needed to know he was alright.

 

Jackson took an uncertain step forwards, still slightly resisting. Jaebum whispered his name, letting a small amount of desperation bleed into his words. It seemed to do the trick as the younger let out a sigh before letting himself be pulled into Jaebum’s arms. Jackson melted against him, arms wrapped around each other and the blonde’s face buried against Jaebum’s neck. There was no better place for Jaebum, as he let himself calm down and let all the fears and the shock from just minutes before bleed out.

 

Jaebum didn’t know how long they stood there. It felt like just seconds but also like hours, as he thoroughly enjoyed having Jackson close. The previous night had been full of emotions and talks long due. It meant the world to Jaebum to be able to have Jackson trust him and let himself act like himself even in a situation like theirs.

 

All the fear and chaos happening right outside their door was taking its toll on every one of them. Even Jackson was affected, Jaebum was sure of it. In moments like that, Jaebum needed confirmation that Jackson was still there with them. The months after realizing Jackson hadn’t come to the rendezvous point had been one of the worst for Jaebum. He was not willing to let the man go anymore. He didn’t care about his image or his actions. What mattered was Jackson’s safety and his happiness. As happy as they could get in their situation. Jaebum was confident he could provide at least a part of it to Jackson. He would do his best. If it meant being there for a mental support or physical support, he was more than glad to do it.

 

Jaebum wanted to tell Jackson how good of a job he had done so far. How he had gotten all 13 of them to the island, safe and unharmed. It didn’t matter what awaited them on the island anymore. They were together and whatever happened, they would still be together in facing it. For Jackson’s wellbeing however, Jaebum truly wished the research center was the answer for them. Jackson hadn’t mentioned anything but Jaebum could only imagine how shocked Jackson had been when the masses of infected had appeared in front of them down on the slopes. The man was most probably kicking himself for the decision to come to Jeju now. He knew he couldn’t get Jackson to talk about it so he opted for the second best option: holding him close and letting him feel comfort. This was the only moment Jackson could let himself feel weak.

 

It made him wonder if Jackson knew how much the others adored the man, despite his past. None of them cared about it. As far as they could see, Jackson was still largely the same person he had been before the outbreak. He was their hope, he was the one they could all count on and lean on when needed. They would take him with his weaknesses as well. However, Jaebum knew why Jackson was keeping up the image. It could bring the hopes of the others down if they knew Jackson didn’t believe in their mission. It was best to keep it hidden. So Jaebum used the moment to his advantage, held the man in his arms and let him have the comfort he was sure to need.

 

“Hey, Jackson- -“

 

It was Jimin who interrupted their moment, coming out back into the hallway. He stopped, pausing his own words as he saw the two standing there. Jackson had tensed in Jaebum’s arms, trying to pull away but Jaebum didn’t let him. He kept his arms tightly around him, letting him know that there was no way he was going let him go, not for Jimin. The redhead knew plenty about them anyway already.

 

Jimin gave a small, fond smile at the two of them before nodding towards the others.

 

“We didn’t find any supplies but… There’s something you would probably want to see.” The words were ominous but Jimin didn’t feel panicked or hurried in any sense. It couldn’t be anything bad or life threatening. It still sounded bad enough that when Jackson tried to pull away again, Jaebum easily let him. Didn’t mean he felt any better about it however.

 

“Show me,” Jackson said a little gruffly, sounding like he wouldn’t have minded staying with Jaebum a little longer, feeling a little down about having their time cut off. Jimin only nodded in response before walking further into the house, the two of them following him this time. They rounded the corner and were hit with a nasty stench. Jaebum crunched his nose a little against the onslaught but followed the two.

 

The house was clean aside from the dusty surfaces all around. This house however, seemed lived in. The houses in Wando had been too clean, too empty. This house had the feeling of a family. It gave Jaebum the creeps big time but he tried his best to ignore the feeling. Where could the family be? What had happened?  

 

The further they walked in, the stronger the stench got. The stench could only mean one thing: dead bodies. Fortunately, only dead bodies and no infected. They would’ve heard the infected already if that had been the case. Jimin led them into the study at the other end of the luxurious house. He got his answer about the family.  

 

There were three bodies in the room.

 

There was blood everywhere, the stench of rotting meat hanging heavily in the hot and humid room. Jaebum had trouble concentrating on anything at first, the room such a mess that he didn’t even know where to start. There bodies of one woman and one man, as well as a young girl. The man had clearly shot himself, small parts of his blown off head still stuck onto the wall. The young girl, barely a teenager actually, had been shot in the heart, and the older woman seemed to have been shot in the back.

 

The more Jaebum looked around the room and the bodies, the clearer the situation came. It seemed the man had killed the girl, then the woman who had tried to escape the room. There were bloody dragging marks on the carpet and the floor. The man had positioned them on the armchairs, made them look like they had been sitting naturally. Then the man had shot himself. It was a gruesome scene and a gruesome story, nearly making Jaebum gag against it.

 

Jackson however, wasn’t paying attention to the bodies but on something that was lying on the work desk. Jaebum walked over just to see a bloody note in the middle of the desk. He frowned and walked around it, stopping next to Jackson as he eyed the note.

 

_They are here. They are everywhere. Corrupted. All corrupted. Safety is a lie._

_Corrupted._

_ THEY ARE HERE _

__

The last part of the note was underlined heavily, blood seeping into the note. It seemed the man had written this after he had killed the two women. The note gave him shivers. He could only imagine the man had written about the infected, there was no other explanation. The man had wanted to rather die at his own hands than suffer the fate of being an infected monster. Jaebum understood the reasoning behind it but he wasn’t sure if he could ever do anything like that.

 

Jaebum looked around the room, looked at some of the members peeking in at the door, some of them inside the room. He tried to imagine a situation where he would want to rather kill his friends by himself. If push came to shove, and the infected had surrounded them with no hope of escape… Jaebum shook his head. He wouldn’t think about that. He refused to go there. He would never let a situation like that happen.

 

There was a loud sigh by Jackson all of a sudden, making Jaebum turn and look at him. He watched him shake his head before leaving the room without another word. Jimin looked at Jaebum, the expression on his face shocked and a little helpless. Jeju island had been nothing like they had expected. It made Jaebum doubt the research center and its safety as well. It had seemed uncorrupted but who knew anymore. The whole island had seemed uncorrupted from the northern side of it and the truth was something completely different in the end.

 

Jaebum left the room as well, the stench making him feel nauseous. Frankly, he had had enough of death and sadness. It didn’t surprise him that that family of three had ended up like this. He just didn’t want to think about it more than he had to.

 

As Jaebum walked back into the living room, he took a look around, properly this time. The huge windows looked down into the city and the ocean. They could barely see much through them with vines and weeds growing all over the place, as well as the dirt on the windows that was making it tough to see anything.

 

Jackson was looking down to the city anyway, the tenseness back in his shoulders. Jaebum walked over to him, stopping right next to him. He didn’t touch him, knowing that the other members were close by. He desperately wanted him in his arms again but wanted to respect Jackson’s wish to keep a strong front for the others. He still stood close enough to let Jackson take any comfort from his presence, if it was needed.

 

“A fucking kid. He killed his own fucking kid. Just a kid,” Jackson said quietly but the anger and the emotions bled through. Jaebum understood where Jackson was coming from. It was tough seeing it all, tough living in the crazy world. However, when you brought children into the mix, even the toughest of hearts had trouble dealing with it. Jaebum could only nod. There was not much he could offer in a moment like this, not when everybody else was milling around and trying to calm down as well.

 

“They are still prowling around,” Jackson said then, clearly trying to forget about what he had witnessed in the study. Jaebum frowned a little, unable to hear much as he had not been concentrating on it at all, too taken aback by the murder-suicide of the family. He quieted his breathing down and concentrated on what he could hear.

 

The snarls.

 

The infected truly were still around, their scent keeping them interested and unable to leave just yet. It seemed they would have to stay in the house a little longer than they had expected. Jackson didn’t look happy with the outcome at all but they couldn’t risk it. The infected would be an easy kill for someone like Jackson but there would be screeches. Screeches always attracted other infected. They could not afford getting attacked by the _tens of thousands_ of infected in the city. So they would have to wait.

 

Jackson turned around then, announcing, albeit quietly, that they should all take a rest, try to calm down and gather some strength as they weren’t going to go anywhere just yet. Jaebum could see a mix of nervousness and relief in the others. Rest was always great in the middle of walking for hours in the heat and battling the fear of getting attacked at any time. It was the perfect timing for most of them as well. Not all of them had nearly as good a condition as the four had. A rest would be needed, even if they weren’t going to ever ask for it.

 

The rest started to take some of their gear off, masks were being shed as they found comfortable spots and positions to take a rest. Jaebum had planned on making Jackson rest, somehow forcing him to do it when the maknae of the group walked over to the blonde, a little shy and uncertain but still determined. He grabbed Jackson’s hand and started pulling him towards the couch where there was a spot just suitable for the two of them.

 

Jaebum could hear Jackson’s halfhearted protests but Yugyeom wouldn’t let him go, and Jackson wasn’t pulling his hand away. Jaebum knew how weak Jackson had always been to their maknaes. There was no way Jackson could resist Yugyeom’s invitation. The leader could only smile fondly as Yugyeom practically threw Jackson’s gear onto the floor before making him sit down and relax on the couch. The moment Yugyeom settled next to him, Jackson let out a sigh and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

 

It was within seconds that the other members had flocked to Jackson, both GOT7 and BTS members alike. Jaebum was sure there was plenty of room in the other rooms but they all seemed happy to be on the ground or tightly stuffed on the couch, close to Jackson. Only Namjoon, Jin and Jinyoung had opted to stay in their respective arm chairs, all three looking like they could pass out any moment. The notion of even temporary safety was enough for the exhaustion to hit them.

 

Jaebum looked at the group fondly. He had wanted to get to the research center quickly but seeing their group mixed together like that, wordlessly comforting Jackson and relaxing together, made Jaebum feel like the house may have been a blessing in disguise. They had truly needed a group moment like this.

 

The small ottoman next to him looked far too inviting, so he sat down as well, perfectly content to just rest. He could easily ignore the stench, ignore the rundown condition of the house, ignore the snarls around the house. This was their moment. However brief. He was going to do his darnest to make it good. He wanted to make it last but he knew they had to get out of there. The sooner they got to the research center, the better it was.

 

Jaebum set some of his gear down, his body happy when the heavy weight was finally off for a moment. He glanced up and couldn’t help but smile widely. Jackson had already fallen asleep, Bambam and Yugyeom cuddled up to him with the rest in an odd puppy pile around the three. Some of them were still awake, Yoongi and Jimin in their own little world, but Jackson was asleep. He must have really needed the sleep. Must have felt so protected and comfortable with them all to be able to fall asleep like that. Jaebum knew there was no doubt that if there was even on louder snarl from the outside, Jackson would be up and ready to protect them all again in a split second. Till then, however, Jackson was, for once, protected by the others, letting him rest properly.

 

Despite the drowsy feeling in the house, Jaebum had trouble falling asleep. He stayed up, comfortable on his seat as he just watched the rest of the members. He couldn’t say they were happy. However, they had found a moment of brief happiness in the chaos. It wasn’t long before Jackson woke up. He looked absolutely shocked that he had fallen asleep, ready to jump up from the couch but the moment he saw so many of the members asleep on him, or near him, he seemed to give up. He looked up at Jaebum and saw him watching him. Jackson let a small, soft smile come onto his face. It was a smile just for Jaebum. He knew that. He had never seen that smile directed at anyone else. Jaebum felt privileged. He _knew_ he was privileged. He aimed to keep it that way as well. All he could offer at that moment was to just return the smile.

 

It was a few minutes later that Namjoon walked over to Jackson and crouched down a little bit. He looked serious, a little grim, and Jaebum knew what it meant. They needed to leave. Namjoon’s next words confirmed his thoughts: “They are gone for now. We should go. It’s going to get dark soon,” the murmur of it would’ve been comforting, had it not been for the words and the meaning behind them. Jackson sighed in response and nodded. It still seemed like he was reluctant to let go of the comfortable spot he had gotten himself as he took another minute to just watch the other members. He brushed Yugyeom’s hair back from his face, murmuring his name quietly. It was enough to rouse the maknae though, always having been a light sleeper. The rest didn’t get quite as gentle a wake-up call, the grumbling and the playful whining making it clear.

 

Once they were all awake, Jackson quickly got up and retrieved his gear before starting to rush the others. They couldn’t afford much more downtime, they needed to get going if they wanted to safely reach the research center before the dark. They needed to use the moment to their advantage. There was no telling when the infected would come back. Fortunately, the others seemed to sense the urgency and the seriousness of the situation as the previous grumbling and whining disappeared completely, gears being put back together and members getting ready to leave.

 

Jackson left the house first, motioning for the rest to stay put until he would give them a sign. Jaebum stared at the retreating back, desperately hoping Namjoon had been right about the infected having left the area. It had to have been only a few minutes but it felt much longer, the fear for Jackson making it impossible to stay calm. Jackson had made a sign for the surroundings being clear, as Jimin and Namjoon started ushering the others outside. They had to be quick and quiet.

 

The sun was already starting to set and the wind had picked up significantly since they had entered the house. Fortunately, for now, they were downwind from the city, otherwise their scent would’ve reached the infected in seconds because of the strong wind. Jaebum was glad for some mercies in the situation, he would take all they were given.

 

The research center was only a little over a mile away. They could make it. They had to make it. Quick and sure steps, and quietness would get them far. Jaebum could feel the tension in the group, could feel how scared they were, the nervousness threatening to blind them. It was a lot to handle and no comforting and reassuring words could be exchanged.

 

Jaebum looked around quickly. There were no infected around the slopes, just the huge indecipherable mass of them down in the city. They tried to keep making their way quietly and calmly, keeping the sounds to a minimum. They may have managed to make good way towards the research center already but nothing was certain. The infected were fast and could reach them in seconds if they caught any kind of hint of them. They were halfway between the house and the research center when a loud, disturbing noise broke through the air.

 

They froze at the horrifying sound, making all of them cringed against the noise, nearly making their ears bleed. As they located the noise, they realized with a shock that it was Jimin’s walkie-talkie. The walkie-talkies had apparently decided to take this moment to start working again, Jimin’s radio making the noise all of sudden. The redhead scrambled for the off-button in panic but it was far too late. The moment Jimin managed to turn the walkie-talkie off, a whole other kind of screech filled the air.

 

They all turned to look down to the city, down the slopes. Dread and panic filled them all. The focus of the infected was on them. The screeches were loud and excited, the infected hungry and desperate for some fresh meat. They were already rushing the streets, rushing towards the slopes. The whole ground was trembling with the force of tens of thousands of infected running towards them at the same time. They were crashing against each other in their haste, the masses paying no mind to other infected. So many of them got trampled by each other, crushed against walls and fences. All that mattered was the group, the group of alive people, _fresh people._ It was a sight to behold.

 

Jaebum was sure there was no way to survive this. They couldn’t possibly make it to the research center in time. The infected were fast and they didn’t care about loose rocks and sprained ankles. Jackson was still yelling at them, pushing them forwards to run towards the research center. Jaebum wanted to tell him it would be in vain. This would be it for them. There was no way they could take on the whole swarm of the infected and survive it, no matter how much Jackson and his group had gone through in their time.

 

Jackson still seemed adamant, pushing and yelling, trying to get them to move. It seemed to be in vain at first, all of them frozen in shock. They had been doing so well, quick and quiet. Yet this was how it was going to end. However, when Jimin and Jungkook joined Jackson in pushing and pulling, it seemed it was enough to make the others move. They had to try. Giving up was not an option.

 

They were rushing. Their hearts were about to burst out of their chests from panic and fright. They were afraid they wouldn’t get to the research center. They were afraid some of them wouldn’t survive. They were afraid for the others. They were afraid for their lives.

Jaebum dared glance over his shoulder and saw the infected gaining on them, and they were gaining on them fast. He could see a few particularly fast ones, nearly _leaping_ over the boulders and fences. New bites. There were new bites in the group. Jaebum cursed his luck and turned to focus on just running. It would not do to concentrate on the fear, on the panic that was threatening to choke him.

 

Jaebum watched as the group of four started lagging behind, clearly on purpose, protecting the rest of the group. Even in a situation like this, even when their lives were seriously threatened, the four were willing to protect the others, willing to get them to safety with the risk of losing their own lives. Jaebum felt such gratitude for them, despite the nervousness and the _fear_ overruling the positive feelings. They would not be alive if it weren’t for the four. They had somehow survived the few months before the four but their deaths would have been inevitable without the King’s group.

 

There was a major screech too close behind them. Jaebum froze and looked behind. He watched as one incredibly fast and big infected leaped from a boulder, pouncing on Jungkook. The younger fell with an oomph, the infected all over him right away. The panic and the dread filled him, making him unable to move. He watched it happen, watched Jungkook struggle against the infected. He was faring well, keeping the teeth away from himself with some adrenaline infused strength. Experience was clearly on his side.

 

It only took a few seconds before both Namjoon and Jackson were ripping the infected away from Jungkook, its head soon rolling down the steep slope. It seemed they had survived the moment without any injuries. Jaebum felt like he could breathe again, despite the lingering fear of seeing Jungkook being tackled like that. They had far bigger problems coming their way soon anyway.

 

The boys didn’t move for some reason and Jaebum looked at them with a renewed fear. He had been ready to run after the rest of the group when he had realized the four were not moving. When Jaebum noticed the reason why, it made his blood freeze in his veins.

 

Jungkook was holding his hand, a single drop of blood dropping onto the ground.

 

Jungkook had been bitten. The infected had gotten close enough to bite his hand. Jaebum froze and stared at the scene, unable to wrap his mind around what was happening. It couldn’t be. Not Jungkook. Not here. Not now. It wasn’t possible. He saw the maknae raise his gaze from his hand, towards the members of his group. If there had been no mask, Jaebum could only imagine what the expression on his face was like.

 

It was a split second decision from Jimin. Jaebum watched it all happen as in slow motion. Everything slowed down as he saw Jimin reach for the machete on Jungkook’s belt, watched him raise the machete and bring it down with force before tossing it away carelessly. The air was filled with screams, filled with red that was spreading everywhere. Jaebum watched as Jackson turned in panic, starting to rush towards the three of them at Jungkook’s anguished screams. Jungkook crumbled onto the ground, holding his forearm right next to where his wrist _used to be_.

 

The infected were getting closer, the majority of the mass almost to them. However, Jaebum couldn’t tear his eyes off of the sight in front of him. He watched as Jackson skidded to a halt next to Jimin and Jungkook, his nimble fingers quick to get off his gloves and reach down to a pouch for bandages.

 

The blood from Jungkook’s arm was nearly showering Jackson with blood. The blonde went unflinched as he wrapped the bandage tightly around Jungkook’s cut off arm before taking another bandage to cover the profusely bleeding wound. There was no way Jungkook could recover from the amount of blood lost. Even with the bandages, the red seeped through, slowly starting to drip onto the ground. They would lose Jungkook to this. And with this rate, they would lose the rest of the three. They were taking too much time.

 

Jaebum could see a relatively new bite rushing towards the three, none of them paying it any mind as they could only concentrate on Jungkook. He could already see how it would happen, could see how the infected would leap onto Jackson, bite the back of his neck and ripping it apart. Could see how it would move to Jimin in a flash, infecting the redhead before taking care of Jungkook. Jaebum was not willing to let that happen. Not under his watch.

 

The small rocks rolled under his feet as he started rushing towards the three. There was no way he would watch his friends being eaten alive by the infected after all they had done and sacrificed for their group. Jaebum refused to let that happen. So he sped up as much as he could, keeping his eyes on the mass of the infected rushing towards them, on the new bite that was screeching and snarling as its focus was completely aimed at the three.

 

Jaebum gripped the bat in his hands tighter, pulled it back and let it swing. It hit the head of the infected squarely, its rotten head nearly exploding with the impact. His hands trembled under the force, nearly making it impossible to hold onto the bat anymore. He looked down, looked at the shockingly frozen Jackson and Jimin. They wore their masks but Jaebum knew they were wide-eyed, staring at him in surprise and shock. Jaebum hoped there was some gratitude there as well. He only got a quick nod from Jackson before the blonde had turned back to Jungkook, quickly injecting morphine into Jungkook’s leg.

 

Jungkook was already out of it, sweating and weak. There was a quiet protest as Jackson manhandled him up but the blonde only told him to “get yourself together” before supporting him with Jimin. Jaebum wanted to tell them to hurry, wanted to help them somehow but once they got moving, it got easier. Jungkook tried his best to keep moving, tried his best not to lean on the two too much but the blood loss was making him weak.

 

The screeches were getting so much closer, that Jaebum wouldn’t be surprised if they got tackled in any moment. He refused to glance back. It would not do any of them well, he had to focus on running and getting to the research center. He could hear Jackson telling Jungkook encouraging words as they rushed up the slope, could hear Jimin echoing his words. They were trying their best to keep up Jungkook’s hopes of survival and safety. Jaebum wasn’t sure what would happen in the center if they even ever got there. None of them were equipped to deal with such an extensive injury.

 

Namjoon suddenly appeared at their side, quickly pushing Jackson away from Jungkook as he took his place. There was some kind of silent communication again as Jackson only nodded and looked to Jaebum.

 

“Go. Get the others inside. Counting on you,” Jackson yelled at him as he started slowing down slightly again. He was taking the rear, trying to take the heat off of the escaping group.

 

Jaebum nearly panicked but knew that he only had to trust Jackson again. If he were to question him, to panic about Jackson and his actions, it would not end in anything good. So the best he could do, was to just follow his words. So Jaebum nodded and ran past the three, leaving the King’s group behind. He would do anything to make Jackson’s job easier. Even if it meant leaving him behind for now.

 

Jaebum ran as fast as he could, but this time unable to keep himself from glancing over his shoulder. Jackson was trailing behind the three, running a few yards away. He was keeping guard, making sure none of the faster infected got to them. Jaebum quickly shook his head and concentrated on getting through the gates. They were already at the gates. They were almost inside.

 

The rest of the group had slowed down, clearly uncertain of what was happening without any of their leaders around. Jaebum wanted to yell at them, wanted to be angry at how foolish they were but he understood them as well. He wouldn’t have been able to continue the escape without the knowledge of Jackson and his group either. The moment Jaebum caught up to the bigger group, he felt the relief, knew he had brought them some certainty of survival. Jaebum wished he could deliver, wished he could make their expectations happen.

 

Jaebum glanced behind, saw Jimin and Namjoon rushing as fast as they could, while supporting a weakening Jungkook between themselves. Jackson was nowhere to be seen, the slope of the hill too steep as Jackson had trailed even further behind. It made Jaebum nervous. Far too nervous. However, he had to trust him. Jackson had gotten through everything else before. He would get through this as well.

 

A collective sigh could be heard, even through all the screeching, as Jackson’s running form could be seen finally. Jaebum felt like he could breathe again, which in turn made him start rushing the others forward. It would not do to just wait for Jackson. The blonde was trailing behind on purpose, getting them the chance to get to the research center safely. Jaebum couldn’t let him down, he _wouldn’t_ let him down. So he yelled at the others to keep moving, to run for the door.

 

“Get everybody inside!” Jackson yelled as he got to the gates. The gates were flimsy and Jackson had arrived at the gates, currently was wasting precious seconds by trying to get the gates closed somehow. Jaebum was fretting as he stared at the mass of snarling and screeching infected closing in on them, closing in on Jackson. Some of the infected were newly infected, they could easily leap over the gate if it came down to that. He wanted to yell at him, call for him to leave the gate and come already but he didn’t want to give the infected any more ammunition. They were far too motivated to catch them already.

 

Jaebum glanced around in panic, seeing them all fleeing and running as fast as they could towards the doors of the research center. Jimin and Namjoon were holding onto Jungkook, ignoring his pained gasps and whimpers as their running jostled his arm far too often. They needed to get to safety, needed to tend to Jungkook and needed a moment to just _breathe_.

 

The doors had never seemed to be further away, the slight uphill feeling far too challenging in their current state, despite the distance being just some dozen yards between them and safety. Jaebum refused to even consider the fact that they might not make it. He glanced over his shoulder, relief flooding him momentarily as he saw Jackson having abandoned the gates and rushing towards them with incredible speed. The sight gave Jaebum strength as he pushed his muscles, focusing on just trying to get inside, trying to _survive_.

 

Jaebum was so focused on the running that he almost stumbled on the steps of the center as he reached them first. He blinked in confusion but quickly shook it off, rushing to the doors. They seemed to be some kind of automatic doors and Jaebum cursed under his breath. Was there a touch panel? Some kind of a code?

 

Some of the others reached him and they tried to rush him on in their own panic. He had no idea how to get inside. The panic started to claw its way through, nearly making it impossible for him to function properly. He could hear the snarls behind him, could hear the hungry screeches. The infected were almost on them. They would get to them and they would be ripped apart before they could even get a chance to be infected. He would have to see his group members; his friends be eaten alive only because he couldn’t figure out how to open the door.

 

Just as he was certain this was it, they would all die at the steps of the research center, at the very steps of safety, something caught his eye. He turned quickly to look at it and realized it was a heavy guard door just a few steps away from them. Jaebum quickly jumped down from the front doors, rushing to the side door. With deep desperation clawing at him, he tried to get it open, to get them all to safety. He was not going to let anything happen to them. He realized he was panicking, having trouble focusing on anything. He was ready to give up.

 

It was then that Jinyoung and Taehyung pushed him roughly aside, both of them starting to work on the door. Jaebum stared at them dumbfounded, having trouble understanding what was happening. Taehyung. He had always been their handyman. His hobby had even been picking different locks in order to distract himself whenever the fear had gotten to be too much to handle. Jaebum watched as Taehyung’s fingers worked around something small in his hands, worked it on the lock. Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was worth it, if they had enough time to actually even pick the lock.

 

Just as Jaebum’s thoughts were getting to be too hopeless, there was a click and as Jinyoung turned the door knob, it opened. All of them stared at it with a tint of surprise. Jinyoung then quickly opened the door, struggling slightly as it was as heavy as it looked. Taehyung started ushering people inside, letting Jimin and Namjoon take Jungkook first. It had happened all so quickly. Were they actually getting to go inside the research center? He felt frozen. He felt useless, as he watched Jinyoung and Taehyung take his role for the moment.

 

All of a sudden there was a rough and painful grip on his arm, forcefully bringing Jaebum back from his own thoughts as he turned to look at Jackson. The blonde had managed to get to them, pulling Jaebum along with him as he rushed through the door. Jaebum caught a glimpse of the infected right behind him. They were only a few feet away, ready to leap and take a bite.

 

The door closed heavily behind them.

 

The impactful bangs and thumps against the door were enough to tell how the infected had fallen against the door. The loud screeches were muffled but still audible through the door. The infected were angry and would not let them go for a good while. But they were inside. They had finally gotten themselves into the research center, just like they had wanted and aimed. Weeks and weeks of planning and journeying were over now. They were here.

 

It was pitch black dark inside. They could see nothing. Aside from the sounds of the infected as well as the labored breathing from all of the members, nothing could be heard inside the center either. It was making Jaebum nervous. There was no other way to describe it. If the people were actually safe and in here, quarantined, where were they? Why was it so dark?

 

A small light lit up the space. Jackson had taken out his flashlight.

 

Jaebum looked around. They were in a small hallway, white and pristine walls surrounded them. Not much could be seen from where they were, the hallway splitting into a few long corridors. Jaebum swallowed in nervousness and looked to Jackson. The blonde was quick to crouch next to Jungkook, checking him and making him talk. All the other members were surrounding them, nervous for Jungkook’s wellbeing. Jackson had taken off his own mask as well as Jungkook’s. He was talking in a low, comforting voice.

 

Jungkook was not looking good. He was pale and sweaty, eyes slightly glassy against the pain. His breathing was labored and every time he moved even slightly, he winced against the pull on his arm. Jaebum knew why it had happened. Knew the reason Jimin had done it. It didn’t make him feel any less nauseous about it. Jungkook had lost his hand because of a bite. Jimin had most probably saved his life. If they were able to get him to recover from the injury. Jaebum was worried they wouldn’t be able to do that. He had no idea where to even begin. Jungkook may have survived the bite but may die the moment they got to safety. Jaebum had never been fond of irony.

 

Jackson tried his best to keep Jungkook distracted, not letting him look down at his arm. Jackson was so good with the younger, even making him smile slightly before a pained wince found its way to Jungkook’s face. It made Jackson’s face darken significantly before he gently asked the younger if he was alright with Jackson helping him up. They needed to move and get further into the center. When Jackson received a tentative nod from Jungkook, Jackson looked to Namjoon who was quick to help him. All of them tried their best to ignore the pained gasps escaping Jungkook’s lips. None of them wanted him in pain and it was killing them all to see him like this. There was nothing to be done either. They couldn’t help Jungkook in any way.

 

They hoisted Jungkook up and made him lean against the two again. Jimin was hovering close by, as were the others but they were willing to give the four a little room. Jackson being worried and overprotective could end up badly for some of them. None of them wanted the blonde to bite their heads off for being too close. From time to time, King came to surface. King was quick to appear when it came to his closest team members. None of them wanted to go face to face with that.

 

Jaebum watched them hovering, watched them follow as Namjoon and Jackson led the way. Jaebum truly hoped that the center would be good for them. They didn’t need any more complications.

 

The corridors of the research center were nearly blindingly white, as they seemed nearly endless. Jackson started to lead them one way, seemingly determined with the direction. Jaebum wondered about it but knew they didn’t really have any other choice about it. They had no idea what was awaiting them.

 

They rounded a corner when all the lights switched on all of a sudden. The corridors and hallways were lit and the pristine white of the walls blinded them. It was harsh against the darkness they had gotten somewhat used to already, making them take their time with the light. When their eyes finally got used to the sudden flash of light, they all promptly froze. Jaebum was sure it could not get any worse.

 

There were surrounded by a dozen or so armed men, the weapons aimed straight at them. The barrels were staring at them, forcing them to stop, to take the situation seriously. 

 

Nobody said anything, nobody dared to move.

 

They had arrived at the research center.


End file.
